


Идеальный родитель

by 8salfeti8, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты низкого рейтинга [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 64,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: Прямое продолжение фанфика "Я же говорил, что у меня есть проблемы"





	1. Большой, обезжиренный ванильный латте с соевым молоком

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfectly parental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592806) by [Bergen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergen/pseuds/Bergen). 



– Вот, держи, – сказал Питер, опуская перед Тони высокий бумажный стакан.

Тони поднял взгляд со своего проекта и с подозрением посмотрел на стакан.

– И что это? Теперь еще и отравить меня пытаешься?

– Большой, обезжиренный ванильный латте с соевым молоком.

– Значит, ты и _правда_ пытаешься меня отравить.

– Это кофе, – немного нетерпеливо добавил Питер.

– Едва ли, – фыркнул Тони.

Питер вскинул бровь.

– Не это ты сказал, когда я забрал твой купон.

– Это было не так уж и важно.

– Хэппи сказал, что ты оплакивал его.

– Я его уволю.

– Ладно, часть про «оплакивал» я выдумал.

Тони вздохнул и, развернувшись спиной к Питеру, снова сосредоточился на своей работе.

– Не стоило тратить деньги на что-то, что я не собираюсь пить.

Питер протяжно, раздраженно выдохнул, скрестив руки на груди.

– На самом деле это просто черный кофе. Чтобы компенсировать купон, который я тогда украл.

– Ты еще и несколько сотен баксов украл, – напомнил ему Тони.

– А ты ведешь себя как козел, – прорычал Питер. – Я тут пытаюсь сделать что-то хорошее; что, кстати, пока еще ново для меня. Ты можешь просто выпить этот гребаный кофе? Это не так уж и сложно.

Он развернулся на пятках и вылетел из комнаты, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь.

***

Клинт поднял взгляд, когда двери лифта открылись, и Питер широким шагом вышел в холл, грозно сдвинув брови.

– Все нормально, пацан? – спросил он, опуская кружку с кофе на столик перед собой.

– Тони просто козел, – выплюнул Питер.

– Отлично тебя понимаю. Вы поссорились?

Питер кивнул.

– Что случилось?

– Я принес ему кофе.

– Да как ты только посмел! – сказал Клинт.

– Он – козел.

– Это ты уже говорил, – ответил Клинт, нахмурившись. – Но, может, все же полегче с руганью-то?

– А что, ты теперь у нас Капитан «Соколиный глаз» Америка? 

Клинт впился в него суровым взглядом. Питер фыркнул, отводя глаза.

– Ладно. Прости. Просто я очень зол.

– Вот, как на счет этого, – предложил Клинт, протягивая журнал Форбс этого месяца с ухмыляющимся Тони на обложке. – Можешь вырезать и покидать в него дартс. Поверь мне, тебе полегчает.

***

– Я думаю, что ребенок опять на меня злится, – заявил Тони Пеппер, когда она спустилась в мастерскую. – Ты его видела?

Пеппер прислонилась к дверному проему.

– Нет. И что ты на этот раз натворил?

– Ничего. Я совершенно невиновен. Ты можешь поговорить с ним?

– Нет, Тони, – сказала Пеппер. – Я не могу _всегда_ все исправлять за тебя.

– Но я даже не знаю, что сделал не так.

– Давай ты расскажешь мне, что случилось, а я скажу, где ты ошибся, – предложила Пеппер, улыбнувшись уголками губ.

Тони впился в нее сердитым взглядом, но затем все же пересказал утренний разговор, в то время как Пеппер терпеливо слушала его.

– Видишь? – заключил он. – Это все уже в прошлом. Если бы я принял его подарок, он бы подумал, что я не простил его за то, что он обворовал меня.

– Нет, – медленно ответила Пеппер. – Он подумал, что ты не простил его, когда ты _не_ принял его подарок.

Тони в недоумении захлопал глазами.

– В смысле? Я же _сказал_ ему, что это пустяк, и что ему не стоило переживать.

– Тони, я тебя люблю, но ты совершенно безнадежен, – сообщила ему Пеппер.

***

Когда Тони зашел в холл, он застал Питера и Клинта сидящими за столом. Клинт с сочувствием посмотрел на него: очевидно, ему пришлось выслушивать разглагольствования Питера о том, что Тони – худший человек на земле. Сам Питер был напряжен и усиленно делал вид, что не заметил Тони.

Тони опустился на стул, переплетая пальцы рук.

– До меня тут дошло, что я был слишком резок с тобой сегодня утром.

– А до тебя не дошло, что ты – козел? – язвительно уточнил Питер.

– Нет, – ответил Тони, – это я и так уже знал.

Он видел, что Питер изо всех сил пытался сдержать хохот, но его плечи все же слегка подрагивали. _Очко в пользу Тони._

– Слушай, шкет, я просто пытался донести до тебя, что ты ничего мне не должен. Разве мы не разобрались со всем этим еще несколько месяцев назад? Я даже не понимаю, с чего вдруг тебе пришла в голову идея принести мне кофе.

– Вот и я не знаю! – воскликнул Питер. – Я просто шел мимо кофейни, и это напомнило мне… Вот уж не думал, что на меня наорут за заботу…

Тони нахмурился.

– Я не _орал_ на тебя. Но если тебе показалось, что я не оценил это, я прошу прощения. И кстати, я выпил этот кофе, ясно? Он был хорош. Если честно, скорее даже божественен.

– Правда? – ахнул Питер, глаза которого мгновенно посветлели. Очевидно, это было именно то, что он хотел услышать, и Тони почувствовал раздражение на самого себя из-за того, что довел все до ссоры из-за такой глупости, как желание Питера угостить его кофе.

– Да, правда. Спасибо, что купил его для меня. Теперь все хорошо?

Питер кивнул.

– Окей, – сказал Тони.

– Окей, – вторил ему Питер.

– Погодите, – встрял Клинт. Питер и Тони обернулись к нему, – мне кажется, сейчас будет уместно принести еще одно извинение, – продолжил он.

– И что еще я натворил? – выплюнул Тони.

– Не _ты_ , – Клинт выразительно посмотрел на Питера.

Питер фыркнул и, запихнув руки в карманы, вальяжно развалился на стуле.

– Ладно. Прости, что назвал тебя козлом. Четыре раза.

Клинт нахмурился.

– Почему бы тебе не посмотреть определение слова «извинения» в словаре, а потом вернуться сюда и попытаться еще раз?

– Клинт, все нормально, – встрял Тони, ощущая вновь нарастающее напряжение. – Это был мой косяк.

– Это _не_ нормально, – настаивал Клинт. – Ты думаешь, я бы спокойно отреагировал, если бы кто-то из моих детей назвал меня козлом? Даже если я и виноват? – он строго посмотрел на Питера, большим пальцем указывая на Тони. – Этот парень заботится о тебе и из кожи вон лезет ради тебя. Да, его «из кожи вон», вероятно, не идеально, но он все равно заслужил твое уважение.

– Ты что, только что сказал, что я не идеален, Бартон? – воскликнул Тони, упорно пытаясь свести этот разговор в шутку.

– Никто не идеален, – сказал Клинт, не сводя взгляда с Питера.

– Ну хорошо, мне очень жаль! – выпалил Питер. – Мне _правда_ жаль, ясно? Я, в общем-то, не самый вежливый парень на планете. Для меня назвать кого-то козлом – сущий пустяк.

– Но это не пустяк для остального мира. Так что, в будущем, следи за своим языком.

– Мне _жаль_ , – повторил Питер.

– Хорошо, – сказал Клинт. – А теперь обнимитесь.

Тони захохотал, недоверчиво глядя на него.

– Чт.. ты кто, Опра?

– Отстань от него, Клинт, – пробормотал Питер, – он не хочет обниматься.

Тони фыркнул и, протянув руку к соседнему стулу, приобнял Питера за плечи.

– Я совершенно _не_ против обнимать тебя, парень. Просто я не привык, что доктор Фил диктует мне, кого я должен обнимать и когда.

– Ладно, хватит телевизионных отсылок, – сказал Клинт, закатывая глаза. – Я сам отец. И я так делаю.

– Ты не так плох, – признал Питер.

Клинт улыбнулся ему и, вскочив на ноги, оставил их наедине, к огромному облегчению Тони. Он _действительно_ не был заинтересован в том, чтобы проявлять слишком большую привязанность на глазах у своих дружков-Мстителей. Тони снова откинулся на стуле, продолжая рассеянно поглаживать Питера по спине.

Его взгляд упал на журнал Форбс, лежащий на столе. Он нахмурился.

– Питер

– Угу?

– Ты что… нарисовал огромную задницу у меня на лице?


	2. Да, мамочка

– Тони, ты не спишь?

– Пеп, я _никогда_ не сплю.

Тони почувствовал, как матрас прогнулся, когда Пеппер развернулась к нему и приподнялась, подперев голову рукой. Она аккуратно потыкала его в плечо.

– Ты помнишь, что на следующей неделе я буду в командировке, так ведь?

– Угу.

– И ты помнишь, что на следующей неделе у Питера весенние каникулы?

– _Да_ , Пеппер. И что с того?

– Я просто надеюсь, что ты смог сложить два и два и устроить себе отгул на следующую неделю, чтобы позаботиться о нем.

Тони кинул на нее усталый взгляд.

– Ему не шесть лет, Пеппер, и нянька ему не нужна.

Пеппер одарила его раздраженным, и, что удивительно, все еще терпеливым взглядом.

– Нет, ему не нужна нянька, ему нужен отец.

– Окей. Я узнаю, свободен ли Клинт.

– Тони!

– Да ладно, это же _шутка_! – развел руками Тони. – Я посижу с ним. Это совершенно не проблема.

***

Окей, это большая проблема. _Очень большая проблема_.

– Что значит ты «никогда не болеешь»? – воскликнул Тони, наворачивая круги перед диваном, на котором притулился Питер.

Подросток снова кашлянул и шмыгнул носом.

– Просто не болею. Ни разу не болел после укуса. А что… ты болеешь?

– Конечно я болею, у меня же нет суперспособностей. Я однажды чихнул в своем шлеме во время полета. Это было… непередаваемо отвратительно.

Питер громко рассмеялся, но его смех быстро превратился в кашель, от которого все его тело затрясло, и Тони, глядя на это, изо всех сил пытался сохранять спокойствие. Пеппер уехала ровно два дня назад, и, разумеется, именно _сегодня_ Пятница решила сообщить Тони о том, что Питер проснулся с повышенной температурой.

– Но как ты умудрился заболеть _сейчас_ , если ты никогда не болеешь?

– Понятия не имею, – пробормотал Питер, нашаривая одеяло рядом с собой, и укрываясь поплотнее. – И, _конечно же_ , это все случилось на весенних каникулах. Почему я не могу заболеть, когда нужно рассказывать презентацию по истории, или типа того?

Тони однозначно был уверен, что у парнишки какая-то проблема с приоритетами: иначе, как он может переживать о презентации по истории, когда он, очевидно, заразился каким-то загадочным – и потенциально смертельным – вирусом?

– Пятница, звони доктору Чо!

***

– Я не знаю, мистер Старк, – сказала доктор Чо, внимательно осмотрев горло Питера. – Выглядит как обычная простуда. Я бы не переживала из-за этого.

Тони фыркнул.

– Ох, поверьте мне, я бы тоже не переживал, если бы один надежный источник мне недавно не сообщил, что этот ребенок не болеет. Никогда. Я что, единственный, кто помнит, что у него есть суперспособности? Очевидно же, что что-то не так! – Питер зашелся в очередном приступе кашля, словно доказывая его точку зрения. 

– Тони, я уверен, что со мной все хорошо, – прокашлял Питер. – Просто… налей мне чаю или что-нибудь… Пожалуйста-пожалуйста? Мне, как бы, больно.

– Что? Что болит? – спросил Тони, резко бросаясь к нему.

– Горло, – пробормотал Питер, поворачиваясь на бок и притягивая колени к груди. Выглядел он паршиво. 

– Чай подойдет, – терпеливо посоветовала Чо. – И я дам ему парацетамол. Ему нужен отдых. Я не вижу причин для беспокойства.

Тони прошел на кухню, чтобы приготовить чай, но он ни в коем случае не собирался оставлять все как есть. Доктор Чо, очевидно, просто не понимает, насколько это экстренная ситуация. Ему так хотелось позвонить Пеппер, но он совершенно не желал признавать, что он не в состоянии самостоятельно справиться с этой проблемой. Так что он приказал Пятнице связаться со вторым наилучшим вариантом из его списка контактов.

***

– Малыш… просыпайся. Тебя хочет осмотреть доктор.

– Что… еще один? – Питер перекатился на спину и, потирая глаза, посмотрел на Брюса Беннера, неловко переминающегося рядом с Тони. – Оу. Доктор Беннер. Вау… приятно познакомиться.

Брюс только улыбнулся ему, но мгновение спустя смерил Тони немного строгим взглядом поверх своих очков.

– Тони. Ты вызвал меня сюда, потому что у твоего ребенка температура?

– Ты же доктор! – возразил Тони.

– По физике. У твоего ребенка простуда.

Тони хотелось кричать. Неужели никто не понимает всю серьезность ситуации?

– И это было бы совершенно нормально, если не принимать во внимание тот факт, что у этого ребенка _не бывает простуды_! Он – супер! Это просто невозможно!

– Доктор Беннер, _спасите меня_ , – театрально прошептал Питер. – Он такой с самого утра.

Брюс слабо улыбнулся, после чего послушно прочистил горло.

– Я, хмм, я осмотрю его, Тони. Почему бы тебе не приготовить ему чай?

– Целый день только этим и занимаюсь, но так уж и быть, – Тони на мгновение запнулся, когда вспомнил, что Питер, обычно, не особо быстро ладит с новыми людьми. – Ничего, если я оставлю тебя с Брюсом?

– Да, – сказал Питер, – иди уже.

***

Тони все еще решал, сколько меда будет достаточно на эту чашку, когда Брюс вошел на кухню. Тони обернулся к нему.

– Итак, твое заключение?

– Если судить по тому, с каким энтузиазмом он обсуждал со мной гамма-излучение, смею предположить, что его мозг в полном порядке.

– Ладно, то, что он умен, я и так уже знал, – сказал Тони. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя есть хорошее объяснение всего вот этого.

Брюс вздохнул, прислоняясь к дверному косяку.

– Питер сказал мне, что у него сейчас каникулы.

– Да.

– И что он устроил себе небольшой перерыв в своей паучьей деятельности.

– Если точнее, Пеппер его под арест посадила.

– Ты думал о том, что его болезнь может быть психосоматической?

Тони моргнул. Не так уж часто Брюс использовал слова, которые он не понимал, и, черт возьми, от того, что Брюс тут разбрасывается незнакомыми семисложными словами, пока его ребенок _серьезно_ болен, легче не стало. 

– Так, в отличие от некоторых, я еще не читал мой календарь со словом дня. Что это значит? Это смертельно?

– Повторяю, Тони, _это простуда_ , – раздраженно, но, в то же время, терпеливо сказал Брюс; прямо как неуклюжая, волосатая копия Пеппер. – Болезнь называется психосоматической, когда у нее нет очевидной физической причины, но при этом ее можно объяснить эмоциональными факторами. Его психика, вероятно, влияет на его состояние.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что это все в его голове? 

– Не совсем. Его болезнь реальна. Я думаю, его эмоциональное состояние как-то подорвало его способности к исцелению, из-за чего он и заболел.

Тони нахмурился.

– В этом совершенно нет смысла. Этот парнишка привык спать на улицах, в него стреляли, он вбегал в горящее здание, не говоря уж о том, что его усыновила сумасшедшая семейка. Но при этом его эмоции подвели его только _сейчас_?

– И правда, я уверен, что усыновление вами очень его травмировало, – сказал Брюс с мягкой улыбкой. – Но перестрелки и пожары просто поддерживали его адреналин. Ты когда-нибудь замечал, что чаще всего люди болеют во время отпуска? Некоторые называют это «болезнь свободного времени». Мысль о том, что он может, наконец, отдохнуть, ослабила его защитные рефлексы.

Тони задумчиво промычал. 

– Окей… Так и что мне теперь делать, позвонить его психотерапевту?

– Нет. Оставь его в покое, включи его любимое шоу, принеси ему суп и свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок, и просто позволь ему поболеть. Его тело само со всем разберется. В болезни нет ничего плохого. Ему, я думаю, полезно будет сделать перерыв.

***

Перед уходом Брюс оставил копию своей последней научной работы на столике у кровати Питера, который, к моменту их возвращения с кухни, уже крепко спал. Тони на несколько секунд завис, не зная, что теперь делать с чашкой чая, прежде чем, наконец, опустил ее на тот же столик. Брюс ободряюще похлопал его по спине.

– С ним все будет хорошо, Тони. Позвони доктору Чо, если ему станет хуже.

Брюс ушел, и в комнате повисло молчание, когда Тони опустился в кресло, чтобы немного поработать.

Время от времени он поднимал взгляд на Питера, чье дыхание было хриплым, но ровным. Он знал, что после сегодняшнего утра его репутация в глазах Брюса развалилась в клочья, но, по крайней мере, теперь он уже меньше переживал из-за загадочной лихорадки Питера. Если уж кому он и доверял из Мстителей, то только Брюсу.

Примерно час спустя Тони заметил, как Питер медленно открыл глаза, украдкой вглядываясь в его голографический экран.

– Чувствуешь себя лучше?

– Нет, – пробормотал Питер, накрываясь одеялом с головой. – Чувствую себя все таким же измотанным. Но то, что ты не нависаешь надо мной, заметно помогает.

– Маленький паршивец, – проворчал Тони.

Питер захихикал, но в очередной раз его смех превратился в надрывистый кашель, услышав который, Тони поморщился.

– Выпей свой чай, парень.

Питер выглянул из-под одеяла и шмыгнул носом, глядя на кружку на столе.

– И давно он уже тут? Он же, наверное, ледяной.

– И как у тебя смелости хватает сомневаться в моих способностях, – сказал Тони. – В этой кружке есть нано-обогреватель, твой чай сейчас идеальной температуры.

– Ты перебарщиваешь, – сказал ему Питер. Однако, он все же приподнялся и аккуратно поднял чашку. – Доктор Беннер уехал?

– Да, но он оставил для тебя свою последнюю научную работу. Для «легкого чтения». Полагаю, ее еще даже не опубликовали.

– Круто. Я расскажу ему, если он где-то ошибся.

– _Паршивец_ , – повторил Тони. – Брюс не ошибается. Поэтому я и попросил его тебя осмотреть.

– Он меня не осматривал, мы просто разговаривали.

– Это то же самое. 

Питер осторожно сделал глоток, и его лицо посветлело.

– Ооо… Очень вкусно. Мне нравится!

– Я добавил мед.

– Не могу поверить, что стоило мне заболеть, и ты превратился в такую мамочку.

– Заткнись и пей свой чай.

Питер только показал ему язык. 

***

К среде температура Питера спала, но он все еще мучился от насморка и этого жуткого кашля, и даже не мог дойти до ванны, не запыхавшись.

– Это так бесит! – воскликнул Питер, ударяя кулаком по одной из диванных подушек. – Я хочу пойти погулять или сделать хоть что-нибудь!

– Брюс сказал, что тебе необходимо отдыхать, – напомнил Тони. – Давай же, мы можем посмотреть еще что-нибудь. Живее, забирайся под одеяло!

Питер заворчал себе под нос, но послушно натянул одеяло повыше.

– Ты раньше когда-нибудь ухаживал за кем-то больным?

Этот вопрос застал Тони врасплох.

– Эмм… ну, не так, наверное. Но если ты снова собираешься шутить о том, что я веду себя как мамочка, клянусь Богом, я…

Питер улыбнулся.

– Неа, мне, в общем-то, нравится наблюдать, как ты переживаешь за меня. Обо мне давно уже никто не заботился.

Тони не был уверен, как лучше ответить на это.

– Если честно, меня немного пугает то, как сильно я переживаю за тебя, – в конце концов признался он.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, пока Тони не услышал тихие всхлипы со стороны дивана.

– Вот блин, ты плачешь?

– НЕТ! – возразил Питер, – у меня насморк! – добавил он, вытирая нос. – Но это было очень приятно. Наверное, самое приятное, что мне когда-либо говорили.

– Как удручающе.

– Мы можем посмотреть Властелин Колец?

Тони понял, что Питер так же сильно хочет увильнуть от разговора «о чувствах», как и он сам.

– Конечно. Первый?

– Давай все три?

Тони протяжно выдохнул.

– Мы начнем с первого, потом ты поспишь, а дальше уже посмотрим, готов ли ты к следующему.

– Да, мамочка.

– Заткнись и пей свой чай.

***

Пеппер кинула свой дипломат на ближайшее кресло и рухнула на диван между Тони, который выглядел таким же уставшим, как и она, и Питером.

– Фух. Это было чудовищно. Даже не думайте, что я завтра буду чем-нибудь заниматься. Как прошла ваша неделя?

– Нормально, – пробормотал Тони, не открывая глаз. – Питер немного приболел, но у меня все было под контролем.

– Он был в ужасе, – сообщил ей Питер. – Практически скотчем примотал меня к дивану.

– Похоже, и правда, у него все было под контролем, – не моргнув глазом, сказала Пеппер. – Чувствуешь себя получше?

– Угу, все хорошо. Уже на грани передоза чаем, но в остальном – в полном порядке. Мне кажется, что Тони сейчас намного хуже, чем мне.

Пеппер улыбнулась, а затем повернулась к Тони, откинувшему голову на спинку дивана.

– Тони? Ты еще не спишь?

– Я _никогда_ не сплю, Пеп.


	3. Экскурсия

Когда Пеппер вошла в комнату, ее взгляд сразу упал на Питера, сидящего за столом и опустившего голову на руки.

— Тяжелый день?

Питер резко вскинул голову, но мгновенно расслабился, когда увидел, кто это.

— Наверное… — пробормотал он. — Я немного нервничаю, и Флэш только еще больше бесит меня.

— И почему ты нервничаешь?

Питер сел ровнее и несколько секунд молча смотрел на свои руки, прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох.

— К вам когда-нибудь приходили школьники… ну знаешь… типа… на экскурсию?

— Ну, конечно.

— Окей. А они встречались с Тони или кем-нибудь еще?

Пеппер вскинула брови.

— Школьники? Ну… обычно — нет. Не думаю, что Тони когда-нибудь согласится на подобное.

В глазах Питера вспыхнула надежда.

— То есть, они не пересекаются? И Тони может даже не узнать о том, что они здесь?

Пеппер слегка прищурилась, глядя на него.

— Почему меня не отпускает ощущение, что ты что-то недоговариваешь?

— Мне нужна небольшая услуга от моего любимого подельника.

Пеппер скривила губы.

— Подлизываешься. Но продолжай.

— Через пару недель мой класс приедет в Башню Старка на экскурсию. И я хочу, чтобы Тони _не_ узнал об этом.

— Я поняла, — не моргнув глазом ответила Пеппер. — Не переживай. Я тебя прикрою.

Следовало догадаться, что это будет не так просто.

***

— Ой, да ладно, — пробормотал Тони, прищурившись глядя на экран. — Питер здесь!

— Чт-что? — спросила Пеппер.

— Его трекер показывает, что он шатается по зданию! Он что, снова прогуливает школу? Так, я спускаюсь.

— Вот черт, — вздохнула Пеппер. — Ты серьезно постоянно отслеживаешь его костюм?

— После всех его выходок? Конечно! — воскликнул Тони. — Назвал этот протокол «Радионяня».

— Это даже мило, — сказала Пеппер с ласковой улыбкой. — Но… _не_ спускайся туда. Питер на экскурсии с классом. Он никому не рассказывал о том, что работает здесь, и он не хочет, чтобы кто-то узнал.

— Прости? Я шокирован и просто раздавлен! Быть стажером в Башне Старка — это огромная честь!

— Ну разумеется, — сказала Пеппер терпеливо.

— Наверно, стоит спуститься туда и произнести небольшую речь, — размышлял Тони, расплываясь в зловещей улыбке.

— Тони, именно поэтому он и не хотел, чтобы ты знал!

— Не переживай, — отозвался Тони, направляясь к лифту. — Я притворюсь, что даже не подозреваю о его существовании!

Пеппер вздохнула. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего. _Бедный Питер_.

***

Тони позаботился о том, чтобы покинуть этот лифт как _по-настоящему_ шикарный гений-миллиардер, каким он и является. Когда он подошел к собравшимся в кучку школьникам, первым его присутствие заметил преподаватель: высокий, тощий, лысый мужчина в огромных очках, больше похожий на нервную сову.

С его губ сорвался какой-то взволнованный писк, и когда остальные школьники обернулись, чтобы узнать, что произошло, во всей группе мгновенно наступила тишина. Краем глаза Тони заметил, как Питер скользнул вбок и попытался спрятаться за Недом, но на данный момент, пока, проигнорировал это.

— Всем привет! — воскликнул он радостно. — И что это тут у нас?

Экскурсовод — женщина, которая, вероятно, работала на него, и которую он в жизни не видел — оказалась единственной, кто смог собраться и ответить на вопрос.

— Это школьники из Мидтаунской Технологической школы и их преподаватель химии, мистер Ларсон, сэр. Они здесь на экскурсии.

— Звучит восхитительно, — сказал Тони. — Может, проведем небольшое импровизированное интервью, что скажете?

— О… Сэр, это очень… но мы бы не хотели вас задерживать, — пролепетал мистер Ларсон.

— Чепуха! Я всегда готов найти время для посетителей моей башни, — сказал Тони, сияя улыбкой и игнорируя _да-ты-издеваешься_ взгляд Питера. — Рад уделить несколько минут моего времени, особенно таким одаренным детишкам. Кто-то из вас может в один прекрасный день даже получить здесь работу.

Тони повернулся прямо к Питеру, который смотрел на него мрачным — _очень мрачным_  — взглядом, и закинул руку ему на плечи.

— Вот к примеру этот молодой человек. Вы похожи на того, кого могла бы заинтересовать работа здесь. Какой у вас любимый предмет?

— Пошел ты! — пробормотал Питер.

Из горла мистера Ларсона вырвался какой-то задушенный звук, а сам он готов был вот-вот потерять сознание, но Тони только продолжил вещать:

— Ну хорошо… тогда, может, этот парнишка больше заинтересован? — он закинул другую руку на плечи Неда и прижал обоих мальчишек к груди.

Лицо Неда буквально засияло.

— О да, То… эммм, мистер Старк, Железный Человек, Сэр! Это было бы просто отпадно. Я бы с огромным удовольствием устроился здесь мойщиком окон, потому что количество окон в этом здании просто сводит меня с ума.

— Отличная мечта, парень, — сказал Тони. — Есть еще у кого-нибудь вопросы?

Он отпустил Неда, но продолжал крепко приобнимать Питера. Несколько ребят нерешительно подняли руки, и Тони ответил на каждый вопрос, игнорируя ёрзающего и тихонько ругающегося под боком Питера.

Минут через десять Тони придумал какую-то отмазку про важный звонок в Японию. Он в последний раз похлопал Питера по плечу и кивнул остальным, отправляя экскурсовода с ребятами в следующую комнату.

Мистер Ларсон, все еще слегка паникуя, на мгновение задержался.

— Я прошу прощения, мистер Старк. Мистер Паркер… он всегда был хулиганом… постоянно остается на отработки… я не думал, что он посмеет грубить незнакомцу, но, с другой стороны, я не удивлен…

Внезапно Тони стало уже не так весело.

— Все нормально, — отрезал он. Мистер Ларсон, вероятно, подумал, что короткий ответ значит, что все _не_ нормально, потому что снова кинулся лепетать извинения.

Но не успел Тони вежливо приказать мужчине взять уже, наконец, себя в руки и вернуться к своим ученикам, в соседней комнате раздалась возня, а несколько секунд спустя экскурсовод выглянула из-за двери.

— Сэр… похоже, некоторые ваши студенты что-то не поделили.

Под ее рукой внезапно появилась голова Неда.

— Флэш и Питер дерутся… И это Флэш начал! — торопливо добавил он.

— О, боже, — простонал мистер Ларсон, кидаясь в комнату. Тони поморщился, когда услышал звук разбитого стекла и крики учителя:

— ПАРКЕР! Отпусти… _отпусти_ его, сейчас же! ТОМПСОН!

Тони вошел в комнату и увидел Питера, катающегося по полу с каким-то мальчишкой, пока мистер Ларсон прыгал вокруг них, очевидно, опасаясь вмешиваться. Повсюду валялось разбитое стекло — они опрокинули какой-то шкаф. Отодвинув нескольких учеников с дороги, Тони прошел мимо мистера Ларсона и схватил Питера за талию, оттаскивая его на себя. Питер, вырываясь, пнул его по голени. Довольно сильно.

— Ауч… эй! — крикнул Тони. — ЭЙ!

Питер, наконец, понял, кто именно держит его, и в ту же секунду заметно успокоился.

Другой парень — _Флэш_ , очевидно — все еще катался по полу, постанывая:

— АаааАААх… Он сломал мне ребра! Мистер Ларсон, отчислите его!

— Будь мужиком! — выплюнул Питер. Он попытался вырвать свою руку из ладони Тони, но тот только сильнее сжал хватку, глядя учителю прямо в глаза.

 — Мы сейчас пару минут поговорим с мистером Паркером, — сказал Тони. — Кто-нибудь, отведите этого молодого человека на ресепшн за льдом… остальные… _наслаждайтесь_ экскурсией.

Учитель молча смотрел на него огромными, изумленными глазами, но, очевидно, не решался возразить. Остальные ученики в шоке следили за тем, как Тони потащил Питера за собой к выходу из комнаты. Последним, что увидел Тони, был обеспокоенный взгляд Неда.

***

Тони усадил Питера на край ванны и начал торопливо рыться в шкафчиках, пока тот, нахмурив брови, пристально следил за ним.

— Что ты _делаешь_? — сказал он в конце концов.

— У тебя кровь течет, — спокойно ответил Тони, кивая на крошечные порезы на предплечьях Питера. Схватив какую-то тряпку и антисептик, он опустился рядом с Питером. — Вытяни руки.

— Я сам могу, — выплюнул Питер, протягивая руку за антисептиком.

— Прекращай вести себя как маленький говнюк и вытяни руки! — рявкнул Тони.

Питер проворчал что-то под нос — очевидно, очень грубое — но все же послушно выставил перед собой руки, и Тони начал аккуратно обрабатывать порезы.

— Часто достаешь этого пацана?

— Я достаю? — воскликнул Питер. —  _Я_ достаю _его_?

— Он решил, что ты сломал ему ребра.

— Он в полном порядке, — огрызнулся Питер.

— Пятница, какие показатели у этого мальчика? — спросил Тони.

— У мистера Юджина Томпсона несколько синяков и небольших порезов. В данный момент их обрабатывают, — последовал незамедлительный ответ.

— Сказал же, — самодовольно протянул Питер. — Он вечно скулит из-за всякой фигни.

— Интересненько. Ты сдерживал удары?

Судя по вскинутым бровям Питера, не этого вопроса он ожидал.

— Человек-паук с легкостью мог бы раскрошить этому парню череп, — пояснил Тони.

— Угу, ну, я же сейчас не Человек-паук, — пробормотал Питер. — Так что мне не стоит бить _слишком_ сильно.

— То есть, даже катаясь с другим ребенком по полу, тебе хватило ума не использовать полную силу?

— Впечатляет, а? — ухмыльнулся Питер. — Ты разве не гордишься мной?

— Нет, вообще-то, я в ярости. Мне напомнить, из-за чего тебя исключили из школы в прошлый раз?

— Не стоит, — с напускным спокойствием ответил Питер. — Я отлично помню. Я врезал тому ублюдку Фэрису прямо в его жирный нос.

— Да что с тобой сегодня? — воскликнул Тони. — Ты всегда немного вспыльчивый, но сейчас все совсем плохо.

— Потому что ты унизил меня!

— Конечно, а когда я этого не делал? Не может все дело быть только в этом.

— Ты унизил меня _на глазах у Флэша_. Я не хотел давать этому засранцу очередной повод капать мне на мозги.

Тони отложил тряпку и схватил пластыри, чтобы заклеить самые большие порезы.

— Окей, кто такой этот _Флэш_ и почему он капает тебе на мозги? Он тоже супергерой? По имени очень похоже.

Питер громко протяжно выдохнул.

— С чего мне начать? Он завистливый, высокомерный задира и сноб.

— Он оскорбляет тебя?

— Нет, и он уже жалеет о том, что когда-то делал это, — процедил Питер сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Как только он понял, что я больше не собираюсь быть грушей для битья, он начал приставать к Неду, словно я не замечу это. Если я еще когда-нибудь увижу, что он снова пытается сделать это — получит от меня еще раз!

Не успел Тони начать отчитывать его, дверь распахнулась, и Пеппер вошла внутрь, окинув помещение взглядом.

— Как у нас дела?

— Как ты узнала? — спросил вместо ответа Тони.

— Я просила Пятницу сообщать мне о том, что происходит, чтобы убедиться, что ты не опозоришь Питера окончательно.

— Ну, именно это он и сделал, — пожаловался Питер. — Скажи ему отвалить.

Пеппер скрестила руки.

— А может, лучше _ты_ скажешь _мне_ , почему твой одноклассник сидит на ресепшене с пакетом со льдом у носа? Разве мы уже не обсуждали это с тобой?

Питер ссутулился, отводя взгляд. Казалось, он всегда намного серьезнее воспринимал выволочки от Пеппер, чем от Тони. Тони даже немного ревновал из-за этого, хоть и продолжал утверждать, что предпочитает, чтобы Пеппер разбиралась с подобными вопросами.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, — но это начал Флэш.

— Я _знаю_ , что он начал это, Пятница мне все рассказала. И я знаю, что именно он сказал Неду, но если ты не в состоянии контролировать себя, тогда это уже _у тебя_ проблемы. И неприятности из-за этого тоже _будут у тебя_.

— И это чертовски несправедливо, — проворчал Питер.

— Да, несправедливо… и мы это уже обсуждали! — твердо сказала Пеппер. — Если происходит что-то подобное — ты должен _позвать учителя_.

— Да им насрать на это. И Флэш просто выйдет сухим из воды, как и всегда, — уныло пробормотал он.

— Может не в этот раз, — сказала Пеппер.

Тони повернулся к ней, вскинув брови.

— У тебя есть план?

— Пятница проиграла мне, что именно тот мальчик сказал Неду, и это совершенно неприемлемо. Я даже повторять это не хочу. Это _безусловно_ не значит, что я поощряю драку, и тебе еще придется принять наказание, которое назначит для тебя школа. Но, по крайней мере, мы теперь можем сообщить персоналу школы, насколько далеко в их классе заходит травля учеников.

— Спасибо, Пеп, — сказал Питер, уже не настолько несчастный.

Пеппер кивнула.

— Я собираюсь поговорить с учителем и сообщить ему, что мы — твои опекуны, чтобы он не переживал так сильно. Он и так уже на грани обморока.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы он знал это! — возразил Питер.

— Прекращай, Питер. Наверняка после сегодняшнего он захочет позвонить твоим родителям. И чье же имя ему назовут? — спросила Пеппер. — Это будет для тебя еще одной причиной хорошо вести себя в школе. Не давай им повода лишний раз звонить нам.

Она быстрым шагом вышла из комнаты, и Тони тоже поднялся на ноги, убирая бинты и антисептик.

— Прости за этот шкаф, — прошептал Питер. Тони повернулся к нему и увидел, как тот нервно грызет ногти. Для него всегда оставалось загадкой, как этот ребенок может в считанные секунды превратиться из бурлящего комка ярости и гнева в стеснительного, невинного щеночка.

Тони глубоко вздохнул.

— Можно я обниму тебя, раз сейчас никто на нас не смотрит?

Питер слегка покраснел, но все же наклонился в объятие Тони.

— Мне жаль, что я развел весь этот беспорядок, — пробормотал он.

— Мне жаль, что я опозорил тебя перед одноклассниками, — ответил Тони.

Питер фыркнул.

— Заткнись, нихрена тебе не жаль.

Тони улыбнулся.

Этот ребенок слишком хорошо его знает.


	4. Я поднимаю свой бокал

— Я бы хотел поднять этот бокал, — объявил Тони, — за очередную отлично проделанную работу. Стив, шикарная задумка со щитом; Наташа, я понятия не имею, откуда взялась эта крутецкая штука, но она сработала.

Наташа в ответ салютовала своим стаканом, едва заметно приподняв уголки губ.

— Знаете, из нас получилась неплохая команда, — размышлял Тони, — могло бы быть и хуже. Я встречал хуже. Но мы с Пеппер — самая лучшая команда, — он повернулся к Пеппер. — Разве я не прав?

— Ты никогда не умел говорить тосты, — сказала она в ответ.

— И я выпью за это! — воскликнул Сэм, торопливо чокаясь с бокалом вина Пеппер и делая большой глоток.

— Ты выпьешь за все, что угодно, — заметил Стив.

— А ты не пьёшь ни за что, ведь так? Ты серьезно вцепился в _диетическую колу_?

— Она была в моем списке! — защищался Стив.

Они впятером собрались за столом для небольшого «мы поймали плохого парня» сабантуя. Обычно ради этого они выбирались в какой-нибудь бар, или шаверму, но на этот раз Тони пообещал Пеппер не задерживаться, поэтому, сразу после того, как им удалось вернуть все похищенное богатство его законным владельцам, он просто предложил провести празднование в башне.

— И при этом они даже не отблагодарили нас за то, что мы вернули им их биооружие, — пожаловалась Наташа, — и это после того, как меня чуть не подстрелили!

— Ну, возможно, тебе не стоило так угрожающе смотреть на них, когда мы возвращали им их игрушки, — предположил Тони. — Обычно людей это немного пугает.

— Все равно отстой.

— Да-да. Угадай, что? Весь мир сосет, — отмахнулся Тони.

— Это называется гравитация, Тони.

Взрыв смеха заглушил _«дзынь»_ , с которым распахнулись двери лифта, поэтому никто из них не заметил, что кто-то вошел в комнату, пока они не услышали тихое «Привет».

Тони чуть не разлил свое пиво, резко развернувшись к Питеру, который застыл прямо у него за спиной.

— Боже, шкет. У меня чуть сердце не остановилось. Ты только что вернулся?

Питер молча кивнул, переводя взгляд с одного Мстителя на другого.

Пеппер едва заметно помахала ему.

— Как прошел ужин у Неда, дорогой?

— Нормально. Я спать, — сказал Питер.

Тони моргнул.

— Еще даже девяти нет.

Питер, уже отвернувшийся от них, только пожал плечами.

— Угу. Я устал. Увидимся завтра.

— Ну ла-а-дно. Спокойной ночи, — Тони наблюдал за тем, как уходит его ребенок, и сразу повернулся к Пеппер, которая только беззаботно отмахнулась.

— Я проверю его чуть позже.

Тони кивнул. Питер никогда не упускал случая посидеть допоздна, и его отбой до сих пор оставался частой темой их споров. Тони бы в жизни не подумал, что парнишка добровольно ляжет спать так рано.

— Итак, что дальше? — спросил Сэм. — Шарады? Караоке? Я никогда не?

— Как насчет «молчанки»? — предложила Наташа.

— Ну и зануда ты, Романофф.

— Ладно, — пошла на попятный Наташа, — может быть «Твистер»? — Она подняла ступни высоко в воздух и пошевелила пальцами на ногах, весело блеснув глазами.

— Или «Пол — это лава»? — с ухмылкой вставил свои пять копеек Тони.

— Я не знаю ни одну из этих игр, — сказал Стив, слегка нахмурившись.

— Ооо, я знаю! — воскликнул Тони, хлопнув в ладоши. — Давайте залезем в интернет и поможем Стиву догнать двадцать первый век! Как вам план?

— Начни с того радужного котика, — сказала Пеппер.

***

Спустя примерно полчаса, проведенных за просмотром трейлеров «Звездных Войн», записи высадки на Луну и «Gangnam style», Тони на пару секунд приглушил звук.

— Пятница, Питер уже заснул?

— Еще нет, — ответила Пятница.

— Ну ладно. Но он ведь уже в кровати?

— В данный момент Питер Паркер лежит под кроватью.

Под кроватью. Ну, разумеется. Тони и Пеппер переглянулись.

— И что это значит? — спросил Сэм, наморщив лоб.

— Я пойду, — сказала Пеппер, опуская свой бокал.

Она зашла в лифт, который автоматически отвез ее на этаж, где располагались их спальни. Комната Питера была прямо напротив их с Тони. Когда Питер только переехал, он каждую ночь спал под кроватью, но они уже давно перебороли это, и последние несколько месяцев все было хорошо. Она не понимала, что такого могло случиться, из-за чего Питер опять захотел там спрятаться.

Она тихонько постучала, после чего аккуратно приоткрыла дверь и заглянула в комнату.

— Питер? Я могу войти?

Из темноты раздался шорох.

— Эмм… угу, — неуверенно сказал Питер. — Но я под кроватью.

— Я знаю. Разрешишь присоединиться?

— Эээ… конечно?

Пеппер осторожно прошла в комнату, ее глаза все еще привыкали к темноте. Она не хотела включать свет, опасаясь, что с ним Питер может почувствовать себя уязвимее.

Когда она добралась до кровати, она опустилась на пол. В темноте она смогла различить только очертания Питера.

— Привет. Давненько ты здесь не прятался.

— Я знаю.

Пеппер проскользнула вперед, пока не оказалась рядом с Питером, но осмотрительно не стала прикасаться к нему.

— Тебе нехорошо?

— Все в порядке… Я просто… Это тупо.

— Что-то случилось у Неда дома?

— Нет.

Пеппер терпеливо ждала объяснений. Молчание всегда было наилучшим способом разговорить Питера.

— Ты скажешь, что это глупо, — в конечном счете пробормотал он.

— Это не очень похоже на меня.

Снова молчание. Пеппер слышала, и смутно видела, как Питер тыкал пальцем в дно матраса сквозь кроватные пружины.

— Все выпивают, — выпалил он в конце концов.

О.

Пеппер даже не задумывалась о том, что это может стать проблемой, но, конечно же, это проблема. Мстители постоянно выпивали вместе, но обычно не _в_ башне, и Питер просто не привык к этому. И у него был не самый приятный опыт общения с пьяными взрослыми.

Но прежде, чем она успела ответить что-нибудь, Питер нервно протараторил:

— Я _знаю_ , окей? Я знаю, что ничего не случится. И все же из-за этого я… на взводе, наверное.

— Я понимаю, — осторожно сказала Пеппер, пытаясь придумать наилучший выход. Она могла бы, конечно, спуститься вниз и приказать всем разойтись, и запретить весь алкоголь в башне — Стив бы точно не возражал. Но это только подпитает страхи Питера о том, что все вокруг превращаются в монстров после бокала пива.

— Ну хорошо, милый, может тебя немного напугает моя идея, но как насчет того, чтобы спуститься вниз и немного посидеть с нами?

Ответа не последовало, но Пеппер практически _ощущала_ на себе его скептический взгляд.

— Мы выпиваем, да, но мы не пьяны, — объяснила она. — Тебе полегчает, если ты посидишь с нами. Ну, знаешь, как люди, которые боятся пауков, решаются подержать их в руках, чтобы перебороть этот страх?

С этой логикой Питер не пытался спорить.

— Но Тони раньше напивался, — пробормотал он. — В смысле, прям _очень-очень_. Я видел в новостях.

— Хммм, ты, наверное, говоришь про его вечеринку по случаю дня рождения, — припомнила Пеппер. — Да, это была катастрофа. Я была им очень недовольна. Он умудрился сделать дыру в потолке. Но люди совершают ошибки, а он с тех пор не напивался.

— Хм, — неуверенно протянул Питер.

— Почему бы просто не попытаться? — уговаривала Пеппер. — Мы сейчас показываем Стиву разные видео о том, что он успел пропустить, и я уверена, что тебе будет что предложить. А позже мы, возможно, сыграем в «Твистер».

Эти слова, наконец, вызвали у Питера тихий смешок.

— Ты можешь просто посидеть рядом со мной, — чувствуя себя уже намного увереннее, продолжила Пеппер, — и мы с тобой придумаем секретный сигнал, на случай, если станет слишком тяжело, и тебе понадобится повод, чтобы сбежать. Ну, к примеру… ты спросишь у меня, который час.

— А что, если я на самом деле захочу узнать, который час? — спросил Питер с привычными нотками нахальства в голосе.

— Тогда спросишь время у кого-нибудь другого, умник, — поддразнила его Пеппер.

***

Тони уже давненько так не веселился. Каким-то образом они дошли до того, что прямо сейчас показывали Стиву эпизод «Улицы Сезам», который, что удивительно, ему, похоже, очень нравился, когда двери лифта снова распахнулись, и Пеппер с Питером вошли в комнату.

— Эй, шкет, — нарочито легкомысленно сказал Тони, — не спится?

— Похоже, что так, — пробормотал Питер, по какой-то причине наполовину прячась за Пеппер.

Тони только посмотрел на Пеппер выгнув бровь, на что она ответила терпеливой улыбкой и, обхватив Питера за плечи, повела его к дивану. Они сели рядом, и Питер сразу же прильнул к ее боку.

— Пить хочешь, парень? — спросил Тони.  
Питер нахмурился, на что Тони только пожал плечами. — Что? Я слышал, что теплое молоко помогает! Или чай.

— О… точно, — пролепетал Питер, и его лицо посветлело, — чай звучит неплохо, — он повернулся к огромному телевизору, на который все так внимательно смотрели, и выражение его лица стало озадаченным. — Это… Большая Птица?

— Единственная и неповторимая, — ответил Тони, поднимаясь, чтобы приготовить чай. — Кому-нибудь еще пива? Пеп, вина?

— Нет, мне хватит, — сказала Пеппер.

— Лучше закусок принеси, — добавила Наташа.

Тони направился на кухню, продолжая прислушиваться к приглушенным разговорам в комнате.

— Что это за птица такая? — спросил Стив.

— Большая Птица, — ответила Наташа.

— Канарейка, — поправил ее Сэм. — Я почти уверен, что это огромная канарейка.

Тони никогда не признал бы это вслух, но он был чрезвычайно благодарен остальным, за то, что они продолжили свою болтовню, и не приставали к ребенку, пытаясь выпытать у него, что случилось. Питер уже довольно хорошо знал Стива и Наташу, поэтому они, вне всякого сомнения, заметили, что у него снова капризное настроение.

Когда Тони вернулся с чаем и закусками, эпизод уже подошел к концу, и Сэм отвратительно фальшиво напевал:

— Расскажи мне, как найти, как мне Улицу Сезам найтииии…

— Используй GPS, — отрезал Тони. Он вручил чай Питеру, который, продолжая жаться к Пеппер, тихонько поблагодарил его. Тони опустился в соседнее кресло и закинул ноги на журнальный столик.

— Что дальше? — спросил Стив. — Я, если честно, немного устал от этих стремных штук.

— А почему мы сидим здесь? — спросил Питер тихо.

— Празднуем небольшую победу. Сегодня было украдено биооружие, а мы благополучно его вернули.

— Без меня! — обескуражено воскликнул Питер.

Тони впился в него строгим взглядом.

— Да, хулиган, без тебя. У тебя был ужин с Недом, к тому же, это не входит в дружелюбно-соседскую категорию.

— Ну и ладно, — проворчал Питер. — Хотя я был бы не прочь отвлечься. Все учителя сегодня были теми еще придурками.

— Ты поэтому был так расстроен?

Питер покачал головой.

— Нет, я просто… Когда я увидел, как вы пьете пиво, это напомнило мне о дяде. Он постоянно выпивал, это было совсем не круто.

Рука Сэма с бутылкой пива застыла на полпути ко рту.

— Оу, — встревоженно сказал Стив. — Ты хочешь, чтобы мы перестали?

— Неа, — отмахнулся Питер. — Я же сейчас с вами, верно? И…эмм. ну, у вас все не настолько плохо.

— Это так, — заверил его Тони, потянувшись к нему и сжав его руку. — Может, наши шутки немного глупее, чем обычно, но это все.

— Да, я заметил, — ухмыльнулся Питер.

Наташа все еще не выглядела довольной.

— Постой, дядя? Но я думала… в смысле… ты разве не жил на улице?

— Ну, да, — пренебрежительно бросил Питер. — По собственному желанию.

Наташа опустила хмурый взгляд на свой напиток. На несколько минут наступила тишина.

— Мы очень рады, что ты теперь с нами, — в конце концов выпалил Стив.

Питер слегка покраснел.

— Эээ… Спасибо, — пробормотал он.

— Отлично, — улыбнулась Пеппер, сжимая плечи мальчика. — Есть идеи, чем нам еще заняться?

Питер задумчиво склонил голову.

— Хммм… вообще-то есть.

Тони поднял взгляд и увидел озорные искорки в его глазах. Хороший знак.

— Из-за твоей идеи у нас могут быть неприятности с законом? — пошутил он.

— Зависит от того, какие базы данных тебе придется ради этого хакнуть, — ответил Питер предельно серьезно, и Тони едва не подавился арахисом.

— Извини?

— Кто-нибудь из вас видел Социальные ролики Капитана Америка?

Секундное молчание.

— О, нет…


	5. Воришки кексиков

– Ну и где мои кексики? – Питер кинул обвиняющий взгляд на Сэма и Клинта, которые сидели поблизости, изо всех сил стараясь принять самый невинный вид.

– Понятия не имею, – ответил Клинт.

– У тебя пудра на носу! – указал Питер.

– Черт! – ругнулся тот, торопливо вытирая нос.

– Это не круто, парни! Я купил их специально для Тони, в честь особого случая!

– Там один еще остался, – сказал Сэм, указывая на поднос.

– Прости, Питер. Не смогли удержаться. Мы завтра купим для тебя другие, – пообещал Клинт.

– Завтра будет слишком поздно! Они нужны мне сегодня.

– Но почему? Что сегодня такого особенного?

Питер выпятил подбородок.

– Это сюрприз. Пятница, можешь попросить Тони подойти сюда, если он не занят?

***

Когда Тони вышел из лифта, Питер уже ждал его, удерживая в руках кекс, с самой настоящей злодейской ухмылкой на лице. Сэм и Клинт расположились на диване и с нескрываемым интересом наблюдали за происходящим. 

– Что происходит? – спросил Тони настороженно.

– Я купил тебе кексик.

– Это я вижу. И по какому случаю?

– Ну, сегодня “День уважительного отношения к пожилым”. В Японии. Как и каждый год.

– Ты – маленький говнюк, – сказал Тони, когда Клинт и Сэм просто покатились со смеху.

Питер попытался, но все же не сумел удержать невинное выражение лица, протягивая Тони кекс. Тот только закатил глаза и взял его, после чего указал на Питера пальцем.

– То, что я собираюсь съесть его, еще не значит, что в обозримом будущем я прощу тебе этот комментарий.

– Я не могу поверить, что ты купил шесть кексов чтобы провернуть эту шутку, – выдавил Клинт, вытирая глаза.

– Ты купил мне шесть кексиков? А где остальные пять? – с жадностью спросил Тони, чье возмущение мгновенно улетучилось.

– А ты угадай! – сказал Питер, кивком головы указывая на пару на диване.

Тони покосился на них.

– Серьезно? Значит сегодня вечером вы без десерта.

– Как скажешь, дедуля, – радостно ответил Сэм.

– Мне продлить это и на завтра? – предупредил Тони, откусывая кусочек кексика.

Сэм открыл, было, рот, чтобы ответить что-то, но Клинт торопливо ткнул его в бок.

– Заткнись! Я слышал, что Брюс собирается приготовить шоколадный пирог.

Услышав смешок Питера, Тони резко обернулся к нему. Он склонил голову на бок, с прищуром глядя на подростка.

– Итак, шкет, выкладывай. Ни за что не поверю, что ты затеял все это, только чтобы посмеяться. Так что, давай послушаем тебя. Что такого ты хочешь попросить, что для этого тебе пришлось меня умаслить?

Питер неловко покачал руками взад-вперед.

– Мнмнмнууууу... Мне нужен новый рюкзак.

– Что?

– Новый рюкзак. Хммм… и калькулятор. И учебник по химии.

– Ты серьезно? Я покупал тебе новый рюкзак на _прошлой неделе_. Зачем ты продолжаешь цеплять их к мусорным контейнерам, где их с легкостью находят бездомные?

– Нет… ну слушай, на этот раз я оставил его в _очень_ безопасном месте, – залепетал Питер, нервно перекатываясь с пятки на носок, – я положил его внутрь бака, и, ну типа, даже немного прикрыл его мусором, который был, надо сказать, жутко мерзким и вонючим, но я подумал, что позже отмою. И, в общем, им действительно стоит продумать систему предупреждения о том, что скоро этот контейнер будут опустошать, ну или чтобы мусорщики хотя бы заглядывали внутрь, чтобы убедиться, ну, знаешь, не выбросил ли кто-нибудь что-то по ошибке? Потому что люди постоянно случайно выкидывают что-то. Ведь так? Ты же… ты же понимаешь, о чем я?

Питер съежился под совершенно не впечатленным взглядом Тони.

– И если все резюмировать, то смысл в том, что у тебя больше нет твоего совершенно нового рюкзака, потому что ты _выбросил его в мусорку?_

– Типа того, – пробормотал Питер, виновато глядя на него.

– Я серьезно раздумываю над тем, не отправить ли мне тебя на мусорную свалку на его поиски.

Питер фыркнул, скрещивая руки на груди.

– А что, новый рюкзак сильно ударит по карману, мистер Миллиардер?

– Почему бы тебе сначала не продержаться с новым рюкзаком больше двух недель, а только потом огрызаться на меня? Согласен на такое?

Питер угрюмо кивнул.

– Похоже, что твой кексиковый план не сработал, – заметил Клинт.

– Ну, может он сработал бы, если бы у меня было _шесть_ кексиков, гении!

На этом Тони уже не смог сдержать смешок. Он опустил руку Питеру на плечо, легонько сжимая.

– Ладно, шкет. Постарайся быть осторожнее. В следующий раз оставь его на дереве, или вроде того. Не хочешь поделиться со мной, как прошел патруль?

Лицо Питера снова посветлело.

– О, представляешь? Там в общем были парни, которые сперли бумажник у слепого! В смысле, ну кто так делает-то? Даже я никогда не опускался до _такого_ , когда пытался что-то умыкнуть. И они вообще не заметили, как я пошел за ними, и подумали, что смогли улизнуть, и типа такие «Ха-ха, удачи тому парню описать нас копам», а затем я спрыгнул перед ними, и такой «Да? Опишите это!» И… и я их отделал, – закончил он, слегка запыхавшись.

– Неплохо, – сказал Тони, изо всех сил пытаясь игнорировать Клинта и Сэма, которые, очевидно, едва сдерживали смех. – Передал их в полицию?

– Угу. И вернул бумажник тому парню.

– Хорошая работа. Горжусь тобой. Пойдем отпразднуем, а? Давай, я куплю тебе кексик.

– Ооо, – протянул Клинт. – А можно мы тоже пойдем? Мы сегодня тоже хорошо поработали!

– Нет! – рявкнул Питер еще до того, как Тони успел отреагировать. – Купите себе свои собственные кексики, воришки кексиков.

Тони широко улыбнулся. Он закинул руку Питеру на плечи, карикатурно помахав Сэму и Клинту.

– Вы слышали, что сказал босс! – и двое неторопливой походкой направились к лифту.

Просто два крутых парня, решивших полакомиться чаем с кексиками.


	6. Хороший пример

– О, милый, отлично, ты здесь, – сказала Пеппер. Для Тони подобное начало разговора не предвещало ничего хорошего. Когда у Пеппер был романтический настрой, она всегда звала его «Тони». Но когда она хотела, чтобы он что-то сделал для нее, она звала его «милый».

– У меня уже есть планы, – сказал он.

Пеппер нахмурилась, вытаскивая несколько шпилек из кички, отчего ее волосы свободно упали на плечи.

– Что?

– На какую бы благотворительную фигню ты там меня ни пыталась позвать, я не смогу. У меня уже есть планы.

– На следующей неделе, в среду?

– Ага. Планы.

– Ну, отмени их, – решительно заявила Пеппер. – К нам придет учитель Питера, это стандартный визит.

– Угу. И они _реально_ ходят по домам, или это такой предлог, чтобы попасть в мою башню?

Пеппер скинула с ног туфли.

– Не драматизируй, Тони. Очень важно поддерживать хорошие отношения с учителями. Если честно, я была очень впечатлена тем, что они действительно выкраивают время для подобного. Ты только дай мне знать, не планируешь ли ты повести себя совершенно невыносимо, потому что, если ответ «да», я просто поговорю с ним сама.

– Вот-вот, сама с ним говори.

Пеппер легонько притопнула ножкой, что выглядело бы намного эффектнее, если бы она все еще была на этих гигантских каблуках.

– НЕТ! Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже поговорил с ним!

– Мне показалось, что ты назвала меня невыносимым?

– Ты не невыносимый, ты просто притворяешься таковым, чтобы люди держались от тебя подальше. Тони, нам очень важно познакомиться с его учителями!

Тони с радостью остался бы при своем мнении.

– Не то чтобы я уже не знал их. Я проверил прошлое каждого из них.

Пеппер несколько секунд молча смотрела на него, прежде чем покачать головой.

– Ну да. Наверное, не стоит упоминать об этом в его присутствии.

– А кто там, кстати?

– Мистер Харрингтон, преподаватель естествознания.

***

– Питер очень высоко отзывается о вас обоих, – сказал мистер Харрингтон, пожимая им руки.

– Ой, да хватит врать, – сказал Тони.

Мистер Харрингтон, казалось, растерялся.

– Не слушайте его, – сказала Пеппер, – пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

Они все разместились вокруг стола в гостиной. Питер, который, судя по внешнему виду, с радостью оказался бы сейчас где-нибудь в другом месте, тоже был здесь. Тони его понимал. У него самого немного раскалывалась голова из-за того, что он спал меньше обычного, и он отказывался снимать солнечные очки, несмотря на тычки Пеппер.

Он собирался весь разговор просидеть молча, предоставляя Пеппер и преподавателю естествознания самим все обсудить, но мистер Харрингтон зачем-то решил передать ему какие-то бумаги. Тони несколько секунд непонимающе глядел на них.

– Он не любит, когда ему дают вещи, – сказал Питер. – Давайте я ему их прочитаю.

Он потянулся за бумагами, но Тони торопливо выхватил их из рук мистера Харрингтона.

– Я не верю, что ты действительно прочитаешь мне именно то, что тут написано, – пробормотал он, разворачивая документы к себе. Питер молча показал ему язык.

Бумаги оказались самым последним табелем успеваемости Питера. Тони, бросив взгляд поверх очков, пробежался по его оценкам, а затем пристально посмотрел на Питера.

– И как ты умудрился заработать 3 по химии? Ты же чертовски умен!

– Ну, просто я не всегда сдаю задания вовремя, – сказал Питер, совершенно не переживая по этому поводу.

– Это так, – кивнул мистер Харрингтон. – Питер был бы круглым отличником, если бы не проявлял столько халатности к срокам.

Услышав это, Пеппер нахмурилась.

– Нам что, пора начать следить за тем, как ты выполняешь домашнюю работу?

– Нет, – сказал Питер, глядя на нее так, словно она сказала что-то крайне нелепое. – Я слежу за своими оценками. Если я знаю, что могу где-то позволить себе поблажку, я делаю это. Если я получил 5 за тест по истории, то что изменится от того, что следующее сочинение я сдам чуть позже? Средний балл все еще будет 3.

– Дело не в оценках, Питер, – настаивала Пеппер. – Ты должен научиться заканчивать работу в срок. Представляешь, взрослым тоже постоянно приходится делать это!

– Словно Тони есть какое-то дело до сроков!

– Эмм… _пожалуйста_ , не используй в качестве примера Тони.

Тони тихонько кашлянул.

– Пеп, будь добра, воздержись от… эммм… высмеивания моих великолепных достижений.

– Я не высмеиваю твои достижения, я высмеиваю твою незрелость, – сообщила ему Пеппер.

– Ага, – кивнул Тони, – тогда можешь продолжать.

Пеппер сложила перед собой руки.

– Питер, ты хоть представляешь, сколько дверей откроется перед тобой, если ты будешь круглым отличником? В смысле, ты же хочешь поступить в хороший университет, верно?

– Словно я могу позволить себе Гарвард или что-то подобное! – воскликнул Питер.

Пеппер решительно ударила кулаком по столу, отчего остальные трое резко подпрыгнули.

– Ты ничего не должен себе позволять! Мы – твои опекуны, и в наши обязанности входит оплачивать все твои расходы! Ты хоть понимаешь, что именно так все должно работать?

Питер изумленно разинул рот.

– Вы что, еще и за _университет_ собираетесь платить?

Пеппер громко выдохнула, опуская голову на сложенные руки.

– Прости, – начал Питер, – но, эм, ты понимаешь, что я уже буду совершеннолетним? Технически, вы не будете обязаны оплачивать вообще что-либо.

Пеппер подняла голову, глядя прямо на него.

– Семья не ограничивается только техническими понятиями, – сказала она в конце концов. – Ты тут ни при чем; нам следовало сразу прояснить этот вопрос. Это наша работа – оплатить твое обучение. А твоя работа – получать хорошие оценки. Идет?

Питер кивнул.

– Должно быть, непросто жить по новым правилам, – сказал мистер Харрингтон, – я полагаю, вам еще многое предстоит обсудить. Но в целом, я уверен, что ты не против этих изменений?

– Конечно нет, – сказал Питер. – В смысле… это же Башня Старка, и я здесь еще и стажируюсь, и, эм, я работаю с Тони в его мастерской, и это просто шикарно, и иногда сюда приходит доктор Беннер, и помогает мне с сочинениями и вообще…

Мистер Харрингтон кивнул.

– Но я надеюсь, что это значит для тебя что-то большее, чем просто крутое место, где ты работаешь.

– Оу, угу, – незамедлительно ответил Питер, чем слегка удивил Тони. – Я просто выделил именно эту сторону, потому что вы мой учитель.

– И ты думаешь, что твои достижения в учебе для меня важнее, чем твое благополучие? – проницательно заметил мистер Харрингтон.

На лице Питера огромными буквами читалось _«Ну, эм, да»_ , но он все же сказал:

– Ээээ.. нет?

– Ты чувствуешь, что здесь твой дом?

– О. Конечно. Эм… Пеппер и Тони просто замечательные, – сказал Питер, слегка покраснев и внезапно сильно заинтересовавшись пятном от кофе на столе.

– Пеппер проделывает потрясающую работу, – сказал Тони, чувствуя, что не может, на самом деле, отнести эту похвалу к себе, потому что все, что делает он – это говорит неправильные слова в неправильное время.

– Вы оба замечательные, – выразительно произнес Питер.

– Я _действительно_ замечательный, – легко согласился Тони, – но в других вещах.

– Это не… я не знаю… ты даешь мне советы.

Тони молча уставился на него. Он не мог припомнить ни единого случая, когда он действительно давал какие-то советы, и даже если _так и было_ , вряд ли это было что-то разумное.

– И что я когда-либо тебе советовал?

– Ну типа… заткнуться и пить чай.

Пеппер спрятала улыбку за ладошкой, но в ее глазах сверкали смешинки.

– Очень здравый совет, – сказала она.

***

Едва они закончили, Пеппер проводила мистера Харрингтона к выходу, по пути обсуждая с ним всякие светские условности, пока закрывались двери лифта.

Питер громко застонал, роняя голову на руки.

Тони с сочувствием потрепал его по волосам.

– Ну что не так? Разве все было так плохо?

– Нет, – ответил Питер, его голос звучал приглушенно. – Это был стон облегчения от того, сколько дерьма он _не_ упомянул.

Рука Тони застыла.

– О, _праааавда_? И что же такое он не упомянул?

Питер стремительно поднял голову со стола.

– Эм… ничего. Не говори об этом Пеппер. Мне пора заняться домашней работой.

– Добровольно сбегаешь к домашке, чтобы избежать разговора? – пошутил Тони. – Вау, это, наверное, что-то очень плохое.

Питер только ухмыльнулся.

– Совсем нет! Я просто... я исправлю оценки, я обещаю. Пока!

Тони молча наблюдал за тем, как Питер побежал по лестнице.

О да, с этим ребенком будет все в порядке.

Пока он будет следовать примеру Тони, разумеется.


	7. Самый настоящий кусок

_Н: Ты сказал им?  
П: Да, Нед. Все норм.  
Н: И что они сказали?  
П: Что обо всем позаботятся.  
Н: …  
Н: Ты правда сказал? Клянешься?  
П: Даааа! _

Питер, нахмурившись, отправил ответ и отложил телефон в сторону. Он знал, что Нед хотел как лучше, но его друг просто не понимает, что он и сам может справиться с подобным дерьмом.

Он увидел, как загорелась подсветка его телефона — теперь Нед решил позвонить. Судя по всему, он не поверил, что Питер на самом деле рассказал Тони и Пеппер о том, что случилось сегодня. Питер схватил телефон и с напряженным лицом отклонил звонок, а сразу следом просто выключил телефон, с грохотом опуская его на стол.

Тони, отвлекшись от своей работы, поднял взгляд на хмурого Питера.

— Проблемы с девчонками?

Питер изо всех сил пытался принять беспечный вид.

— Неа. Все в порядке.

— Ну конечно, пацан, — фыркнул Тони. Однако, продолжать расспросы он не стал. И Питер совершенно не собирался в ближайшее время рассказывать ему о том, что сегодня его дядя объявился в школе. Зная Тони, он, вероятно, прикажет Пятнице запросить арест Бена, или еще что похуже…

Это случилось после уроков, когда Питер заметил, что его дядя ждет его в своей машине, припаркованной прямо за воротами школы. Он в нерешительности застыл, но потом решил узнать, что этот человек от него хочет. Как оказалось, ничего нового. Бен просто пытался раздобыть денег на бухло, как и всегда. Он начал разглагольствовать о том, что Старк настолько богат, что даже не заметит, если Питер стащит у того что-нибудь, и что только по этой причине он и согласился на опекунство. Он даже не удосужился выйти из машины и просто высунулся из окна, громко обкладывая Питера матом.

— Готов поспорить, ты уже купаешься в его деньгах, не так ли? — брюзжал он. — Наверняка ты уже весь свой матрас забил его наличкой. А что получил я за то, что обеспечивал тебя все эти годы? Ничего, кроме гребаного судебного запрета на дверном коврике!

Питер, если честно, был совершенно не в настроении указывать ему на то, что его дядя, по правде говоря, ничем его и не обеспечивал.

— Я вернусь сюда завтра, — продолжил Бен, — и лучше бы тебе принести мне немного налички, ну или, хотя бы что-то, что я легко смогу продать, — и, продолжая материться себе под нос, он вдавил педаль газа и рванул с места, по пути сбив зеркало заднего вида с другой машины.

И только после этого Питер обернулся и почти врезался в Неда, по чьему лицу сразу стало понятно, что тот слышал каждое слово.

Питер пытался объяснить своему другу, что он без проблем сможет справиться с дядей самостоятельно, но получилось у него не очень.

Питер разочарованно вздохнул, пробегаясь рукой по волосам. Ему всего лишь нужно усмирить беспокойство Неда на один день; а завтра он докажет ему, что полное игнорирование — это лучший способ заставить Бена отступить. Обычно его дядя только и может, что лаять, но не кусать.

Он попытался сфокусироваться на своем проекте, украдкой кидая взгляд на Тони.

— Ты можешь подойти на минутку? Мне кажется сейчас все должно заработать.

— Конечно, — ответил Тони, кидая хмурый взгляд на внезапно завибрировавший телефон. Он нажал на экран, поднимая телефон к уху. — Хэппи, что такое? … Что? … Что-что он сказал? … Переведи его… Да, алло?

Внутри Питера все затрепетало — он же _не стал бы_ … Но затем, как и следовало ожидать, он отчетливо различил в телефонной трубке голос Неда, который все как на духу выложил Тони, чье лицо с каждой секундой становилось все недовольнее.

— Ясно… — протянул он, поднимая взгляд на Питера. — Хммм… Ясно…

Чувствуя, как сердце в груди бешено начинает стучаться о ребра, Питер бросил свой проект на стол, торопливо вскакивая на ноги.

— Ты — стой на месте! — рявкнул Тони, и Питер замер. Тони снова приглушил голос, продолжая разговаривать по телефону, — спасибо, что предупредил меня, Нед, я уверен, что Питер сам расскажет мне подробности, — в его глазах появился стальной блеск, и Питер против воли сглотнул.

Тони снова нажал на экран и опустил телефон.

— Ну, это был твой друг Нед, — сказал он _слишком_ уж будничным тоном.

Питер скрестил руки на груди. Он совершенно точно не собирался сдаваться без борьбы.

— И чего он хотел?

Тони даже не пытался подыграть ему.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — потребовал он ответа. — Этот козел не должен приближаться к тебе и на триста метров, не говоря уж о том, чтобы разговаривать с тобой!

— Мне что уже и с семьей поболтать нельзя? — огрызнулся Питер.

— О, _поболтать_ , серьезно? — иронизировал Тони. — А то Нед тут сказал, что это было больше похоже на то, что на тебя кричали.

— Как скажешь, — притворно-безразлично сказал Питер. — Он ушел, из-за чего теперь сыр-бор?

— А «сыр-бор» из-за того, что он, судя по всему, собирается завтра явиться вновь, и ожидает получить от тебя чемодан, набитый деньгами!

Блядь, Нед серьезно умудрился выложить ему каждую гребаную деталь всего лишь за тридцать секунд разговора.

— Итак, что ты мне скажешь? — рявкнул Тони. — Звучит как что-то, о чем тебе, наверное, следовало бы мне упомянуть. Если только ты не _планировал_ обворовать меня. В конце концов, это было бы не впервой!

 _Вот это_ было словно пощечина. Питер почувствовал, как на глаза набежали слезы. Не желая, чтобы Тони заметил их, он резко развернулся на пятках и вылетел из комнаты.

***

— Пит? Ты тут?

— Отвали!

Тони не отвалил. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь пошире и проскользнул в небольшой кабинет Пеппер, в котором Питер нашел себе убежище. Шторы были плотно закрыты, и свет полностью выключен. Тони видел расплывчатые очертания Питера, свернувшегося клубком на диване. Он слепо пошарил вокруг, пока не нащупал выключатель.

— Отвали! — повторил Питер, дернувшись от яркого света. Тони вздрогнул, заметив слезы на лице подростка.

— Блин, — пробормотал Тони, приближаясь к нему. — Прости, шкет, мне так жаль. Боже, я такой придурок.

Питер уткнулся лицом в ладони, громко всхлипывая. Тони снова ругнулся и опустился на диван рядом с ним.

— Ну давай же, шкет, ну пожалуйста? — сказал он, раскидывая руки.

К его удивлению, и облегчению, Питер в ту же секунду кинулся к Тони, позволяя ему обнять себя и прижимаясь лицом к его плечу, обхватив его руками за шею.

— Я н-не с-соб-бирался к-крас-сть, — с трудом произнес Питер, икая на каждом слове.

— Я знаю, малыш, — пробормотал Тони. — Я был так зол на него, и выместил свою злость на тебе. Я просто самый настоящий кусок дерьма.

Питер ничего не ответил, только еще сильнее прижался к Тони, продолжая плакать.

— Он тебя обидел? — тихо уточнил Тони.

— Н-нет, мы просто разговаривали.

— Не надо так, — сказал Тони, внутри кипя от негодования, разве что на этот раз он убедился, чтобы это никак не отразилось на его голосе. — Он с тобой не _разговаривал_ , он тебе _угрожал_.

— О-он постоянно говорит что-то такое, — просипел Питер, — но он н-ничего не д-делает. Все нормально.

 — Это определенно НЕ нормально. Я хочу, чтобы в школе ты чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Угу, — глухо согласился Питер, а затем нерешительно добавил: — Ты можешь от-тправить завтра за мной Хэппи?

— Я сам завтра тебя заберу, — пообещал Тони. — И сообщу в полицию, чтобы они навестили сегодня твоего дядю.

Он услышал, как Питер что-то протестующе замычал, и вздохнул.

— Шкет, если мы ничего не сделаем, он так и продолжит приходить к тебе. Но, окей. Ты хочешь, чтобы полиция держалась подальше? Знаешь, я думаю, что могу это устроить. У меня тут под рукой есть небольшая армия супергероев, которых, я уверен, будет _очень_ легко уговорить нанести твоему дяде краткий _неофициальный_ визит. Хммм… Надо будет пригласить Наташу.

— Это не смешно, — ахнул Питер.

— А я и не смеюсь, — ответил Тони со стальной решимостью в голосе.

— Ладно! — воскликнул Питер с нотками паники. — Можешь пр-росто сообщить в полицию. Не надо отправлять Наташу, или кого-то еще, в его дом, идет?

— Идет, — легко согласился с ним Тони. На самом деле, он уже приказал Пятнице оповестить полицию о том, что Бен нарушил судебный запрет, но хорошо, что ему удалось уговорить на это Питера, хоть и с помощью небольшого шантажа.

— Ты правда заберешь меня завтра? — робко спросил уже немного успокоившийся Питер.

— Да. Я хоть раз нарушал обещание?

Питер, казалось, на несколько мгновений задумался.

— Нет, вроде нет, — пробормотал он в конце концов.

— Вот видишь. Тебе получше?

— Угу…

— Хорошо, — плечо Тони уже начало неметь, и он слегка подвинулся.

— Нет, п-погоди, — воскликнул Питер.

— Я не ухожу! — поспешил заверить его Тони. — Я не ухожу. Я просто… устраиваюсь поудобнее.

Он осторожно скинул обувь и поднял ноги на диван, откидываясь на подлокотник, а затем потянул на себя Питера, устраивая его голову на своем плече и вытягивая ноги вдоль дивана. Он почувствовал, как напряжение покинуло Питера, когда ребенок в его руках с глубоким вздохом расслабился.

Бережно поглаживая Питера по спине, он обратил внимание, что ощущает его ребра сквозь тонкую ткань свитера. Да, этому парнишке определенно нужно питаться получше.

Некоторое время они провели в тишине. Питер тихонько хлюпал носом, рассеянно теребя пуговицы на рукаве Тони. Через какое-то время, Тони осторожно потянул за прядь волос ребенка, снова привлекая его внимание.

— Пит, пообещаешь мне, что сообщишь, если твой дядя снова попытается выйти с тобой на контакт?

— Тони… я не хочу тебя нагружать. Ты думаешь, что я не смогу сам справиться с этим? Ведь я смогу!

— Можешь ты или нет — это к делу не относится, — парировал Тони. — Ты просто не должен. Только это имеет значение.

— Но если я тебе расскажу, ты снова взбесишься!

— Я не бесился, — негодующе воскликнул Тони. — У меня просто…эмм… небольшие проблемы с самоконтролем. Я разве не извинился за то, что накричал?

— Извинился, — сухо съязвил Питер, — примерно в тот же момент, когда объявил себя самым настоящим куском дерьма.

Ладно, похоже мальчишка, наконец, снова становится самим собой. Это хорошо.

— Ты же знаешь, что я забочусь о тебе, верно?

— Знаю, — пробормотал Питер. — И это все еще жутко странно, потому что я не понимаю почему. Я ведь только и делаю, что доставляю тебе неприятности.

— Ну, мне нравится проводить с тобой время.

Питер слегка приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть Тони в глаза, стирая последние дорожки слез со щек.

— Но _почему_?

Тони фыркнул.

— Ну откуда мне знать? Я не спец во всех этих чувствах и эмоциях.

Питер неуверенно выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Слушай, шкет, я далеко не идеален. Если бы не Пеппер, ты бы, наверное, уже давно с криками сбежал отсюда.

— Ты постоянно говоришь подобное, — заметил Питер. — Но ты в курсе, что это не так? В смысле, Пеппер… она безопасная, потому что она не меняется. Она… стабильная. Но, брось, ты был моим кумиром практически все мое детство. Я всегда хотел стать тобой, когда вырасту.

— Самым настоящим куском дерьма?

Питер легонько ударил его по руке.

— Ты понял, о чем я. Вот то, что ты сказал мне, действует и в обратную сторону.

Тони не смог сдержать слабую ухмылку. Он и сам никогда не был особенно красноречив, хотя постепенно он учится. Так что его вполне устроил этот замысловатый способ Питера сказать: «Я тоже забочусь о тебе».

— В общем, ты сообщишь мне, если твой дядя что-то предпримет? — спросил он, возвращаясь к первоначальной теме. — Или хотя бы Пеппер, если тебе так легче?

— Обещаю, — сказал Питер.

«Он слишком легко сдался», — подумал Тони; и, вероятно, только чтобы Тони отстал от него. Но это все же начало. В любом случае у Тони есть свои способы следить за действиями Бена. И, _ох_ , он определенно воспользуется ими.

— Ну ладно, — сказал он. — Эй. Тебе стоит получше питаться. Не хочешь приготовить блинчики?

— Черничные? — спросил Питер, и его глаза посветлели.

— Как скажешь, карапуз. Как скажешь.


	8. Крутится

Стив едва из штанов не выскочил, а Наташа умудрилась пролить свой напиток, когда голос Тони внезапно эхом прогрохотал с потолка.

— КЭП! Ты дома?

Наташа, тихонько ругнувшись, отставила кружку и с недовольным лицом похлопала по промокшему свитеру. Стив начал судорожно оглядываться, пытаясь найти источник голоса Тони, но безуспешно. Похоже, Тони одолжил спикеры Пятницы — причем все сразу — чтобы связаться с ними.

— Тони? Что? Да, я дома. Где ты?

— Я _был_ в Вашингтоне. Мне ребенок позвонил, — голос Тони был напряжен. — Он в беде. Идите к нему. Пятница передаст вам координаты.

Стив немедленно вскочил на ноги, обмениваясь с Наташей обеспокоенными взглядами.

— Он был в патруле? — спросила Наташа, когда они без промедления двинулись к лестнице.

— Ага. Не знаю, что именно случилось. Питер позвонил. Сказал, что нападавшие сбежали, но его подстрелили чем-то странным. Просто… я приеду так скоро, как только смогу.

***

Когда они прибыли на место, перед банком на углу мигали сирены, однако Стив, не раздумывая, повернулся к ним спиной, направляясь в небольшой переулок.  
Наташа осталась возле машины, чтобы приглядеть за периметром на случай каких-либо признаков преступных действий, но, похоже, плохие парни уже действительно покинули это место.

Стив нашел Питера именно там, где и сказала Пятница: в переулке за какими-то мусорными баками, прижавшимся к стене. С неким беспокойством он заметил, что глаза ребенка, когда он поднял на него взгляд, были неестественно огромными и расфокусированными. Только после этого он понял, что Питер _был без костюма_. Вместо этого на нем были его обычные джинсы и футболка со словами «Если ты веришь в телекинез — подними мою руку».

— П-привееет Ссстииив, — невнятно пролепетал Питер. — Они пытались ограбить банк… А мне теперь так странно. Все _крутится_.

— Все нормально, Питер, не переживай, — Стив присел рядом с ним и нашел то, о чем говорил Тони: в предплечье Питера, почти у запястья, небольшой круглый шип, который выглядел так, словно он вонзился _в_ кожу Питера множеством крошечных крючков. Выглядело это жутко болезненно. Но что еще больше настораживало, так это огонек, мигающий в самом центре шипа, словно эта штука активировала… что?

 — Питер, ты чувствуешь тошноту или что-то подобное? — спросил он, осторожно измеряя пульс Питера. С дыханием все было в норме, да и сердце билось ровно. Можно даже сказать, что он никогда не выглядел таким расслабленным.

— Неа, — ответил Питер, медленно моргая. — Я просто чувствую… Стив… А когда твой день рождения?

— Четвертого июля, — медленно сказал Стив.

— О, — протянул Питер. Он выглядел расстроенным. — Я тебе ничего не купил.

— Это не страшно, Питер, сейчас апрель, — напомнил ему Стив, просовывая руки под мышки Питера и поднимая его на ноги. Поведение Питера немного напомнило ему те видео, на которых люди выходили от зубного врача.

Решив оставить часть с «во всем разобраться» людям вроде Тони, он подхватил Питера на руки и кинулся на главную улицу, где Наташа уже открыла для них дверцу машины.

***

Стив едва не выронил бессвязно мямлящего Питера, когда голос Тони рубанул из всех спикеров, еще громче, чем прежде, стоило ему только войти в башню.

— Он у вас? Он у вас? Он у вас?

— Да, Тони… кончай орать! — сказала Наташа. — Боже. Все здание трясется. Сюда, Стив. Положи его на диван.

— Тони? — Позвал Питер, оглядываясь и, очевидно, не понимая, почему он слышит голос Тони, но при этом не видит его.

— Он в ПОРЯДКЕ? — нетерпеливо спросил Тони.

Стив опустил Питера на диван, прежде чем еще раз взглянуть на странный шип.

— У него к запястью прикрепился какой-то грибовидный шип. Я точно не знаю, что именно он делает, но тут мигает маленькая лампочка, так что это… ох… возможно работает на какой-то батарейке.

— Ему больно? — спросил Тони, и Стив сразу понял, что тот, должно быть, очень переживает, раз даже не стал комментировать скупые знания Стива касательно батареек и лампочек.

— Нет… Я думаю, что это просто какое-то очень сильное седативное или типа того. Мне попытаться вытащить шип? — спросил Стив неуверенно, слегка пододвигаясь, чтобы позволить Наташе накинуть на Питера одеяло.

— Не вздумай! — рявкнул Тони. — Сначала я сам посмотрю. Я буду уже через несколько минут.

— Несколько минут? Я думал, что ты в Вашингтоне? На какой скорости едет Хэппи?

— Ой, я тебя умоляю! — сказал Тони, но вдаваться в подробности не стал. — Не бросай трубку и сообщи мне, если что-то изменится.

***

И действительно, буквально через несколько минут Тони промаршировал в комнату, уже с ноутбуком под мышкой. Поприветствовав Наташу и Стива отрывистым кивком, он опустил ноутбук на столик рядом с Питером и немедленно взял подростка за руку, изучая шип.

Питер, который уже успел задремать, приоткрыл глаза, и его губы расплылись в слабой улыбке.

— Эй… Тонзи-Вонзи…

Тони только выгнул бровь, но не стал ничего говорить по поводу странной клички.

— Привет, Пит. Тебе больно?

— Нет, но я … я чувствую себя странно.

— Я знаю, малыш. Давай посмотрим, что это, идет? — сказал Тони, уже сканируя маленький шип и в несколько кликов выводя перед ними голографический экран.

Стив судорожно втянул воздух и отшатнулся. Он до сих пор поражался тому, как Тони заставлял все эти компьютерно-технические штучки появляться прямо в воздухе.

— А я… я теперь всегда буду таким? — спросил Питер, обеспокоенно нахмурившись.

Тони, шикнув, покачал головой.

— Ты хоть немного веришь в своего гениального наставника слеш персонального героя, а? Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Стив закатил глаза и отошел, присаживаясь в кресло. Наташа же осталась рядом с Тони, глядя в монитор, слегка сдвинув брови. Тони как сумасшедший начал что-то печатать на ноутбуке одной рукой, другой рукой двигая голографическое изображение из стороны в сторону.

— Мне нужно вернуться в Квинс… — пробормотал Питер. — Мне нужно… хм… грабить банк.

Тони хихикнул и, отвернувшись от экрана, снова взял Питера за руку, поближе рассматривая шип.

— Ты у нас теперь уже банки грабишь?

— Нет… в смысле… я должен… как это слово?

— Предотвратить? — предложил Тони.

— Неа.

— Саботировать?

— Я должен саботировать банки, — подтвердил Питер.

Тони только покачал головой.

— Не переживай. Я уверен, что Квинс сможет прожить немного без Человека-паука.

— Я не поймал плохих парней, — сказал Питер уныло.

Тони чуть поплотнее укутал Питера в одеяло.

— Я знаю, шкет. Поймаешь их в другой раз. Что скажешь, Пятница?

— Похоже, что в его организм медленно поступает какой-то седативный препарат. Для обычного человека доза была бы смертельно опасной, но ускоренный метаболизм мистера Паркера ее уравновешивает.

— Я так и подумал, — сказал Тони, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ну, хорошо. Это легко исправить. Мне только нужны кое-какие материалы, чтобы я смог отключить эту штуку изнутри. Сейчас вернусь. Шкет… Наташа и Кэп посидят с тобой, хорошо? Скажи им, если тебе что-то понадобится.

— Окей, — сказал Питер, натягивая одеяло до самого подбородка. — Принеси мне подарок.

—  _Что_ это за шип такой? — потребовал ответа Стив, направляясь с Тони к лестнице. — Это какая-то современная фигня, о которой я пока не знаю, или у грабителей банков внезапно появилось оружие из будущего?

— Нет, это не распространенное оружие, — сказал Тони, нахмурившись. — Хотя оно не выглядит очень уж сложным. Но такое сильное седативное? Похоже, оно было сделано не для того, чтобы стрелять в обычных людей. Скорее они ждали именно Человека-паука.

— Но зачем?

— Я узнаю, Роджерс, — слегка нетерпеливо ответил Тони. — Ты можешь уже, наконец, вернуться к моему ребенку?

***

— Держи, — сказал Тони, вкладывая в руку Питера, — кто бы мог подумать, — маленький деревянный волчок. Питер поднес его поближе к лицу и начал рассматривать, слегка наморщив лоб.

— Чт…?

— Я тебе подарок принес, — пояснил Тони.

В ту же секунду Питер заметно приободрился.

— Он _такой_ классный!

Тони с ухмылкой опустился рядом с Питером и потрепал его по волосам.

— Должен сказать, малыш, ты мне даже нравишься таким. Жаль, что я уже нашел решение, — он достал небольшой белый приборчик в форме пончика и нажал на кнопку. Сразу после этого раздался писк, и лампочка прекратила мигать, а шип просто шлепнулся на пол, оставив после себя небольшой кружок из крошечных точек на коже Питера.

— Вот и все… — сказал Тони и, подхватив шип, поднес его поближе к свету и некоторое время пристально рассматривал, словно он нанес ему персональное оскорбление.

— Итак, что дальше? — спросила Наташа.

Тони встрепенулся и перевел взгляд на Питера.

— Ну, во-первых… пацан… ты ложишься спать, идет? После сна тебе станет получше, я обещаю.

— Окей, — пробормотал Питер, послушно закрывая глаза и сжимая деревянный волчок в кулаке.

Тони со вздохом опустился на диван и поднял взгляд на Стива и Наташу.

— Итак… никаких следов наших дружков?

Наташа покачала головой.

— Я уже взломала данные полиции — _ну разумеется она уже успела это сделать_  — и, похоже, они ничего не украли; по словам свидетелей, они покинули место преступления довольно внезапно. Похоже, что-то их спугнуло. Вероятно, что-то маленькое и паукообразное.

— Угу, — Тони выглядел слегка угрюмо, — я собираюсь устроить парнишке разнос за то, что он кинулся туда без какой-либо подготовки. Жаль, что я не могу накачать его седативным для _этого_ разговора.

Стив едва заметно качнул головой.

— Ты уже сообщил Фьюри?

— Да, он работает над этим.

— Как думаешь, что они планировали делать с подобным оружием?

— Ну… — Тони откинулся на спинку, потирая ладонью лоб, — я могу придумать десятки причин, зачем кому-то может потребоваться обездвижить супергероя, но не убить его.

— Ты думаешь, они хотели что-то сделать с ним? — спросил Стив, ощущая, как в животе что-то неприятно скрутило.

Тони поджал губы, но в ответ лишь пожал плечами.

— Но они сбежали сразу после того, как подстрелили его, — сказала Наташа. — Что-то не складывается.

Тони наморщил нос, окидывая взглядом спящего Питера.

— Давайте сначала выслушаем его версию событий, прежде чем делать выводы.

Стив кивнул. После этого комната погрузилась в молчание: Наташа уткнулась в книгу, а Стив — в газету. Тони же просто уставился в пустоту, время от времени хмурясь каким-то своим мыслям. В какой-то момент он, казалось, очнулся и снова подхватил ноутбук.

Несколько часов они провели в уютной тишине, пока Питер мирно посапывал на диване. Так продолжалось, пока двери лифта не распахнулись и оттуда не вывалился растрепанный, задыхающийся Хэппи.

— Т-тони пропал! — воскликнул он.

— Эм… мда… я тут, Хэппи, — сказал Тони, поднимая руку.

Хэппи секунд пять, не меньше, пялился на него, разинув рот.

— Ты… Ты здесь. Ты здесь? — наконец, заключил он.

— А где еще мне быть? — уточнил Тони безразлично.

Хэппи стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки.

— Тони… нельзя так поступать! Ради всего святого, я все еще был на середине анекдота, повернулся к тебе, а сзади пусто! Какого хрена?

— Постой… так ты не на машине приехал? — спросил Стив Тони.

— Ой, я тебя умоляю, — снова отмахнулся Тони, однако на этот раз он все же решил пояснить: — Мы застряли в пробке, так что я выскочил из машины и вернулся сюда в костюме.

— И тебе было тяжело сообщить мне об этом? — прорычал Хэппи.

— Ну, ты был занят рассказом такой занимательной истории, — сказал Тони. — Я не хотел тебя прерывать. Ну, в смысле, ту часть про парня в том месте с той штукой. Очень увлекательно.

— Клянусь Богом, Тони, это должно было быть что-то просто чертовски срочное. Ну так поделись! Кто-то умер? Мне следует позвать Пеппер, чтобы она подержала тебя за руку?

— Вообще-то Питер пострадал, — ответил Тони. — И он сейчас _отдыхал_.

Стив повернулся к Питеру и увидел, что ребенок действительно проснулся, и теперь сонно хлопал глазами, переводя взгляд с Хэппи на Тони. На последней фразе он робко улыбнулся и смущенно помахал Хэппи, который тоже повернулся к нему.

— Он не выглядит пострадавшим, — сказал Хэппи, недоверчиво прищуриваясь.

— Эй, меня подстрелили! — воскликнул Питер негодующе. — И меня накачали!

— Тебя _накачали_?

— Угу. Мне кажется, они хотели поставить на мне эксперименты.

— Что? — ахнул Тони, подпрыгивая, от чего его ноутбук едва не соскользнул с колен. — Что? С чего ты взял это?

— Расслабься, я пошутил.

— О таком не шутят! — возмущенно сказал Тони.

— Боже, — пробормотал Питер, хватая одеяло и накрываясь с головой, — пойду я дальше спать. Разбудите меня, когда шутить об этом будет не «слишком рано».

— Ну нет, — сказал Тони, и в его голосе появились зловещие нотки, когда он одной рукой схватил одеяло, сдергивая его прочь. — Давай-ка поговорим. Не хочешь объяснить, почему на тебе сегодня не было костюма? Я говорю про то, что эти парни видели твое лицо, ты хоть представляешь, какими последствиями это грозит?

— Эй, ты не должен злиться на меня! — возразил Питер, привставая. — Я все сделал так, как мы договаривались. Я пошел в переулок, чтобы переодеться в костюм и зайти в банк через задний вход, и я собирался вызвать подмогу! Правда! Но у задней двери стоял тот парень, и едва он меня увидел — он просто выстрелил в меня из этой глупой штуковины! Я даже переодеться не успел — для него я был обычным подростком!

Тони несколько секунд обдумывал новую информацию.

— Ну ладно… значит, предположим, что твоя личность в безопасности. Однако, все еще подозрительно, что они выстрелили настолько сильным седативным в первого встречного. Для любого другого ребенка это мог бы быть смертельный выстрел.

— Я думаю, что это просто несчастный случай, — сказал Питер и пожал плечами, когда Тони кинул на него скептический взгляд. — Я зашел за угол в ту же секунду, как он вышел из-за двери. Он вскрикнул и сразу же выстрелил в меня. Если честно, мне кажется, что он впервые грабил банк и жутко нервничал из-за этого. Едва он попал в меня, он такой «Ой, черт, блядь, пиздец, нахуй…»

Стив громко прочистил горло.

— Ох, точно, — сказал Питер без единой заминки, — я хотел сказать, он такой «Ох, боже всемилостивый, как неудобно получилось». А затем он сбежал. Я не думаю, что он хотел стрелять в меня, серьезно!

Тони это не сильно успокоило.

— Ну, пока мы точно не будем знать, чего они хотели, тебе следует залечь на дно.

— Насколько глубоко? — медленно уточнил Питер.

— Как я могу тебе позволить патрулировать там, зная о том, что где-то бегает кучка маньяков с дротиками и охотится на тебя?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мне нельзя патрулировать? — спросил Питер. Он выглядел совершенно разбитым.

— Пока мы не поймаем этих ребят, — объяснил Тони.

— Но что, если на это уйдут месяцы?

— Пусть так, — решительно сказал Тони. — Квинс переживет это.

— Я не согласен, — спокойно произнес Питер.

Тони моргнул.

— Повтори?

— Прости, но нет. Ты не можешь приказать мне сидеть дома бог знает сколько. А если ты это сделаешь, я все равно буду ходить в патруль.

— Я заберу твой костюм.

— Тогда я пойду без него, — все так же спокойно парировал Питер, словно перечисляя общеизвестные факты. Тони пораженно открыл рот.

— Слушай, Тони… Я всегда делал все, о чем ты меня просил. Я следовал правилам, верно? Я держался поближе к земле, я вызывал подмогу, когда это требовалось, я обо всем тебе рассказывал. Всегда. Откровенно говоря, я думаю, что я даже медаль за это заслужил, потому что я вообще _никогда_ никого не слушал.

— Я польщен, — ответил Тони сухо.

— Так и должно быть, — сообщил ему Питер. — Но это… это перебор. Эти парни совершенно не опасны, я все еще считаю, что они не хотели в меня стрелять.

— Не в _тебя_ , Питер Паркер, — сказал Тони, — но вот таскаться поблизости с наркотиком достаточно сильным, чтобы вывести из строя супергероя типа Человека-паука? Ну да, это _совершенно_ не подозрительно.

— Ну, может быть охранник в банке был очень- _очень_ толстым, — раздраженно заметил Питер.

— О, точно. Размером со слона. Именно так.

— Я все равно пойду.

Тони слегка выпятил подбородок.

— Посмотрим, что на это скажет Пеппер.

— Идет, — закатил глаза Питер, снова откидываясь на подушки.

— То есть ответ на мой вопрос, — пробормотал Хэппи, — _да_ , мне стоит позвать Пеппер, чтобы она подержала тебя за руку.

***

Как оказалось, Тони даже не пришлось ждать прихода Пеппер, чтобы вынести окончательный вердикт. Меньше чем через час ему поступил видео-звонок от Фьюри, который рассказал ему о том, чем в итоге все обернулось.

— Они сдались.

— Чего? — прищурился Тони. — Что они задумали?

— Ничего они не задумали. Они просто пиздец. Какие. Тупые.

Тони выгнул бровь.

— Не объяснишь?

— Ну, во-первых, ты оказался прав в своих подозрениях, — сообщил ему Фьюри. — Они планировали похищение. Не обязательно Человека-паука. Они хотели выманить вас, ребята, на ограбление, а затем вырубить кого-нибудь из вас: того, кто первым покажется. Совершенно глупый план. Поверь мне, если это те парни, о которых вам стоит беспокоиться — вам вообще не о чем беспокоиться. Просто кучка дилетантов. Это было бы грустно, если бы не было так, черт возьми, смешно. Эти парни все еще думают, что они убили ребенка, один из них даже расплакался из-за этого. Он выстрелил в Паркера, потому что запаниковал, вот и все. Они сказали копам, что им стало так плохо из-за всего этого, что они решили сдаться.

— Ну да, — медленно протянул Тони, чувствуя себя уже немного получше от мысли о том, что где-то там не бегает злой гений, желающий убить Человека-паука. — Что с ними будет?

— Вооруженное ограбление, попытка убийства и попытка похищения? Ничего хорошего, это уж точно.

И вот, чувствуя огромное облегчение от того, что нависшая угроза оказалась пшиком, и некоторое недовольство из-за того, что он устроил суматоху на глазах Наташи, Стива и Хэппи, Тони вернулся в общую комнату.

Где перед его глазами предстала странная картина сосредоточенно нахмурившегося Питера, сидящего со скрещенными ногами на полу и пристально наблюдающего за деревянным волчком, радостно крутящимся перед ним. Стив и Наташа расположились в креслах, с умилением наблюдая за Питером. Тони тоже следил за ним, пока волчок, наконец, не упал, и Питер не издал радостный вопль:

— Почти минута!

Тони прочистил горло, и Питер вскинул на него взгляд.

— Я тут проанализировал ситуацию, — ровно начал Тони, — и решил, что тебе не опасно снова выходить в патруль.

Питер выглядел удивленным.

— А что случилось с «маньяками с дротиками» предположительно преследующими меня?

— Они, скорее всего, безобидны, — сказал Тони беззаботно.

Питер и Стив кинули на него странные взгляды, но Наташа лишь перевернула страницу в книге и, почти скучающим голосом, спросила:

— Пятница, у Тони есть какая-то новая информация по ограблению банка?

— Пятница, не отвечай, — торопливо вставил Тони.

Наташа ухмыльнулась.

— Ладно, — сдался Тони. — Они оказались просто кучкой криворуких идиотов с глупым планом. Их уже арестовали. Откуда я мог знать об этом?

— Может потому что я сказал тебе то же самое? — предположил Питер.  
Тони предпочел не отвечать на это. Питер, к счастью, тоже решил закрыть тему, хотя они с Наташей не преминули обменяться понимающими усмешками, что было немного досадно.

Питер взял в руки волчок.

— Я же могу его оставить, да? Или это типа какая-то многомилионная игрушка, украшенная золотом и всем подобным?

— Неа. Это просто жёлтая краска. Сделал его несколько лет назад, — сказал Тони, не совсем понимая, почему Питер так заинтересовался чем-то настолько скучным и бесполезным, как деревянная игрушка.

Питер изумленно уставился на него.

— Ты… ты _сделал_ это?

— Ага. Я постоянно делаю что-нибудь из дерева.

— Это так круто, — сказал Питер с каким-то благоговейным трепетом. — Ты можешь меня научить?

Тони почувствовал, как в груди слегка потеплело.

— Конечно, бандит. Но только потому, что ты _всегда так хорошо_ меня слушаешь.

Питер широко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, о мудрый и знающий учитель.

— А ведь я _действительно_ мудрый и знающий, — размышлял Тони вслух.

А затем он опустился на пол рядом с Питером и начал объяснять, как он выстругал волчок из белого клена. И даже если при этом в глазах Стива и Наташи он выглядел _настоящим папашей_ , ему было абсолютно плевать.


	9. Исцеляющая гавань Клинта

Клинт вошел в гостиную и, окинув помещение взглядом, не обнаружил там никого, кроме Питера, склонившегося над учебниками и задумчиво пожевывающего карандаш.

— Привет, Питер. Не видел Нат?

Питер поднял взгляд, роняя карандаш на стол.

— Не-а. Домой едешь?

— Ага. И Нат вместе со мной на выходные.

Питер задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Так странно, что ты сюда приезжаешь всего на несколько дней.

Клинт хихикнул. Как кто-то, кто может липнуть к потолку, живет в высокотехнологичной башне миллиардера вместе с суперсолдатом, родившимся еще до войны, и ученым, который может зеленеть, если соседи начинают его слишком сильно бесить, может считать что-то настолько обыденное, как возвращение домой к собственной семье «странным»? Это было выше его понимания.

Питер, должно быть, неправильно прочитал выражение его лица, поскольку он поспешил добавить:

— Я не считаю странным то, что ты проводишь время со своей семьей. Просто… Ну вот… Нат и Стив. Они постоянно здесь. И Брюс всегда здесь, хоть и проводит большую часть времени на своем этаже.

— Да, на их фоне я кажусь странным, — согласился Клинт, — но я этому рад. Я не хочу пропустить взросление моих детей.

— А в каком районе вы живете? — спросил Питер. — Если это Квинс, то, может, я даже бегал по крыше твоего дома!

— Вообще-то, это даже не в Нью-Йорке, — сказал Клинт. Его откровенно повеселил тот факт, что Питер почему-то сразу решил, что он живет в городе. — Мы живем довольно далеко: на краю леса, где в округе на несколько километров нет ни одного дома.

— Ого… — воскликнул Питер. Он выглядел так, словно даже не предполагал, что такое возможно. — А где вы берете еду?

— Посещаем ближайшую деревню, — объяснил Клинт, улыбаясь еще шире. — Но и сами кое-что выращиваем: морковку там, или бобы.

Питер, казалось, был совершенно очарован. Клинт еще никогда в жизни не ощущал себя супергероем больше, чем сейчас.

— Я никогда не выезжал за пределы Нью-Йорка, — признался ему Питер. — Ну, кроме одной экскурсии с классом. Мы ездили в Вашингтон. Музей Космоса был реально крут.

Теперь уже пришла очередь Клинта удивляться. Никогда не выезжал из Нью-Йорка? Нет, ну, такое возможно, конечно. И все же… _как такое возможно?_

— Поехали с нами на выходные, — внезапно услышал он свой собственный голос. — Сможешь вернуться домой вместе с Нат вечером в воскресенье.

— Я не могу поехать к тебе домой! — возразил Питер.

— Это почему же?

— У меня… домашка.

Клинт фыркнул и небрежно махнул рукой.

— Сможешь сделать ее там. Моя жена — учитель, так что она с радостью поможет тебе.

Питер выглядел заинтересованным, но в то же время очень неуверенным.

— Я не хочу испортить вам выходные.

— О чем ты? Ничего ты не испортишь.

— Ну, я, наверное, не понравлюсь твоей жене.

Клинт смерил его хмурым взглядом.

Питер только пожал плечами.

— Ну, а что. Ты же знаешь, кто я.

— Нет, а кто ты?

На это Питер уже откровенно улыбнулся.

— Маленький бесячий ублюдок, — сказал он, и прозвучали его слова так, словно он кого-то цитировал.

— Так твой дядя тебя называл? — скривил губы Клинт.

— То, что это было сказано его устами, еще не значит, что это неправда.

— Еще как значит, — решительно заявил Клинт. — Ты едешь с нами. С Пеппер я договорюсь. Начинай собираться.

***

Клинт напевал какую-то мелодию, пока Наташа сворачивала на узкую проселочную дорогу. Чем ближе они подъезжали к его дому, тем беззаботнее он становился.

Он кинул взгляд на заднее сиденье, где расположился Питер. Клинт еще ни разу не видел у мальчишки такого взволнованного выражения лица. Это было даже очаровательно.

— За следующим поворотом уже можно будет разглядеть дом, — объявила Наташа.

— Окей… — пролепетал Питер. В его голосе было заметно беспокойство, но он сел чуть ровнее, чтобы обзор был получше.

Деревья расступились, и внезапно перед глазами предстали бескрайние просторы цветущих лугов и зеленых холмов с редкими пиками деревьев тут и там. Небольшой домик, с видом на поля, стоял на самой опушке леса.

— Вау… — ахнул Питер, и Клинт ухмыльнулся.

Они подъехали к дому, и стоило им выйти из машины, двери дома резко распахнулись. Оттуда с визгами «ТЕТУШКА НАТ!» вывалились двое детей и тотчас бросились к Наташе.

— Ну, миленько! — притворно обиделся Клинт. — И даже не обнимите своего старика?

Купер и Лила хихикнули, но Наташу не отпустили.

— Мы вчера тебя видели, пап, — сказала Лила.

— Как же я рад вернуться домой, — ответил Клинт. Он протянул руку и похлопал Питера по спине. — Я тут к вам еще одного гостя привел. Это Питер.

— Привет! — лучезарно улыбнулась Лила.

— Привет… — ответил Питер.

— Питер _очень_ хорошо умеет лазать по всяким штукам. Вы просто не поверите насколько хорошо, — сказал Клинт и, заметив непонимающий взгляд Питера, добавил: — Купер и Лила обожают лазать по деревьям. Уверен, что ты сможешь дать им парочку советов.

— Круто, — воскликнул Купер, и лицо его засияло. — Хочешь посмотреть на наше дерево в саду? Мы построили на нем домик! — и, не дожидаясь ответа, он схватил Питера за руку и потянул его за собой. Лила побежала следом за ними.

Клинт усмехнулся Наташе, и они вдвоем занялись багажом.

Лора ждала их внутри дома, с мягкой улыбкой на губах и малышом Натаниэлем на руках.

— Вот мой большой мальчик! — проворковал Клинт, забирая кроху из ее рук. — Ты же любишь меня больше, чем Наташу, верно?

— Папочка, — подтвердил Натаниэль.

— С этого момента, официально, ты — мой любимчик, — объявил Клинт.

Лора закатила глаза и подмигнула Наташе.

— Итак… где же этот «новичок на районе», которого вы собирались мне привезти?

— На заднем дворе, — сказал Клинт. — Купер и Лила позвали его в свой домик на дереве.

— Пойду поздороваюсь тогда, — сказала Лора. — А вы… начинайте готовить ужин.

— Да, мэм, — ответил Клинт.

***

Когда дети вернулись домой, Питер выглядел уже намного спокойнее. Его джинсы были все в пятнах, а на руках засохла грязь.

— Помойте руки! — предупредил Клинт, оттолкнув руку Купера, которую тот протянул к нарезанным помидорам.

Ужин прошел уютно и весело. Всю трапезу Лора без устали расспрашивала Питера о школе. У Клинта это была не самая любимая для разговора тема, но Питер, казалось, был не против, и это давало ему возможность участвовать в беседе.

Вечером Клинт присоединился к Питеру на крыльце, где тот читал книгу. Клинт кинул взгляд на название.

— «El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha…»*, — прочитал он вслух.

— Задали прочитать по испанскому, — сказал Питер слегка угрюмо.

— Тебе не нравится испанский?

— Я предпочитаю математику или естествознание и всякое такое.

Клинт кивнул, присаживаясь рядом с ним.

— Мне нравятся твои дети, — сказал Питер после небольшой паузы. — И Лора. И сам дом просто чума.

— Да? Я не думал, что, оказавшись после Башни Мстителей здесь, ты так впечатлишься, — улыбнулся Клинт.

— Ты же помнишь, что я жил в складском контейнере, верно? — напомнил ему Питер холодно.

 — Хм, — нахмурился Клинт, но решил не зацикливаться на этой теме. — Мы можем завтра отправиться в поход. Если выйдем рано утром, то можем даже увидеть парочку оленей. Если хочешь, конечно.

Питер очень хотел.

***

В целом, выходные выдались именно такими, как Клинт и ожидал. Он был уверен, что смог дать Питеру почувствовать вкус деревенской жизни. Они много гуляли по лесу и немного поработали в саду. Лора несколько часов помогала Питеру с домашней работой, а Лила и Купер втянули его в рисование пальцами.

А еще Клинт заметил, что Питер часто дремал, и мысленно поставил себе галочку спросить у Пеппер, хорошо ли мальчишка спит.

— Удобный диван? — спросил он игриво, опустившись на край дивана, на котором лежал Питер. Они только что окончили обед. Купер и Лила уже вовсю играли в монополию, разместившись на ковре перед ними. Купер выигрывал — как и всегда, — жульничая на каждом шагу.

Питер моргнул и сонно потер глаза.

— Угу. Я просто устал. Я не знаю, какого хххх- _хряка_ со мной происходит, — сказал он, кидая взгляд на Купера и Лилу и в последний момент изменяя выбор слов. Но дети, похоже, даже не обратили на это внимание, слишком увлекшись игрой.

— Ничего с тобой не происходит, — заверил его Клинт. — Именно этим ты и должен заниматься, когда у тебя выдается перерыв: отдыхать. Здесь нет привычной городской суеты, так что и расслабиться здесь намного проще.

— Хм… — согласно промычал Питер. — Здесь как… в одном из тех исцеляющих мест для медитации.

Клинт хихикнул.

***

Наступило воскресенье, и Тони с Пеппер ждали возвращения своего ребенка к вечеру.

Наташа на несколько секунд застыла на крыльце, по привычке внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Громкий крик лесной птицы — вероятно, напуганной лисой или другой хищной птицей. Облако пыли вдалеке от проезжающей мимо машины. Большая ветка, совсем недавно упавшая с каштана. Скорее всего, пострадавшая во время очередного лазательного приключения Лилы и Купера.

Она перевела взгляд на Питера, расположившегося под раскидистым каштаном на заднем дворе. Лила как раз учила его плести венок из одуванчиков, и Питер терпеливо кивал, слушая ее, очевидно, очень подробные инструкции. Он держался так же, как когда был по-настоящему расслаблен. Питер был из тех детей, кто боится встречи с новыми людьми, но при этом совершенно не переживает, когда ему приходится спать на новом месте. Так что для него эти выходные стали серьезным, и в тоже время - совершенно не серьезным испытанием.

И все же она до сих пор замечала некоторую нервозность в Питере, пока тот добродушно выслушивал наставления Лилы: в том, как он прятал руки в рукава, или беспокойно дергал ногой вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.

Она подошла к парочке и весело ухмыльнулась Питеру.

— Стоит ли мне сделать фотку?

— Не вздумай рассказывать об этом Тони, — сказал Питер, но при этом он даже не попытался убрать одуванчики.

— Ну, я не расскажу, если ты подаришь ему эту штуку, когда мы вернемся домой. Стоит тебе только посмотреть на него своими щенячьими глазками и сказать, что ты сделал его специально для него, и я готова поспорить, что он его наденет. И вот _тогда_ я точно сделаю фотку.

— Умора просто, — сказал Питер с непроницаемым лицом.

— В любом случае, заканчивать придется в машине, — сообщила Наташа. — Тебе пора собираться. Через тридцать минут уезжаем.

На этот раз Питер улыбнулся.

— Так точно, капитан.

***

Наташа закинула их вещи в багажник, поворковала с Натаниэлем, взъерошила Куперу волосы.

— Где твоя сестра?

— Идет уже, — сказал Купер. По какой-то причине он выглядел немного недовольным.

Клинт приобнял Питера рукой.

— Скоро увидимся, парень. Я, может, заскочу в башню на этой неделе.

— Я очень хорошо провел время, — сказал Питер. — Эммм… спасибо, что вытерпели меня.

— Мы всегда тебе рады, — тепло ответила Лора. — Удачи на завтрашнем тесте по биологии.

В этот момент к ним подскочила Лила: ее лицо слегка покраснело от беготни по лугам, а руки ее были полны красивых одуванчиков.

— Держи, — выдохнула она, всучив их все Питеру.

— Ээээ. Круто. Спасибо, — пролепетал Питер.

— Можешь выкинуть их в окно, как только вы отъедете подальше, — посоветовал Купер, за что получил пинок от сестры.

***

Едва они выехали на шоссе, телефон Питера завибрировал. Питер опустил на него взгляд.

— Тони спрашивает, успеем ли мы к ужину.

— Успеем.

Питер кивнул и начал быстро печатать ответ.

— Почему ты сказал: «Спасибо, что вытерпели меня»? — вдруг спросила Наташа.

Питер в замешательстве оторвал взгляд от телефона.

— Что…?

— Когда мы прощались, ты сказал Лоре: «Спасибо, что вытерпели меня». Это очень странно, ты не находишь?

— Нет, — сказал Питер, наморщив лоб. — Я же гость, разве нет?

— Да, но все прозвучало так, словно они не были рады твоему присутствию.

Питер пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

— Повтори?

— Не знаю. Я постоянно приношу неприятности.

— Этого я не собираюсь отрицать. Но на этих выходных ты был самым послушным ребенком в доме.

Питер усмехнулся.

— Потому что большую часть времени я спал.

Наташа в ответ не улыбнулась, а наоборот нахмурилась.

— Мне не нравится, что ты считаешь себя обязанным извиняться за то, какой ты есть. Ты же хороший ребенок, ты в курсе?

Питер несколько секунд изумленно пялился на нее, прежде чем покачать головой и снова уткнуться в свой телефон.

— Это же просто слова.

— Но ты постоянно говоришь что-то такое. Когда Клинт пригласил тебя, ты сказал, что не хочешь «испортить» ему выходные.

Вот теперь Питер едва не выронил телефон.

— А _это_ ты откуда знаешь?

— Клинт рассказал. Потому что ему тоже не нравится, что ты так говоришь о себе.

— Я просто пытался быть вежливым… — пролепетал Питер, словно ему стало слегка неловко.

— Так значит, ты знаешь, что ты — хороший ребенок?

— Конечно, — подтвердил Питер, откровенно ей подыгрывая.

 — Я хочу услышать. «Я — хороший ребенок». На счет три. Раз-два…

Питер громко фыркнул.

— Я не шучу, Пит!

— Боже, — пробормотал Питер. — Ты хуже, чем мой психотерапевт.

— Скажи это. Скажи, или я расскажу Тони о твоей маленькой одуванчиковой слабости, — угрожала Наташа.

— Это жестоко! — возразил Питер. — Ладно, ладно! «Я — хороший ребенок». Вот! Господи блядь Иисусе, я словно на приеме у гребаной Опры. Не могу поверить, что ты дождалась, пока я не окажусь заперт в несущейся на огромной скорости машине, прежде чем заговорить об этом.

— Это едва ли можно назвать приемлемым, — просто заметила Наташа. — Но на первый раз сойдет. Мы с тобой еще над этим поработаем в следующий раз.

— Сл-следующий раз?

— А, да. Я планировала сюда приехать через три недели. И ты едешь со мной.

 — Ой, — сказал Питер, и его лицо посветлело. — Было бы круто. Ты уверена, что Клинт и Лора будут не против?

Наташа кинула на него ровный взгляд.

— А с чего бы им быть против?

Питер решил оставить этот вопрос без ответа. Разумный выбор.

— Спасибо, что взяла меня с собой, — сказал он вместо этого. — Или… такое мне тоже нельзя говорить?

— Нет, такое можно, — сказала Наташа, наконец, улыбнувшись. — Спасибо, что поехал со мной, с тобой было весело.

Питер скривил лицо.

— Угумс.

Наташа только улыбнулась еще шире и растроганно покачала головой. Все еще едва ли можно назвать приемлемым.

Но на первый раз сойдет.


	10. Крошка-паучок

— Ох, бляха… Тони, убери от меня эту штуку! Нет НЕ СМЕЙ оставлять ее рядом со мной! Клянусь, я тебе по яйцам врежу!

Стив покачал головой и приложил ладонь к дверной ручке, прислушиваясь к происходящему по ту сторону двери. Очевидно, Тони нашел новый способ позлить паучка. Стив с легким трепетом приоткрыл дверь и увидел Тони, с невинной улыбкой приближающегося к Питеру. Питер же в ответ только в очередной раз вскрикнул, оббегая стол, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от Тони, по пути, едва не запнувшись о стул.

— Тони, я НЕ шучу, я серьезно!

— Что тут происходит?

Тони перевел взгляд на Стива и поднял сомкнутые руки.

— Угадай, кто у нас тут боится пауков?

— Я не _боюсь_ пауков! — незамедлительно возразил Питер, — я просто не хочу их трогать, потому что они мерзкие, и у них слишком много ножек, и _не подходи ко мне_! — Он схватил книгу со стола и замахнулся ей, когда Тони сделал еще один шаг в его сторону.

— Оу, да ладно, Пити, — протянул Тони. — Он же крошечный!

— Мне плевать! Если у него восемь ног — он держится подальше от меня, — буквально завизжал Питер, разрываясь между желанием бросить книгу Тони в голову, или оставить ее в качестве пауко-давительного-оружия.

— На прошлой неделе ты сказал, что ничего не боишься, — напомнил ему Тони. — Как ты теперь это объяснишь?

— Я соврал.

— Как ты можешь бояться пауков? — спросил Стив. — Ты же _Человек-паук_.

Питер скрестил руки, прижимая книгу к груди, но продолжал с подозрением следить за ладонями Тони.

— Окей. Во-первых, я не _боюсь_ пауков, — упрямо настаивал он, — а во-вторых, ты хоть знаешь, как я стал Человеком-пауком? Один из этих маленьких ублюдков укусил меня, и я двенадцать часов мучился от жара и боли, думая о том, что, вероятно, умру! Так что извините, что я пытаюсь держаться от них как можно дальше.

Резонная причина. И Тони, казалось, думал так же, поскольку он слегка опустил руки, с раскаянием глядя на Питера.

— О, эм… ладно, — сказал он. — Пойду положу его снаружи, наверное.

— Я никогда не слышал эту историю, — заявил Стив, отодвигаясь в сторону и пропуская Тони, все еще сжимающего ладони вокруг паучка. — Как вообще появился Человек-паук?

Питер только пожал плечами, пристально глядя на дверь, за которой скрылся Тони.

— Мы поехали на экскурсию. Меня укусил радиоактивный паук. Мне было реально хреново. А затем получил суперспособности… Тони однажды сказал, что каждый человек во сне съедает примерно двадцать пауков, — внезапно добавил он обеспокоенно.

— Я почти уверен, что это просто миф, — заверил его Стив. — Звучит маловероятно.

— Мда? А паучий укус, который может исправить твое плохое зрение и даровать тебе способности ползать по стенам кажется тебе более вероятным?

— Туше, наверное, — сказал Стив. — Так ты раньше носил очки?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Неа, слишком дорого. Я просто постоянно щурился. Не знаю, на самом деле, как это связано. Пауки вроде не славятся своим супер-зрением. Но я не собираюсь жаловаться.

— Я тебя понимаю, — ответил Стив. — Я тебе рассказывал о моей астме? Она была у меня, но после того, как мне вкололи сыворотку — она пропала.

— Вау, — прокомментировал Тони, не спеша возвращаясь в комнату. — Просто _поразительная_ история. Такая захватывающая. Ты знаешь, как заинтриговать слушателя.

Стив закатил глаза, но прежде, чем он успел бы огрызнуться, Питер вылез вперед, обвинительно указывая пальцем на Тони.

— Не верю, что ты вынес паука на улицу! Тебя не было максимум полминуты!

— Я просто оставил его в каком-то углу, — сказал Тони, поднимая руки, чтобы доказать, что у него нет паука. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я спустился на первый этаж ради одного жалкого паука? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько ступеней в этом здании?

— Мда, жаль, что они не додумались установить здесь лифт, — съязвил Питер. — Ой, погодите. Додумались!

— Лифт едет целую вечность! — пожаловался Тони. — Я уже давно пытаюсь это исправить. Это уже стало реальной проблемой.

Питер фыркнул.

— О, верно, «реальная проблема». Я слышал, что в Зимбабве устроили сбор средств, чтобы помочь тебе.

— Я оставил его в холле, Пит, — сказал Тони слегка нетерпеливо. — Ты можешь не переживать: я уверен, что он не заползет в твой рот, когда ты спишь.

Питера передернуло от одной только мысли об этом.

— О…фу… мерзость. И я переживаю не из-за этого, ясно? Я просто… ну, знаешь… где этот паук сможет найти себе тут еду?

— Давай-ка все проясним, — протянул Тони. — Еще пару минут назад ты готов был пришибить эту штуку книгой, а сейчас ты переживаешь о его благополучии?

— Я не хочу его трогать, но я не хочу, чтобы он умер! — воскликнул Питер. Он выглядел по-настоящему расстроенным. — Пожалуйста, отнеси его на улицу, Тони! Пожалуйстапожалуйста _пожалуйста_!

— Чертовы щенячьи глазки, — вздохнул Тони, разворачиваясь и снова покидая комнату, очевидно, намереваясь отыскать паука. Хотя Стив готов был поспорить, что он просто собирается спуститься за чашечкой эспрессо. В любом случае, Питер выглядел довольным.

***

Десять минут спустя Тони вернулся, пряча руки за спиной и злорадно сверкая глазами. Стив, слишком хорошо знакомый с этим взглядом, напрягся, однако Питер оставался в блаженном неведении.

— Ты вынес его на улицу?

— Угу, — беззаботно ответил Тони, приближаясь к нему, — а заодно нашел кое-что. Лови! — Он кинул что-то маленькой и черное в Питера, который тотчас же пронзительно завизжал, отпрыгивая в сторону. Огромный резиновый паук упал на ковер.

— ТОНИ! Я тебя УБЬЮ!


	11. Доверие ч.1

Новый стажер выглядел достаточно безобидно. Молодой студент чуть за двадцать, он был в восторге буквально от всего и, судя по словам Пеппер, очень одарен в сфере информационных технологий.

Но Тони был не настолько глуп: этому засранцу нельзя доверять. Его явно выдавали волосы: этот хипстерский хвостик просто кричал: «зло». Его не сползающая с лица улыбка и коллекция глупых галстуков-бабочек тоже не добавляли оптимизма. И было такое ощущение, что этот парень прицепил к нему маячок, потому что всякий раз, как Тони спускался вниз, он каким-то образом тут же оказывался рядом. А если Тони приходилось зачем-то звонить на ресепшн, казалось, что только он и отвечал на звонок.

— Доброе утро, мистер Старк! — проорал ему в ухо голос, и Тони едва не выронил из рук свои документы. Он резко повернулся к стажеру — нынешнее проклятие его существования, — который выжидательно улыбался ему.

— Эм… утро, Эмилио.

На парнишке был красный в фиолетовый горошек галстук-бабочка, и Тони даже слегка затошнило от того, что подобное сочетание цветов в одежде находилось где-то рядом с ним. Нет, забудьте. Его затошнило от того, что одежда в таких цветах вообще _существовала_.

— Могу я принести вам кофе, мистер Старк? — спросил Эмилио.

— Нет, спасибо. Я как раз собирался сам за ним сходить.

— Я пойду с вами!

— Это не обязательно, — отрезал Тони.

— О, но я ни капелюшечки не против.

— Нет, но зато против я, — сказал Тони. — Так что кыш! — Он отмахнулся руками от Эмилио, который, казалось, совершенно не обиделся.

— Конечно, мистер Старк! Тогда я вас оставлю. Сообщите мне, если что-нибудь будет вам необходимо.

Тони необходимы тишина и покой.

***

Насколько сильно был обеспокоен Тони, настолько же опасно небрежно относилась Пеппер к контролю за ее сотрудниками.

— Я ему не доверяю, Пеп! Он, вероятно, корпоративный шпион.

Пеппер была совершенно не впечатлена.

— Ему двадцать один и он все еще живет со своей матерью.

— Это просто прикрытие. Я почти уверен, что в этой бабочке у него микрофон.

Они прошли в гостиную, где Питер расположился за столом, нависая над ноутбуком.

Тони похлопал его по плечу.

— Привет, шкет! Чем занимаешься?

— Смотрю на себя на YouTube, — сказал Питер, словно это самая обыденная вещь в мире. — А ты?

— Жалуюсь Пеппер.

Питер ухмыльнулся.

— Тоже мне новость!

— Вот именно, — согласилась с ним Пеппер, — Тони… если ты так щепетильно относишься к тому, кто будет здесь стажироваться, то может _ты_ сам проведешь собеседование в следующий раз?

Звучало как не самый лучший план.

— Неа, — сказал Тони, — я просто поступлю, как и всегда: хакну полицейские записи и странички на Facebook, чтобы узнать о них все, что мне необходимо.

— Ты не можешь это делать, — возразила Пеппер.

— Вообще-то могу, и это довольно просто, — сказал Тони. — Я делаю это с каждым, кто ступает за порог этого здания. Даже с тобой, Пеп.

— Меня нет на Facebook, — напомнила ему Пеппер, ни капельки не смутившись.

— Нет, но у тебя довольно внушительное досье в полиции, — пошутил Тони.

— Стоп, — перебил его Питер. Казалось, ему вдруг стало очень неуютно. — А ты… ты же не взламывал _мои_ полицейские записи, верно?

—  _Пока_ нет, — сказал Тони, прищурившись. — А чего ты так переживаешь?

— Да ничего. Просто… Ты не должен ничего взламывать! Ты и Дарси проверял, так чтоли?

— Я бы не стал взламывать данные твоего психотерапевта, — возразил Тони.

— Серьезно? — едко уточнил Питер. — Потому что в этом доме частная жизнь не значит абсолютно нихрена. У меня уже есть трекер в костюме, и Пятница следит за каждым моим шагом.

— Я не взламывал записи твоего психотерапевта, — сказал Тони настолько спокойно, насколько смог, — _или_ твои полицейские записи, хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, из-за чего ты так переживаешь, учитывая все, что мы уже о тебе знаем. Что еще такого ты мог натворить, что кажется тебе намного хуже, а мы об этом не знаем?

— Ничего, — расстроено сказал Питер. — Это просто принцип!

— Давайте сменим тему, — решительно заявила Пеппер, — никто не смотрит ни в чьи записи, ясно?

— Ясно… — пробормотал Питер, продолжая хмурить брови.

***

— Итак, — начал Тони, когда они с Пеппер расположились на огромной кровати, каждый со своим ноутбуком на коленях. — Как думаешь, что натворил Питер?

Пеппер даже не нужно было время, чтобы догадаться, к чему Тони клонит.

— Это не имеет значения, Тони.

— Что значит «не имеет значения»? Он что-то от нас скрывает!

— Разумеется, — произнесла Пеппер все тем же обыденным тоном. — Он подросток. Я бы переживала, если бы он _не_ скрывал что-нибудь от нас. Ты пошатнешь его доверие, если начнешь рыскать в его документах.

— А какое это будет иметь значение, если он никогда об этом не узнает?

— Это будет иметь значение, потому что это касается и _твоего_ доверия тоже, — сказала Пеппер. — А когда дело касается доверия, у тебя все с этим так же плохо, как и у Питера. Почему ты не можешь смириться с тем, что никогда не узнаешь?

_Никогда не узнаешь?_

— Скучная ты, — сообщил ей Тони.

***

— Ну ладно, — объявил Тони на следующее утро над миской с хлопьями. — Я не буду смотреть в твои полицейские записи, а знаешь, почему? Я тебе доверяю. Но если и ты доверяешь мне, то ты _сам расскажешь_ , что ты натворил. Потому что мне все равно, насколько это плохо, ты все еще мой ребенок.

— Тони, ты не хочешь _знать_ этого, — сказал Питер, запихивая учебники в рюкзак и старательно пряча глаза. — Просто поверь мне.

— О, так это все ради моего блага? — съязвил Тони.

— Мне пора в школу, — просто ответил Питер.

— Этот разговор не закончен, — предупредил Тони, указывая на Питера ложкой. — Мы твои опекуны. Если это что-то серьезное — мы должны об этом знать. Ну, а если это пустяк — тогда нет ни единой причины скрывать это от нас.

— Знаешь, что? Ладно, — выплюнул Питер, внезапно глядя Тони прямо в глаза. — Раз ты так хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе, что ж, слушай: я нихрена _не натворил_ , однако я писал заявление о сексуальном домогательстве, и я предпочел бы не сообщать об этом тебе, но что поделать. Счастлив теперь, ты, любитель все контролировать?

Тони почувствовал, как кровь схлынула с его лица, когда он выронил ложку на стол.

— Чт… ты… как… когда…

— Очень красноречиво, — ощерился Питер.

— Я… я не… — запинался Тони, понятия не имея, что теперь сказать или как реагировать на эту информацию. В горле пересохло, и он с усилием сглотнул. — Что произошло?

Питер фыркнул.

— Что, «покажи на кукле, где плохой дядя трогал тебя»?

— Это не то, над чем стоит шутить! — прохрипел Тони, глядя на Питера круглыми глазами.

— Эй, это меня тут трахнули, так что не учи меня, над чем я могу или не могу шутить!

На этих словах волна паники захлестнула Тони, и он прижал пальцы к векам, пытаясь сделать несколько успокаивающих вдохов.

Питер разочарованно зарычал.

— Боже… Дарси все просила меня рассказать тебе, и я же предупреждал ее, что это будет самая хреновая идея. Ты только погляди на себя!

— Дарси… Дарси знает об этом? — спросил Тони, хватая ртом воздух.

— Да! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Питер. — Это она уговорила меня пойти в полицию, потому что, очевидно, моему дяде было начихать.

— Просто… дай мне минуту, — пробормотал Тони, прижимая руку к груди.

Питер глубоко вздохнул.

— Знаешь, меня на самом деле не трахнули, — сказал он, словно пытаясь утешить Тони.

— Ты можешь, пожалуйста, перестать использовать слово «трахнули»? — попросил Тони, крепко зажмурившись.

— А как мне сказать, «занимались любовью»?

— Как насчет _«изнасиловали»_? — процедил Тони, с такой силой хватаясь руками в край стола, что его костяшки побелели.

— Знаешь, Дарси, вероятно, могла бы научить тебя каким-нибудь приемам, чтобы помочь тебе с твоей истерикой, — с нечитаемым лицом сказал ему Питер, совершенно не помогая.

— Психотерапия? Пожалуйста. Мне не нужна психотерапия.

— О? Почему это? — с вызовом спросил Питер, снова закипая. — Потому что это для слабаков?

— Нет… я… это не… я просто…

— О, _говори_ , что думаешь, не то, чтобы мне было дело до твоего мнения.

Питер схватил рюкзак и забросил его на плечо.

— Постой! — воскликнул Тони. — Ты не можешь уйти _сейчас_!

— Я уже опаздываю, мне пора в школу, — проворчал Питер, — почему бы тебе тем временем не подумать над тем, как ты теперь ко мне относишься, после того, что узнал.

Он стремительно вышел прочь.

***

Питер вернется из школы в четыре. До этого момента у Тони есть время взять себя в руки и понять, что теперь с этим делать. Первый пункт на повестке дня: заручиться поддержкой Пеппер.

Пеппер выслушала его объяснение, нахмурив брови.

— Кто его домогался? — спросила она.

— Я не знаю.

— Когда это произошло?

— Я не знаю, Пеппер! Я не устраивал ему перекрестный допрос, я был немного занят панической атакой!

— Хмм, — протянула Пеппер, поджав губы, — полагаю, самый лучший вариант — позвонить Дарси.

— Дарси… да! — с облегчением воскликнул Тони. — Отличная идея. Позвоним Дарси.

— Наверное лучше всего, если ты позвонишь ей, — сказала Пеппер. — Ведь это тебе он…эм… _открылся_.

Тони не особо жаждал разговора по душам с психотерапевтом Питера, но он подумал, что пора бы ему уже учиться справляться с подобными делами, так что он с неохотой кивнул.

***

На первый звонок Дарси не ответила, и это совершенно не помогло Тони успокоиться. Он попытался немного отвлечься, спустившись в мастерскую и загрузив себя работой.

Примерно через полчаса его телефон завибрировал: это была Дарси. Тони поспешно ответил на звонок.

— Алло. Дарси?

— Да… вы звонили? — ее голос звучал старше, чем Тони ожидал.

— Спасибо, что перезвонили. Это Тони. Старк. Опекун Питера. Паркера, — Боже, он даже представиться нормально не смог.

Дарси, казалось, даже не обратила на это внимания.

— Оооо, как я рада, что вы позвонили мне! — сказала она. — Я так много слышала о вас. Только хорошее, разумеется.

— Ну, это может измениться, — пробормотал Тони, — эм… сегодня утром у нас с Питером кое-что произошло. Он… он рассказал мне о том, как его с-сексуально домогались, — запинаясь, пролепетал он.

— О, это чудесно, — тотчас же ахнула Дарси, — я уже целую вечность пыталась уговорить его рассказать вам. Это так здорово, что он смог поделиться с вами.

— Мда… ну, я, возможно, отреагировал не очень хорошо, — сказал Тони угрюмо. — Это меня немного выбило из колеи, и я не знал, как реагировать, но прежде, чем я успел бы взять себя в руки, он убежал в школу.

— Понятно, — протянула Дарси. — Ну, давайте по порядку: что вы думаете об этом?

Тони сглотнул. А что он думает по поводу того, что _его ребёнка домогались_?

— Я не… я не знаю, что именно произошло, — признался он, — я только знаю, что _это_ случилось.

— И почему это вас беспокоит?

— Почему это меня _беспокоит_? — переспросил Тони недоверчиво.

— Да, дорогой, помнится, вы сказали, что это «выбило вас из колеи».

— Я… — Тони шумно выдохнул. Он не мог поверить, что собирается сказать такое абсолютно незнакомому человеку, — я не очень хорош в подобных делах, — признал он. — Я боюсь, что сделаю что-то не так и подведу его.

— Не переживайте об этом. Никто не может быть _хорош_ в вопросах, касающихся сексуальных домогательств. Все, что Питеру необходимо — это знать, что вы поддерживаете его несмотря ни на что. Глубоко внутри, Питер уже _знает_ об этом, иначе он в жизни не рассказал бы вам.

— Я, вроде как, давил на него, пока он не выложил все, — признался Тони.

— Поверьте мне, дорогой, — решительно произнесла Дарси, — если бы Питер не хотел, чтобы вы знали, он бы нашел способ выкрутиться. Он, возможно, ещё сам этого не осознаёт, но тот факт, что он рассказал вам, значит, что он вам доверяет. В этом я уверена.

Чувствуя себя уже заметно лучше, Тони начал просматривать список контактов, чтобы отправить Питеру сообщение.

_Т: Прости, утром я был бесполезен. Поговорим, когда ты вернёшься, окей?_

Короткий ответ от Питера пришел минут через десять.

_П: ОК_

Две буквы, но Тони этого было достаточно.

***

Когда на часах стукнуло четыре, Тони начал нервно шагать по комнате. Он был уже на грани, дожидаясь, когда же Питер вернется со школы, чтобы они могли с ним все обсудить, и Эмилио совершенно не улучшил ситуацию, когда трижды за этот день «случайно» врезался в него.

И поэтому Тони решил излить свою досаду, накопившуюся за целый день, разглагольствуя об Эмилио, пока Стив, которому не повезло оказаться единственным гостем в комнате, терпеливо слушал его.

— Меня достало, что он повсюду следует за мной как бездомная собачка! Чего ему от меня надо? Почему я должен каждый день разбираться с его херней?

 — Тони, успокойся…

— Готов поспорить, ему не терпится продать наши секреты конкурентам или сделать что-то такое же нехорошее. Я в этом уверен. Либо это, либо он просто жалкий идиот, который думает, что я усыновлю его, если он будет ходить за мной хвостом. Боже… напомни-ка мне, какого хрена этот парень тут делает?

— Потому что он умен?

— Да, он _действительно_ умен… — пробормотал Тони. — Это его единственный плюс. Пеп не позволит мне выгнать его. Но я тебе гарантирую, как только у меня появится шанс избавиться от него, он вылетит отсюда.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты драматизируешь?

— Это называется чуйка, Стив! Стоило ему ступить за порог, он мне сразу не понравился. Но Пеп подписала все документы, и теперь мне от него не отвязаться.

Его тираду прервал тихий звоночек подъехавшего лифта.

Тони обернулся и увидел, как двери лифта распахнулись, открывая за ними Питера. Сначала он почувствовал облегчение — наконец-то он сможет нормально поговорить с парнишкой, — но оно быстро испарилось, стоило ему увидеть его нахмуренные брови и напряженную позу. На мгновение они встретились взглядами, прежде чем Питер треснул по кнопке лифта, и двери снова захлопнулись.

— И что это было? — спросил Стив.

— Похоже, он все еще злится на меня, — пробормотал Тони.

Стив посмотрел на него с сочувствием.

— Что на этот раз?

— Да как всегда, — сказал Тони уклончиво. — Пойду попробую поговорить с ним.

Он поднялся по лестнице в спальню Питера, но она оказалась пуста. Он даже опустился на колени и на всякий случай проверил под кроватью, но Питера там не было.

— Пятница? Где ребенок?

— Мистера Паркера нет в здании.

— Что? Я же только что его видел!

— Мистер Паркер вошел в здание, а затем незамедлительно покинул его.

Тони нахмурился, вытаскивая телефон, чтобы отследить сигнал с костюма Питера.

— Он ушел в патруль?

— Мистер Паркер оставил рюкзак с костюмом на цокольном этаже.

_Какого хрена?_

Тони спустился на лифте на цокольный этаж и действительно обнаружил рюкзак Питера, брошенный рядом с ресепшеном. И, разумеется, за стойкой стоял Эмилио, сияя улыбкой.

— Добрый день, мистер Старк!

— Видел моего ребенка? — спросил Тони, не утруждая себя ответным приветствием.

— О, да, юный мистер Паркер вышел отсюда несколько минут назад. Похоже, он очень торопился.

— Он сказал, куда он направляется?

— Нет. Мне попробовать позвонить ему, сэр? — Эмилио уже подхватил телефон и набрал номер, но сразу же опустил его, когда они услышали, как телефон Питера завибрировал внутри рюкзака.

Без костюма, без телефона. И ни единого способа отследить его.


	12. Доверие ч.2

Уже темнело, и Тони начал переживать. Питер пропустил ужин. Его нельзя было отследить. Они уже позвонили Неду, и даже Дарси. Никто его не видел. Пеппер выглядела взволнованной, а когда взволнована Пеппер — у Тони есть все причины для паники. Питера не было уже четыре часа.

У Тони не было ни малейшей идеи, почему ребенок убежал. Да, сегодня утром он совершил огромную ошибку, но было странно, что парнишка вернулся домой только для того, чтобы тотчас же уйти. И он думал, что короткое «ОК» от Питера означало, что он готов к разговору.

— Я думаю попробовать проверить склад, — сказала Пеппер. — Если и там его не окажется, у меня больше нет идей.

— И что тогда мы будем делать? — спросил Тони. Еще никогда до этого он не чувствовал себя таким бесполезным.

— Я не знаю, — пробормотала Пеппер.

Телефон Тони завибрировал. Это был внутренний звонок, прямо с ресепшена. В обычное время он бы даже не стал утруждаться отвечать на него, но на этот раз он поднял трубку, в надежде, что может это кто-то с новостями о Питере.

Разумеется, это был Эмилио, приветствовавший его своим чересчур жизнерадостным голосом:

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, надеюсь у вас все хорошо! У меня на линии мистер Паркер, который просит соединить с вами.

Тони моргнул.

— Бен Паркер? — тупо уточнил он.

— Нет, это юный мистер Паркер, он просит вас или мисс Поттс. Могу я перевести звонок, или сообщить ему, что вы заняты?

— Переводи его! — закричал Тони, едва не добавив в конце _ты, чертов имбецил_.

— Разумеется, сэр! — радостно ответил Эмилио. — И хорошего вам дня, сэр!

Тони почти что зарычал в ответ, но затем он взволнованно нашарил руку Пеппер, ожидая соединения.

На том конце раздался неуверенный голос.

— Эм... алло?

— Пит! — выпалил Тони, крепче сжимая в руке ладонь Пеппер. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, я… все хорошо, — сказал Питер, хотя судя по голосу, все было далеко не так. — Прости, что я сбежал. Я возвращаюсь домой, ладно? Возможно это займет немного времени.

— Где ты?

— Эм, — но том конце провода раздался какой-то шорох. — Я на заправке… эээ… где-то рядом со Скрэнтоном. Я поймал попутку.

— … Зачем? — только и смог спросить Тони.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Питер, и Тони расслышал дрожь в его голосе.

— Питер… все ХОРОШО. Мы все исправим, идет? Я приеду за тобой.

Он услышал, как Питер протяжно выдохнул.

— Н-нет, все нормально, я сам домой доберусь, я даже не знаю, где я конкретно нахожусь.

— Я попрошу Пятницу отследить звонок, — уверенно заявил Тони, — и мы приедем за тобой, окей? Жди на месте.

— Окей, — ответил Питер тихо.

***

К тому моменту, когда они добрались до заправки, на улице уже окончательно стемнело. Пеппер была за рулем, в то время как Тони выглядывал из окна, пытаясь разыскать Питера. Всю дорогу они с Пеппер провели обсуждая план действий. Пеппер, очень мудро, захватила для Питера куртку, а так же немного еды и воды. Но в остальном, как оказалось, она не совсем понимала, что у них за проблема и как с ней справиться, и Тони это слегка нервировало.

Наконец, Тони заметил Питера на скамье, где он сидел прижав коленки к груди и уткнувшись в них лбом. Он выглядел таким маленьким и потерянным, и Тони шумно сглотнул, прежде чем повернуться к Пеппер.

— Итак, что будем делать? — спросил он.

— Обними его, — сказала Пеппер, — и дождись, когда он сам начнет тебе все рассказывать.

Она медленно подъехала на машине прямо к скамейке. Питер поднял голову, щурясь от яркого света фар.

Пеппер вырубила зажигание, и едва они вышли из машины, Питер тоже вскочил на ноги. Тони сразу заметил его неуверенную позу и настороженный взгляд.

Решив просто последовать совету Пеппер, он вышел вперед. Первым инстинктом Питера было дернуться, но Тони проигнорировал этот порыв и просто притянул его в сокрушительное объятие. Он услышал, как дыхание Питера перехватило, прежде чем он медленно наклонился к Тони, отвечая на ласку. В то же мгновение к ним присоединилась Пеппер, обхватывая руками их обоих.

Питер судорожно втянул воздух.

— Я… Простите, простите, — прохныкал он приглушенно, утыкаясь лицом в грудь Тони. Тот только крепче прижал его к себе. Он все еще понятия не имел, что за хрень происходит, но, по крайней мере, его ребенок был с ним.

Он почувствовал, как Питер задрожал, и Пеппер, должно быть, тоже это заметила, поскольку она медленно опустила руки.

— Давай я принесу тебе куртку, — спокойно сказала она, прежде чем вернуться к машине.

Питер же остался на месте, все еще цепляясь за Тони и тихонько бормоча извинения.

— Шшш… все хорошо, — сказал Тони. — Ты тоже меня прости. Я утром был не самым лучшим родителем, а?

В этот момент вернулась Пеппер и торопливо накинула на Питера куртку. Тот отодвинулся, поспешно продевая руки в рукава, прежде чем обхватить себя руками.

— Это н-не так… — умудрился выдавить он, вытирая глаза. — Я, н-наверное, не должен был это вываливать на тебя. Но… но когда я вернулся днем, ты там кричал Стиву о парне, которого ты ненавидишь… ты же… ты же не обо мне говорил, верно? — на последнем слове его голос дрогнул.

Тони застыл.

— Ты это слышал?

— Эм… мда. Супер-слух и все такое, — сказал Питер, клацая зубами, и Тони понял, что даже не ответил на основной вопрос. Он сглотнул.

— Пит, ты же не мог действительно поверить в то, что я способен сказать о тебе такие вещи? _Или_ что Стив не разбил бы мне за такое лицо, раз уж на то пошло. Ты же так обо мне не думаешь… или думаешь?

— Наверное, нет, — прошептал Питер. — В смысле… сначала я подумал и реально слетел с катушек. Но поэтому я тебе и позвонил, понимаешь? Потому что как только я немного успокоился, я предположил, что ты, скорее всего, не стал бы. Потому что я… я доверяю тебе, и все такое.

Тони почувствовал, как у него перехватило горло. Он понял, насколько важно было Питеру сказать это. Он протянул руку и осторожно смахнул слезы с влажных щек Питера, а затем сжал его плечи, не зная, что на это сказать.

Пеппер прочистила горло.

— Может, продолжим разговор в машине?

Тони предположил, что это был ее хитроумный способ дать им с Питером немного личного пространства, так что он забрался на заднее сиденье вместе с Питером, в то время как Пеппер опустилась за руль и завела двигатель.

— Ты же не садился в машину с какими-нибудь стремными мужиками или психами, верно? — спросил он в первую очередь.

— Не-а, все норм, — пробормотал Питер. Он забрался на сиденье боком, прижимая колени к груди. — Люди, в целом, не такие уж плохие. Одна леди одолжила мне свой телефон. Она была милой. Купила мне чурро.

— Мы тоже привезли еду! — воскликнул Тони, только сейчас вспомнив об этом. Он потянулся через сиденье, чтобы схватить сумку Пеппер и достать оттуда несколько сэндвичей. По какой-то причине, это снова расстроило Питера.

— Сп-спасибо… — прошептал он, быстро-быстро моргая. — Простите, что заставил вас ехать сюда и просто… за все.

— Ну, — протянула Пеппер с переднего сиденья, — когда ты в прошлый раз убежал, нам пришлось выслеживать тебя, потому что ты думал, что мы бросим тебя в тюрьму. На этот раз ты сам вернулся. Так что я бы назвала это прогрессом. Может в следующий раз ты вообще не будешь убегать, а просто поговоришь с нами, когда что-то выбьет тебя из колеи?

— Угу, — пробормотал Питер, — после сегодняшнего утра я был на грани. Думаю, я ожидал, что ты… ну… когда я рассказал моему дяде о том, что случилось со Скипом, он буквально рассмеялся мне в лицо.

— Я не твой дядя, — заметил Тони расстроенно.

— Я _знаю_. Я просто вспомнил об этом. И когда днем, я услышал, как ты говоришь такие слова… Я их себе постоянно повторяю. Что я живу в твоем доме, и раздражаю тебя, и что люди терпят меня только потому, что я умный, и я знаю, что это не так, ясно? Можешь не объяснять мне. Мы с Дарси постоянно это обсуждаем. Но тот голос в моей голове просто не затыкается, и так легко поверить в то, что люди говорят о тебе, когда они произносят вслух слова, что ты непрестанно говоришь сам себе.

— Я знаю про эти голоса, — кивнул Тони, — тяжело хорошо относиться к самому себе. Я, вероятно, никак не смогу заставить тебя чувствовать себя по-другому — по крайней мере, я не смогу быть в этом лучше Дарси, — но я могу рассказать тебе о том, что чувствую _я_ , потому что я… я в тебе души не чаю. Ты мой ребенок. Я люблю тебя. Ты один из самых лучших людей, что я знаю.

— Тогда, наверное, тебя окружают довольно поганые люди, — слабо пошутил Питер.

Тони только едва заметно качнул головой.

— Итак… кто такой Скип?

— О, — Питер покраснел и внезапно очень увлекся разворачиванием сэндвича из фольги. — Ну, он тот парень, что… ты знаешь.

— Я полагаю, он все еще в тюрьме? — уточнил Тони угрожающе.

— Не думаю, — пролепетал Питер. — Я не знаю, что с ним произошло. Ему тогда было шестнадцать, понимаешь? Это многое меняет.

— Сколько было тебе?

— Одиннадцать. Мы встретились в библиотеке. Он был очень милым. Когда я ссорился с дядей, я оставался у него дома. Он был моим другом. И это убивает меня больше всего. Мне даже плевать, что он л-лапал меня своими руками, я злюсь, потому что я _доверял_ ему. — Повинуясь порыву, Тони наклонился вперед и снова притянул Питера в крепкое объятие.

Питер, протяжно выдохнув, расслабился в его руках.

—  _Сейчас_ все уже хорошо, Тони, — сказал он в конце концов.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Тони. Он _действительно_ знал. Черт, да Питер лучше справляется со своими проблемами, чем Тони со своими. Он явно намного лучше умеет выражать свои мысли и страхи словами. — Мне просто очень жаль, что это случилось с тобой. Ты этого не заслужил, ты такой хороший ребенок.

— Все так говорят, — пробормотал Питер.

— И я буду говорить так, пока ты не поверишь в это, — пообещал Тони.

Питер слегка отпрянул и продолжил разворачивать фольгу, пока полностью не высвободил сэндвич, а затем сделал первый укус. Через некоторое время Питер снова нарушил молчание, высказав «психотерапевтическую цитату дня»:

— Дарси сказала, что доверие — это выбор. Ты не можешь быть уверен в том, что не облажаешься, но если ты не будешь никому доверять, ты навсегда останешься один.

Тони едва понял смысл этой фразы, но, казалось, это было важно для Питера, так что он кивнул.

— А сколько лет Дарси?

— Лет семьдесят, наверное.

— А почему она до сих пор не на пенсии?

— Я не спрашивал, — ответил Питер. — Но не вздумай подкидывать ей такую идею. Она нужна мне.

Питер заглотил остаток сэндвича и, свернув фольгу в комок, спрятал ее в карман. Затем он пододвинулся поближе к Тони и, опустив голову ему на плечо, осторожно зевнул.

— Итак… эм, о ком ты тогда говорил? Сегодня со Стивом?

— Да об этом новом стажере, — ответил Тони уклончиво.

К сожалению для него, Пеппер, очевидно, все еще прислушивалась к их беседе, и она немедленно поняла, о ком он.

— Ты _снова_ ворчал на счет Эмилио?

— О, _Эмилио_ , — протянул Питер, наморщив нос. — Он мне не нравится. Слишком много улыбается.

— Спасибо! — воскликнул Тони. — Ты это слышала, Пеппер? Питер тоже его ненавидит. _Теперь_ мы можем его уволить?

Пеппер только сердито что-то пробурчала в ответ.

***

Этим вечером Тони укладывал Питера в кровать. Это казалось немного глупым. Он раньше никогда так не делал, и он не мог вспомнить, чтобы кто-то когда-то укладывал _его_. Но он должен был убедиться, что теперь все на сто процентов идеально.

— Если не хочешь завтра идти в школу, я напишу для тебя записку, — предложил он. — У тебя был… непростой день.

— Все норм, — пробормотал Питер. — Просто устал. Все эти побеги намного сложнее, чем кажется.

Тони криво улыбнулся, легонько тыкая Питера кулаком в плечо.

— Хулиган.

— Тони? — позвал Питер. — Не надо… не посылай Наташу в дом Скипа, ладно?

Тони скрестил перед собой руки.

— Не понимаю, почему тебя волнует судьба этого мудака.

— Я просто хочу оставить прошлое в прошлом, — сказал Питер, глядя на него с мольбой в глазах.

— Ладно, — проворчал Тони. — Не буду.

— И не смотри мои полицейские записи, чтобы узнать его фамилию!

— Обещаю, Пит. Я всегда держу обещания, верно?

— Да, держишь, — кивнул Питер. — Я тебе верю.

— Отлично, — сказал Тони, подтыкая вокруг своего ребенка одеяло. — Сладких снов, карапуз.

***

В конце концов Тони и Пеппер снова оказались рядышком на одной кровати, уставившись каждый в свой ноутбук, ровно как и в предыдущую ночь.

— Я не знаю, заметил ли ты, но ты сказал Питеру «Я люблю тебя», — внезапно выпалила Пеппер.

Тони вскинул брови.

— Когда?

— В машине, когда мы ехали домой.

Тони на мгновение задумался. Это было слишком на него не похоже.

— Ты уверена?

Пеппер улыбнулась.

—  _Да_ , я уверена.

— Ну… ладно, — сказал Тони, чувствуя себя немного некомфортно. И что с того, что он сказал это? В этом же нет ничего особенного, верно?

Пеппер легонько подтолкнула его локтем.

— Ты большой, старый добряк, — сказала она ласково. — Кто бы мог подумать? Постоянно повторяешь, что отвратителен в этом, но это совершенно не так. Знаешь что? Тебе тоже стоит больше верить _в себя_.

— Знаешь что? — протянул Тони. — Вам с Дарси стоит как-нибудь устроить чаепитие. Уверен, вы отлично проведете время, перемывая мне косточки.

— Хмм, а это отличная идея, — сказала Пеппер, и ее глаза засияли.

— Я пошутил! — тотчас же пошел на попятный Тони. К его раздражению, Пеппер совершенно на это не отреагировала. Все так же мягко улыбаясь, она захлопнула ноутбук и скользнула под одеяло.

— Не сиди допоздна, — сказала она. — У тебя рано утром встреча.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что я ее просплю, — сказал Тони непринужденно.

Улыбка Пеппер стала только шире.

— Если ты не встанешь вовремя, я пришлю к тебе Эмилио с завтраком в постель. Спокойной ночи! — И на этом она только подтянула одеяла повыше и закрыла глаза, оставляя Тони в ужасе глядеть на нее, раскрыв рот.


	13. Хочешь слепить снеговика?

Тони поежился, выходя на крышу. Сегодня утром они проснулись под первый в этом году снег. Лично Тони люто ненавидел снег. Из-за него ему хотелось запереться в спальне с неиссякаемым запасом горячего какао. Он понятия не имел, каким образом Стиву в голову пришла идея потусоваться не где-нибудь, но на крыше башни.

— Роджерс? — Тони замедлил шаг, когда понял, _чем_ именно Стив занимался. На него уставился самый отвратительный снеговик, какого он когда-либо видел. Один глаз больше другого, его рот был сделан из колючей проволоки, а две ржавые трубы, торчащие под разными углами, очевидно, представляли собой руки.

Тони кинул на Стива недоверчивый взгляд.

— Ты слепил снеговика?

Казалось, Стив даже не смутился от того, что его поймали за работой над этим страшилищем.

— Угу, — просто ответил он, отступая на шаг, словно желая полюбоваться творением своих рук.

— Выглядит хреново, — сказал Тони. — Такое ощущение, что он хочет меня убить.

— У меня было мало материалов! — возразил Стив. — Не то, чтобы мы могли здесь найти палки или гальку. Пришлось импровизировать.

— Ну, спасибо, что подарили мне несколько недель кошмаров! Не забудь столкнуть это с крыши, когда вы закончите.

— Не будь говнюком, Тони.

Ответ Тони умер на кончике его языка, когда он услышал хруст снега под ботинками, и в поле зрения появился Питер, волоча за собой огромный кабельный резак.

— Эй, Тони! Смотри, мы со Стивом слепили снеговика.

На короткое мгновение Тони не мог сказать ни слова.

— Да… и правда! — сказал он в конце концов. — Он… он потрясающий.

Питер лучезарно ему улыбнулся, а затем перевёл взгляд на Стива.

— Я не смог найти метлу, но, может, это подойдет? — он протянул ему резак.

— Выглядит замечательно, — согласился Стив, поворачиваясь к Тони с насмешливым блеском в глазах. — А ты что думаешь, Старк?

— Эм… да. Конечно. Отличный выбор, — сказал Тони. — Очень по-домашнему.

Питер осторожно прислонил кабельный резак к одной из рук снеговика, официально превращая это чудовище в серийного убийцу.

— Поможешь нам сделать еще одного? — спросил Питер

Тони продолжал с подозрением поглядывать на снеговика.

— Я не люблю снег, — пробормотал он.

— Ты не любишь все, что не работает на электричестве, — парировал Питер, но мгновение спустя задумался. — Хммм… вообще-то это _был бы_ вызов. Снеговик-робот.

Тони фыркнул.

— Ну разумеется. Придумай еще десять способов сделать эту штуку еще более пугающей.

Питер на секунду растерялся.

— О чем ты?

— Старк немного боится снеговиков, — сказал Стив, сияя самый широкой нет-мне-не-стыдно улыбкой, что только можно себе вообразить.

— Я не боюсь кучки снега, спасиботебебольшое! — возразил Тони. — И не говори подобную чушь при Питере, он думает, что я крутой.

Улыбка Питера стала еще шире, и он скрестил руки на груди.

— Серьезно? Тебе не нравится Ларри? А что не так? Ты только взгляни на него. Он тебе улыбается.

— Да уж… маленький совет, — сказал Тони, — если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь будет приближаться к тебе с _такой_ улыбкой и кабельным резаком в руках — вали оттуда как гребаный ветер.

— Да ладно, — протянул Питер. — Помоги нам! Мы хотим сделать для него подружку.

Тони повел носом.

— Ну, не забудь дать ей в руки цепную пилу. Кажется, одна у нас где-то завалялась. А я домой.

Он развернулся и поковылял назад, в тепло его уютной башни. Но буквально через несколько шагов в его затылок ударился крепкий снежок. Чертыхнувшись, Тони снова повернулся к Питеру и Стиву, которые с самыми невинными выражениями лиц указали друг на дружку.

— Не надо кидать в меня снегом! — воскликнул Тони. — На мне дорогущая рубашка.

— Это был Ларри, — с невинным видом сказал Питер.

— О, прааавда? — Тони зачерпнул пригоршню снега, и Питер со Стивом поспешили нырнуть в укрытие.

***

— Что ты ищешь? — спросила Пеппер.

Тони увлеченно рылся в кухонных шкафчиках.

— Какао порошок. Мне нужно прийти в себя после снежной битвы.

— Я думала, что ты не любишь снег, — заметила Пеппер.

Тони взъерошил волосы, разбрызгивая повсюду растаявший снег.

— Если честно, я все еще не определился.

Питер и Стив ввалились внутрь, оставляя за собой влажные следы на ковре.

— Ты сжульничал! — сказал Питер укоризненно, потирая замерзшие руки. — Нельзя сбегать со снежной битвы, не сказав ни слова! И сколько ты уже здесь прячешься?

— Минут десять, — ответил Тони. — И кажется мне, что я уже получил свою долю снега в лицо. Двое против одного, это кто из нас еще жульничал?

— Как насчет какао? — предложила Пеппер. — Тони как раз уже готовит. Он в этом очень хорош.

Ну конечно. Еще один удар по его репутации. Очевидно, Тони обречен на славу человека, который боялся снеговиков и готовил потрясающее какао.

— Что ж, это предложение, от которого я не могу отказаться, — сказал Стив, стягивая шарф и опускаясь на стул.

— Со взбитыми сливками или зефирками? — спросил Тони, смиренно вздохнув.

Питер оживился.

— Оба!

— О, кстати, Тони? — позвал его Стив, открывая кухонный ящик и вытаскивая что-то розовое и с цветочками. — Раз на тебе твоя «дорогущая рубашка»… тебе может пригодиться фартучек!


	14. Разбитые окна

Тихо ругаясь себе под нос, Ник Фьюри ураганом влетел в мастерскую Тони. Тони в помещении не наблюдалось, однако на этот раз Фьюри пришел сюда не ради него.

— Мистер Паркер. Вот вы-то мне и нужны.

Питер поднял на него рассеянный взгляд. Его волосы торчали во все стороны, в то время как в одной руке он держал отвертку, а в другой — молоток. Услышав, как к нему обратились, он отложил оба инструмента на стол.

— Эмм… здрасте?

— Ник Фьюри, глава ЩИТа, — сказал Фьюри, делая шаг вперед. — Только что мне стала известна очень любопытная информация. Твой дядя обратился сегодня в полицию с заявлением о том, что кто-то изрисовал граффити его машину, разбил все окна и проколол шины.

Питер сделал шаг назад, но промолчал.

— Это ты разгромил машину своего дяди? — требовательно спросил Фьюри.

— Нет… — пробормотал Питер.

Фьюри только выгнул бровь.

— Ты уверен в этом?

Питер втянул голову в плечи и отвел взгляд. Фьюри вряд ли нужны были еще какие-то доказательства. Он сердито фыркнул, начиная шагать по помещению.

— Проклятье, парень! Я понимаю, что ты злишься на него, поверь мне, понимаю. Но я надеялся, что у тебя будет больше выдержки. Использовать свои способности чтобы мстить. О чем, блядь, ты думал?

Питер поджал губы и ничего не ответил.

— Ник?

Фьюри резко обернулся к Пеппер, которая только что вошла в мастерскую и теперь хмуро переводила взгляд с него на Питера.

— Тони здесь нет.

— А я здесь вот к этому, — сказал Фьюри, кивком головы указывая на Питера.

— Не представляю, что такое могло понадобиться тебе от Питера, что ты решил не привлекать к этому меня, — сказала Пеппер немного холодно. — Почему бы в следующий раз тебе сначала не позвонить мне, прежде чем загонять моего ребенка в угол?

— Я не _загоняю его в угол_ , — возразил Фьюри, однако, стоило ему кинуть сердитый взгляд на Питера, он заметил, что парнишке действительно немного не по себе. Он поспешно отступил на шаг, чтобы не злить Пеппер еще больше. — Кто-то разгромил машину Бена Паркера сегодня утром.

— Правда, что ли? — беспечно уточнила Пеппер. — И как же это случилось?

Фьюри недовольно скрестил руки.

— Может, спросишь об этом у своего малыша-паучка? Он же только что признался в этом!

Пеппер повернулась к Питеру, кидая на него удивленный взгляд.

— Питер? Это ты разбил машину дяди?

Питер бросил на нее сердитый взгляд, а затем, без единого слова, вернулся за свой стол и взял в руки отброшенную ранее отвертку.

— А я еще трачу свое время, отмазывая его от копов! — бушевал Фьюри.

— С каких это пор ЩИТ занимается расследованием актов вандализма? — спросила Пеппер.

— ЩИТ следит за возможными угрозами, — заявил Фьюри, — и ОН — одна из них. Я думал, что дни, когда он использовал свои способности для нарушения закона уже позади? — он кинул на Питера пронзительный взгляд.

— Питер, — спокойно повторила Пеппер, — это ты разбил машину дяди?

Питер посмотрел на нее, затем на Фьюри, и после этого, наконец, медленно покачал головой.

— Что значит «нет»? — разбушевался Фьюри.

Питер только неопределенно пожал плечами. Он выглядел немного потерянным.

Но Фьюри не собирался оставлять это вот так. Он положил ладони на стол и наклонился ближе к подростку.

—  _Что_ значит _«нет»_? — повторил он.

— Ник, давай ты немного успокоишься, ладно? — попросила Пеппер безапелляционно, кидая на Фьюри выразительный взгляд.

Заметив закрытое выражение лица Питера, Фьюри фыркнул и опустился на стул, откидываясь на спинку.

— Ты пришел к дому своего дяди и разгромил его машину, — протянул он с напускным спокойствием, — _разве нет_?

Питер снова покачал головой.

— Ты же сам сказал это, когда я пришел! — раздраженно воскликнул Фьюри.

— Не говорил! — вдруг возразил Питер, но тут же, казалось, пожалел о своих словах и поспешно опустил голову.

—  _Не_ говорил? — повторил за ним Фьюри.

— Вы спросили, сделал ли я что-то такое, и я ответил «нет», — пробормотал Питер.

Фьюри хотел было возразить, но затем внезапно вспомнил, что, действительно, именно так все и было.

— Хм, — протянул он.

Пеппер кинула на него пристальный взгляд.

— Ник, серьезно?

Фьюри скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну… он сказал это не очень убедительно, — объяснил он словно извиняясь. Он окинул Питера взглядом. — Так… ты правда не делал этого?

— Нет, — нахмурился Питер.

— Питер весь день был в школе. Я сама забрала его, а потом мы направились прямо сюда, где он и занимался с тех пор своим проектом, — сказал Пеппер. — Я могла бы сообщить тебе об этом и по телефону. Ты отлично знаешь, что он не очень хорошо реагирует на незнакомцев.

—  _Он_ вообще-то все еще здесь! — заметил Питер громко, скрещивая руки на груди. — И все со мной нормально! Мне просто не нравится, когда меня обвиняют во всяком.

— Ну, а кто тогда разбил эту машину? — спросил Фьюри раздраженно, и явно не собираясь в ближайшее время приносить извинения.

Пеппер только грациозно вильнула плечиком.

— Откуда мне знать? Он живет не в самом благополучном районе. Такое там происходит постоянно.

— Я скажу вам, кто сделал это, — выплюнул Питер. — Мистер Бен Паркер. Собственной персоной. Можете поставить на это. Очередная попытка смухлевать со страховкой. Просто новый способ найти денег на бухло. О, и спасибо, что вытащили все это на свет божий, я же так люблю обсуждать моего дядю с совершенно незнакомыми людьми.

— И почему ты не был таким разговорчивым, когда я только пришел? — пожаловался Фьюри.

— Ты отлично знаешь _почему_ , — вставила свое слово Пеппер. — И если это все, ради чего ты пришел, тогда, может, закончим на сегодня эту небольшую встречу?

Фьюри вздохнул и провел рукой по лысине.

— Ладно. Передавай привет Тони.

Пеппер доброжелательно улыбнулась.

— Обязательно. Хорошего дня.

Питер молча наблюдал за тем, как тот уходит, прежде чем резко повернуться к Пеппер.

— Я для тебя что, любимый щенок?

Пеппер удивленно выгнула бровь.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь…

— Тогда что значит «он не очень хорошо реагирует на незнакомцев»? — требовательно воскликнул Питер.

Пеппер робко улыбнулась.

— Прости. Это, наверное, прозвучало немного странно. Я просто разозлилась на Фьюри за то, что он подловил тебя, когда ты был один. Я почти уверена, что он сделал это нарочно.

— Я могу постоять за себя, — заявил Питер своенравно, вздергивая подбородок.

Пеппер закусила губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, и похлопала Питера по щеке.

— Я знаю, что можешь, мой маленький упрямый щеночек.

Из горла Питера вырвался возмущенный писк. Пеппер только ласково приобняла его за плечи.

— Пойдем, милый. Давай забудем об этом. Мороженого?

— С шоколадной крошкой, — кивнул Питер. — И _огромной горой_ взбитых сливок.


	15. Ланч-бокс Тони Старка

— Кофе?

— Нет, спасибо, Тони, я пришел только…

— Уверен? Я тут новую машину прикупил.

— Поздравляю, но…

— А ты не слишком рано? Во сколько там начинается собрание?

— Возможно, нам придется заехать кое-куда по пути.

— Если только там не подают бесплатный кофе, я поеду туда _никогда_.

У Хэппи вырвался тяжелый вздох.

— Ты дашь мне договорить?

— Прости, я что, снова перебиваю? — сказал Тони. — Кажется, это все кофе бьет мне по мозгам.

— Сегодня звонил Бен Паркер, — перекричал Тони Хэппи. По его опыту, одного упоминания имени Бена было достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание Тони. И он не ошибся, поскольку Тони тотчас же опустил свою кружку с кофе и слегка прищурился.

— Что?

— Он хотел сообщить тебе, что собирается расторгнуть договор аренды склада. Он уже освободил помещение, но сказал, что там до сих пор остались коробки с вещами Питера, которые ты можешь забрать.

— Как это непривычно любезно с его стороны, — заметил Тони пренебрежительно.

— Я пересказал тебе цензурную версию. Мы можем заехать туда по пути на собрание. Или мне самому поехать туда и забрать их?

Тони хотел уже было согласиться, но в последний момент передумал.

— Хмм… давай я сначала с ребенком поговорю. Видит бог, у него есть привычка закатывать истерики, когда ему кажется, что я не интересуюсь его мнением в подобных вопросах, — он повернулся в сторону, откуда раздавался тихий храп.

Так уж совпало, что парнишка как раз вернулся домой минут двадцать назад, и буквально сразу же отрубился на диване, раскинув конечности во все стороны и неудобно вывернув шею. Тони обогнул диван и, окинув своего Паучонка взглядом, слегка коснулся коленом его торчащей из-под покрывала ноги.

Он отхлебнул кофе, наблюдая за тем, как Питер дернул головой и, сонно захлопав глазами, перевернулся на спину.

— Мхмм… Привет, Тони. Что ты делаешь?

— Наблюдаю за тем, как ты спишь, — сказал Тони жутковатым голосом.

— Какая мерзость.

— Нам твой дядя позвонил, — продолжил Тони, опускаясь на журнальный столик напротив Питера. — Он решил избавиться от своего склада, и, очевидно, там остались еще кое-какие твои вещи.

Питер нахмурился.

— Он избавляется от склада?

— Ага.

— Ну и где я буду спать, когда вы вышвырнете меня?

 _Когда вы что?_ Тони едва не выронил из рук кружку, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое себе под нос.

— Я просто шучу, — сказал Питер, криво усмехнувшись.

Тони только устало покачал головой и провел рукой по лицу.

— Шкет, у тебя явно проблемы.

— Ага, как, блядь, и у тебя, — парировал Питер беспечно, откидывая покрывало. — Поедем за ними прямо сейчас?

— Да, я собираюсь поехать сейчас, — ответил Тони, — или можем попросить Хэппи съездить и все забрать, — он поднял кружку с кофе в сторону Хэппи, который все еще терпеливо ждал у стола.

— И упустить такой уникальный шанс навестить мой старый добрый дом, в котором хранится так много приятных сердцу воспоминаний? — спросил Питер.

— На тот случай, если это был не сарказм, ты _можешь_ поехать со мной, но потом мне надо будет ехать на собрание.

— Это _был_ сарказм, — фыркнул Питер, уже снова откидываясь на диван и подтягивая на себя покрывало. — Забери их, мне все равно. Можешь просто выкинуть в мусорку. Если я до сих пор не вспоминал о них, значит там вряд ли найдется что-то важное. Мне плевать. Могу я теперь лечь еще поспать? — проворчал он, поворачиваясь к Тони спиной. Тони в последний момент подавил в себе желание по-детски показать затылку Питера язык. Парнишка сегодня более раздражительный, чем обычно. Однако, как правило, любое упоминание Бена вызывало в нем такую реакцию, и Тони это прекрасно понимал.

Он поднялся со стола и подошел к Хэппи.

— Сможешь просто привезти сюда вещи, пока я на собрании? Не то, чтобы тебе было чем заняться в это время…

— Как здорово, что ты считаешь меня таким ценным сотрудником.

— Я бы ни на кого тебя не променял, Хэп!

***

Собрание оказалось смертельно скучным. Всю дорогу до Башни Тони жаловался из-за этого Хэппи. Он совершенно забыл о своем небольшом поручении, пока они не заехали в гараж, и Хэппи не попросил его помочь донести несколько коробок.

— Коробок?

— Да. Ну, помнишь, вещи, которые ты попросил меня забрать, потому что мне больше заняться нечем?

— Все еще обижаешься? Где коробки-то?

— В багажнике. Их там три.

В приступе совершенно несвойственного ему альтруизма, — возможно, чтобы умаслить Хэппи, который, казалось, все еще дулся на его необдуманный комментарий, — Тони предложил донести две коробки из трех.

***

Тони, пошатываясь, вышел из лифта, совершенно не видя ничего перед собой из-за закрывших ему обзор коробок. Неуверенными шажками он направился в ту сторону, где должен был находиться стол.

— Тише-тише, стой, — раздался прямо перед ним голос Стива, и мгновение спустя Кэп выхватил у него верхнюю коробку и поставил ее на стол, за которым сидела Наташа.

— Решил убраться на чердаке? — спросила она, выгнув бровь.

— Что-то типа того, — сказал Тони, открывая первую коробку. — Хм. Похоже, что здесь только книги. А где Питер?

— Наверху.

— Пятница, попроси его спуститься, если он не занят.

Хэппи тоже поставил свою коробку на стол, с тяжелым вздохом опускаясь на стул.

— Откуда все это? — спросил Стив, открывая другую коробку? — Оу, боже. Это же просто куча металлолома. Останки твоих старых костюмов?

— Не моих, — сказал Тони, притягивая к себе третью коробку, — но Питер, возможно, баловался чем-то… _Твою мать!_

Наташа и Хэппи тотчас же вскочили на ноги, и Стив потянулся вперед, пытаясь разглядеть содержимое третьей коробки.

 — Оу, ух ты, — пробормотала Наташа.

— Как это мило! — прощебетал Стив.

Вся коробка до краев была набита игрушками. Но не просто игрушками: экшн-фигурки Черной вдовы, миниатюрная версия молота Тора, зеленая, выполненная в стиле Халка шляпа, а из самого центра коробки на Тони смотрело его собственное лицо, нарисованное на крышке ланч-бокса. 

Стив торопливо вытащил из коробки пластмассовый щит Капитана Америка.

— На всякий случай: вдруг настоящий сломается, — сказал он с улыбкой.

Позади раздался какой-то шум, и все они торопливо развернулись — Стив даже выставил перед собой игрушечный щит, словно готовясь к сражению, — и увидели, как Питер, в пижаме и с голыми ногами, спотыкаясь, забрел в комнату.

Он поднял на них сонный взгляд.

— Что?

— Ты _снова_ спал? — спросил Тони.

— Я всю ночь патрулировал! — возразил Питер, приближаясь к столу. Но мгновение спустя он застыл, переводя взгляд с коробки на две экшн-фигурки в руках Наташи, затем на пластмассовый щит в руках Стива, и Тони увидел, как в глазах Питера промелькнул ужас, когда до него, наконец, дошло, на что именно он смотрит.

— Не могу поверить, что ты хотел выбросить все это в мусор, — поддразнился он. — У тебя тут неплохая коллекция.

Питер смущенно покраснел.

— Эмм… я не… это просто… в смысле… — не часто Тони приходилось наблюдать за тем, как Питер не может подобрать слова. — Я даже не знал, что эта хрень все еще… В смысле… я _годами_ не играл с ними … С десяти лет… Я был немного одержим супергероями.

— Смотри! — воскликнула Наташа, — он даже стрелять умеет! — и, стоило ей нажать на небольшую кнопку, и миниатюрный Соколиный глаз выпустил крошечную пластмассовую стрелу через всю комнату.

— Оу! — проворковала Наташа, потянувшись вперед, чтобы взъерошить Питеру волосы. — А я-то думала, что еще милее ты уже не станешь.

— Черт… — пробормотал Питер себе под нос, прежде чем снова повысить голос. — Мы можем уже избавиться от этого? Я же сказал тебе, мне они не нужны.

— Ты уверен? — уточнил Тони, поднимая одну из книг. — Они в неплохом состоянии. А какие-то из этих игрушек даже могут уже быть коллекционными.

Услышав это, Питер поморщился. Он выглядел совершенно несчастным.

— Эээм… Мы можем просто отдать их на благотворительность? Откровенно говоря, большую часть этих вещей я украл.

— Я думал, что ты играл с ними до десяти лет? — немного резко уточнил Стив.

Питер упрямо выпятил подбородок.

— Ты это к чему?

— Давай мы отнесем эти коробки в твою комнату, — вмешался Тони, — и ты сможешь просмотреть их когда захочешь, подальше от наших любопытных глаз. Ты не должен прямо сейчас все решать.

— Как хочешь, — проворчал Питер.

Наташа поспешила вернуть игрушки в коробку, и Тони громко прочистил горло.

— Стив? Щит?

— А? Оу, мда… конечно, — сказал Стив, также возвращая все на место.

***

— Они теперь целую _вечность_ будут допекать меня этим, — пожаловался Питер, едва они с Тони отнесли коробки в его комнату. — Тебе _обязательно_ нужно было открывать их на глазах у всех?

— Да откуда я мог знать? — воскликнул Тони, все еще радуясь своему открытию и совершенно не жалея о произошедшем.

— Пффф… такой жалкий… — пролепетал Питер.

— О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь? Для детей играть в игрушки абсолютно естественно. На самом деле, я бы совершенно не удивился, если бы ты захотел оставить их.

— Но мне уже не девять!

Тони, фыркнув, закатил глаза.

— Ты сейчас Наташу со Стивом _видел_? Наташа тыкала в каждую кнопочку на этих фигурках, чтобы узнать, что еще они делают, а Стив носился с этим щитом, словно он собирался вот-вот вступить в схватку с игрушечным Альтроном. Внутри каждого из нас все еще сидит девятилетний ребенок. Здесь нечего стыдиться.

После его слов Питер чуточку расслабился.

— Наверное, — пробормотал он.

— Предлагаю тебе позвать их как-нибудь на небольшое соревнование «чья экшн-фигурка круче всех». Поверь мне, они все с радостью в этом поучаствуют.

— Хмммм.

***

Вечером Пеппер с легким недоумением наблюдала за тем, как их гостиную буквально разрывало от шума и суматохи.

— Отдай же мне Молот Тора, ты, злодей! — воскликнула Наташа, опуская свою экшн-фигурку на фигурку Стива. — Ты его не достоин!

— Я нашел решение, которое поможет нам предотвратить ядерную катастрофу! — голосом, полным энтузиазма, сказал Брюс, выдвигая миниатюрного доктора Беннера перед собой.

— Брюс, у нас тут сейчас сражение в полном ходу — где фигурка Халка?

— Я предпочитаю эту, — ответил Брюс с легкой обидой.

— И-и-и-и теперь она мертва, — сказал Клинт, нажимая кнопку и стреляя пластиковой стрелой прямо в грудь доктора Беннера.

— Ладно! Но если наш мир погибнет из-за ядерного взрыва — не приходите потом ко мне жаловаться!

— РООООАААРРР! — взревел Тони, бросая шляпу Халка на кучку экшн-фигурок.

Пеппер повернулась к Питеру, который с ошеломленным лицом застыл рядом с ней.

— Ты не собираешься к ним присоединиться?

— Я просто… хочу сначала это переварить, — пробормотал Питер.

Пеппер улыбнулась и мягко потрепала его по щеке.

— Ох, да. И этим людям мы доверяем безопасность нашего города. И ты теперь один из них. Отступать уже поздно!

— Ну давай же, Питер! — крикнул Стив. — Нам нужен кто-то, кто будет Тором!

В последний раз изумленно покачав головой, Питер прошел вглубь комнаты, присоединяясь к их компании.

— Завтра сходим за фигуркой Человека-паука! — заявил Стив. — И после этого мы сможем _по-настоящему_ повеселиться!

Пеппер улыбнулась и, поднявшись из-за стола, направилась к лифту.

— Спокойной ночи!

Остальные были настолько увлечены игрой, что даже не заметили ее уход. Но это ничего. Все они, включая и Питера, широко улыбались. Пеппер позволила дверям лифта закрыться перед собой, мысленно оставляя себе напоминание на завтра: обязательно собрать обед для Питера в ланч-бокс Тони Старка.


	16. Мистер Дельмар

Мистер Дельмар только-только закрыл свой гастроном, и прямо сейчас устроился в дальнем уголке, разбираясь с залежавшимися документами. По большей части владеть бизнесом было достаточно весело, но вот бумажная волокита с каждым днем становилась все хуже. Создавалось впечатление, что ему приходилось заполнять целую кучу бумаг на каждый продукт, что он выставлял на прилавок. Да, вести бизнес совсем не просто.

Весь день поливал дождь, и теперь он не с восторгом предвкушал долгую дорогу домой. И в то же время он не мог дождаться момента, когда он _окажется_ дома, поужинает с дочерью и посмотрит с ней игру плей-офф. Сам он не был большим фанатом спорта, но вот его дочь, казалось, была им просто _одержима_.

Он был, по большей части, скрыт от посторонних глаз, но стоило ему слегка вытянуть шею, выглядывая из-за прилавка, и он мог рассмотреть, что творилось за окном. Там, на улице, народу было не особенно много, да и те, кого удавалось заметить, прятались под зонтом или кутались в дождевики. Вот какой-то мальчишка в темной толстовке завернул за угол и скользнул в переулок рядом с гастрономом. Мистер Дельмар мельком взглянул на его лицо и замер. _Это же…? Нет, не может быть…_

Он отложил свои бумаги и, торопливо выскочив через главный вход, поспешил в переулок. Мальчик, застывший у черного входа в магазинчик, явно медлил и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пристально разглядывал дверь. Он стоял спиной к мистеру Дельмару, так что тот не мог подтвердить свою догадку. Мистер Дельмар подошел чуть поближе.

— Питер?

Мальчишка резко обернулся, и теперь уже мистер Дельмар был на сто процентов уверен, что узнал лицо, которое не видел уже почти год. В свое время Питер частенько топтался вокруг его гастронома. Началось все с того, что время от времени он перебивался чужими объедками, и в какой-то момент мистер Дельмар понял, что мальчишке это просто действительно необходимо. Но Питер сам никогда ни о чем не просил. Обычно он просто прислонялся к прилавку, состроив самую унылую мордашку, и стоял так до тех пор, пока мистер Дельмар с ворчанием не пихал бы ему в руки что-нибудь из еды, — «Держи, если хоть это поможет мне от тебя избавиться…». И Питер с жадностью хватал бы ее и, даже не поблагодарив, выскакивал за дверь.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока однажды мистеру Дельмару не удалось перекрыть парнишке путь к отступлению. В тот раз он скрестил руки на груди и смерил ребенка хмурым взглядом.

— Слушай, парень, если уж ты собираешься есть мою еду, так может хоть поможешь с уборкой, а?

Ребенок недоуменно захлопал глазами.

— С уборкой?

— Да, а потом я сделаю тебе _нормальный_ сэндвич. Метла вон там. Вперед, пацан, _que no te voy a comer ni nada_ *.

— С маринованными огурчиками? — только и спросил мальчишка в ответ.

Так все и продолжалось: Питер помогал с уборкой в магазине, а мистер Дельмар делал для него сэндвич с маринованными огурчиками и проверял его домашнее задание, чтобы убедиться, что мальчишка _продолжает_ ходить в школу.

А затем, в один прекрасный момент, он оставил Питера за главного, пока сам побежал в пекарню на углу разменять деньги, поскольку в кассе не осталось ни единой долларовой банкноты. К моменту его возвращения у прилавка столпилась очередь из разгневанных покупателей, но вот Питера поблизости не наблюдалось. Как и почти двух сотен налички.  
С того дня Питера он не видел.

До этого самого момента.

К его удивлению он ощутил все тот же укол предательства, что ощущал и год назад: настолько же яркий, словно все произошло буквально вчера.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он довольно грубо.

Питер ничего не ответил. Он достал из кармана какой-то конверт и молча протянул ему, глядя на него с легкой опаской. Мистер Дельмар уверенно взял конверт. Внутри него обнаружились четыре аккуратно сложенные пятидесятидолларовые купюры и простая записка:

_Мне очень жаль, что я взял ваши деньги. Я надеюсь, что вы сможете меня простить, но я пойму, если нет._

_Питер._

— Где ты взял эти деньги?

— Я не спер их, если об этом вы подумали, — ответил Питер ехидно.

— Ты сейчас не в том положении, чтобы так реагировать на этот вопрос, — прорычал мистер Дельмар.

У Питера хватило совести, чтобы покраснеть и отвести взгляд.

— Я просто подумал, что стоит вернуть их, — пробормотал он после небольшой паузы.

— Прошел почти год.

— Угу… — протянул Питер. — Многое произошло с тех пор.

Мистер Дельмар закрыл конверт и протянул его назад Питеру.

— Я не могу принять это.

Питер широко распахнул глаза, но даже не попытался забрать конверт.

— Почему это?

— Потому что я не знаю, откуда эти деньги.

— Я _не крал_ их!

— Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему я должен поверить в это.

Питер сердито выдохнул.

— Это из моих карманных денег, ясно?

— О, серьезно? А твои родители знают, на что ты их тратишь?

— Да, я рассказал им, — ответил Питер. — То есть… эммм… людям, с которыми я живу. Они знают. Мой…хмм… один из них ждет сейчас в машине. Вы можете спросить у него, если хотите.

Мистер Дельмар обернулся и увидел припаркованную на главной улице машину. Ее двигатель продолжал работать, а фары были включены, пока дождь барабанил по ее окнам.

Без единого слова он уверенным шагом вернулся на главную улицу, пересек ее и постучал по тонированному окну у водительского кресла.

Стекло медленно опустилось, и какой-то парень в темных очках и с козлиной бородкой доброжелательно ему улыбнулся.

— Здрасте.

— Мы можем переговорить?

— Конечно. Запрыгнете в машину или пригласите меня в ваш уютный магазинчик?

Не уверенный, был ли это сарказм или нет, мистер Дельмар молча дернул головой в сторону гастронома. Он предпочел бы, чтобы этот разговор состоялся на его территории.

Капая с одежды водой, все трое разместились за маленьким столиком мистера Дельмара. Парню в костюме, который представился Тони, судя по всему было совершенно неудобно на крошечном стуле.

Мистер Дельмар положил конверт на стол и повернулся к этому непонятному Тони, который, очевидно, отвечал за парнишку.

— Вы же знаете, что случилось, я полагаю? — и, не давая Тони даже кивнуть, продолжил: — А случилось то, что я давал ему еду, я доверял ему, а он украл у меня двести долларов.

— Я же вернул их… — упрямо проворчал Питер, и Тони кинул на него мимолетный взгляд.

— И я могу удвоить сумму, — сказал он мистеру Дельмару. — Или утроить. Если это как-то исправит ситуацию.

— Это ничего НЕ исправит, — вспылил Питер до того, как мистер Дельмар успел бы ответить. — Ты не можешь просто раскидываться деньгами в надежде решить проблему!

Тони удивленно выгнул брови.

— Разве? Я думал, что именно этим ты сейчас и занимался.

— Дело не в деньгах, — ответил Питер нетерпеливо.

Тони слегка склонил голову к плечу.

— А в чем, Пит?

Питер нахмурился.

— Дело в… прощении, понимаешь… — он повернулся к мистеру Дельмару. — Мне _правда_ очень жаль. Вы были единственным, кто хорошо ко мне относился, а я все испортил. Я после кражи неделю спать не мог.

— Как и я, — медленно протянул мистер Дельмар.

Питер заметно вздрогнул.

— Мне очень _жаль_ , — повторил он тихо.

— Мне плевать на деньги, — продолжил мистер Дельмар. — Я бы дал их тебе, если бы ты попросил. Разве я не помогал тебе, когда тебе это было необходимо?

— Да, — прошептал Питер.

— Но ты не подумал о том, чтобы просто попросить?

— Я _вообще_ не подумал, я просто увидел возможность и… словно в тот момент мой инстинкт выживания победил.

— Он жил на улице, — услужливо подсказал Тони, чем заработал злобный взгляд от Питера.

— Я догадался, — проворчал мистер Дельмар, окидывая Тони взглядом с головы до пят. Да уж, очень странный тип. — И вы теперь за ним присматриваете?

— Ага.

— И с чего вы взяли, что подходите для этой работы?

Тони, казалось, совершенно не смутил этот вопрос.

— С того, что я помолвлен с удивительно стойкой и способной дамой. Она смогла со мной ужиться, разве этого недостаточно?

— И кем вы работаете? — продолжил допрос мистер Дельмар.

Уголки губ Тони слегка дернулись.

— Я…хмм, я бизнесмен, так же, как и вы.

— А ваша жена?

— Помогает мне управлять бизнесом.

— Бизнес — штука нестабильная, — размышлял мистер Дельмар. — А еще много бумажной работы.

По какой-то причине его расспросы все еще веселили Тони.

— Не переживайте. Наш бизнес идет неплохо, так что мы сможем обеспечить этого ребенка, — пообещал он.

— Он ходит в школу?

— Разумеется. Лучший в классе, — сказал Тони, и в его глазах промелькнула вспышка гордости. На какое-то мгновение он стал немного больше походить на обычного человека, и мистер Дельмар удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Это хорошо.

Он повернулся к Питеру, который все это время с некоторым трепетом наблюдал за их беседой, и теперь смотрел на него огромными, полными надежды глазами.

— Ты поступил правильно, когда решил вернуть это, — отрывисто сказал мистер Дельмар, постучав по конверту, лежащему на столе. — И я… рад слышать, что у тебя все хорошо. И лучший способ исправить ошибки прошлого — это быть настолько хорошим, насколько это возможно.

— Я буду, я обещаю! — воскликнул Питер с жаром.

—  _Pero este tío es un vato loco**_ , — добавил мистер Дельмар, кивком указывая на Тони.

— И что это было? — спросил Тони.

Питер широко улыбнулся.

— Ты ему понравился.

Мистер Дельмар протянул Питеру руку, и тот, с заметным облегчением, пожал ее в ответ.

— Ну что ж, удачи, парень. Береги себя.

— Спасибо, — ответил Питер, и внезапно в его голосе снова появилась нервозность, — но я надеялся, что смогу заглядывать сюда иногда. Покупать сэндвичи или что-нибудь такое. И платить за них, разумеется.

— Конечно. Я не против.

— Круто. А ваша дочка все еще работает по субботам?

— Вали уже отсюда, — сказал мистер Дельмар без капли злобы. Питер только радостно рассмеялся.

***

Мистер Дельмар аккуратно сложил все деньги в кассу. Он хотел уже выбросить записку с извинениями Питера, но в последний момент передумал и убрал ее в карман. То, что ребенок вернулся, даже спустя столько месяцев, значило для него очень много. Пожалуй, это было доказательством того, что тот инцидент сказался на мальчике намного сильнее, чем на нем. Но теперь с Питером все будет хорошо.

Если, конечно, этот странный Тони не погрязнет в долгах. Да, вести бизнес совсем непросто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * que no te voy a comer ni nada - или никакой еды не получишь (исп)  
> **Pero este tío es un vato loco - Но этот парень - просто псих (исп)


	17. Меланхолия

— Но, Пеп, они же живут посреди _гребаного нигде_. Я бы просто сошел с ума от скуки уже через несколько минут.

— Питеру нравится проводить там выходные, — возразила Пеппер, постукивая ручкой по столу, пока ее глаза изучали лежащие перед ней бумаги. В данный момент они с Тони сидели за столом, со всех сторон заваленным разными официальными документами. Она уже не могла припомнить тот момент, когда решила, что сделать это вместе будет хорошей идеей. Тони был совершенно бесполезен, когда дело касалось необходимости водить ручкой по бумаге.

— Выходные — да. Но это не то же самое, что жить там. Это уже граничит с жестоким обращением с ребенком, вот так, — серьезно заявил Тони.

— Я уверена, что они будут рады принять к себе Питера. Может просто начнем с того, что спросим у них?

— Конечно, — согласился Тони, и мгновение спустя широко улыбнулся, — готов поспорить, Стив будет недоволен, что мы даже не рассмотрели его как вариант.

Внезапно над их головами раздался неожиданный голос:

— Решили, наконец, избавиться от меня? Долго же вы продержались.

Оба взрослых испуганно подпрыгнули, из-за чего Тони случайно скинул кружку с кофе на пол.

Они подняли глаза и увидели Питера, свисающего с потолка вниз головой. Он был без костюма, но с шутерами на запястьях и своей фирменной озорной ухмылкой на лице.

— В один прекрасный день, — начал Тони, подбирая осколки кружки, — ты доведешь нас до сердечного приступа. И знаешь, что будет после?

— Мне придется возить вас повсюду на инвалидных колясках? — предположил Питер.

— Нет, тебе придется переехать к следующему законному опекуну, которого мы с Пеппер тебе прямо сейчас и выбираем, — Тони повернулся к Пеппер. — Это, кстати, подкинуло мне идею. Давай выберем самого ужасного кандидата, что придет на ум? Может хоть это побудит Питера перестать пытаться загнать нас в могилы.

Он поднял взгляд на Питера, который спрыгнул на пол рядом с их столом и теперь хмуро разглядывал раскиданные по столу бумаги.

— Вы серьезно прямо сейчас этим занимаетесь?

— Нужно быть готовым ко всему, милый, — сказала Пеппер, указывая на соседний стул. — Может, присядешь? Я бы хотела услышать твое мнение.

— Это совсем не обязательно… — пробормотал Питер, но все же опустился на стул.

— А какой у тебя запасной план, а? — спросил Тони. — Вернуться на склад?

Питер лишь смерил его долгим, уничижительным взглядом.

— Я не строю планы, — выплюнул он в конце концов несколько высокомерно. — Я просто смотрю, что мне принесет новый день.

— Ну, а я всегда все планирую, — сказала Пеппер. — Так что насчет того, чтобы обсудить это?

Питер недовольно скрестил руки на груди.

— А что насчет того, чтобы попытаться не сдохнуть? — предложил он.

Пеппер улыбнулась и, потянувшись вперед, сжала ладонь Питера.

— Я обещаю, что сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы остаться в живых, милый, — она кивком указала на Тони. — И мы с тобой вместе попытаемся удержать вот этого парня подальше от неприятностей. Но на всякий случай необходимо предусмотреть план Б, потому что я буду чувствовать себя спокойнее, зная, что ты будешь в безопасности несмотря ни на что, ОК?

Питер только молча уставился на нее. В конечном итоге он громко шмыгнул носом и отвел взгляд.

— Ну, конечно, если это поможет _тебе_ почувствовать себя лучше.

— Превосходно! — воскликнула Пеппер, хлопнув в ладоши. — Итак… как ты уже подслушал, мы думали о Клинте и Лоре.

— Единственных людях в нашем окружении, которые, каким-то образом, попали в категорию «нормальные» — пошутил Тони.

— Окей, идет, — сказал Питер равнодушно. — Мне нравятся Клинт и Лора. Правда, полагаю, я больше не смогу защищать Нью-Йорк…

— На самом деле, мы еще подумывали о матери Неда, — добавил Тони осторожно. — Тогда ты смог бы остаться в Нью-Йорке и ходить в свою школу.

Питер задумчиво нахмурился.

— Хмм, не уверен. У нее не так много денег. Поэтому я никогда и не обращался к ней со своими проблемами.

Тони только отмахнулся от его переживаний.

— Разумеется, она получит компенсацию. Меня больше беспокоит то, что она не сможет должным образом справиться с твоим… эммм… альтер-эго.

— Я не собираюсь рассказывать ей об этом! — возразил Питер, широко распахнув глаза.

Тони покачал головой.

— Мне не нравится мысль о том, что тебе придется жить где-то и скрывать, кто ты.

— Слушайте, где бы мне ни пришлось жить, это место никогда не станет идеальным! — выплюнул Питер. — Потому что я снова окажусь в ситуации, к которой никто не будет готов, и это _нормально_ , потому что я к такому уже привык. У меня нет каких-то завышенных ожиданий к тому месту, где мне приходится спать, и вам стоит поумерить ваши.

— Разумеется оно не будет идеальным, — спокойно ответил Тони. — Не может быть ситуация, в которой мы с Пеппер мертвы, идеальной: как по мне, наша смерть находится в самом низу списка идеальных ситуаций. Но не проси меня опускать планку ожиданий, когда дело касается тебя, шкет. Ты, может, и привык спать на улице, но мы с Пеппер собираемся убедиться, что подобное больше _никогда_ не повторится.

Питер покраснел и внезапно очень заинтересовался своими шутерами. Он опустил голову, рассеянно дергая свисающую с шутера нить паутины.

Тони переглянулся с Пеппер, которая только ободряюще улыбнулась ему и начала торопливо собирать со стола бумаги.

— Полагаю, я свяжусь с мамой Неда и Клинтом и Лорой, чтобы узнать их мнение, — сказала она деловым тоном. После чего нагнулась и ласково поцеловала Питера в щеку. — Согласен, Пит?

— Окей, — пробормотал он. — Но давай мы просто договоримся, что вы не будете умирать, идет?

— Идет, — тотчас же ответила Пеппер и, поднявшись на ноги, сунула бумаги под мышку и направилась в свой кабинет, оставляя Тони и расстроенного Питера за столом.

— А ведь у меня было такое хорошее настроение! — пожаловался Питер. — А теперь я весь такой… меланхоличный.

— Ты у нас кто, Уильям Шекспир?

Питер выпятил подбородок.

— А что, слишком много умных слов, мистер Гений?

— Ой, — ответил Тони, — _а вот и он_  — мой нахальный подросток, из-за которого у меня появилось столько седых волос.

Питер только угрюмо уставился на стол.

— Мне нравится жить здесь.

— Уж я надеюсь.

— Я _серьезно_ , Тони.

— Я _знаю_ , Питер. Это просто запасной план. Все разумные родители подготавливают запасной план. Давай просто надеяться, что он нам не понадобится.

Питер вскочил на ноги так резко, что стул едва не опрокинулся на спинку. На долю секунды Тони испугался, что снова сделал что-то не так, но уже в следующее мгновение Питер подскочил к его концу стола и обхватил его за шею руками.

— Мне будет очень-очень грустно, если ты умрешь.

Захваченный врасплох, Тони не сразу нашелся с ответом, так что несколько секунд он просто гладил Питера по спине.

— Кажется, ты хотел сказать «меланхолично», — выдавил он в конце концов.

— Пошел ты, — пробормотал Питер, но Тони слышал улыбку в его голосе, — пойду, обниму Пеппер, — добавил он и, резко развернувшись, выбежал из комнаты.

Тони только с улыбкой покачал головой. Кто бы мог подумать? У скучной бумажной работы _есть_ и свои положительные стороны.

— Ты слышала это, Пятница? — спросил он самодовольно, откидываясь на спинку. — Похоже, есть уже целых _два_ человека, которым будет грустно, когда я умру.

— Я начну вести список, сэр, — невозмутимо ответила Пятница.


	18. Академический Декатлон

*** _Нью-Йорк, седьмой этаж Башни Мстителей_ ***

Из всех тех раз, когда Тони умудрялся повредить свой костюм во время миссии, сегодняшний был хуже всех. И не только потому, что ущерб был слишком велик, но еще и потому, что Тони категорически не хватало времени. Соревнования Питера по Декатлону должны были начаться в Вашингтоне меньше чем через четыре часа, и Тони не хотел, чтобы он оказался единственным ребенком, чьи родители не будут присутствовать в зале. Изначально план состоял в том, чтобы просто прилететь туда в костюме, но в ближайшее время это было явно невозможно.

И теперь Тони оказался перед дилеммой: он может начать ремонтировать костюм, в надежде, что на все уйдет меньше трех часов, и у него останется достаточно времени на то, чтобы долететь до Вашингтона, однако остается вероятность _не успеть_ починить его вовремя и пропустить вообще все мероприятие. _Либо же_ , он может прямо сейчас запрыгнуть в машину, помчаться в Вашингтон и надеяться опоздать не _слишком_ катастрофически, и все еще остается вероятность, ну, пропустить вообще все мероприятие.

***

Мистер Харрингтон, очевидно, уже несколько месяцев пытался уговорить Питера присоединиться к команде по декатлону, но впервые Тони и Пеппер услышали об этом всего несколько недель назад. Они пригласили на ужин Неда, и тот слегка проговорился, за что заработал пинок под столом и убийственный взгляд от Питера, но было уже поздно.

— А что такое «Академический Декатлон»? — спросил Стив, совершенно не замечая напряженной атмосферы в комнате.

Питер громко застонал, скрестив руки на груди.

— Похоже, пора поговорить об этом…

— Слушай, ты не обязан заниматься тем, чем тебе не хочется, — сказал Тони. — А ты знал, что в свое время Пеппер тоже была в команде по декатлону?

Глаза Питера изумленно распахнулись, и внезапно перспектива стать членом команды показалась ему несколько более заманчивой.

В конце концов, Питер присоединился к команде буквально за пару недель до финала соревнований по Декатлону, который должен был пройти в Вашингтоне. Это, очевидно, не сильно обрадовало его товарища по команде Флэша, которого буквально в последнюю минуту объявили запасным. И Тони бы даже может посочувствовал ему, если бы к этому моменту уже не знал наверняка, что этот Флэш — маленький говнюк.

И вот сегодня финал, и Тони так хотел присутствовать там, чтоб его!

Он снова нажал на кнопку, чтобы проверить, удалось ли исправить репульсоры, но все, что получил в ответ — это лишь небольшое облачко дыма. Тони громко ругнулся.

— Полегче, солдат.

Тони резко обернулся и увидел ухмыляющуюся Наташу, застывшую у дверей.

— Ты не думаешь, что стоит отложить это до завтра? — спросила она. — Тебя сегодня неплохо отделали. Может, немного отдохнешь?

Тони прикоснулся к лицу, где, он не сомневался, уже наливался огромный синяк.

— Нет времени. Я должен попасть в Вашингтон.

— В Вашингтон? Я не знала, что ты хотел посетить соревнования Питера.

Тони почувствовал легкое раздражение. Разумеется, Наташа умудрилась запомнить каждую гребаную деталь расписания его ребенка.

— М-да, ну, вы много чего не знаете, мисс Романофф.

— Вообще-то, это не так, — спокойно ответила Наташа. — Так ты собирался полететь туда в своем костюме? Я не думаю, что Питер оценил бы подобное появление.

— Я же не идиот! — огрызнулся Тони. — Я нашел бы поблизости какую-нибудь крышу и незаметно приземлился. Мне нужно только заставить эту блядскую штуку летать! — он с яростью кинул отвертку через всю комнату. — Это его первый финал, и если я опоздаю — он меня возненавидит!

Наташа посмотрела на него как на двухлетку, закатившую истерику, а затем, наконец, сказала:

— Запрыгивай в машину. Я поведу. Ты же видел, как я вожу, верно? Спорим, я успею вовремя.

— И не угробишь меня по пути?

—  _Вот этого_ я не могу гарантировать.

И какой у него выбор?

— Вперед.

*** _В одной пробке от Вашингтона_ ***

Прошло уже несколько часов, и они безнадежно застряли в пробке. И больше всего расстраивало то, что Тони даже видел очертания Вашингтона вдалеке.

— А мы не можем ее объехать?

— Это пробка, Тони. Нет, мы не можем ее _объехать_.

— ДааааАААх, — проныл Тони, в отчаянии ударив кулаками по приборной панели. Он легко представил себе, какое разочарованное лицо будет у Питера, когда тот окинет взглядом зал и не увидит ни одного знакомого лица. _Будьте прокляты_ чертовы щенячьи глазки, из-за которых он постоянно чувствует себя виноватым!

— Может, успокоишься? Ты сделал все, что мог, Тони. Питер поймет. _Это форс-мажор_.

— Уже почти три часа!

— Значит успеем на окончание! Все равно это самая интересная часть. Посмотри пока в бардачок, там должна быть шляпа. Убедись, что люди тебя не узнают.

*** _Вашингтон (наконец-то!)_ ***

Чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце, Тони взбежал по лестнице ко входу, Наташа следом за ним.

Стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, Тони нашел боковую дверь и, тихонько приоткрыв ее, скользнул внутрь.

С первой же секунды он понял, что опоздал. Несколько человек уже собирали стулья, и кто-то снимал баннер со сцены. Тут и там люди собирались в небольшие кучки, о чем-то восхищенно переговариваясь.

— Мы… мы все пропустили… — сказал Тони, ощущая странную пустоту в груди.

— Мне жаль, Тони, — сказала Наташа, и, судя по голосу, она действительно говорила это искренне.

Забравшись в самый темный угол и окинув взглядом комнату, Тони, наконец, заметил Питера, болтающего со своими товарищами возле сцены. Один из них держал в руках огромный кубок, и Тони уже догадался, что это значит.

— О… боже… мистер Старк?

Тони резко развернулся и увидел рядом с собой Неда, который уставился на него круглыми глазами.

—  _Черная Вдова?_ Что вы… что вы здесь делаете? — его голос упал до шепота. — У вас какая-то секретная миссия, и вы должны проникнуть в Комитет Декатлона?

— Нет, Нед, все нормально, — сказал Тони. — Я просто хотел посмотреть соревнование. Ты можешь… эмм… попросить Питера подойти к нам, не привлекая внимание?

— Конечно, мистер Старк! — воскликнул Нед, рванув с места словно ракета. Тони видел, как он схватил Питера за руку и что-то торопливо зашептал ему на ухо. В какой-то момент Питер нахмурился и посмотрел в их сторону. Он отошел от своей команды и направился к Тони и Наташе. Поначалу в его глазах было легкое подозрение, но чем ближе он подходил, тем светлее становился его взгляд.

— Твою мать, это _правда_ ты! — прищурился Питер. — Милая шляпка. Что с твоим лицом?

— Нападение на военную базу, — сказал Тони безразлично. — Так, хмм, вы… победили?

— Ага, — кивнул Питер. — Не могу поверить, что вы здесь! Вы правда приехали ради моего финала?

— Ну, да. Наташа чуть не устроила пару аварий по пути сюда. Но мы все равно опоздали.

— И все же, я не могу поверить, — воскликнул Питер радостно.

— Но мы же опоздали.

Питер лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Тони, все нормально. Ты рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы добраться сюда. Сообщение получено.

— Я же тебе говорила, что он не будет злиться, — самодовольно заметила Наташа.

— Но мне жаль, что я все пропустил, — сказал Тони. Питер только пожал плечами.

— Я вообще не ожидал, что ты приедешь. Уверен, у вас обоих есть дела поважнее.

— Важнее, чем увидеть, как ты разнесешь своих противников в пух и прах? Вряд ли, — фыркнул Тони.

— И я _действительно_ разнес их, — подтвердил Питер с кивком.

— Так… — начал Тони, — ты хочешь поесть мороженое? Если, конечно, вы с командой не собираетесь отпраздновать где-то вместе.

— Я не против мороженого, — согласился Питер, — подождите только, я скажу мистеру Харрингтону, что домой поеду с вами, — и он торопливо убежал прочь.

Тони громко выдохнул, избегая смотреть на Наташу.

— Ну, давай. Скажи это.

Наташа сжала его плечо.

— Ты самый настоящий _папаша_.

— И…?

— И будь уверен, что расскажу всем, как ты тут психовал.

— И…?

— И тебе повезло, что твой ребенок намного более эмоционально стабилен, чем ты.

— Не испытывай судьбу, Романофф, — предупредил ее Тони. — Иначе останешься без мороженого.

Наташа только ухмыльнулась, но от дальнейших комментариев воздержалась.

Вскоре вернулся Питер, на ходу натягивая куртку.

— Куда мы пойдем, чтобы тебя там не узнали?

— Я знаю одно местечко, — ответил Тони. — Самая настоящая дыра, но поскольку я и так уже выгляжу в этой шляпе как бомж, мы отлично впишемся в обстановку. Я буду искренне удивлен, если хоть один репортер найдет нас там.

— А ты представь, какие были бы заголовки, — пошутил Питер, когда они вышли из здания и направились к машине, — _«Железный Человек и Черная Вдова лакомились мороженым в компании таинственного, но чертовски привлекательного юноши»_. Да у Флэша от такого аневризма разовьется! — широко улыбнулся он.

— У тебя сегодня поразительно хорошее настроение, — заметила Наташа.

 — Ну… я неплохо провел время, — признался Питер.

Тони закинул руку ему на плечи.

— Готов поспорить, ты верно ответил на все вопросы, — сказал он самодовольно. — В конце концов, ты учился у лучшего.

— Есть такое, — подтвердил Питер, задумчиво кивнув, — у доктора Брюса Беннера! — и прежде, чем Тони успел бы как-то отреагировать, Питер сбросил его руку и припустил к машине, радостно хихикая.

Тони потер виски. В окружении Питера и Наташи его ожидает немало язвительных комментариев над креманками с мороженым. Но, хэй, Питер улыбается, так что он совсем не против.

 _Благослови господь_ эти щенячьи глазки.


	19. Ревность

Пожевывая пончик, Тони неторопливым шагом направлялся к кабинету Пеппер, намереваясь проверить, получится ли у него, как обычно, разныться у неё над душой, пока она не бросит свои дела.

Но едва он приоткрыл дверь, он нос к носу столкнулся с Питером.

— Я уже ухожу, — пробормотал Питер. Его глаза подозрительно поблескивали, и Тони опустил свой пончик.

— С тобой все нормально?

Питер едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Да, все хорошо. Тяжелый день. Пойду посплю, — и он поспешил удалиться.

Тони молча наблюдал за удаляющейся спиной, пока ребенок не скрылся за поворотом.

Сразу после этого он повернулся к Пеппер, которая откинулась на спинку стула и окинула его взглядом, отодвинув ноутбук в сторону.

— Как же я рада узнать, что у тебя есть время на пончики, несмотря на то, что у нас на этой неделе еще куча незаконченных дел.

Тони проигнорировал шпильку.

— Что так расстроило парнишку? Каникулы же только начались!

— Он не любит летние каникулы, — сказала Пеппер, ласково улыбнувшись, и Тони едва не подавился пончиком.

— Он… что? Почему?

— Вероятно, плохие воспоминания, — ответила Пеппер. — Школы нет, нормального дома нет, все друзья разъехались… мне продолжать?

— Хм, — протянул Тони, обеспокоенно нахмурившись.

— В этом году все будет по-другому, — напомнила ему Пеппер. — Так что все хорошо. Но чтоб ты знал, Нед уезжает завтра в какой-то научный лагерь, и наш глупый ребенок слишком стеснялся, чтобы спросить у нас, можно ли ему тоже поехать. Сейчас уже, конечно, поздно. Но может мы сможем придумать, чем нам заняться на следующей неделе? Всем вместе. Кажется, это идеальная работа для тебя.

Тони ничего не ответил. Он, лишь молча насупив брови, уставился на остатки пончика. Его немного обеспокоил тот факт, что Питер не захотел попросить у него о такой мелочи, как поездка в летний лагерь. За всеми этими ехидными комментариями, которыми он раскидывался направо и налево, было так легко забыть о том, насколько он робок в некоторых вопросах.

— Почему он просто не сказал мне об этом? — спросил он. — Да бога ради, я работаю с ним в мастерской почти каждый божий день!

— Ну, то, что он вообще рассказал нам об этом, уже можно назвать прогрессом, — сказала Пеппер. — Кто знает, сколько еще подобных ситуаций прошло мимо нас, потому что он просто ни разу не заговаривал об этом?

— И мне теперь должно полегчать?

— Да, — сказала Пеппер, — не все сразу, Тони.

***

—  _Не все сразу… не все сразу…_  — пробормотал Тони себе под нос, маршируя вниз по лестнице. Ей легко говорить. Казалось, она всегда интуитивно знала, как лучше поступить. Ей хватало всего пары слов, чтобы понять, что творится в голове у ее ребенка. Но до Тони все доходило постепенно, и ему обязательно нужно было все разжевать, чтоб его!

Не удивительно, что он предпочитал обращаться к Пеппер, когда что-то его беспокоило. И поначалу Тони был совершенно не против, но теперь-то он хотел принимать в этом _больше_ участия. Он уже не был тем эгоцентричным, эгоистичным плейбоем, по крайней мере, он надеялся на это. Да, в некоторых вопросах у него до сих пор совершенно отсутствовал такт, но в других он стал уже намного лучше. И тем не менее, Питер все еще предпочитал обращаться к Пеппер, когда его что-то беспокоило.

Он остановился напротив двери и, вскинув руку, громко постучал.

С той стороны раздались шаркающие шаги, и в следующее мгновение Клинт резко распахнул дверь, удерживая лук и стрелы в руке.

— Что-то случилось?

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

— О, — сказал Клинт, опуская лук. — Эммм… ладно?

— Я могу войти?

Клинт оглянулся через плечо.

— Конечно. Но правда придется сидеть в обнимку на моей кровати, — предложил он с улыбкой.

Точно. Тони и забыл, насколько крошечная у Клинта комната. Просто тюремная камера.

— Давай лучше спустимся вниз.

***

Они спустились в гостиную, и Клинт сразу же включил кофеварку, в то время как Тони опустился на стул.

— Что я делаю не так? — спросил он.

Клинт выгнул бровь.

— Тебе в алфавитном порядке или в хронологическом?

Тони не рассмеялся.

— Я серьезно.

— Ладно, — кивнул Клинт, — тогда давай по-подробнее.

— Я хочу быть хорошим родителем. Похоже, что ты неплохо в этом разбираешься. Что я делаю не так? Мне нужен «папсовет». Дай мне ускоренный курс.

— Тебе не нужен ускоренный курс, — заверил его Клинт. — Ты отлично справляешься. Взять на воспитание подростка с огромной кучей эмоционального багажа, не имея при этом вообще никакого опыта в воспитании детей? Поверь мне, то, что ты все еще в здравом уме — уже подвиг.

С губ Тони сорвался какой-то недовольный звук.

— Я хочу сделать что-то большее, чем просто «быть в здравом уме». Мне не нравится, что с _реальными вопросами_ всегда разбирается только Пеппер.

— Я думал, что тебя это устраивало?

— Я тоже так думал, — проворчал Тони. — Похоже, я передумал.

— Что-то случилось?

Тони вздохнул и начал изучать свои ногти.

— Ничего особенного. Просто потихоньку все сводится к одному. Все считают, что Пеппер — _единственный_ родитель.

— Я думаю, что только ты считаешь, что все так считают, — сообщил ему Клинт. — А мы же, в свою очередь, отлично знаем, как сильно ты заботишься о нем. И Питер тоже это знает. Очевидно же, что ты от него без ума.

— Не драматизируй.

Клинт ухмыльнулся.

— Наташа _рассказала_ мне о том, как ты впал в панику из-за Декатлона несколько недель назад.

Ну, разумеется она рассказала.

— Ты можешь просто помочь мне решить эту проблему, Бартон?

Клинт закатил глаза и снова повернулся к кофеварке.

— Может тут и _нет_ никакой проблемы. Но если ты так сильно переживаешь — поговори с Питером. Или с Пеппер. Кофе?

***

— Ты помнишь, как я упоминала что-то о том, что мне нужно закрыть несколько важных сделок? — спросила Пеппер слегка нетерпеливо, когда Тони снова заглянул в ее кабинет. Стопки бумаг на ее столе стали уже настолько высокими, что она почти исчезла за ними.

— Не припоминаю, — ответил Тони. — Но ты ведь сможешь закончить это завтра?

— Что тебе надо?

— Меня беспокоит научный лагерь.

Пеппер резко вскинула на него взгляд, и в следующую секунду указала ручкой на стул напротив.

— Садись.

Тони сел.

— А мне нравится этот настрой. «Строгий директор — непослушный студент», — пошутил он.

— Прости, — пробормотала Пеппер, продолжая что-то писать. — Я просто очень занята.

— На Питера у тебя нашлось время.

— Это другое.

— С чего это? Я вот тоже расстроен! Сделай так, чтобы мне полегчало!

Пеппер смерила его долгим, оценивающим взглядом, после чего отложила ручку и отодвинула какие-то бланки в сторону.

— Ну хорошо. И почему это тебя беспокоит? Я же сказала тебе: не все сразу.

— Не в этом дело, — ответил Тони. — Точнее… не _только_ в этом. Меня беспокоит, что он разговаривает только с тобой.

 — Разве это плохо?

— Хорошо, что он разговаривает хоть _с кем-то_ , — согласился Тони, — просто он всегда говорит _с тобой_. А я… я, похоже, ревную… — наконец, выдавил Тони. Он был почти уверен, что еще _ни разу в жизни_ не признавался кому-либо в подобных чувствах.

— Ну и ну. Кто бы мог подумать… — протянула Пеппер, слабо улыбнувшись. — И это говорит мне человек, который приказал мне самой разбираться со «всем хоть отдаленно связанным с эмоциями и чувствами», когда Питер только появился.

Тони скрестил перед собой руки.

— Не бей лежачего! Ты можешь просто… отправить его ко мне, когда он в следующий раз придет к тебе с проблемой?

— Мне кажется, что так это не работает.

— Ну мы можем хоть попытаться?

— Я вообще-то тоже иногда ревную, — заметила Пеппер вместо ответа.

Тони уставился на нее, разинув рот.

— Что? Почему?

— Потому что с тобой ему весело. Ты всегда заставляешь его смеяться. В смысле, да брось… — она хихикнула, неопределенно махнув рукой… — его лицо прямо светится, стоит тебе войти в комнату! Я думаю, что это и есть воспитание. Мы оба играем свои роли. Поэтому я и попросила тебя придумать для нас занятие на следующую неделю. Потому что ты всегда знаешь, как приободрить его.

— Ой, — воскликнул Тони, внезапно почувствовав себя немного нелепо. — Кажется, ты права. Так… так ты думаешь, что мы оба выполняем свою часть работы?

— Скажем так, — ответила Пеппер, — если бы ты заботился об этой компании так же сильно, как ты заботишься о Питере, я бы сейчас не сидела, зарывшись по горло в бланках.

 _Такое_ игнорировать не стоит.

— Я могу… эм… может я немного тебе помогу?

— Отличная идея, — кивнула Пеппер, в ту же секунду пододвигая к нему кипу бумаг и вскакивая на ноги. — Я буду внизу пить кофе, если вдруг я тебе понадоблюсь.

***

— Пеппер рассказала мне про научный лагерь.

— ОК, — едва слышно сказал Питер, не отрывая взгляда от книги.

Позже вечером Тони нашел его свернувшимся калачиком на диване с огромной стопкой научных книг, балансирующих на подлокотнике. Казалось, летние каникулы только подтолкнули Питера заниматься _еще_ больше. Тони боком присел на диване рядом с Питером, подперев голову рукой.

— Почему ты не захотел рассказать мне? Ты же помнишь, что я не кусаюсь.

— Я не знаю, — пробормотал Питер. — Он довольно дорогой. Нед смог позволить его себе только потому, что половину платит Фонд Флип-Флоп.

— Ха, этот фонд спонсирует Старк Энтерпрайз, — заявил Тони. Приятно знать, что детишкам вроде Неда что-то достается с него. Судя по тому, что он знал о жизни Неда, его мать, скорее всего, не смогла бы себе позволить полную стоимость. Но у Тони-то с Пеппер с этим нет проблем, — ты боялся, что это разорит нас? — пошутил он.

— Я знаю, что у тебя денег больше, чем у королевы, — скривился Питер. — Но просить у тебя деньги все равно непросто. Мы можем сменить тему? Пеппер уже прочитала мне целую лекцию об этом.

— Конечно. Я просто заговорил об этом, потому что подумал, что мы тоже должны чем-нибудь заняться. Хочешь поехать на пляж на следующей неделе? — предложил Тони.

Глаза Питера загорелись, и он, наконец, оторвал взгляд от книги.

— Я никогда не был на пляже!

— Тогда посчитаю это за «да», — кивнул Тони. — Плавать умеешь?

— Да, — протянул Питер, — я… эм… у меня… у меня нет, ну типа, плавок, — добавил он робко.

— Мы купим новые.

— ОК, — пробормотал Питер слегка нахмурившись.

Тони легонько ткнул его в плечо.

— Пит, я куплю тебе Кадиллак, если ты попросишь об этом.

Питер улыбнулся.

— Это было бы просто ужасно, — горячо возразил он, — пожалуйста, не надо. Но я готов принять в дар плавки, расшитые золотой нитью какими-нибудь старушками из Италии, _спасибо_.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Паршивец, — он взъерошил Питеру волосы. — Пойду планировать нашу поездку.

Он поднялся с дивана и поплелся в кабинет Пеппер, чтобы назначить дату их небольшого семейного путешествия. Зная ее, она наверняка прямо сейчас перепроверяла заполненные им бланки, чтобы убедиться, что он ничего не испортил.

Пришла пора еще немного поныть у неё над душой, пока она не бросит все это.

И, возможно, поделиться с ней пончиком.


	20. Званый вечер

Огромная толпа гостей в дорогих платьях и костюмах собралась на третьем этаже башни Старка. Для Питера все эти люди и весь этот шум были самым настоящим насилием над его чувствами, и он уже ощущал, как к нему потихоньку подкрадывается головная боль.

Питер понимал, зачем Тони и Пеппер заставили его присутствовать на этом… как там Пеппер назвала его… _званом вечере_ : это был новый способ помочь ему «влиться в общество». В отличие от Питера, они не считали, что провести весь день в постели, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом и залипая в видеоигры — хорошая идея. И Питер совсем не понимал, почему, ведь, по его мнению, для этого и нужны были летние каникулы. Ему нравилось валяться в кровати. Там было тепло, хорошо и уютно, и это помогало ему не забыть о том, что теперь у него _есть_ хорошая постель.

Сегодняшнее мероприятие должно было укрепить в глазах общественности связь между Старк Индастриз и инициативой Мстители, а это означало, что некоторые Мстители так же присутствовали здесь. Клинт был со своей семьей, и Брюс тоже вежливо отклонил приглашение, но за океаном людей Питер мельком видел, как Стив и Сэм играли в бильярд. И Питер присоединился бы к ним, если бы компанию им не составляли все эти важные шишки. В общем, он предпочел спрятаться в самом дальнем углу зала, прямо рядом со столом, уставленным жутко дорогими закусками.

— Привет, малыш.

Питер обернулся и увидел Наташу в ярко-красном платье и на высоких каблуках.

— Ой…вау. Выглядит недешево.

— Ненавижу платья, — проворчала Наташа, одергивая дорогую ткань.

— Ты выглядишь, как королева!

— Королеве девяносто лет, — напомнила ему Наташа. — Итак, как ты держишься?

Питер пожал плечами, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Я бы предпочел остаться в своей комнате.

— Ну, как и я, — сказала Наташа, окидывая взглядом толпу. — Тебя, хотя бы, не достают вопросами о Мстителях. Эта твоя идея с тайной личностью не так уж и плоха.

При мысли о том, как все эти тусовщики, зная его личность, забросали бы его вопросами, Питер не смог сдержать дрожь. Он и так уже временами ощущал приступы паники, когда коридоры в школе оказывались слишком переполнены народом, что уж говорить о необходимости находиться в комнате, полной незнакомцев.

Он дернулся, когда внезапно почувствовал руку Наташи на своем плече.

— Пит, с тобой все хорошо? — нахмурилась она.

— Не люблю толпу, — признался он. — И голова болит.

Морщинка меж ее бровей стала только глубже, но прежде, чем она успела бы задать еще хоть один вопрос, к ним подошел какой-то парень в модном костюме.

— Ах, мисс Романофф! Мне хотелось бы узнать, что вы думаете о новом проекте Bay Bridge.

— О… я с радостью уделю вам внимание буквально через минуту, сэр, — сказала Наташа необычайно вежливым голосом, которого Питер, разумеется, никогда у нее не слышал. — Я хотела бы сначала закончить разговор с этим молодым человеком.

Мужчина окинул Питера пренебрежительным взглядом.

— А чей он вообще? Разве он не должен находиться со своим сопровождающим? Кто-нибудь может присмотреть за ним, пока мы с вами обсуждаем дела?

— А может ты просто съебешься? — раздраженно спросил Питер.

Парень в костюме фыркнул.

— Ну и ну! Кто впустил тебя, поганец? Я обязательно прослежу, чтобы они вышвырнули тебя! — он шагнул к Питеру, _окончательно_ вторгаясь в его личное пространство, и Питер торопливо отступил на шаг.

— Прошу прощения, — спокойно заметила Наташа, — но мне кажется, что этот юноша сказал вам съебаться.

У мужчины буквально отвисла челюсть.

— Я присоединюсь к вам буквально через минуту, — сказала Наташа, прогоняя его взмахом руки. Что-то неразборчиво пробормотав себе под нос, мужчина растворился в толпе.

Наташа, нисколько не смутившись, вновь повернулась к Питеру.

— Если тебе нехорошо — ложись в кровать. Пеппер и Тони все поймут.

Питер не был в этом так уверен. Пеппер была совершенно непреклонна, когда объявляла, что он должен посетить сегодняшнее мероприятие, после того как Пятница за ужином сообщила ей, что Питер весь день провел за просмотром Netflix.

Пятница — гребаная ябеда.

— Если я сейчас сбегу — меня просто посадят под домашний арест, — сказал он Наташе.

— Чепуха, — заявила она решительно. — Тебя не накажут за то, что ты заболел.

Питер собирался уже возразить, что «заболел» — это слишком сильно сказано, но их _снова_ прервал парень в модном костюме, который промаршировал к ним, практически волоча Тони за собой.

— Вот этот! — прорычал мужчина. — Почему этот юноша присутствует здесь?

— Мистер Риджворт, это Питер, — сказал Тони. — Он мой стажер. Питер — это мистер Риджворт, член совета директоров Старк Индастриз.

— Я требую, чтобы вы немедленно избавились от него! — воскликнул мистер Риджворт, театрально указывая на Питера пальцем.

— А что он натворил? — уточнил Тони с любопытством.

— Я еще никогда в своей жизни не сталкивался с таким грубым… невоспитанным… сквернословящим…

— Слушай, — нетерпеливо перебил его Питер. — Если бы ты просто съебался, как я и сказал тебе — проблем бы вообще не было!

Тони закашлялся. Мистер Риджворт побагровел.

— Вы это видели? — воскликнул он негодующе.

— Совершенно неприемлемо, — кивнул Тони.

— И…? — требовательно протянул мистер Риджворт.

— За стажёров отвечает мисс Поттс, — сказал Тони. — Я поговорю с ней.

— Бесхребетник, все ясно! — рявкнул мистер Риджворт, — пойду сам ее найду, — и он быстрым шагом удалился.

— Так держать, шкет, — подмигнул Тони. — Мы с Пеппер уже лет сто пытаемся заставить его выйти из совета.

Питер не улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я могу вернуться в свою комнату, пожалуйста?

— Ты можешь еще немного подождать? — спросил Тони. — Посидеть здесь в уголке с Наташей, полакомиться бесплатной едой, пооскорблять еще парочку членов совета? Через двадцать минут я произнесу свою речь, а потом мы все свободны.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Питер, но вид у него был совершенно несчастный.

— Почему ты не сказал ему, что тебе нехорошо? — спросила Наташа, как только Тони отошел.

— Я не хотел, чтобы он раздувал из мухи слона, — пробормотал Питер. — И ему еще речь произносить.

— Ну тогда поговори с Пеппер, — настаивала Наташа.

— Я и близко не подойду _туда_ , — возразил Питер, недоверчиво глядя на стол, за которым сидела Пеппер.

Он заметил Ника Фьюри в то же мгновение, как тот прибыл на мероприятие, и с тех пор следил за ним, готовый спрятаться под стол, если только он подойдет хоть чуточку ближе. Но пока что Фьюри почти все время, проведенное на вечеринке, проболтал с Пеппер. Что, к сожалению, привело к тому, что теперь ее дислокация была «скомпрометированна», и Питер и близко не собирался появляться рядом с ее столом, _вот-уж-спасибо_.

— Тебе не нравится Фьюри? — уточнила Наташа с нотками веселья в голосе. Черт бы побрал ее и ее проницательность!

— Нет, не нравится, — проворчал Питер, — он хочет посадить меня в тюрьму.

Наташа как-то мягко хмыкнула, и ее глаза насмешливо сверкнули.

— Помнится, то же самое ты думал и про Тони с Пеппер, когда только переехал к ним.

— С этим парнем все серьезно, — возразил Питер. Он потер ладонью лоб, но тотчас же отнял руку, когда увидел, как Наташа пристально следит за ним.

Она скрестила руки на груди, нетерпеливо постучав пальцем по плечу.

— Питер, _ложись спать_. Ну или, хотя бы, приляг на диване, пока все мы не закончим. Я все объясню Тони… нет, _не вздумай_ заявлять мне, что с тобой все хорошо, — продолжила она, когда Питер попытался перебить ее, — если через десять секунд ты не скроешься наверху, я притащу сюда мистера Риджворта, чтобы он еще немного поныл. Десять… девять… восемь…

***

— Я надеюсь, что вам понравилась моя речь, а если нет — что вы, хотя бы, немного подремали, — закончил Тони. Со всех сторон раздались смешки и аплодисменты, и Тони в последний раз слегка поклонился, прежде чем покинуть сцену и направиться прямиком к Пеппер.

— Ты видела Питера?

Пеппер оглянулась.

— Я его сегодня вечером почти не видела. Мне кажется, что он избегает меня.

— Угу, — протянул Тони, бросая мимолетный взгляд на Ника Фьюри. — Ну, я обещал ему, что мы уйдем после моей речи. Кстати… к тебе мистер Риджворт не подходил?

— Что? — рассеянно переспросила Пеппер. — О… да. Сказал, что с ним очень грубо обращались.

— И?

— И я сказала, что он, вероятно, это заслужил.

Фьюри хихикнул.

— Да уж. Вы скоро доведете беднягу до сердечного приступа. О, и к вашему сведению, ваш ребенок ушел где-то полчаса назад, — он указал в сторону лестницы. — Его увела мисс Романофф.

***

Тони нашел Наташу в кресле в тускло освещенной гостиной на одиннадцатом этаже.

— Ну и где ты спрятала моего ребенка, террористка?

Наташа едва заметным кивком головы указала на диван напротив.

— Не включай свет, — предупредила она тихо.

Тони обогнул диван. Очевидно, он только что разбудил Питера. Мальчишка пару раз хлопнул глазами, устало протер их, а затем медленно сел.

— Привет. Вечеринка закончилась? — спросил он, глядя на него мутным взглядом, и в следующую секунду торопливо добавил: — Меня Наташа заставила уйти!

Наташа закатила глаза.

— У него голова болит, — сообщила она Тони.

Тони кивнул и опустился на диван рядом с Питером.

— Люди уже расходятся, — сказал он. — Но может пройти еще какое-то время, прежде чем все окончательно уйдут. И ты, похоже, навел шороху среди членов правления.

— Ну, ты сам виноват, что заставил меня пойти туда! Не жди, что я _когда-нибудь_ займу твое место, потому что если мне придется посетить еще хоть один _званый вечер_ , ей-Богу, я кого-нибудь прикончу, — пожаловался Питер, снова укладываясь на спину, но на этот раз располагая голову на коленях Тони. Его глаза были зажмурены, и, казалось, что ему действительно очень больно. Однако это не помешало ему продолжать болтать. — Этот парень в моднявом костюмчике просто выбесил меня, а я всего лишь хотел остаться сегодня вечером в своей комнате, смотреть смешные кадры со съемок моих любимых сериалов, и это было бы намного… _оооо_ … как хорошо…

Тони хихикнул, продолжая аккуратно круговыми движениями массировать виски Питера.

— Сильно голова болит?

— Нет, — соврал Питер, — но ты продолжай.

За спиной Тони раздался стук каблучков по мраморной плитке, и Пеппер вошла в комнату.

— Он здесь?

— Мда, — кивнул Тони, — нашел себе новое пристанище на моих коленях. Не включай свет.

Пеппер обошла диван.

— Что-то случилось? Он заболел?

— Немного, — кивнул Тони.

— Неправда, — упрямо возразил Питер. Но с таким же успехом он мог вообще ничего не говорить, потому что Пеппер уже присела рядом с ним на корточки и положила ладонь ему на лоб.

— У тебя небольшая температура, — заключила она. — Ты уже второй раз болеешь во время каникул. Похоже, что ты перетрудился, что не удивительно.

— Так это означает, что ты разрешишь мне проваляться весь день в кровати? — спросил Питер нетерпеливо.

Пеппер смерила его недовольным взглядом.

— Скорее это означает, что нам пора пересмотреть то, как ты распределяешь время между учебой, Человеком-пауком и отдыхом, когда каникулы закончатся.

Питер выглядел очень недовольным.

— Я из-за твоей глупой вечеринки заболел! — возразил он.

— Да, оглядываясь назад, возможно, было не очень разумно звать тебя туда, — согласилась Пеппер. — По многим причинам. Но я просто… переживала. Я знаю, что мы с Тони много работаем. Мы можем время от времени брать выходные, но в остальное время тебе придется развлекать себя самому. И проводить целый день в кровати — не лучшее решение.

— Все станет проще, когда Нед вернется из лагеря, — заверил ее Питер. — Но если я пообещаю, что буду ходить каждый день гулять, ты пообещаешь больше не таскать меня на эти глупые _званые вечера?_

— Идет, — кивнула Пеппер, с улыбкой дернув Питера за прядь волос, прежде чем встать и опуститься в соседнее с Наташей кресло.

— Так… вы _серьезно_ не собираетесь ругать меня за то, что я сказал члену совета директоров съебаться? — спросил Питер подозрительно.

Пеппер кинула на него равнодушный взгляд.

— Спишем это на то, что ты нехорошо себя чувствовал.

— И что Риджворт просто козел, — добавил Тони, рассеянно поглаживая Питера по волосам.

— Ты подаешь отличный пример, милый, — упрекнула его Пеппер, переглянувшись с Наташей.

— Сказать по правде, возможно, я тоже сказала Риджворту пару ласковых, — призналась Наташа совсем немножечко виновато.

Пеппер фыркнула.

— Похоже, что мне придется всех вас учить хорошим манерам.

Тони ухмыльнулся ей и легонько постучал Питера по голове.

— Пит, нельзя говорить людям, чтобы они съебались. Это невежливо. В следующий раз просто скажи «пойди погуляй» или «покиньте помещение».

Питер хихикнул. С губ Пеппер сорвался очень недовольный вздох.

— Предлагаю отвести нашего _бедного больного ребенка_ в кровать, — сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги, — пока ему в голову не пришли еще какие-нибудь глупости.

— Соглашусь, — сказал Тони, подталкивая Питера, чтобы тот поднялся с его колен.

— Вето! — воскликнул Питер. — Я накладываю вето!

— У тебя нет права вето, — сообщил ему Тони, буквально на руках поднимая его с дивана и помогая встать на ноги. — Пойдем, хулиган.

— Да, Пит, — сказала Наташа, и в уголках ее глаз появились морщинки. — Покинь помещение!

Пеппер схватила его за руку и потащила вяло упирающегося Питера к лифту.

— Скажи «спокойной ночи», милый!

— Ладно! — проскулил Питер, тяжело опираясь на Пеппер в ожидании лифта, — Спокойной всем.

Тони помахал ему рукой.

— Спокойной ночи, приятель.

Пеппер затащила Питера в лифт и нажала кнопку. Уже в лифте Питер прислонился к стене, прижимаясь щекой к приятно-прохладному металлу.

— Если завтра все еще будешь чувствовать себя нехорошо, я попробую отменить какие-нибудь встречи, — сказала Пеппер с нотками беспокойства, и внезапно Питеру пришло в голову, что, возможно, она чувствует себя виноватой за то, что проводит с ним не так много времени. И, возможно, сегодняшний вечер как раз и был попыткой это исправить.

— Все нормально, Пеп, — сказал он ей, выпрямляясь, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова. — Ты не должна нянчиться со мной, я понимаю, что у тебя очень важная работа.

— Но ты намного важнее, — парировала Пеппер.

Слышать такое было очень приятно, хоть Питер и не был согласен с этим.

— Я завтра попрошу Стива или Сэма научить меня играть в бильярд, — сказал он. — Преимущество проживания в башне, полной Мстителей: всегда найдётся кто-то, готовый составить мне компанию.

— Да, наверное, — пробормотала Пеппер.

Двери лифта распахнулись, и Питер повернулся к Пеппер.

— В общем… дальше я сам дойду. Если только ты не хочешь почитать мне сказку.

— А ты хотел бы? — спросила Пеппер совершенно серьезно, и Питер улыбнулся.

— Не, хватит и обнимашек.

И он получил свои обнимашки, очень крепкие, кстати. И поцелуй в лоб на закуску.

— Спокойной ночи, милый, — сказала Пеппер. — Сообщи Пятнице, если тебе станет хуже.

Питер кивнул и, помахав напоследок рукой, направился в свою спальню. Надо признать, было очень здорово иметь в доме Пятницу, которая могла помочь ему связаться с Тони и Пеппер, не покидая собственной кровати.

Но все же она — гребаная ябеда.


	21. Сладкие шестнадцать

**Две недели до дня рождения Питера**

Нед прищурился, продолжая рыться в коробке с носками, спрятанной на дне шкафа. И где, черт возьми, его носки с Человеком-пауком? Ему срочно необходимо надеть их, потому что Питер вот-вот должен прийти в гости, и Нед _знает_ , как сильно бесит Питера любой мерч с Человеком-пауком.

А бесить Питера было одним из любимых развлечений Неда.

— Привет, чувак, — раздался голос прямо у него за спиной, и Нед испуганно подпрыгнул, врезаясь затылком в полку над головой. Невнятно ругнувшись, он развернулся на звук.

— У тебя входная дверь открыта, — заявил Питер.

— А, да, — пробормотал Нед, потирая ушибленное место. У его матери была привычка летом просто оставлять дверь нараспашку. Ей нравилось, что соседские детишки просто так забегали туда-сюда. Нед же, с другой стороны, был от этого не в восторге. Кто-то из детей обнаружил тайник со сладостями его матери, и теперь наведывался _слишком_ уж часто.

— Там какие-то девочки играют в прятки в твоей гостиной, — сказал Питер, словно прочитав его мысли.

— Ага, — смиренно вздохнул Нед. — Наш дом превратился в игровую площадку.

— Чем ты там занимался?

— Искал мои носки с Человеком-пауком, — ответил Нед, заметно оживившись.

Лицо Питера перекосило.

— Я убью Тони за то, что он подарил их тебе…

— Это крутой подарок, — заметил Нед. — Кстати, говоря о подарках, скоро твой день рождения. Как думаешь, что Тони и Пеппер подарят тебе?

— Не знаю, — пролепетал Питер, словно ему стало слегка неловко. — Надеюсь, ничего слишком вызывающего.

— Некоторым на шестнадцать лет дарят машину.

— Это было бы просто ужасно. Я бы почувствовал себя каким-нибудь тупым качком, — вздрогнул Питер.

— Все ясно, — кивнул Нед. — Никаких машин.

**Девять дней до дня рождения Питера**

 — Входная дверь открыта!

— Конечно… — пробормотал Нед, продолжая лежать лицом вниз на траве на их крошечном заднем дворе.

— Все нормально? — спросил Питер, усевшись рядом с ним скрестив ноги.

— О, да. Просто наслаждаюсь жизнью. Солнце крутое, да?

Питер кинул на него странный взгляд.

— Оно… миленькое.

Нед перекатился на спину.

— Если бы ты мог сейчас оказаться где угодно — где бы это было?

— В Голландии, — без раздумий ответил Питер.

Губы Неда растянулись в улыбке.

— Почему? Потому что у них летние каникулы длятся всего шесть недель?

— В точку.

Нед хихикнул.

— Ты и твоя ненависть к летним каникулам… Разве в этом году ты не хорошо проводишь время? Ты живешь с приятными людьми и все такое.

Питер пожал плечами и вырвал несколько травинок.

— Да, наверное. Мы ездили на пляж несколько недель назад. Это было здорово.

— Правда? — спросил Нед. — Я думал, что у тебя была та странная фобия.

— Ну так…

— Значит… если бы ты мог сейчас оказаться где угодно, ты бы выбрал пляж?

— Похоже, что да. А что, ты хочешь поехать туда?

— Нет, — ответил Нед. — Просто любопытно.

**Шесть дней до дня рождения Питера**

 — Привет, чувак. Твоя входная дверь…

— Точно. Открыта.

— Чем занимаешься?

— Прячу сладости от соседских детей. Как думаешь, здесь будет надежно?

Питер прислонился к дверному косяку.

— В корзине для белья? Конечно. Если тебя устроит, что твои ириски будут пахнуть как твои ноги.

Нед выпрямился, окидывая корзину новым взглядом.

— Логично, — он повернулся к Питеру. — Кстати о еде: ты любишь чизкейки?

Питер моргнул.

— Эмм… ну, да?

— А какой твой любимый?

Вот теперь Питер был уже в полном замешательстве.

— Не знаю, а какие бывают?

— Лимонный? — предположил Нед. — Клубничный? Шоколадный?

— Они все вкусные. В смысле, ни один из них не сравнится с шоколадным тортом твоей мамы, но… Ты хочешь сходить за чизкейками?

— Нет, — ответил Нед. — Просто любопытно.

**Четыре дня до дня рождения Питера**

_ТС: Привет, Нед._

_ТС: Что там у нас_

_ТС: с именинным тортом?_

_НЛ: Привет Тони он возможно начал что-то подозревать но он рассказал мне немного о его любимом и еще кое-что это было немного странно поначалу но он упомянул один и я не знаю захочешь ли ты его_

_ТС: Вот и я не узнаю, пока ты не расскажешь мне_

_ТС: Что это, кекс с марихуаной?_

_НЛ: ЛМАО_

_НЛ: Нет он упомянул шоколадный торт который иногда делает моя мама я могу попросить ее испечь один и принести тебе но я не знаю может это слишком странно я уверен что она сделает это если я попрошу она любит Питера она сделает ради него что угодно_

_ТС: Нед, смогу ли я заинтересовать тебя такой вещью, как пунктуация?_

Нед хмыкнул, но прежде, чем он успел напечатать ответ, в его комнату ввалился Питер.

— Привет, чувак!

Нед судорожно поспешил захлопнуть крышку ноутбука.

Питер прищурился, с подозрением глядя на него.

— Чем ты там занимался?

Нед громко сглотнул.

— Я… смотрел… порно?

**День рождения Питера**

Питер услышал, как скрипнула дверь, ведущая в его комнату, но глаз все равно не открыл. Черт возьми, сегодня его день рождения, можно же ему поспать чуть подольше?

Внезапно он почувствовал, как с него сдернули одеяло, и застонал, переворачиваясь на спину и открывая глаза. Рядом с кроватью стоял Сэм, сминая одеяло в своих руках.

Питер впился в него сердитым взглядом.

— А если бы я спал голым?

— Хм, — протянул Сэм. — Об этом я не подумал. С днем рождения.

— Я не пойду вниз, — сказал Питер, обнимая подушку. — Я сплю.

— Нет, не спишь, — заявил Сэм. — Мы едем на пляж.

Питер приподнял голову.

— Что?

— Машина уезжает через тридцать минут. Если к этому моменту в ней не будет твоей задницы — мы поедем без тебя.  
Питеру едва хватило времени, чтобы переварить это, прежде чем его дверь снова распахнулась, и, кто бы мог подумать, _Нед_ заглянул внутрь.

— Да ладно, Пит! Это же твой день рождения!

Питер изумленно распахнул рот.

— Ты тоже едешь? — спросил он в конце концов.

— Нет, — заявил Сэм, закатывая глаза. — Он пришел сюда помочь тебе одеться, а потом он пойдет домой. _Да_ , он тоже едет с нами. А теперь вставай! Встретимся внизу через пять минут.

***

Дорога до личного пляжа Тони, где им гарантировано было полное уединение, заняла несколько часов. За рулем их мини-вена был Брюс. Тони и Пеппер теснились на переднем сиденье, Нед, буквально сияя от восторга, расположился между Стивом и Сэмом, а Питер сидел рядом с Наташей в самом конце.

— А сколько стоит личный пляж? — восхищенно спросил Нед.

Питер пнул его по креслу.

— Ой. Это был неуместный вопрос?

***

Пеппер расстелила на песке огромное покрывало, после чего Стив непринужденно воткнул в песок гигантский зонтик.

 — Сначала торт!

Тони поставил на землю ящик, который держал в руках, и поспешил достать тарелки, после чего торопливо распаковал завернутый в фольгу торт.

Питер изумленно уставился на лакомство.

— Это же…?

— Испекла моя мама! — подтвердил Нед, захлопав в ладоши.

Питер только недоумевающе уставился на остальных.

— Как вы… когда вы вообще…

— Мы с Тони _действовали сообща_! — заявил Нед, пошевелив бровями.

— Это сейчас нам нужно будет петь «С днем рожденья тебя»? — спросил Брюс, когда Тони начал нарезать торт, и с губ Питера сорвался протестующий возглас.

Тони вскинул на него взгляд. Питер и так уже был немного ошеломлен от всего происходящего, и сейчас выглядел откровенно напуганным перспективой того, что вся команда будет петь для него.

— Никаких песен, — сказал Тони. — Это испортит всю атмосферу. Ты знал, что когда Стив поет — это похоже на крики вороны, которая тонет в ведре с водой?

Услышав это, Питер весело улыбнулся.

— А торт действительно очень вкусный, — заметил Брюс, попробовав кусочек. — Могу я позвонить твоей маме, чтобы попросить у нее рецепт?

Нед изумленно уставился на него, не донеся кусочек торта до полуоткрытого рта, и Тони видел, как его глаза остекленели, когда он, судя по всему, представил себе _этот_ телефонный разговор.

— Брюс любит готовить, — объяснила Наташа. — Его шоколадный торт хорошо известен во всей башне.

***

Вскоре Сэм и Стив решили устроить пробежку по пляжу, в то время как Нед, Брюс и Наташа отправились поплавать. Питер же остался на берегу с Тони и Пеппер, и сейчас он с закрытыми глазами лежал под зонтом, растянувшись на огромном полотенце.

— Хорошо, что день рожденья у тебя не в ноябре, — заметил Тони. — В противном случае, этот день прошел бы _совсем_ по-другому.

В этот момент Брюс подошел к Питеру и потыкал его ногой.

— Питер, ты пойдешь плавать?

Питер приоткрыл глаза.

— Эм… может, позже, — ответил он уклончиво.

— Когда мы ездили на пляж несколько недель назад, он тоже отказывался плавать, — сказал Тони. — Он едва помочил ноги. В итоге мы целый день строили замки из песка.

— Ага, — припомнил Питер. — Мы сделали башню Мстителей.

Брюс склонил голову к плечу.

— То есть ты любишь пляж, но не любишь плавать?

— Пауки и вода не очень хорошо сочетаются, — ответил ему Питер. — Ты когда-нибудь видел плавающих пауков?

— Нет, — сказал Тони. — Но поскольку ты боишься пауков, я подумал, что это только подстегнет тебя.

— Я _не_ боюсь пауков!

— Но ты _умеешь_ плавать? — спросил Брюс. — Если нет — мы тебя научим.

Питер, с недовольным выражением лица, потянулся.

— Я умею плавать, — подчеркнул он. — Я люблю плавать. В бассейне, а не в океане. Он просто… слишком большой. И там… ну, знаешь… плавает _всякое_.

Тони кинул взгляд на безграничный океан, после чего снова перевел его на Питера.

— Пересмотрел фильмов про акул?

— С акулами все норм. Меня киты пугают.

Тони приподнял свои очки.

— Киты? Но киты же нихрена не делают вообще! Они же как… огромные плавающие мишки Тедди.

— Это называется цетафобия. Она существует. Загугли, — огрызнулся Питер.

— Боже, шкет. То есть в наш список того, чего ты боишься, помимо пауков стоит включить и китов?

— Я _НЕ_ боюсь пауков!!!

***

В конце концов Неду удалось уговорить Питера войти в воду по пояс, где он неловко постоял несколько минут, прежде чем воскликнуть: «Ок, это было очень весело!», — и торопливо выбраться обратно на берег. Так они и провели остаток дня: строя еще больше замков из песка, играя в волейбол, загорая на солнышке и поедая шоколадный торт.

Когда солнце начало катиться к горизонту, они развели костер, чтобы устроить барбекю. В этот момент все решили, что пришла пора дарить подарки.

— Держи, — заявил Тони, складывая всю кучу Питеру на колени. — От Клинта и Лоры тут тоже есть: они просили поздравить тебя с днем рождения.

Лего-набор с Соколом Тысячелетия, несколько новых футболок с научными слоганами и экшн-фигурка Человека-паука. Питер выглядел в равной степени довольным и смущенным.

— Итак, — сказал Тони. — Пляж, торт, подарки… мы сделали все правильно?

— Ага, — радостно воскликнул Питер. — Все просто замечательно. Спасибо вам.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

— Я просто не могу поверить, что я сейчас здесь. Ты знаешь, где я был на мой прошлый день рождения? — криво улыбнулся Питер. — Я был в библиотеке. Только что закончил читать книжку по палеонтологии, и как раз искал что-то новенькое. Угадаешь, какую я выбрал?

Тони улыбнулся и, наклонившись к нему, приобнял своего ребенка одной рукой.

— Да уж, ты уверенно прочел свой путь в нашу жизнь!

— Ничего не понимаю, — заявил Стив. — Какую книгу ты выбрал?

— Книгу Тони, — объяснила Пеппер. — А потом он написал Тони письмо и указал ему на его ошибки.

Услышав это, Сэм запрокинул голову и бессовестно расхохотался. Наташа поспешила присоединиться к нему.

Стив же просто сгорал от любопытства.

— Ты пишешь книги? — спросил он Тони.

— Сменим тему.

**На следующий день после дня рождения Питера**

_ТС: Привет, Нед,_

_ТС: Не хочешь приехать_

_ТС: и построить Сокол Тысячелетия со Стивом и Питером?_

_НЛ: ОБОЖЕДА я как раз писал Питеру, но он не отвечает_

_ТС: Он все еще спит. Я скоро его разбужу. Стив теряет терпение._

_ТС: Он как пес, который ждет, когда его поведут гулять._

_ТС: Не говори ему, что я сказал это._

_НЛ: Уже еду!_

_ТС: Ок. Спасибо за помощь. Питер вчера отлично провел время._

_НЛ: В любое время._

_НЛ: И если вам когда-нибудь понадобится навигатор — я всегда готов!_


	22. Планетарий

Питер поднял голову, отрывая взгляд от своего словаря, когда Тони впихнул ему под нос какой-то флаер.

— Ты когда-нибудь был в планетарии?

— Нет, — ответил Питер, закрывая словарь и откладывая его в сторону.

Тони, нахмурившись, кинул взгляд на огромную книгу, на мгновение забывая про свой вопрос.

— Ты чем сейчас занимался?

— Читал.

—  _Словарь?_

— Я задрот, ясно? И как ты умудрился пропустить этот факт?

— Хммм, — промычал Тони с улыбкой. — Кстати о задротах, один знакомый мне парнишка прислал тут сообщение. Он собирается приехать в город, чтобы сходить в планетарий, и я подумал, что ты можешь захотеть присоединиться к нему. Он твой ровесник.

— Знакомый тебе парнишка… — с подозрением повторил за ним Питер. — Так, и сколько несовершеннолетних супергероев ты укрываешь по всей стране?

— Он не супергерой, — сказал Тони. — Но как-то раз я фальсифицировал свою смерть и скрывался в его гараже.

Питер смерил его нечитаемым взглядом.

— Знаешь, что? Даже знать об этом не хочу, — сказал он в конце концов, выдергивая флаер из рук Тони. — Хмм, планетарий. Однажды мы с классом ходили в Музей Естественной Истории, а вот здесь мы не были.

— Так это значит да? О, и позови с собой Неда. Я за все заплачу. А потом встречу вас, и мы пойдем на обед.

— Ты не идешь с нами?

Тони покачал головой.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. В таком людном месте народ от меня не отстанет.

— Есть такое, — кивнул Питер. — Ну, хорошо. Почему нет. Как там его зовут?

— Харли Кинер.

***

— Мы _обязаны_ посмотреть космическое шоу, — воскликнул Харли, хлопнув в ладоши. — Они проецируют световое шоу прямо на потолке. Это должно быть просто офигенно.

— Круто, — сказал Нед. — А потом купим для Тони какой-нибудь сувенир!

— Лучше всего носки, — кивнул Питер. — Жутко некрутые, гиковские носки.

Тони только что подвез их до места, и прямо сейчас они направлялись в театр, где должно было проходить космическое шоу. По пути сюда, они захватили Харли на вокзале и, пока что, Питеру он нравился.

В театре было темно, и все разговаривали приглушенным шепотом. Как только они нашли свои места, Питер заметил, как все его чувства внезапно обострились. Его уши уловили, как где-то на другом конце зала сердитый отец вполголоса отчитывал своего сына. Очевидно, мальчик каким-то образом умудрился потерять ботинок, и прямо сейчас заливался слезами.

Свет окончательно потускнел, и холодный женский голос сообщил, что шоу вот-вот начнется.

Внезапно, по потолку разлилось яркое сияние, и из всех динамиков загрохотала музыка, за которой последовал голос:

— Далеко-далеко отсюда… На расстоянии десяти миллионов световых лет от планеты Земля… каждая точка представляет из себя галактику, состоящую из миллиардов звезд.

Питер вздрогнул. От внезапного шума в его ушах зазвенело. Из-за вспышек света перед глазами все поплыло. На несколько секунд Питер крепко зажмурился. Потряс головой. Вот, черт. Он знал, что это. Сенсорная перегрузка. Разумеется, это просто _должно_ было случиться именно тогда, когда рядом с ним человек, которого он едва знает.

Его рука нашарила рядом с собой руку Неда и крепко сжала. Возможно, даже слишком крепко.

— Ауч… что? — прошептал Нед.

— Эхм… — пролепетал Питер. Во рту пересохло, и он изо всех сил пытался сглотнуть, но не мог. С каждой секундой головокружение становилось все сильнее, шум в ушах нарастал все больше, и он уже едва мог различить в этом шуме хоть что-то, и _эти проклятые огни продолжали мерцать_. Руки и ноги начало покалывать, и он понял, что начинает задыхаться.

Он почувствовал, как чьи-то руки подняли его, и попытался сосредоточиться на перемещении ног, шаг за шагом, полностью доверившись Неду отвести его в нужном направлении. Налево, направо, удариться о стену и сползти на пол. Он почувствовал, как руки на плечах начали трясти его. Он хотел попросить их выключить этот гребаный свет, но все еще не мог выдавить из себя ни звука.

Внезапно, его лицо окатила струя ледяной воды, и Питер судорожно начал отплевываться. От шока, вызванного резкой сменой температуры, шум в его ушах заметно стих. Он поднял взгляд. Лицо Харли медленно приобрело очертания. Он сидел на корточках напротив Питера, удерживая пустую кружку в руках.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Ты в порядке?

Питер несколько раз моргнул и оглянулся. Он сидел на полу общественного туалета. Из крана капало. В углу валялся одинокий ботинок.

— Ха, — выдавил он и потряс головой, вытирая лицо рукавом. — Ты вытащил меня. Как у тебя это получилось?

Харли нахмурился, опуская кружку на пол.

— У тебя никогда раньше не было панических атак?

— Ну, да, были, — сказал Питер, полагая, что «паническая атака», вероятно, самый подходящий вариант, чтобы описать то, что только что произошло, не упоминая про Человека-паука. — Только обычно я просто отсиживался в темной комнате, пока мне не становилось лучше. Но это сработало намного эффективнее.

— Меня, вообще-то, Тони научил, — улыбнулся Харли. — У него раньше бывали панические атаки. Кажется, это ему помогало. Если точнее, он пихал себе снег прямо в лицо.

— Это не совсем, конечно, паническая атака, — пробормотал Питер. — Стоп… у Тони были панические атаки? Он мне не рассказывал. Странно.

—  _Вот уж действительно_ странно, — согласился Харли с ухмылкой. — Ведь он такой открытый парень, когда дело касается подобных вещей.

Питер криво улыбнулся.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Нед.

— Небольшая тошнота, — пробормотал Питер, прикрывая глаза и прислоняясь затылком к стене. Вообще-то, его голова просто раскалывалась, но по крайней мере эта боль больше не ослепляла. — Я просто… посижу здесь немного. Вы можете вернуться на шоу.

— Не глупи, — сказал Нед.

— Может стоит позвонить Тони? — предложил Харли.

—  _Нет!_  — возразил Питер, хотя в душе, если честно, он _очень_ хотел, чтобы Тони или Пеппер оказались сейчас с ним рядом. — Все будет нормально. Не хочу испортить весь день. Просто… дайте мне минутку. Мы можем выключить свет?

— Он автоматический, — сказал Нед. — Я не смог найти выключатель.

Питер протяжно выдохнул и потер рукой лоб.

— Ладно… я справлюсь. Эмм… кое-что еще, — он поднял руку, указывая куда-то. — Вон там ботинок в углу; я, кажется, знаю, чей он.

Харли вызвался самостоятельно вернуть ботинок его законному владельцу. Нед дождался, когда дверь за ним закроется, прежде чем снова повернуться к Питеру.

— Давно уже такого не было.

— Да уж, — согласился Питер. Когда он только стал Человеком-пауком, было непросто привыкнуть к обострившимся чувствам, и в любом помещении, где был слишком яркий свет или слишком громкая музыка мог случиться подобный приступ. Со временем, однако, он научился лучше приспосабливаться к любым обстоятельствам. Кроме, очевидно, вот этого раза. — Я просто никогда раньше не был в подобных местах. Сначала темнота, а затем этот свет и шум… Все смешалось.

— Тони и Пеппер знают об этом?

— Ага.

— То есть, Тони поймет, если я напишу ему, что у тебя случилась «сенсорная перегрузка»? — спросил Нед, уже печатая что-то на своем телефоне.

— Моя жизнь стала намного сложнее с тех пор, как ты поставил Тони на быстрый набор, — проворчал Питер.

— Мне бы не _пришлось_ постоянно ему звонить, если бы ты лучше заботился о себе, — язвительно заметил Нед. Питер молча показал ему язык.

***

На улице головная боль стала еще хуже, но им _пришлось_ пройти весь этот путь до стоянки, где Тони пообещал встретить их.

Всю дорогу Нед поддерживал Питера под руку, словно они две бабули, собирающиеся выйти в город на чай.

— Вон он, я вижу его, — сказал Харли, указывая на черную машину с тонированными окнами.

Когда они подошли поближе, Тони, наконец, показался из машины.

— Не везет тебе, да? — сказал он, окидывая Питера взглядом.

— Н’рмально… — пробормотал Питер, наваливаясь на машину. — Щаз только полежу немного.

— Нам стоит вернуться домой? — спросил Харли.

— Нет… да ладно, ребят, — взмолился Питер. — Я буду чувствовать себя просто куском дерьма, если вам придется уехать из-за меня. Пожалуйста, просто вернитесь на шоу, пожалуйстапожалуйста _пожалуйста_?

— Возвращайтесь, — сказал им Тони. — А Питер пока поспит на заднем сиденье. Я привез ему одеялко.

— А как же ты? — спросил его Харли. Тони пожал плечами.

— У меня с собой ноутбук. Поработаю в машине. Так что не торопитесь.

***

Лежать на заднем сиденье машины с затемненными окнами, завернувшись в одеяло с головой и слушая, как Тони быстро стучит по клавиатуре, было самым приятным времяпрепровождением, которое Питер только мог себе вообразить. Он заснул почти сразу, а когда проснулся — головная боль уже полностью испарилась. Он осторожно перевернулся, все еще опасаясь, что боль может вернуться, и слегка откинул одеяло. Некоторое время он молча наблюдал за профилем Тони, пока тот, сидя на переднем сиденье, нахмурившись, склонился над ноутбуком.

Через некоторое время Питер медленно сел и заглянул Тони через плечо.

— Ты тут ошибку сделал, — сказал он, указывая на экран.

— Черт, — пробормотал Тони. — Ложись спать, шкет. Ты слишком умный.

Питер тихонько зевнул.

— Мне уже лучше. Почему ты не рассказывал, что у тебя бывали панические атаки?

На мгновение в машине повисла тишина.

— Ну, не было причин рассказывать тебе об этом, — сказал Тони в конце концов.

— Они все еще происходят?

— Помнишь, как ты рассказал мне про Скипа? — спросил Тони. — Вот тогда ты все видел своими глазами.

— О, — пробормотал Питер, внезапно ощущая сильную вину. — Я не понял… в смысле… я не хотел, чтобы тебе стало плохо. Мне не следовало…

— Не будь идиотом, — резко перебил его Тони. — Я рад, что ты рассказал нам. А как я справился с этим — это уже мои проблемы. Именно поэтому я и не видел причин сообщать тебе об этом. Потому что из нас двоих я — взрослый, который заботится о тебе, а не наоборот.

— Да, ок, — уступил Питер, поплотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло. — Но дело не в том, кто о ком заботится. Просто знание о том, что не только у меня есть какие-то проблемы, помогает.

— Не только у тебя есть проблемы, — кивнул Тони.

Питер протиснулся мимо него и перебрался на переднее сиденье, захватив с собой одеяло.

— Сколько я спал?

— Почти два часа.

— Правда? А как будто всего несколько минут, — Питер снова зевнул. — И я голоден.

И, как по команде, телефон Тони завибрировал, и тот опустил на него взгляд.

— Нед пишет, что они уже возвращаются, так что сейчас поедем обедать.

— Когда ты умудрился дать Неду свой номер?

— Примерно тогда же, когда твой дядя решил заявиться в твою школу.

Питер примерно так и думал. Однако он слишком устал, чтобы злиться из-за этого прямо сейчас.

— А он не засыпает тебя сотнями сообщений со всякой фигней? — спросил он. — Потому что меня засыпает. Особенно любит очень рано утром.

— Нет. Я думаю, что он все еще побаивается меня, — Тони перевел взгляд с ноутбука на Питера. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ну, помимо того, что ты голоден.

— Нормально, — сказал Питер. Подобные приступы обычно выматывали его так, что до конца дня он ощущал сильнейшую усталость. Однако с усталостью он может смириться.

Тони потянулся вперед и провел рукой по его волосам.

— Пообедаем дома, — пообещал он. — А потом ты сможешь еще поспать.

— Хммм… спааааать… — улыбнулся Питер.

***

Разбив еще одно яйцо о сковородку, Харли отрегулировал огонь.

— Ты как хочешь, Нед? Омлет? Глазунью?

Они вернулись домой, и Харли сам вызвался приготовить обед, пока остальные развалились на диване. Тот факт, что Харли ни разу до этого не бывал на кухне Тони, ничуть его не смутил, когда он начал открывать шкафчики налево и направо.

— У вас тут есть терка для сыра?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Была когда-то, но куда-то исчезла.

— Хм, прям как мой папаша, — ответил Харли.

Со стороны дивана, где Питер прятался под одеялом, раздался приглушенный смешок. Нед же, с другой стороны, театрально округлил глаза.

— Не переживай, — сказал ему Тони. — Это просто у Харли чувство юмора такое. И у Питера, очевидно, тоже.

Питер слегка приспустил одеяло, так, чтобы стало видно его лицо.

— А Пеппер ведь тоже ушла. Пошла за продуктами и больше… не вернулась.

— Это было десять минут назад, — сказал Нед. — Она вернется.

— Мы можем закрыть дверь, — заметил Питер. Харли громко рассмеялся. Тони посмотрел на троих расположившихся вокруг него подростков, качая головой. И как его жизнь докатилась до этого? Нед, как оказалось, был солидарен с ним.

— Теперь их двое! — пожаловался он Тони.

— Ну, ты не переживай, — заверил его Тони. — Один из них завтра утром будет уже в Теннесси.

— Зачем ты хочешь отправить меня в Теннесси? — спросил Питер.

— Прекращай нести чушь, хулиган! — воскликнул Тони, кидая в Питера подушкой. — Ты устал. Засыпай.

— Но сначала еда! — сказал Харли, опуская перед ними тарелки.

Питер принялся заглатывать свою еду, закончив задолго до остальных. С довольным вздохом, он откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло сегодня, парни.

— А мне жаль, что вода мокрая, — сказал Харли.

Питер в замешательстве нахмурился.

— Что?

— Ой, прости, я думал, что мы тут извиняемся за то, в чем совершенно не виноваты.

Тони ухмыльнулся Питеру, который, казалось, не мог подобрать слов.

— Шкет, ты нашел себе достойного соперника.

Питер даже не пытался возражать. Наоборот, он слегка улыбнулся. Несмотря на проблемы с обострившимися чувствами, похоже, что Питер хорошо провел этот день. И, что особенно важно, Харли и Нед тоже.

— О! У нас тут для тебя подарок кстати, — сказал Харли Тони, кидая что-то ему на колени. Это оказалась пара носков. С лицом Эйнштейна.

— И как ты догадался? — холодно спросил Тони.

— У нас есть кое-что и для тебя, — обратился Нед к Питеру, потянувшись за своим рюкзаком.

Он достал оттуда пластиковый контейнер, в котором было восемь разноцветных планет размером с шарики для настольного тенниса.

— Они светятся в темноте. Можешь подвесить их под потолком и устроить свое собственное космическое шоу, — объяснил Нед.

Питер улыбнулся, повертев контейнер в руках.

— Спасибо, ребят.

— Мы с тобой сходим в планетарий в другой раз, — пообещал ему Тони. Он не знал, как ему удастся сделать это так, чтобы люди не узнали его, но он найдет способ. Может, если он потянет за несколько ниточек, получится организовать визит в нерабочие часы.

— Ок, — согласился Питер, кротко улыбнувшись. — Только, давай пропустим космическое шоу.

— Давай.


	23. Доктор Стрэндж

— … он был изгнан в другое измерение, но недавно он пытался отправить свою астральную форму на землю, чтобы найти меня и запереть в Темном Измерении, где обитает демон Дормамму. Теперь же у нас есть основания полагать, что ему удалось сбежать из этого измерения, — закончил доктор Стрэндж.

 — Хм, — хмыкнул Тони, ощущая легкое головокружение от столь насыщенного объяснения. — После такого, мои проблемы кажутся совершенно незначительными.

— Именно, — протянул доктор Стрэндж. — Причин для беспокойства пока нет, но я был бы признателен, если бы ты следил за всем необычным.

— Обязательно.

Последние полчаса Тони сидел за кухонным столом, обсуждая волшебство и альтернативные измерения с человеком, с которым до этого встречался всего-то пару раз. Он не знал, чем именно он может помочь, но все же ему польстило, что Стрэндж решил держать его в курсе.

Лифт тихонько звякнул, и Питер, с растрепанными волосами и толстовкой, натянутой поверх пижамы, зашел в гостиную. На мгновение он запнулся и, казалось бы, даже слегка растерялся, заметив новое лицо за столом. Но он явно решил никак не показывать этого, и просто продолжил свой путь.

— Добрутро, — он кинул взгляд на Стрэнджа. — Классная накидка.

— Это плащ, — надменно ответил доктор Стрэндж.

— Да пофиг, — зевнул Питер, едва волоча ноги огибая стол. — Я Питер, кстати.

— Стрэндж.

Питер выглядел слегка обиженным.

— И почему же это странно*?

Тони откинулся на спинку.

— Да нет, шкет, зовут его доктор Стивен Стрэндж. Он… друг. Доктор Стрэндж пришел обсудить со мной кое-какие возникшие у него вопросы.

— О, серьезно? — ухмыльнулся Питер, окидывая Стрэнджа взглядом. — Вы типа почувствовали колебания силы?

Стрэндж ничего не сказал, лишь смерил Питера пристальным взглядом.

— Просто небольшая отсылка на Звездные Воины… — сказал Питер, потянувшись за своими хлопьями.

Взгляд Стрэнджа оставался непоколебимым, и Питер, внезапно почувствовав себя слегка неловко, повернулся к Тони:

— Он умеет гипнотизировать? Или мысли читать? Потому что, если да — я сваливаю.

— Умеешь? — уточнил Тони у Стрэнджа.

Доктор Стрэндж медленно покачал головой.

— Тогда перестань так пялиться на меня, чувак! — пожаловался Питер.

— Я просто пытаюсь понять, почему по Башне Мстителей разгуливает подросток в пижаме, — спокойно ответил доктор Стрэндж.

— Ты можешь делать это, глядя на вазу с фруктами! — выплюнул Питер, открывая дверцу холодильника.

— Он разговаривает прямо как ты, — сказал Стивен Тони. — Вы родственники?

— Нет.

— Он твой ученик?

— Эммм…

— Я его приемный бездомыш, — сказал Питер, возвращаясь к столу с огромной миской хлопьев.

Тони скривил нос.

— Это немного грубо.

Доктор Стрэндж проигнорировал его недовольство.

— Зачем ты взял к себе бездомыша?

— Мы можем не называть его так? — спросил Тони нетерпеливо. — Доктор Стрэндж, познакомьтесь с Питером Паркером, он же Человек-паук.

— Человек-паук? — эхом повторил Стрэндж, окидывая Питера уже более заинтересованным взглядом. — И сколько ему?

— Только что исполнилось шестнадцать.

— Хммм, — Стрэндж погладил пальцами свою бородку, слегка прищурившись.

Питер выглядел недовольным.

— Что, не в твоем вкусе?

— Я ожидал кого-то постарше.

— Ну, тогда можешь свалить отсюда и вернуться через несколько лет!

— Повежливее, Питер, — пожурил его Тони.

Питер только фыркнул и начал молча запихивать хлопья в рот. Тони всегда казалось, что ребенок с радостью поспал бы и подольше, если бы голод не заставлял его каждое утро покидать кровать в десять утра. Обычно как раз в это время Питер объявлялся в гостиной и начинал поглощать огромное количество еды.

Он снова повернулся к доктору Стрэнджу.

— Так, у тебя есть описание этого парня, Кецилия? Ну, чтобы я знал, кого мне искать, а не просто бродил в поисках «чувака, который творит магию»?

— Что ты имеешь в виду под _магией_? — спросил Питер, разбрызгивая повсюду хлопья. — Типа, животные из шариков?

— Скорее, Мастерство Мистических Искусств, — строго поправил его Стрэндж. — Кецилий использует свои силы во зло.

— Ооо. Типа как Дарт Вейдер?

— Может, ты будешь молча есть свой завтрак? — предложил Тони. — Сейчас взрослые разговаривают.

— Но я могу помочь! — воскликнул Питер. Сейчас он выглядел уже намного более заинтересованным, чем когда только вошел в комнату. — Расскажи мне, как он выглядит, и я смогу поискать его!

— Темные волшебники играют не в твоей лиге, шкет.

Питер нетерпеливо запрыгал на своем стуле.

— Ой, да ладно! Я не собираюсь нападать на него или типа того, я же не идиот. Но давай будем реалистами, я могу помочь намного больше, _чем ты_. Железный Человек появляется на людях только в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Как ты собираешься отыскать кого-то подозрительного на улицах города? А я тусуюсь там почти каждый день!

В его словах был смысл, но Тони не собирался признавать это вслух. Достаточно было того, что Питер настаивал на том, что он и дальше будет дружелюбным соседом Человеком-пауком. От самой только мысли о том, что он хочет попытаться выследить какого-то злого волшебника, Тони бросило в дрожь.

Питер, очевидно, каким-то образом прочитал его мысли, потому что он поспешил добавить:

— Тони, я всего лишь предупрежу тебя, как только увижу его. Я не стану нападать, правда! Честное слово! — он поднял одну руку.

— Ну хорошо, — сдался Тони, и Питер, вскинув над головой кулак, повернулся к доктору.

— Что ты сделаешь, когда мы найдем его?

— Верну его обратно в темное измерение.

— _Охренеть_ … — выдохнул Питер.

***

В первые дни после визита Стрэнджа, Тони все еще чувствовал себя как на иголках и очень сожалел о том, что вовлек в это дело Питера.

Однако, в последующие дни ничего не происходило, и его волнение заметно поутихло. В отчетах Питера не было ничего серьезнее воришек велосипедов и потерянных домашних животных. Осталось потерпеть еще неделю, и Питер вернется в школу, где у него будут другие заботы, помимо всяких злых волшебников.

Но, разумеется, именно в _последний день_ летних каникул все пошло наперекосяк. Тони работал в своей мастерской, когда внезапно на экране вспыхнула карта Нью-Йорка, один из районов на которой горел ярко-красным цветом.

— Службы быстрого реагирования сообщают о необычной активности в Нижнем Манхэттене, — сообщила ему Пятница. — Двадцать одно обращение в 911 за последние пять минут.

Нижний Манхэттен. Как раз где живет Стивен Стрэндж.

— Выведи на экран изображения с камер слежения, — приказал Тони, приосанившись.

Мгновение спустя на экране вспыхнул яркий свет. Изображение было нечетким, но улица выглядела так, словно там только что произошел взрыв, и повсюду до сих пор мигали какие-то яркие огни.

— Из-за отключения энергии на месте происшествия, боюсь, это единственные доступные кадры, — объяснила Пятница.

— Проверь, нет ли там поблизости Мстителей и вышли им координаты, — воскликнул Тони, уже призывая костюм несколькими нажатиями на свои часы.

Его шлем едва успел захлопнуться, когда ему поступил звонок от Питера.

— Тони? Эм… кажется, я нашел этого темного волшебника! Волдемор… нет, как там его звали?

— Не влезай туда! — рявкнул Тони.

— Ага, _да неужели_! — крикнул Питер в ответ. — Этот странный* доктор — ох блин, прости, вечно я забываю новые имена. Он здесь. Они тут швыряют друг в друга огненные шары!

— Я уже в пути! Займись гражданскими, уводи их с линии огня!

***

Когда Тони добрался до места, повсюду царил хаос. Полиция оцепила периметр, и в данный момент это было все, что они могли сделать. Тони заметил доктора Стрэнджа, который сражался с, вероятно, тем самым Кецилием, посылая в него какие-то энергетические лучи. На глазах у Тони, Кецилий выпустил в Стрэнджа массивный ярко-красный луч, который тот отразил с такой силой, что деревья вдоль улицы затрещали, словно они были тоненькими веточками. Несколько зданий вокруг них уже успели обрушиться, и Тони надеялся, что их обитатели успели выбраться оттуда живыми. Он приземлился на крышу.

— Пятница, сканируй здания на наличие тепловых сигнатур! Питер, где ты?

— На четыре часа! — крикнул Питер, и когда Тони повернулся направо, он увидел, как Питер спрыгнул со здания на другой стороне улицы в сторону заградительного периметра. Что-то, что он держал в руках, явно не было человеком, но Тони не мог со своего места понять, что это.

— Кажется… все жители… в безопасности! — запыхавшись, доложил он.

— В ближайших зданиях тепловые сигнатуры не обнаружены, — подтвердила Пятница. — Однако в зданиях дальше по улице все еще есть люди. По моим подсчетам, на данный момент им безопаснее оставаться внутри, чем пытаться эвакуироваться.

Луч света с громким лязгом ударился в припаркованную машину, запуская автомобиль через всю улицу. Доктору Стрэнджу пришлось резко отпрыгивать в сторону, из-за чего Кецилий на несколько шагов смог приблизиться к нему.

— Спасибо, Пятница, — сказал Тони, наблюдая за тем, как Питер бросает свою ношу за ограничительную линию. — Пит… что это там у тебя?

— Да просто клетка для птичек! — воскликнул Питер, разворачиваясь и направляясь к нему. — Пятница обнаружила еще кого-нибудь?

— Нет.

С громким хлопком Питер приземлился рядом с ним на крышу и посмотрел на улицу, где, в буквальном смысле, вовсю летали искры.

— Что будем делать? — спросил он взволнованно.

—  _Твоя_ работа на этом закончена, — строго заявил Тони.

— Что? Но я могу…

— Не-а. Ты хорошо поработал, а теперь отойди, дальше мы сами.

—  _Мы?_

— Тони, мы на месте, — в тот самый момент отрапортовал Стив Роджерс Тони на ухо. — Какой у нас план?

— Атакуем.

***

В башню они вернулись уже через полчаса. Питер ждал их за кухонным столом на одиннадцатом этаже, встречая их пристальным взглядом на обиженной моське.

— А вот и он! — Стив хлопнул парнишку по плечу. — Ты сделал самую важную работу, Пит. Мы всего лишь избавились от плохого парня. А ты сделал так, чтобы никто не пострадал. Одна пожилая пара попросила меня поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты спас их птичек.

Питер только проворчал что-то себе под нос.

Тони поспешил обойти стол и притянуть Питера в крепкое объятие.

— Спасибо, что ты сделал все так, как я сказал, приятель, — сказал он. — Я так рад, что могу доверять тебе позаботиться о себе; мысль об этом помогла мне сосредоточиться на работе вместо того, чтобы переживать за тебя.

— Ты хоть _когда-нибудь_ разрешишь мне помочь тебе в битве?

— Обсудим это, когда тебе будет восемнадцать, — просто ответил Тони. — Присоединишься к нашей праздничной пицце?

— Ладно… — пробормотал Питер. Перспектива хорошенько покушать всегда поднимала ему настроение.

Тони кивнул и перевел взгляд на доктора Стрэнджа, которого им, каким-то образом, удалось уговорить присоединиться.

— Какие-нибудь предпочтения?

— Я веган.

Ну еще бы.

— Так ты действительно изгнал этого парня? — спросил Питер Стрэнджа, когда все они развалились на диванчиках и креслах вокруг журнального столика. — В, эм… то темное измерение?

— Именно так я и сделал. И на этот раз, надеюсь, навсегда. И я впечатлен тем, как быстро ты добрался до места происшествия.

Питер выглядел слегка обескураженным комплиментом, но затем он просто пожал плечами.

— Я бы услышал первый взрыв даже на расстоянии в двадцать миль.

— Каждый день патрулируешь город?

— Не каждый. Когда есть свободное время.

— По всему Нью-Йорку?

— По большей части в Квинсе. Но и на Манхэттене тоже, раз я теперь здесь живу.

Доктор Стрэндж порылся в кармане и достал оттуда простую белую карточку.

— Это мой адрес. «Залетай» в случае чего.

— О, — удивленно воскликнул Питер, забирая карточку. — Спасибо.

— Подумать только! — сказал Тони, похлопав Питера по спине. — Даже напыщенные волшебники не могут устоять перед твоими щенячьими глазками.

Стивен Стрэндж смахнул невидимую пылинку со своего одеяния.

— Я не напыщенный, Старк. Я просто намного, намного лучше тебя во всех возможных смыслах.

— О, серьезно? Всегда пожалуйста за то, что мы избавились от темного волшебника вместо тебя.

— Я тебя умоляю. В одиночку ты бы не выстоял против колдуна.

— Ну все! — воскликнул Тони. — Армреслинг, ты и я, прямо сейчас!

— Повежливее, Тони, — поддразнил его Питер, — иди лучше закажи нам пиццу. Сейчас взрослые разговаривают, — и с этими словами он повернулся к доктору Стрэнджу, чтобы обсудить с ним Квинс, Манхэттен, Мстителей и Волшебников.

И Гарри Поттера.

И Властелина Колец.

И Звездные Войны.


	24. Записка от учителя

Питер пытался, он правда пытался _очистить мысли_ , открывая книгу на первой странице. Как-то он упустил тот факт, что через три дня ему необходимо сдать рецензию по ней. При этом он даже не приступал к чтению этой глупой книги, так что, похоже, времени на патрули на этой неделе у него не останется, из-за чего настроение у него было не самое радужное.

А еще его учитель английского, мистер Ли, похоже, испытывает к нему сильную неприязнь. И Питер, _возможно_ , совсем чуточку нагрубил ему сегодня во время урока. На что мистер Ли написал разгневанную записку о его _ненадлежащем поведении_ , которую теперь должны «подписать родители или опекуны». Словно Питер какой-то шестилетка. И в записке этой Питера называли «дерзким» и «сквернословящим».

Что ж, справедливо.

Однако также в той записке говорилось о том, что оценки Питера «как-то подозрительно улучшились по сравнению с предыдущим годом». Другими словами, теперь, когда Питер, наконец, стал стараться изо всех сил, его учитель высказал предположение о том, что он, скорее всего, жульничает.

И теперь Питер ощущал одновременно напряжение, раздражение, досаду, ярость и совсем немножко нервозность. Не то чтобы он думал, что Пеппер и Тони поверят его учителю, а не ему, но он не особо жаждал открывать ящик Пандоры, обсуждая с ними свои проблемы с учителями.

Он хотел обсудить это с Тони и Пеппер за ужином, но по какой-то причине именно сегодня остальные Мстители решили присоединиться к ним, несмотря на то, что вечера по средам они всегда проводили только втроем. И в обычное время Питер не возражал бы против компании. Но сегодня это оказалось совсем не вовремя.

После ужина Пеппер удалилась, и Питер расположился на диване, пытаясь занять себя чтением в ожидании ее возвращения. Он предпочел бы сначала поговорить с ней, чем с Тони, потому что был _уверен_ , что Тони тотчас же отправит в школу своих адвокатов, чтобы предъявить иск учителю или типа того.

На часах было уже около восьми вечера, когда Пеппер, наконец, спустилась в гостиную, однако, судя по ее наряду, Питер с уверенностью мог сказать, что она собирается на какую-то пафосную вечеринку. Ну просто _идеально_.

Питер увидел, как она окинула взглядом кухню, и уже точно знал, что именно она собиралась сказать.

— Питер, насколько я помню, сегодня твоя очередь загружать посудомоечную машину, разве нет?

 _Иииии_ вот оно. Питер лишь глубже зарылся в диванные подушки, переворачивая страницу книги.

— Я все сделаю.

— То же самое ты сказал на прошлой неделе, и на утро посуда все еще стояла на столе.

— Ну занят я сейчас! Посуда никуда не денется!

— При таком раскладе ты прав, не денется, — ответила Пеппер, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ну так найми кого-нибудь, кто будет делать это за тебя, — проворчал Питер. — Не то чтобы у тебя был недостаток в деньгах.

— Прекращай эти глупости, — нахмурившись, отчитала его Пеппер. — Ведешь себя как испорченный ребенок.

— То есть, теперь я испорченный?

— Ты _ведешь себя_ , как испорченный. Это большая разница.

— Ну, а ты ведешь себя как зануда! Нет… стоп, ты и ЕСТЬ зануда. _Это большая разница,_  — передразнил Питер.

— Не разговаривай со мной в таком тоне, — предупредила Пеппер.

— Каком тоне? — огрызнулся Питер.

Пеппер раздраженно раздула ноздри.

— Я собираюсь на благотворительное мероприятие, и когда вернусь, на кухне должно быть безупречно чисто! — отрезала она. Подхватив со стола свой портфель, она вышла за дверь, стуча каблучками чуть громче, чем обычно. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за ней.

Питер сердито пнул подушку, после чего снова откинулся на спинку, сосредотачиваясь, наконец, на книге. Но несколько минут спустя он понял, что просто не в состоянии сконцентрироваться, и, тихонько ругнувшись, бросил книгу через всю комнату.

Он ненавидел ссоры, и при этом каким-то образом умудрялся каждый раз их устраивать. Но затем, очень скоро чувство ярости уступало место всепоглощающему страху, проедающему дыру у него в животе.

Так что он поспешил загрузить посуду в машину. А потом отдраить кухонный стол. И раковину. И пол. Ну, Пеппер же _сказала_ безупречно чистой. Вот только все это ни на йоту не ослабило его чувство вины.

— Чем занимаешься? — спросил Тони, продефилировав мимо него за очередной дозой кофе.

— Ничем, — рявкнул Питер, энергично натирая застарелое пятно на ручке холодильника.

Тони примирительно вскинул руки.

— Как скажешь. Хочешь со мной в мастерскую?

— Нет. И не вздумай разбрызгать тут кофе, — проворчал Питер.

Тони преувеличенно-отточенными движениями налил себе чашку кофе.

— Вот так. Соответствует твоим запросам? Или мне стоит отправить сюда Дубину, чтобы он обрызгал каждую поверхность Деттолом?

Губы Питера изогнулись в едва заметной улыбке.

— Не, и так сойдет.

— Хорошо. Если передумаешь насчет мастерской — ты знаешь, где меня найти, — и он ушел прочь.

Питер намывал кухню до тех пор, пока в принципе не осталось не отмытых мест, но даже после этого он _все равно_ не мог сосредоточиться на книге. Он был зол на учителя, а потому просто не видел смысла вкладываться в эту рецензию. И в то же время он не хотел портить свои оценки, потому что обещал, что этого не произойдёт. И теперь он злился еще и на Пеппер за то, что она, каким-то _магическим_ способом, не догадалась о том, что он хочет поговорить с ней. И ему было плевать, насколько это было нелогично. Но больше всего он злился на себя, за то, что постоянно все портит.

На часах было уже почти одиннадцать, а значит, ему давно пора было в кровать. Он понимал, что в таком состоянии просто не сможет заснуть, но если он останется здесь, Пеппер _снова_ отчитает его — на этот раз за то, что он ложится спать так поздно.

***

Он все еще сидел на диване — теперь уже в полной темноте, — прижимая к себе подушку, словно плюшевого мишку, когда Пеппер, наконец, вошла в гостиную почти час спустя.

Казалось, она даже не замечала Питера, пока не щелкнула выключателем. От неожиданного яркого света Питер прищурился. Отложив свой портфель, Пеппер уверенно направилась к нему.

— Привет, милый, — сказала она ласково. — Чувствуешь себя лучше?

Питер медленно покачал головой. Нет, он не чувствовал себя лучше. Он чувствовал себя несчастным.

— Уже поздно, — заметила Пеппер, скидывая свои туфли. — Тони знает, что ты до сих пор не спишь?

Питер пожал плечами, настороженно отслеживая каждое ее движение.

— Не хотел ложиться спать в ярости? — спросила Пеппер, присаживаясь на диван рядом с ним.

Питер понурил голову, неосознанно прижимая подушку к себе покрепче.

— Угу, наверное…

— Ну иди тогда сюда, — сказала Пеппер, приглашающе раскинув руки. Питер тотчас же откинул подушку и подвинулся к ней, опуская голову ей на плечо. Пеппер осторожно погладила его по спине, поцеловав в макушку, и внезапно Питер осознал, что вот-вот расплачется.

— Я люблю тебя, Пеп, — прошептал он. — Прости, что я такой несносный.

— Ох, милый… — вздохнула Пеппер.

— Не говори, что я не прав! — горячо воскликнул Питер. Он ненавидел, когда люди говорили ему, что он не бесит их, когда на самом деле он отлично знал, что это _не так_.

— Ты можешь быть _очень_ несносным, — кивнула Пеппер. — И я тоже тебя люблю.

Питер хихикнул, прижимаясь к ней поближе.

— Ты такой хороший ребенок, Питер, — пробормотала она ему на ухо. — Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты поверил в это.

По какой-то причине после подобных слов Питер всегда начинал чувствовать себя еще хуже.

— Я натворил столько дерьма, Пеп, — пролепетал он. — Ты и половины не знаешь…

На мгновение между ними повисла тишина.

— Ну, может в один прекрасный день ты мне расскажешь об этом, — заметила Пеппер. — Мы любим тебя и поддержим несмотря ни на что.

Питер не хотел думать об этом прямо сейчас.

— Ненавижу ссориться, — сказал он вместо этого. — Не понимаю, что со мной не так.

Пеппер, казалось, ничуть это не взволновало.

— Иногда в этом нет ничего плохого. Может быть, это даже хорошо.

—  _Хорошо?_

— Я думаю, что ты не рискнул бы ссориться с нами, если бы не чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Ну, тогда, похоже, я чувствую себя в _полной_ безопасности, — пробормотал Питер.

Пеппер слегка улыбнулась.

— Может быть. Ты помнишь нашу первую крупную ссору? Из-за высокорейтинговых фильмов?

Губы Питера изогнулись в едва заметной улыбке.

— Ага. В наказание ты заставила меня смотреть все части Классного Мюзикла.

— Именно так, — припомнила Пеппер. — Но перед этим ты решил, что мы собираемся выгнать тебя. Нам пришлось ловить тебя, когда ты уже начал собирать вещи.

Питер смущенно хихикнул, обнимая колени руками.

— Ага… Больше я так не думаю.

Он _действительно_ помнил ту ссору. И как Тони выхватил у него чемодан из рук, прокричав что-то о том, чтобы он не вел себя как идиот. И как уже много позже тем вечером Тони внезапно возник у него за спиной, когда он просто вышел в туалет. Очевидно, он приказал Пятнице разбудить его, если Питер сделает хоть шаг за дверь комнаты, чтобы убедиться, что он не сбежит. Опять.

Ну, ладно, с тех пор _действительно_ многое поменялось. И, может быть, он действительно чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Так я наказан или как?

— Принимая во внимание то, что кухня выглядит чище, чем я когда-либо видела, я думаю, что все хорошо, — сказала Пеппер.

Питер кивнул и сел чуть ровнее, натягивая рукава на руки.

— Я на самом деле поговорить с тобой хотел сегодня.

— Ладно, — сказала Пеппер.

Наступило молчание.

— Для того, кто хотел поговорить, ты не очень-то разговорчив, — заметила Пеппер в конце концов.

Питер поморщился, но затем потянулся за книгой, доставая из нее записку, которую он туда спрятал.

— Ты должна подписать это.

Пеппер выгнула бровь и, взяв записку одной рукой, пробежалась по ней взглядом, по ходу чтения все больше мрачнея.

Пока Питер с тревогой ожидал ее реакции, дверь приоткрылась, и Тони вошел в комнату, бросая удивленный взгляд на Питера.

— Эй, еще не спишь?

— Да, — сказала Пеппер, опережая Питера. — Приятно знать, что ты так пристально следишь за нашим ребенком, пока меня нет дома.

Тони несколько смущенно почесал макушку, направляясь к ним.

— Заработался, — пробормотал он.

— Угу, — протянула Пеппер, передавая ему записку.

Пока Тони опускался в кресло, чтобы прочитать записку, Пеппер снова повернулась к Питеру.

— Не хочешь пояснить? Там все довольно расплывчато.

— Обещаешь не злиться, идет? — взмолился Питер.

— Такого я обещать не буду! Выкладывай.

Питер смиренно вздохнул.

— Ну, во-первых, тебе следует знать, что этот учитель — говнюк.

Пеппер подобное заявление совершенно не впечатлило.

— Может, ты будешь придерживаться фактов?

Питер скрестил перед собой руки.

— Ну, возможно, я немного отвлекся на уроке, потому что делал заметки о том, как улучшить паутину для моих шутеров. А затем мистер Ли забрал у меня эти заметки, потому что я отказывался рассказать ему, что это.

— И?

— И тогда я сказал ему, что это мое научное исследование на тему выявления прямой пропорциональности между фамилиями учителей и размерами их пенисов.

Тони запрокинул голову и разразился хохотом.

— Тони! — воскликнула Пеппер.

— Т-точно, прости… — умудрился выдавить из себя Тони. Его плечи тряслись от с трудом сдерживаемого смеха. — Эммм… это… это было очень невежливо, Пит. Никогда больше так не делай.

— А что он имел в виду, говоря о том, что твои оценки стали «подозрительными»? — уточнила Пеппер.

— Ну, я подтянулся с C+ на A+, — ответил Питер.

— Потому что ты много работал.

— Ага, _подозрительно_ , не так ли?

Пеппер нахмурилась.

— Он думает, что ты жульничаешь?

— Наверное… — пробормотал Питер. — Ты можешь просто подписать это и не разводить из этого проблему?

Тони взмахнул запиской.

— И ты поэтому сегодня такой угрюмый?

Питер вскинул на него удивленный взгляд.

— Ты заметил.

— Ой, прости, — усмехнулся Тони, — ты с чего-то решил, что _хорошо_ умеешь скрывать свои эмоции?

— Пошел ты, — пробормотал Питер, снова прижимая колени к груди. — Я нервничаю. И эта записка не помогает.

— Я подпишу, — сказала Пеппер, протягивая руку за запиской. — И, Пит… тебе, может, непросто с ним, но… не оскорбляй его больше. Вряд ли ты сможешь убедить своих учителей, что у тебя добрые намерения, если продолжишь проявлять к ним неуважение. Может, ты поговоришь с ним завтра?

Питер кинул на нее недоверчивый взгляд.

— Разве мы с тобой не так решаем наши разногласия? — спросила Пеппер с едва заметной улыбкой.

— Да, но ты-то _адекватная_ , — подчеркнул Питер.

— Ну, мистер Ли может удивить тебя, — лишь сказала Пеппер, складывая записку и убирая ее в карман. — Я подпишу, а затем ты отдашь ее и поговоришь с ним, хорошо? И когда вернешься домой — расскажешь мне, как все прошло. И если он все еще продолжит вести себя неадекватно — я сама ему позвоню.

— А если и это не поможет — я натравлю на него своего адвоката, — добавил Тони.

Странно, но внезапно предложение Тони показалось ему более заманчивым.

— Надо было мне сразу пойти к тебе, — сказал ему Питер.

— Я рад, что мы это выяснили, — кивнул Тони. — Ну серьезно, кому нужны _адекватные_ решения, я прав?

Питер улыбнулся, забирая книгу со стола. Теперь, когда все прояснилось, он надеялся, что сможет, наконец, дочитать в постели хотя бы первую главу.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он Тони и Пеппер и, получив аналогичное пожелание в ответ, поднялся на ноги. Едва волоча ноги, он поплелся к лифту, прижимая книгу к груди.

Вполне возможно, что заснул он прямо на ней.


	25. Мистер Ли

— Класс, свободны! — объявил мистер Ли одновременно со звонком. Мистер Ли всегда гордился тем, что ему удавалось эффективно использовать каждую секунду своего урока. Почти за сорок лет оттачивания этого навыка, он довел его до совершенства. В конце концов, с этими засранцами у него было всего два часа в неделю.

Ученики начали один за другим покидать аудиторию, не отрывая глаз от своих телефонов. Некоторые из них едва ли утруждали себя ответом на его строгое «До свидания».

— До свидания, мисс Хансон. До свидания, мистер Завери, не вздумайте разворачивать этот бутерброд, пока не окажетесь в столовой, если не хотите нарваться на отработку. До свидания, мисс Парвин, у вас развязаны шнурки.

— Сейчас так модно, мистер Ли, — ответила она ему.

— А шейный воротник тоже в моде? Потому что если нет — завяжите их.

Иногда он задавался вопросом, сколько из этих маленьких негодников уже убились бы, если бы не он.

Один из учеников задержался, и мистер Ли сильно сомневался, что мальчик сделал это для того, чтобы поблагодарить его за урок, на подготовку к которому ему пришлось потратить целых два часа.

— Мистер Паркер, чем я могу вам помочь?

Питер Паркер, нынешнее проклятие его существования, вытащил из кармана смятый клочок бумаги и протянул ему.

— Моя вчерашняя записка.

— Я смотрю, вы приложили все усилия, чтобы вернуть ее в надлежащем состоянии, — сказал мистер Ли пренебрежительно, забирая записку и присаживаясь за свой стол, чтобы изучить ее. — Чья это подпись?

— Пеппер Поттс, — пробормотал Питер. — Она мой… опекун.

— А что случилось с вашим дядей?

Он увидел, как Питер слегка напрягся.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я знаю, что ваш дядя является вашим законным опекуном. Я разговаривал с ним несколько раз во время встреч с родителями. Это подделка!

Мальчишке хватило наглости нахально закатить глаза.

— Я больше не живу с дядей, — сказал он.

— И почему же?

— Ну, вас, может, это и не удивит, но я ему не нужен.

Мистер Ли откинулся на своём стуле, некоторое время оценивающе разглядывая Питера. Он отлично помнил обе встречи с дядей Питера. На первой мужчина определённо был в стельку пьян. На второй встрече мужчина десять минут распалялся о том, что, по его мнению, не так с его племянником, чем крайне озадачил мистера Ли. Их директор, миссис Хэмисли обращалась в службу защиты детей, но ничего не изменилось. Так что, нет, он не мог сказать, что эта новость его удивила. Однако, возможно, не по тем причинам, что Питер ожидал.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал он, — я проверю ваши документы насчет этой… Пеппер Поттс, ну да. Предоставляю вам презумпцию невиновности.

Он взмахнул рукой, отпуская школьника, и повернулся к полкам за своей спиной, чтобы собрать поэтические сборники, которые потребуются ему для завтрашнего урока. Однако, спустя некоторое время он обнаружил, что Питер так и не сдвинулся с места.

— Эмм… она сказала, что я должен поговорить с вами, — сказал мальчик смущенно.

— Кто?

— Пеппер.

— О чем же?

Питер, казалось, на мгновение задумался над этим.

— Почему вы назвали мои оценки подозрительными? — спросил он в конце концов.

— Потому что они подозрительные, — просто сказал мистер Ли.

Морщинка меж бровей Питера стала глубже.

— То есть вы обвиняете меня в жульничестве без каких-либо причин?

Мистер Ли фыркнул.

— Да ладно. Я слышал слухи. Разве это не вы на первом курсе взломали школьную систему, чтобы исправить свои оценки?

— Сейчас все по-другому, — сказал Питер с досадой. — Я стараюсь изо всех сил, ясно? Почему вы вечно гнобите меня? Что я вам такого сделал?

Мистер Ли с грохотом швырнул стопку книг на стол, наклоняясь над ним.

— Ты опрыскал мою машину краской!

— Ой, — ахнул Питер, и мистер Ли увидел, как в его глазах вспыхнуло понимание. — Ой, точно…

Мальчишка сказал это таким тоном, словно только сейчас вспомнил об этом, и это еще больше разъярило мистера Ли.

— Да, — выразительно подчеркнул он. — Ты хулиган, вот ты кто!

По какой-то причине, это замечание вызвало у Питера улыбку.

— Есть такое, — сказал он. — Эммм… простите за это.

— Извинения не принимаются, — сказал мистер Ли надменно.

— Да ладно, — протянул Питер, — знаете, я никогда не рассказывал вам… в смысле… я перепутал машины. Я думал, что это машина мистера Фэриса.

— И это что-то меняет?

— Да, потому что Фэррис был гребаным извращенцем, который лапал моего друга! — воскликнул Питер.

Мистер Ли поджал губы. Все это фиаско с Фэррисом наделало в школе немало шума. Он знал Пола Фэриса как добродушного мужчину с хорошим чувством юмора, который всегда с любовью отзывался о своих учениках. И от одной только мысли об отвратительной правде, что скрывалась за этой маской, он все еще ощущал легкую тошноту даже сейчас, полтора года спустя.

— Простите за машину, — повторил Питер. — Я заплачу за ремонт и мы будем в расчете?

— Страховка твоего дяди обо всем позаботилась, — сообщил ему мистер Ли.

Питер на это откровенно захихикал.

— Это, должно быть, чертовски его выбесило.

— Не говори слово «выбесило» в моем кабинете, — отчитал его мистер Ли, начиная запихивать сборники в огромный пакет, который он принёс с собой.

— Окей. Но я… я правда стараюсь, ясно?

— Так твои неуместные замечания обо мне во время урока — это твоё определение слов «правда стараюсь»? — спросил мистер Ли, указывая на записку, чтобы напомнить Питеру о вчерашнем проступке.

— Оу… чтобы вы знали, раньше моя жизнь была намного дерьмовее, чем сейчас, — сообщил ему Питер, скрестив руки на груди. — Так что, по сравнению с тем что было, я пиздецки превосходно веду себя!

— НЕ вздумай использовать это слово в моем кабинете, если не хочешь проблем, мальчик! — предупредил его мистер Ли.

— Простите. Знаете, я никогда не стану примерным учеником. Но я стараюсь.

Мистер Ли некоторое время молча изучал его взглядом.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал он в конце концов, — в мои обязанности, как твоего учителя, входит необходимость привить тебе навыки приличия и гражданскую ответственность. Так что самый верный способ помочь тебе в твоих «стараниях» — это отправлять тебя на отработки каждый раз, когда ты будешь преступать черту.

Питер лишь пожал плечами.

— Справедливо. Только не обвиняйте меня в жульничестве.

— А ты не жульничай.

— Я и не жульничаю!

— Хорошо.

Питер был настроен скептически.

— Так вы верите мне?

— Невиновен, пока не доказано обратное, идет?

Питер фыркнул.

— Ну, это просто большой и жирный замкнутый круг, спасибо.

Мистер Ли покачал головой.

— Я знаю, что вы достаточно умны, мистер Паркер. Я не сомневаюсь, что вы можете заработать эти отличные оценки усердной работой.

— Но…?

— Никаких «но». Полагаю, бесполезно будет отрицать, что мне стоит немного пересмотреть свой подход к вам.

— Чего-чего?

— Удивительно скудный словарный запас, — посетовал мистер Ли. Он протянул Питеру пакет. — Проще говоря: начнём с начала. Помоги мне донести это до машины, и будем считать, что мы в расчете.


	26. Заразный

— Мистер Паркер попросил меня уведомить вас о том, что он болен, — сообщила Пятница Тони одним ясным субботним утром.

Тони поднял голову, отрывая взгляд от своего ноутбука.

— Он заболел?

— Нет, — ответила Пятница.

Тони потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы переварить это.

— У тебя какой-то глюк? Я не понял, он болен или нет?

— Мистер Паркер попросил меня уведомить вас о том, что он болен, — повторила Пятница. — Но он не болен.

Еще одна пауза.

— Хочешь сказать он притворяется?

— Я лишь излагаю вам факты, — ответила Пятница. — Мистер Паркер попросил меня уведомить вас о том, что у него «жуткий приступ желудочного гриппа» и что его вырвало.

— Его вырвало?

— Нет.

Точно.

— Окей, — протянул Тони. — Спасибо, Пятница, скажи ему, что я сейчас поднимусь.

— Мистер Паркер уже спускается сюда, — возразила Пятница. — Он утверждает, что ему жизненно необходим чай с мёдом.

Окей. Этот ребёнок определённо знает, как правильно разыгрывать свои карты. Но в эту игру можно играть и вдвоем. Питер хочет поболеть? Это можно устроить.

— Привет, малыш, — сказал он, когда Питер заглянул в комнату несколько минут спустя.

— Привет. А я заболел, — сказал Питер.

— Да, Пятница сообщила мне. Желудочный грипп, мда?

— Ага, — промямлил Питер, забредая в комнату. Он все еще был в своей пижаме, поверх которой было накинуто одеяло. — Так… эм… я просто полежу тут на диванчике.

— Ладно… — медленно ответил Тони, наблюдая за тем, как Питер направился к дивану и рухнул на него, заворачиваясь в одеяло по самые уши.

Он оставил свой ноутбук на кухонном столе и подошёл к дивану, где на некоторое время застыл, глядя на Питера. Если бы сегодня был будний день, Тони предположил бы, что Питер пытается увильнуть от какого-нибудь теста или скучного урока. Но сегодня была суббота, так чего он пытался этим добиться?

— У тебя были на сегодня какие-нибудь планы? — спросил он. — Мне следует что-то отменить?

— Не-а, никаких, — пробормотал Питер. Он закашлялся. Вышло почти убедительно. — Мы можем посмотреть фильм?

— Если ты заболел, может, стоит просто поспать, — предложил Тони. Он знал, как сильно Питер ненавидит бездельничать.

И, как он и ожидал, это предложение совершенно не воодушевило Питера.

— Когда я заболел в прошлый раз, мы целый день смотрели фильмы! — пожаловался он. — И ты сделал для меня чай.

В голове Тони потихоньку начала складываться картинка.

— Ты хочешь чаю? — спросил он.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Тони вернулся на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник. И подумать. На этой неделе он не так много времени проводил с Питером в мастерской, потому что совсем недавно завершил большой проект и теперь ждал очередной прилив вдохновения. Может ли быть такое, что Питер притворился больным, чтобы Тони весь день смотрел с ним фильмы? Это было бы… ну, очаровательно, но и капельку грустно.

Он вернулся к дивану с чаем и протянул его Питеру.

— Какой фильм ты хочешь посмотреть?

— Все равно, — пролепетал Питер. — Что-нибудь веселое. Ты же посмотришь его со мной, да?

— Разумеется, — Тони опустился на диван и, подождав несколько секунд, выложил все карты на стол. — Ты знаешь, ребёнок, если ты хочешь провести со мной время — можешь просто попросить. Не обязательно ради этого притворяться больным.

На мгновение между ними повисла тишина.

— Меня Пятница сдала, да? — печально спросил Питер в конце концов.

— Ага, в первые же минуты.

— Проклятье… — пробормотал Питер, прежде чем откинуть одеяло. — Ну, ладно, пойду оденусь.

— Брось, не глупи, — сказал Тони, решительно толкая его назад на диван. — Слушай… почему ты просто не попросил меня?

— Я действительно очень хотел посмотреть кино. И ты смотрел со мной кино только в тот раз, когда я заболел. Обычно ты этим не занимаешься.

— Ты прав, — согласился Тони. — Но все же ты мог просто попросить. Ты можешь просить у меня все, что захочешь, ясно? Я не смогу всегда отвечать «да», но я никогда не отмахнусь от тебя, понимаешь?

— Я понимаю… — сказал Питер расстроенно и немного смущенно.

— Так ты хочешь весь день смотреть фильмы? — спросил Тони.

— Ну, да, но…

— Ну так спроси меня.

— О чем спросить?

— Спроси, не хочу ли я весь день смотреть с тобой фильмы, — сказал Тони терпеливо.

— Я уже спросил!

— Не вот этими недомолвками. Спроси меня как следует!

Питер выглядел немного раздраженным.

— Дорогой Тони Старк, не соблаговолите ли вы весь день смотреть со мной фильмы, искренне ваш, Питер Паркер?

— Ну, у меня была на обед запланирована встреча… но, погоди-ка, — Тони выудил свой телефон и набрал какой-то номер, дожидаясь ответа, — привет, Нелли, слушай, я не смогу прийти сегодня на встречу. Мой ребенок серьезно заболел, желудочный грипп, — легко соврал он. Сидящий рядом с ним Питер издал какой-то приглушенный звук и закусил ладонь, пытаясь сдержать смех.

— Ага… ага, мы все отложим… спасибо, Нелли! Увидимся, — Тони убрал телефон. — Она надеется, что скоро ты поправишься.

— Не могу поверить, что ты сделал это!

— Серьезно? Это именно то, чем я постоянно занимаюсь. А теперь, гони мне половину одеяла.

***

Они были уже на середине первого фильма, когда в комнату вошла Пеппер.

— Привет моим любимым мальчикам! Вы позавтракали?

— Ага… — протянули они хором.

— Смотрю, вам тут удобно, — заметила Пеппер, разглядывая одеяло, под которым они прятались.

— А мы заболели, — заявил Тони.

— Что? — воскликнула Пеппер, подходя ближе. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— У нас грипп.

Пеппер уперла руки в бёдра, с подозрением прищурившись.

— Мужской грипп?

— Агась, — кивнул Тони. — Ты не взобьёшь мне подушку?

Пеппер закатила глаза.

— Двигайтесь, детишки, — сказала она, прежде, чем присоединиться к ним на диване. — Что мы смотрим?

***

Они двигались уже к середине второго фильма, когда в комнату ввалился Хэппи, окидывая Тони взглядом.

— Ты поедешь на встречу в этом?

— Ой, я забыл позвонить тебе, — сказал Тони. — Я не иду на встречу. Питер заболел.

— Я заболел… — эхом повторил за ним Питер, выпячивая нижнюю губу и поднимая на Хэппи свои огромные, невинные глаза.

Пеппер благоразумно промолчала.

— Его сегодня трижды рвало, — продолжил Тони, — не самое приятное зрелище.

— На третий раз меня стошнило прямо на Тони, — добавил Питер. — Все застряло в волосах и…

— Окей, спасибо, я обойдусь без подробностей! — торопливо перебил его Хэппи, вскидывая руку. — Ты мне главное скажи: я тебе ещё нужен?

Тони задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку.

— Ну, можешь принести нам кофе, если хочешь.

— Увидимся завтра, — только и ответил на это Хэппи, уже направляясь назад к лифту.

***

Они смогли перейти уже к четвертому фильму, когда их снова прервали. На этот раз это был Клинт, притащивший с собой огромную сумку, которую он тотчас же водрузил на кухонный стол.

Тони огляделся.

— Уже уезжаешь?

— Ты нормальный вообще? — спросил Клинт обиженно. — Я не уезжаю, я только приехал. Меня тут несколько недель не было!

— О. Ну да, конечно. Мы жутко соскучились, — заверил его Тони.

— Рада видеть тебя, Клинт, — тепло сказала Пеппер. — Как дети?

— Ужасно, — улыбнулся Клинт, — рад избавиться от них ненадолго, — он подошёл к ним и опустился в соседнее кресло. — И что тут у нас за филиал дома престарелых?

— Мы все заболели, — объяснил Питер.

— Серьезно?

— Ага. У меня грипп. У Пеппер простуда. У Тони — жуткая диарея.

— Кажется, я только что это почуял, — заметил Клинт не моргнув глазом, и Питер рассмеялся.

Клинт протянул руку, прижимая ладонь ко лбу Питера.

— Ну, ты не горячий, — заключил он. — Но лучше перестраховаться. Хочешь куриный бульон?

— Да, пожалуйста! — энергично закивал Питер.

— Сейчас все сделаю, — заявил Клинт, поднимаясь на ноги.

***

Когда по экрану поплыли титры четвёртого фильма, даже Питер почувствовал, что с него хватит.

— Что на ужин? — спросил он, лениво потягиваясь.

— Ещё не думал об этом.

— Сделаем блинчики? — предложил Питер.

Тони перевел взгляд на Пеппер, которая снисходительно кивнула головой.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Пятница, спроси у остальных, будут ли они ужинать с нами или нет.

Он поднялся на ноги, и они вместе с Питером направились на кухню, чтобы собрать все необходимое, пока Пеппер и Клинт остались на диване сплетничать о прелестях сельской жизни.

— Спасибо за сегодня, — сказал Питер немного робко.

Тони покачал головой.

— Ты не должен благодарить меня за то, что я провожу с тобой время, ребенок. Единственное, чего мне хотелось бы — это чтобы ты чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы просить у меня то, что тебе нужно. Мне нравится делать что-то для тебя, понимаешь?

— Окей… — кивнул Питер, едва заметно улыбнувшись, — я попытаюсь, — сказал он, после чего приступил к разбиванию яиц в миску.

— Не вздумай чихнуть на тесто! — раздался голос Клинта с дивана. — Я не хочу подхватить от тебя этот желудочный грипп.

— Не переживай, Клинт, — ответил Тони. — Я почти уверен, что это не заразно.

И он взъерошил волосы Питера, прежде чем потянуться за миксером.

Пришло время приготовить самые потрясающие блинчики.


	27. Шаг за шагом

Учитывая, что Питер еще никогда раньше не звонил Стиву, последнему пришлось дважды проверить телефон, когда тот зазвонил, и на экране появилось имя ребенка.

Он ответил на звонок.

— Алло?

— Эм… Стив? — голос Питера звучал взволнованно. — Эээ, а Тони или Пеппер рядом?

— Нет, мне позвать? — спросил Стив, уже поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы отправиться на их поиски.

— Нет! — торопливо выпалил Питер. — Ты можешь забрать меня, пожалуйста?

Стив моргнул.

— Забрать тебя? Из школы что ли?

— Ага. Это очень важно. _Пожалуйста_?

Стив нахмурился.

— Что происходит?

— Я все расскажу тебе, когда ты будешь здесь, идет? Ты же приедешь? _Пожаааааалуйста_?

Как он мог отказать?

— Буду через полчаса.

***

Стив остановился напротив ворот Мидтаун Тех и откинулся на спинку, выуживая свой телефон, чтобы сообщить Питеру, что он подъехал. Стоило ему только отправить сообщение, как его телефон снова зазвонил.

— Окей, вот в чем дело, — очень быстро пробормотал ребенок. — Видишь того чувака с бородкой в синем пальто у ворот?

Все еще пребывая в замешательстве, Стив слегка наклонился, чтобы выглянуть в окно. Он сразу же заметил мужчину, о котором говорил Питер: полноватый, с клочковатой бородой и в мешковатом пальто, он прислонился к каменной колонне у ворот и пристально разглядывал вход в школу.

— Да.

— В общем, это мой дядя. Я собираюсь быстро-быстро прошмыгнуть мимо него, запрыгнуть в машину, и мы…

— Погоди, — перебил его Стив, нахмурившись. — Ему запрещено находиться здесь.

— Ага, да неужели, — огрызнулся Питер. — А почему, по-твоему, я позвонил _тебе_ , а не Тони? Он бы вообще распсиховался. Мы можем просто уехать отсюда?

— Конечно, — сказал Стив, понимая, что сейчас не время и не место для этого разговора. — Видишь мою машину?

— Да, я выхожу.

Стив повесил трубку, но почти сразу же снова поднял телефон, чтобы сфотографировать Бена на случай, если позже им потребуются доказательства. Если этот мужик думает, что все сойдет ему с рук, то он ошибается. Осознав, что Питеру все равно придется пройти мимо Бена, чтобы добраться к машине, Стив выбрался на улицу, чтобы он мог вмешаться, если потребуется.

Он видел, как Питер вышел через главный вход: втянув накрытую капюшоном голову в плечи, он торопливым шагом приближался к воротам.

Бен тоже заметил его, и сразу же встал чуть ровнее.

— Эй, стой! — сказал он, когда Питер подошел чуть поближе, вытянув перед собой руку, чтобы не дать Питеру выйти за территорию.

— Не прикасайся ко мне, — выплюнул Питер, отступая с дороги.

Стив вышел чуть вперед.

— Проблемы?

Бен бросил на него пренебрежительный взгляд.

— Нет. Съебись. Это мой сын, так что не лезь не в свое дело.

— Ну, так уж вышло, что я приехал сюда, чтобы забрать Питера домой, — спокойно парировал Стив. — Придумаешь другую историю?

Казалось, Бен слегка опешил от этой новости, и Питер воспользовался его замешательством, чтобы быстро проскочить мимо него и подойти к Стиву. Он потянул его за рукав с мольбой в глазах.

— Стив, пойдем.

Бен фыркнул.

— Ну… мне всего лишь нужно поговорить с ним _одну_ минуту. Чего он так ссытся-то.

Стив стиснул зубы.

— На твоем месте, я поступил бы как умный человек и вернулся домой, — сказал он Бену, — о, и приготовь чай, чтобы было чем угостить копов, когда они заедут к тебе, а они заедут, я гарантирую. Идем, Пит, мы уходим, — он закинул руку на плечи Питера, разворачивая их обоих от Бена.

— Я не закончил! — взревел Бен. Он рванулся вперед и опустил руку Питеру на плечо.

Вот _это_ было ошибкой. Прежде, чем Стив успел бы как-то среагировать, Питер резко развернулся и метнул вперед кулак, а уже в следующую секунду Бен оказался на спине на тротуаре, прижимая к себе правую руку и вопя от боли.

Шокированный Питер торопливо отпрянул.

— Ну… ты сам, блин, в этом виноват! — выплюнул он.

Бен приподнялся на здоровой руке, все еще задыхаясь от боли.

— Ты за это заплатишь! Буквально! Аарх… _блядь_. Мне нужно в больницу! Маленький говнюк, ты сломал мне руку! Я засужу тебя всеми возможными способами!

— Дай посмотреть, — грубо приказал Стив, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с Беном. Хммм. Рука не выглядела сломанной. Но вот плечо было вывихнуто. Ну, черт. Это усложняет дело. Стив толком не знал Бена Паркера, но судя по тому, что он _уже_ знал, он не сомневался, что тот действительно подаст в суд. Но Стив же не может позволить этому произойти, верно?

Бен все еще стонал, без умолку выкрикивая проклятия. Игнорируя его, Стив повернулся к Питеру, который слегка побледнел.

— Я должен отвезти его в приемный покой, вероятно… Сможешь сам добраться до дома? Думаю, тебе не стоит ехать с нами.

— Нет, — торопливо ответил Питер. — Идет. Все нормально. Я… найду дорогу.

— Надеюсь, что тебя собьёт автобус! — ощерился Бен.

— Замолкни, — приказал ему Стив.

***

Поездка до больницы превратилась в десять самых неприятных минут в жизни Стива. А это говорит о многом.

— Совершенно не изменился! — разглагольствовал Бен. — А чего еще вы ждали? Он и капли мочи моей не стоит, как и его чертовы предки, которые были настолько тупы, что позволили грохнуть себя! И даже не думай, что ты можешь бросить его на моем пороге, когда он тебе надоест. Мне хватило одного раза, чтобы выучить этот урок! Теперь он полностью твоя проблема.

— Он не проблема, — отрезал Стив.

— Если ты правда так думаешь, тогда ты просто идиот. Он уже второй раз отправляет меня в больницу. Этот гребаный ребенок — угроза, говорю тебе, ты понятия не имеешь, во что ввязался. Можно было подумать, что он научится сдерживать себя, но куда там! Он окажется за решеткой еще до совершеннолетия, попомни мои слова!

— Если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, я вывихну тебе второе плечо!

***

Когда Стив, наконец, вернулся в Башню, эмоционально опустошенный бесконечным потоком оскорблений и жалоб, Питер уже ждал его в вестибюле у входа и с взволнованным выражением лица тотчас же кинулся к нему.

— Эй.

— Привет… привет, Питер, — сказал Стив, останавливаясь и окидывая его взглядом. — Как ты?

— Нормально, — торопливо выпалил Питер. — Он собирается выдвинуть обвинения?

— Нет. Мы заключили сделку.

— Окей, — продолжил Питер, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Эммм… значит мы можем не говорить об этом Тони и Пеппер, да?

Стив недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты шутишь.

— Слушай, мне очень жаль, что я ударил его, — сказал Питер с мольбой в глазах. — Я случайно… мы можем просто забыть о этом?

— Тебе жаль… — медленно произнес Стив. —  _Тебе_ жаль.

— Мы можем забыть об этом? — повторил Питер.

— Нет, — отрезал Стив. — Но если хочешь, можешь сам рассказать об этом Тони и Пеппер.

Он буквально видел, как зашевелились шестеренки в голове Питера.

— Ладно, идет, — сказал ребенок в конце концов. — Я сам расскажу.

***

Ужинать Стив решил в своей комнате, чтобы дать Питеру возможность поговорить с Тони и Пеппер. Он пытался занять себя чем-нибудь, но в какой-то момент обнаружил, что снова и снова проигрывает в голове события прошедшего дня. Он то и дело беспокойно поглядывал на часы. Как только он почувствовал, что дал Питеру достаточно времени, он спустился вниз.

А там царила подозрительно спокойная атмосфера. Тони и Наташа сидели за обеденным столом: Тони писал что-то на каком-то листке бумаги, в то время как Наташа просто читала газету. На несколько секунд Стив навис над столом, изучая Тони взглядом. Тот совершенно не выглядел как человек, которому только что сообщили не самые приятные новости.

Ну, поехали. Стив прочистил горло.

— Питер рассказал тебе о том, что случилось сегодня?

Тони поднял взгляд и недоуменно моргнул, переваривая слова Стива.

— А что случилось сегодня?

Ну да. Стив не мог сказать, что он удивлен, но неужели Питер на самом думал, что Стив не проверит, действительно ли он поговорил с Тони?

И тогда он присел за стол и рассказал всю историю: о том, как Питер позвонил ему, о перепалке с Беном и поездке в больницу.

— Я заключил с ним сделку, — закончил он. — Он не подает в суд за плечо, а мы не подаем в суд за нарушение запретительного приказа.

Тони выслушал всю историю ни разу не перебивая, лишь глаза его опасно сверкали.

— Хм. Это не тот Капитан Америка, которого я знаю. Разве ты не должен всегда следовать правилам?

Стив начал уже немного уставать от собственной репутации. И все это только из-за того, что он был одним из немногих Мстителей, кто не полностью пренебрегает техникой безопасности?

— Я предпочту облегчить жизнь Питеру.

Тони с силой ударил кулаком по столу.

— Тогда давайте начнем с того, что упечем его дядю за решетку! У этого кретина нет никаких оснований — _он сам_ нарушил запретительный приказ, а вся эта херня с плечом — обычная самооборона!

— Самооборона — довольно скользкая тема, — предупредила Наташа. — Я про то, что Бен не _нападал_ на него, он просто вел себя как говнюк. Я не сомневаюсь, что с твоими адвокатами Питеру ничего не грозит. Но действительно ли ты хочешь заставить его пройти через суд, вот в чем вопрос.

Тони недовольно заворчал. Стив знал, что он не хотел подвергать Питера подобному, но и закрывать глаза на то, что Бен уже второй раз за год выйдет сухим из воды после нарушения запрета ему тоже не хотелось.

Однако возможности продолжить обсуждение у них не было, потому что внезапно Тони замолк, пристально уставившись куда-то над плечом Стива. Когда Стив развернулся, он увидел, как Питер вошел в комнату и теперь с подозрением их рассматривал.

— Привет, Питер, — осторожно начал Тони. — Ты в порядке?

— Нормально я! — огрызнулся Питер. — А почему не должен?

Не лучшее начало.

— Стив рассказал мне о сегодняшнем происшествии, — продолжил Тони, огибая стол, чтобы подойти к Питеру.

Лицо Питера посерело, и он повернулся к Стиву.

— Ты пообещал им не рассказывать!

— Я дал тебе шанс самому рассказать обо всем Тони. Ты упустил его.

Он предполагал, что Питер не будет рад этому, но он не ожидал того взрыва, что последовал за этим.

— Охуевший ублюдок! Ты издеваешься? — закричал Питер, и его лицо запылало от ярости.

Стив удивленно захлопал глазами. Питер еще никогда не ругался _на него_ вот так.

— Почему ты не можешь хоть раз не совать свой ебаный нос не в свое дело? — продолжал Питер свою тираду. — Я, блядь, не ребенок, дайте мне самому решать свои проблемы!

— Следи за языком, шкет, — предупредил Тони, поднимая руку, чтобы положить ее Питеру на плечо.

— Отвали! — выплюнул Питер, скидывая его руку и разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

Тони схватил его за запястье.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь! Я хочу поговорить об этом.

— Да, и НИКОГО ИЗ ВАС не ВОЛНУЕТ, чего хочу я, верно? — заорал Питер во всю глотку.

— Питер… успокойся!

— ПОШЕЛ ТЫ! Отпусти меня, — взревел Питер, пытаясь вырваться.

— Иначе что? Вывихнешь мне плечо?

Сердито рыкнув, Питер вырвал руку из хватки Тони и развернулся на пятках. Он вихрем выскочил из комнаты, но Тони упрямо следовал за ним. Стив слышал крики и хлопки дверей, которые все отдалялись и отдалялись, пока не стихли окончательно.

Он развернулся и переглянулся с Наташей, которая выглядела немного бледной.

***

— Питер? Да брось, открой дверь.

— Отвали!

Тони вздохнул, прислоняясь к закрытой двери в комнату Питера и размышляя, как ему лучше всего справиться с этой ситуацией. Просто ворваться в спальню или дать Питеру время немного остыть?

— Пятница, попроси Пеппер подойти сюда, — сказал он тихо.

— Я НЕ буду разговаривать с Пеппер! — крикнул Питер из-за закрытой двери. Черт бы побрал его суперслух.

— Пятница, отключай замок. Питер, прости, но я вхожу, — объявил Тони, и, после того как услышал тихий щелчок, толкнул дверь.

Он обнаружил Питера на кровати — точнее, он предположил, что этот комок, свернувшийся под одеялами — это он. Ну, по крайней мере ребенок был на кровати, а не под ней. Это что-то новенькое.

— Иди нахрен! — крикнул Питер из-под одеял. А вот это уже знакомо.

— Мда? — с вызовом спросил Тони, приближаясь к кровати. — А что потом? Мы просто _никогда_ не поговорим о том, что сегодня произошло?

— Тут не о чем разговаривать!

— Ты знаешь, что есть о чем.

— СВАЛИ. ОТСЮДА. ПРИДУРОК!!!

Тони еще никогда не видел Питера в таком гневе. И ведь у ребенка даже не было причины злиться на него, так что Тони предположил, что на самом деле, его беспокоит что-то еще.

— Я не буду ничего говорить или спрашивать, — предложил он. — Можно я просто посижу рядом с тобой?

— И какой _в этом_ смысл?

Тони воспринял это как разрешение и присел на край кровати рядом с грудой одеял. Пеппер всегда говорила, что молчание — лучший способ разговорить Питера. Так что он просто подпер подбородок рукой и оглядел комнату. По его меркам она была просто смехотворно крошечной, но Питеру нравилось. И здесь _повсюду_ были книги. На столе, на полу… Тони даже заметил несколько книг на паутине под потолком.

— Что он сказал тебе? — тихонько спросил Питер в конце концов. Приглушенные слоями одеял, слова почти невозможно было разобрать.

— Что твой дядя заявился в школу, вы перекинулись парой слов, — сказал Тони, старательно сохраняя нейтральный тон. — Он вывихнул плечо, Стив заключил с ним сделку, чтобы он не подавал в суд.

Он услышал первый всхлип, судорожный вздох.

— Это было сл-случайно.

— Я знаю.

— Но это _не так_! — воскликнул Питер. — В смысле, это _так_ , но _не так_. Я просто так _разозлился_ на него, — вот теперь он определенно плакал.

Тони вздохнул и положил руку на груду одеял, медленно поглаживая Питера по спине.

— Питер, я клянусь тебе, я нисколько тебя не виню.

— Но почему нет?! — закричал Питер. — Я же буквально п-п-проебываю _все_ , везде, где бы я ни оказался.

— Серьезно, Пит? Вот прямо все? Прямо _везде_?

Питер ничего не ответил. Однако плач не утихал, и Тони продолжил гладить его по спине. Ему жутко хотелось нырнуть под одеяло и крепко-крепко обнимать Питера до тех пор, пока все печали не пройдут, но он понимал, что Питер еще не готов к объятиям, поэтому он терпеливо ждал.

— Мне ст-страшно, что это может произойти так легко, — икнул Питер. — Словно иногда я просто… я просто забываю про свою силу. Вдруг это случится вновь?

— И мне будет насрать, если ты сломаешь ему обе ноги, — заявил Тони, хотя сразу же понял, что это не то, что стоит говорить ответственному родителю.

— Я говорю не про _него_! — всхлипнул Питер. — Вдруг я поругаюсь с кем-то другим и потеряю к-контроль?

— Ты не должен так переживать из-за того, что случилось всего лишь раз.

— Это случалось уже _д-дважды_ , — зарыдал Питер. — Из-за меня у него было сотрясение мозга, когда мне было четырнадцать, поэтому я и сбежал.

Рука Тони застыла, пока он обдумывал эту информацию.

— Что?

Питер зарыдал еще пуще, и стало ясно, что они, наконец-то, добрались до сути.

— Я т-толкнул его, и у него было сотрясение. И п-после этого я п-подумал, что не м-могу вернуться д-домой, п-потому что я оп-пасен. Вдруг я начну р-ругаться с тобой или с Пеппер и раню вас тоже?

Тони чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. Сколько же времени несчастный ребенок переживал из-за _этого_? Тони знал, что подобное никогда не произойдет. Но он не представлял, как ему убедить в этом Питера. Какого хрена Пеппер все еще не спустилась сюда? Нет… стоп. Он сам справится.

Для начала он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Пит, давай начнем с того, что кое-что проясним: твой дядя был жестоким пьяницей и совершенно некомпетентным опекуном. Это он все испортил. И все это время ты корил себя за то, что _однажды_ оттолкнул его? Разве ты не видишь, что это наоборот доказывает, что в тебе нет ничего опасного или плохого? Ты ставишь благополучие буквально всех людей выше своего собственного, — он сделал паузу, чтобы дождаться реакции, но Питер ничего не сказал. Рыдания, однако, стали чуть тише, так что Тони предположил, что ребенок все-таки слушает его. — Что касается того, что ты «ранишь» меня или Пеппер: я очень сомневаюсь, что твои хреновые отношения с дядей можно сравнить с нашими, не так ли?

— Н-нет… — признал Питер, шмыгнув носом. — Но это не значит, что я не испорчу все. Я постоянно чувствую себя _не очень_ хорошим человеком. В смысле, внутри.

— Угу, ну, знаешь, что? Такое случается, когда живешь с кем-то, кто обращается с тобой, как с куском дерьма. Они постоянно твердят тебе всякую чушь, и когда ты так долго слышишь это, ты начинаешь верить в это. А теперь мы с Пеппер надрываем задницы, чтобы исправить то, что он натворил. Потому что все это _неправда_ , Питер.

Гора под одеялами, наконец, зашевелилась, и мгновение спустя Питер показал свое лицо — ну, по крайней мере его часть, — и посмотрел на Тони покрасневшими глазами.

— Ты не можешь знать этого. Я живу с вами всего год. И за этот год я несколько раз затевал ссоры, выводил из себя членов совета директоров и убегал из дома.

— Это не значит, что ты плохой человек. Это значит, что ты всего лишь подросток, — сообщил ему Тони. — Каждый в своей жизни делал что-то плохое, буквально каждый. Это часть человеческого бытия. Пеппер в начальной школе воровала парик у своего учителя. И не один раз, а, кажется, четыре. Бедный парень так переживал из-за этого, что бросил работу.

Питер еще немного спустил одеяло, скептически глядя на Тони.

— Ты это выдумал! — обвинил он.

— Не-а, — ответил Тони. — Сам спроси у нее. Все мы совершали поступки, о которых потом жалели. Я мог бы перечислить тебе список моих недостатков, но тогда мы застрянем здесь на всю ночь. Никто не ждет от тебя того, что ты никогда не ошибешься. Но в целом, Пит, поверь мне: этот мир стал намного лучше, потому что в нем есть ты. Вот что главное.

— Но я _хотел_ причинить ему боль. И я _сделал_ это. Это неправильно.

Тони протянул руку и откинул со лба Питера прядь волос.

— Послушай, малыш, если бы ты вывихнул ему плечо, а потом ходил бы тут и хвастался этим, я _может быть_ немного поругал бы тебя. Совсем чуть-чуть. Потому что я бы тебя понял. Но вместо этого ты лежишь тут и плачешь, потому что чувствуешь себя таким виноватым. Неправильно в этом только то, что ты винишь себя в том, что он сделал с тобой. А ведь это он решил, что нарушить судебный запрет, чтобы еще немного поорать на тебя — это хорошая идея.

— Но что, если это повторится с кем-то другим? — повторил Питер свой вопрос, его глаза были полны беспокойства.

— Не повторится, — с уверенностью сказал Тони. — То, что у тебя с дядей… эта проблема лежит очень глубоко, и поэтому ты сорвался. Сколько раз мы с тобой уже ссорились? У тебя было множество причин врезать мне по лицу, и ты ни разу этого не сделал.

— Я не знаю… я не доверяю себе.

— А я доверяю тебе, — сказал Тони. — Может, этого достаточно?

Казалось, Питер на некоторое время задумался над его словами. Затем он сел, покидая свою крепость из одеял, чтобы пододвинуться поближе к Тони.

— Прости меня, — пробормотал он.

 _Боже, этот ребенок_ … Глубоко вздохнув, Тони притянул Питера к себе.

— Ты извиняешься за то, что твой дядя — подонок?

— Нет… — сказал Питер, и на этот раз в его голосе был почти различим смех. — Я про крики и прочее.

— О, да, — кивнул Тони. — Это _было_ довольно впечатляюще. Думаю, что Стиву будет приятно, если ты перед ним тоже извинишься.

— Ага, — пролепетал Питер. — Не могу поверить, что ты сказал «следи за языком».

— Не говорил!

— Точно сказал! — воскликнул Питер и, наконец, улыбнулся, поднимая руку, чтобы вытереть рукавом лицо.

Еще некоторое время они провели в молчании. Тони рассеянно поглаживал Питера по спине, размышляя о том, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы полностью восстановиться после вывиха плеча. Он надеялся, что очень много. Пятница, наверное, знает ответ. Однако сейчас, похоже, не лучшее время, чтобы спрашивать ее об этом. Но кстати о Пятнице…

— Пятница, где, черт возьми, Пеппер? — спросил он. — Разве я не просил тебя позвать ее?

— Мисс Поттс ждет вас на одиннадцатом этаже, — ответила Пятница. — Она решила, что лучше останется внизу и даст вам возможность поговорить наедине. Мне попросить ее все равно подняться сюда?

— Нет, — сказал Питер прежде, чем Тони успел среагировать. — Мы спустимся вниз.

Тони слегка отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Питеру в глаза. Ребенок уже не плакал, но выглядел он все равно хреново.

— Ты уверен?

— Ага. Хочу узнать, говорил ли ты правду о том парике.

***

— Эй, что за постные рожи?

Стив поднял глаза, когда Сэм рухнул в кресло, глядя на всех выгнув брови.

— Нам нужно устроить раунд в Твистер, чтобы вы развеселились? Ауч! — он впился сердитым взглядом в Наташу, которая легонько ударила его по плечу.

— Сегодня был небольшой инцидент с дядей Питера, — объяснил Стив. — И теперь Питер расстроен.

 — С ним все будет нормально, — сказала Пеппер, — с ним сейчас Тони, — она была единственной, кто не выглядел обеспокоенным, и сейчас лишь спокойно потягивала свой чай, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Стиву же казалось, что она слишком уж верит в парня, которого не единожды называли «классический нарцисс».

Сэм наклонился вперед, чтобы налить себе чаю.

— Он навредил ему?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Не физически. Вообще-то, Питер умудрился вывихнуть этому парню плечо.

— О, отлично, — сказал Сэм, щедро накладывая сахар в чашку.

— Не думаю, что Питер был бы согласен с этим, — заметила Наташа.

Словно по сигналу, двери лифта распахнулись, и Питер, едва волоча ноги, вышел оттуда вместе с Тони. Он был бледен, и глаза его были влажными. Тони положил руку ему на спину, аккуратно подталкивая его к дивану.

Пеппер поспешила поставить чашку на столик и окинула его взглядом.

— Привет, милый…

— Пр-привет, — пролепетал Питер, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и ни на кого не глядя. — Стив, прости, что накричал на тебя.

Стив почувствовал, как сердце его сжалось, и потянулся вперед, чтобы взять Питера за руку.

— Пит, все хорошо. Правда, все нормально.

Тони коротко улыбнулся ему и похлопал Питера по спине.

— Присаживайся, шкет.

— Хочешь чаю, Питер? — предложил Сэм.

— Ага, — пробормотал Питер, после чего с ногами забирался на диван рядом с Пеппер, обхватил ее руками за талию и опустил голову ей на плечо.

— Эй, малыш, — промурлыкала Пеппер, свободной рукой погладив его по волосам. — Тяжелый день, мда?

Питер пробормотал что-то невнятное.

Сэм протянул ему кружку с чаем, и Питер сел ровнее, хватая кружку обеими руками.

— Эй, Пеп… а ты когда-нибудь…? В смысле… Ты действительно…?

— Вот в чем дело, — поспешил вставить Тони, усаживаясь в кресло и закидывая ноги на журнальный столик. — Питер считает, что он плохой человек, потому что его дядя — говнюк, который заставил его _чувствовать_ себя плохим человеком.

Питер, разинув рот, уставился на него.

— Тони!

Тони откровенно его проигнорировал.

— Я объяснил ему, что все мы иногда делаем плохие вещи, и он — не исключение. Он не поверил. Так что я рассказал ему о том, что как ты воровала парик у своего учителя.

— Что? — взвизгнула Пеппер.

— Чего? — воскликнула одновременно с ней Наташа, подаваясь вперед. — Это правда? _Правда_?

— Да брось, Пеп, — широко ухмыльнулся Тони. — Расскажи нам. Это поможет Питеру почувствовать себя лучше.

— О, боже… — пробормотала Пеппер, слегка покраснев. — Ну… я не знаю, что со мной было не так. В школе у нас были уроки плавания, и по какой-то причине я жутко их ненавидела. У нашего учителя был парик, и каждый раз, когда мы ходили на эти уроки, он снимал его. Я вытащила парик из его сумки и выкинула в бассейн, когда он отвернулся. Я подумала, что так нас отпустят с урока раньше. Ну, я была права. Он начал кричать, и заставил всех нас уйти, но так и не узнал, кто это сделал. Я умудрилась проделать это еще три раза. На четвертый раз он отправил нас сразу по домам, а на следующий день сказался больным. Больше в школе мы его не видели.

Тони радостно хихикнул, захлопав в ладоши.

— Это _не_ смешно! — воскликнула Пеппер. — Работать учителем и так непросто, а тут еще приходится разбираться с такими паршивцами, как я. Я чувствую себя ужасно всякий раз, как вспоминаю об этом. Надеюсь, что с бедным старичком сейчас все хорошо. Хотела бы я отправить ему открытку или что-то такое. Он ведь даже не был плохим учителем, просто я ненавидела плавание.

Тони ткнул сидевшую рядом с ним Наташу в бок.

— Что насчет тебя, Романоффф, поделишься с нами?

— Эмм, _нет_ , — отказалась Наташа. — Я была в КГБ, забыл? Хотела бы я сказать, что кража парика была самым серьёзным моим проступком.

— Вопрос снят, — сказал Тони. — Смотри, шкет, Наташа тоже делала когда-то плохие вещи, но мы же ее любим, верно?

— Это другое, — проворчал Питер. — Это была скорее… идеологическая обработка.

— Не так уж это отличается, — сказала ему Наташа. — На самом деле, наши ситуации удивительно похожи.

— У меня есть история для тебя, — сказал Сэм, отвлекая внимание на себя. — Когда я был ребенком, на моей улице жил парень, который всегда бесил меня. Он был одержим автомобилями, вечно таскал с собой целую сумку с игрушечными машинками, постоянно играл с ними, и никому не разрешал прикасаться к ним, чем жутко злил меня. Однажды я был на площадке и заметил под деревом его сумку. Я вывалил оттуда все его игрушки, и как маньяк начал давить их ногой. Затем я спрятался в кустах, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию, когда он найдет свою сумку, что он и сделал десять минут спустя. Он рыдал, _боже_ , как же он рыдал. Заливался слезами, ползая по траве и собирая все кусочки. Я думал, что почувствую удовлетворение, но я чувствовал себя просто отвратительно. В ту ночь я даже не смог заснуть. На следующий день я взял все свои карманные деньги и купил ему кучу новых машинок. На самом деле, мы даже стали после этого друзьями.

— … и именно так мы с Сэмом и познакомились, — добавил Стив, кивнув.

Питер, который во время рассказа Сэма прикрывал рот обеими руками, громко взвизгнул.

—  _Что_?

— Шучу, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Я вырос еще до войны, забыл?

Тони повернулся к нему.

— А что насчет тебя, Капитан «пай мальчик» Америка? Есть ли в твоем прошлом какие-нибудь темные секреты? Удиви нас.

Стив на мгновение задумался.

— Однажды я раздавил жука.

Тони выпучил глаза.

— Пятерка тебе, Роджерс. Придумай что-нибудь получше, или ты хочешь, чтобы Питер и дальше думал, что он плохой человек?

— Расслабься, Старк, я пошутил. Я угнал машину, когда мне было пятнадцать.

Тони убрал ноги со столика и наклонился вперед, хлопнув ладонями по деревянной поверхности.

— Ты угнал машину. ТЫ угнал МАШИНУ?

— А еще я был шафером на свадьбе и потерял кольца, — продолжил Стив. — Это было перед войной. О, а еще я случайно поджег сарай, когда мне было лет двенадцать.

— Постой! — воскликнул Тони. — Погоди одну гребаную секунду! Я… я просто не знаю, что сказать. Ты угнал машину?

— О, да, — кивнул Стив. — В двадцатые годы у всех были машины, но затем, во время великой депрессии люди не могли позволить себе платить за бензин, и эти штуки просто ржавели на улицах. Та, что мы угнали, принадлежала моему соседу, мужчине средних лет. Я узнал, что он хранил ключи в сарае, который даже никогда не запирал, так что мы взяли их. Мы собирались просто объехать квартал, чтобы узнать, каково это, и вернуть ее на место. Разумеется, мы были настолько глупыми, что даже не сообразили, что отсутствие бензина станет и нашей проблемой. Буквально через несколько минут машина начала дергаться и остановилась. И нам пришлось толкать ее обратно. Мой сосед так и не узнал об этом, но вот у одного из моих друзей были _реальные_ неприятности из-за этого, потому что подруга его матери видела, как мы толкали эту машину. А мама у него была очень суровой дамой.

— Ты чувствуешь свою вину из-за этого? — тихонько спросил Питер.

Стив опустил свою чашку, тщательно обдумывая ответ.

— Ну, да, — сказал он. — Немного. Я знаю, что это было неправильно. Но мы были молодыми и глупыми. И я думаю, что я давно отработал это. Нет смысла зацикливаться на этом.

Питер задумчиво уставился в свою чашку. Пеппер подняла руку, чтобы заправить прядь волос Питеру за ухо.

— О чем ты сожалеешь, милый? Я надеюсь, что совершенно заслуженный пинок, который получил твой дядя, не входит в этот список?

— Я не знаю… наверное нет… — пролепетал Питер. — Дело не в этом. В смысле, _не только_ в этом. Я уже и не знаю. Но похоже… похоже все мы иногда делаем плохие вещи.

— И я про то же! — крикнул Тони, вскинув руки над головой. — И в этом раунде победа присуждается Тони!

Пеппер проигнорировала его, переводя разговор на другую тему:

— И что ты сделаешь, когда твой дядя в следующий раз попытается связаться с тобой?

— Знаю… — пробормотал Питер, понурив голову. — Позвоню тебе или Тони.

— И мы это уже обсуждали, — напомнила Пеппер.

— Ага…

— Но все же ты не позвонил нам.

— Ага… — повторил Питер, не в состоянии посмотреть ей в глаза. — Я просто не хотел раздувать из мухи слона. Но, полагаю, я все же раздул из мухи слона.

— Мы можем помочь тебе только тогда, когда ты не будешь скрывать от нас свои проблемы, — продолжила Пеппер. — Мне плевать, если это кажется тебе глупым, или ты думаешь, что сделал что-то не так. Мы с радостью поможем тебе во всем. Потому что ты _очень_ хороший человек. Ты можешь просто поверить мне? У тебя так много хороших качеств.

— О, правда? — скептически уточнил Питер. — Назови хоть _одно_.

Ну, он сам просил.

— Начнем с очевидного, — сказал Тони. — Ты самый умный, самый одаренный, самый находчивый человек из всех, кого я знаю. Ты можешь сделать вертолет из радио с помощью одного только молотка!

— И ты хороший компаньон, — добавила Наташа. — У тебя отличное чувство юмора, ты не боишься высказывать то, что у тебя на уме, и у тебя интересный взгляд на многие вещи.

— Ты всегда хочешь поступать правильно, — сказал Стив. — И ты полон решимости сделать это. Ты искренний, сострадательный…

— И ты готовишь самые вкусные блинчики, — с ухмылкой вставил свое слово Сэм.

— Ладно, _ладно_ , — возразил Питер. — Я сказал «хоть _одно_ »! — однако он улыбался, снова прижимаясь к боку Пеппер. — Вы все такие милые… — пробормотал он.

— Это _не так_ , — сказала Наташа, и веселый блеск оживил ее обычно невозмутимое лицо. — Мы милые только с _тобой_ , потому что ты — чудесный ребенок.

— Ага… — улыбнулся Питер, впервые принимая комплимент. Это уже прогресс.

Стиву казалось, что он мог бы часами перечислять хорошие качества Питера. Но он решил мысленно отложить их на другой раз, когда Питеру может снова понадобиться еще одна ободряющая речь.

В конце концов, с такими вещами нужно разбираться шаг за шагом.

Так что вместо этого он лишь налил себе еще одну чашку чая и рассказал историю о том, как во время рыбалки он нечаянно утопил два обручальных кольца на дне озера. И как случайно поджег сарай, который отец его друга только что построил собственными руками. Потому что рассказывать истории, чтобы поднять дух Питера, он умел.

Шаг за шагом.


	28. Происшествие с диваном

Тони задумчиво почесал в затылке, разглядывая царивший вокруг него беспорядок. На самом деле, все не так плохо. Это можно исправить.

Его сердце буквально рухнуло в пятки, когда он услышал звук подъехавшего лифта. Он торопливо развернулся и с облегчением выдохнул, когда в комнату вошел Питер.

— Питер. О, отлично. Я думал, что Пеппер уже вернулась.

— А чего ты… Святые макарошки. Что здесь случилось? — Питер замедлил шаг, оглядываясь вокруг. — На _этом_ этаже произошло землетрясение или что?

Тони вздернул подбородок.

— Надо было кое-что сделать.

— И для этого необходимо было _разрезать диван пополам_? — спросил Питер.

Тони повернулся к двум половинкам дивана, в окружении разбросанных повсюду перьев. Все это было похоже на сцену жестокого убийства мебели.

— Лазер в костюме немного вышел из-под контроля, — признался он. — Я хотел попробовать ту новую штуку, с которой мои лазеры меняют цвет во время выстрела.

Питер поднял с пола металлический осколок и повертел его в руках, глядя на Тони.

— Ты собрался атаковать своих врагов диско-лазером?

— Да, а почему нет?

— Иногда тебе в голову приходят очень странные идеи, — сообщил ему Питер.

Тони выгнул бровь.

— И ты — одна из них.

Питер с ухмылкой раскинул руки.

— Наглядный пример.

— Ты поможешь мне? Нужно убрать здесь все, а затем съездить в магазин и купить точно такой же диван и доставить его сюда _до того_ , как Пеппер вернётся домой.

Питер с подозрением прищурился.

— А почему именно до возвращения Пеппер?

— Потому что сегодня утром она заявила, что каждое обновление моих костюмов, которое я провожу в гостиной, « _всегда заканчивается полной катастрофой_ », — сказал Тони, подражая голосу Пеппер. — А я сказал ей, что она преувеличивает. Так что я должен доказать ей свою точку зрения.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я прикрыл твой зад и солгал женщине, которая взяла меня в свой дом?

— Типа того. Ты со мной или нет?

— Я в деле.

***

Уборка гостиной в основном состояла из смахивания всех осколков в лифт, который после этого был спущен к мастерской Тони, и все осколки были сметены в самый дальний ее угол. С этим Тони разберется позже; Пеппер все равно почти не заглядывает сюда. Следующим шагом Тони спросил у Пятницы адрес того магазина, где они покупали диван, и вдвоем они отправились туда в надежде найти замену.

К счастью, в магазине почти не было других покупателей. Зато было огромное множество диванов.

— Как тебе этот?

Питер покачал головой.

— Слишком темный.

— А этот?

— Выглядит похоже, но… — Питер опустился на диван. — Нет. Слишком мягкий.

— А что вот этот?

— На нем цветы, Тони.

— Ну скажем ей, что на нас напало вдохновение, и мы решили его разукрасить, — предложил Тони уже с легким отчаянием.

— Ты хочешь сказать Пеппер, что мы разрисовали диван? — с каменным лицом повторил Питер.

— Есть идеи получше?

— Постой… кажется я вижу его! — воскликнул Питер, вскакивая на ноги и бегом устремляясь в дальний угол. — Смотри!

И действительно, идеальное попадание. Тони с облегчением выдохнул. Еще никогда в своей жизни он не был так рад дивану.

— Шикарно. Пойду заплачу за него.

***

В лифт диван не поместился, так что было принято решение нести его по лестнице.

— Я сам понесу, — предложил Питер.

— Не глупи, — ответил Тони. — С чего ты взял, что я позволю тощему ребенку тащить этот диван до одиннадцатого этажа?

— У меня есть суперсилы, — напомнил ему Питер. — Без обид, но мне проще будет сделать это самому, чем вдвоем с тобой.

Аргумент принят. Наблюдать за тем, как Питер в одиночку поднимает на руки диван и вместе с ним проходит одиннадцать лестничных пролетов было тем еще зрелищем.

Питер осторожно поставил диван на место старого, и они с Тони отошли подальше, чтобы оценить проделанную работу.

Тони был откровенно доволен результатом.

— Ты видишь разницу?

Питер склонил голову к плечу.

— Может подвинем на пару дюймов вправо? Чтобы он был на одной линии с ковром.

— Хороший глазомер, — похвалил его Тони, навалившись на подлокотник и сдвигая диван в нужную сторону. — А что с подушками?

— Идеально. Погоди… нет, да, идеально. Эй, а разве вот тут на подлокотнике у нас не было пятна?

— О, да! Это я прожег в нем дыру, когда перепрограммировал мой костюм здесь в прошлый раз, — Тони постучал пальцем по подбородку. — Мы можем повторить его… Сейчас, только возьму паяльник!

— Ты действительно хочешь проделать дыру в новехоньком диване?

— Я должен доказать, что я был прав, шкет!

***

Как только все было разложено по местам, они спустились вниз и начали невинно бродить по вестибюлю в ожидании Пеппер, которая вошла через стеклянные двери двадцать минут спустя. Тони уж очень хотелось увидеть выражение лица Пеппер, когда перед ее глазами предстанет безупречно чистая гостиная. Он даже поставил на кухонный столик вазу со свежими цветами, для большего пафосу.

— Привет! — воскликнула Пеппер, заметив их. — Вы меня ждете?

— Ой, да мы просто гуляли, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся Тони, поднимаясь на ноги. — Добро пожаловать домой!

— Вау, ну спасибо!

Они втроем вошли в лифт, и Пеппер нажала на кнопку одиннадцатого этажа.

Тони уже с нетерпением ждал допроса, но Пеппер, казалось, совершенно не волновалась по поводу состояния своей гостиной. Вместо этого она повернулась к Питеру.

— Как дела в школе, милый?

— Неплохо. Кто-то врубил пожарную сигнализацию, — сказал Питер, — и это был _не я_! — поспешил добавить он, заметив взгляд на лице Пеппер.

— Ну хорошо, — сказала она своим «ну если ты так говоришь» голосом. — Закажем на ужин суши?

— Не хочешь узнать, как прошел мой эксперимент? — спросил Тони.

Пеппер моргнула.

— О. Точно, — сказала она. — Как прошел твой эксперимент?

— Ты будешь счастлива узнать, что все прошло хорошо, и наша гостиная осталась целой и невредимой, — сообщил ей Тони.

— Хм. Так тебе удалось подключить то световое шоу, которое ты так хотел?

— Ой… ну, нет. Я решил отказаться от этой идеи.

— Мудрое решение, — улыбнулась Пеппер, когда лифт остановился, и двери распахнулись. Она чмокнула Тони в щеку и первой вышла из лифта. Тони же остался внутри и повернулся к Питеру.

— Спасибо тебе еще раз, шкет, — сказал он тихо. — Мы с тобой отличная команда.

— Ты мой должник, — ответил ему Питер.

— Тони? — раздался вдруг голос Пеппер.

— Да, дорогая?

— Почему в нашей гостиной совершенно другой диван?


	29. Объединённый родительский фронт

Мельком взглянув на часы, Пеппер открыла свой дипломат и достала оттуда необходимые документы. Сегодня был четверг, около пяти часов вечера, и Хэппи только что отчитался ей, что он уже выехал на своем грузовике от башни Мстителей, а это значит, что к их отелю он подъедет не раньше полуночи.

В данный момент они с Тони находились в Монреале, куда прилетели на частном самолете предыдущим вечером. Встречи с деловыми партнерами, участие в конференциях… Все это было не особенно интересно. Плюсом пребывания в Монреале было то, что здесь у Тони не было мастерской, так что он не мог воспользоваться этой отмазкой, чтобы пропускать встречи и скинуть всю работу на Пеппер. Она кинула косой взгляд на Тони, который сидел на кровати поверх покрывал, его лицо освещал экран ноутбука.

— Хочешь сходить на ужин куда-нибудь?

Тони задумчиво поджал губы.

— Не знаю… Я бы предпочел остаться здесь и заказать еду в номер. Или ты хочешь…?

— Нет, — ответила Пеппер. — Еда в номер тоже звучит неплохо.

Спокойный вечер в номере.

***

Спокойствие продлилось ровно до девяти вечера, когда телефон Пеппер вдруг начал вибрировать: поступил видео-звонок от Питера. Она подняла телефон и ответила на вызов.

— Привет, милый!

Изображение было темным и зернистым, да и звук оставлял желать лучшего. Она едва могла разглядеть очертания Питера.

— Привет, Пеп! — воскликнул Питер. — Как вас встретила Канада?

— Очень хорошо. Как и всегда, — сказала Пеппер. — Где ты? У тебя там очень темно, и что это за шум, ты на улице?

— О… это так, — уклончиво ответил Питер. — Я был в патруле и просто нашел небольшой уголок.

Тони спрыгнул с кровати и наклонился вперед, чтобы они с Пеппер оба оказались в кадре.

— Привет, приятель!

— Привет, Тони. Я соскучился по вам, ребят!

Тони посмотрел на него скептически.

— Нас не было всего один день. И мы вернемся уже в воскресенье вечером.

— И все же я соскучился. Когда вы в следующий раз куда-то уедете, вы можете не сообщать Стиву, что он за главного? Он воспринял это _слииишком_ серьезно. Можно я приеду к вам в Монреаль?

— Что?

— Пожалуйста? Я никогда не бывал в другой стране.

— Ты же шутишь, да? — уточнила Пеппер. — Завтра пятница, у тебя школа.

— Но я _соскучился_! — прохныкал Питер. — И разве реальная жизнь не учит нас лучше, чем глупая школа? Разве ты не понимаешь, как сильно _обогатит_ меня этот опыт? Я узнаю больше о вашей работе и попрактикую свой французский! _Пожалуйста?_

— Да ладно, Пеп, пускай приедет! — вмешался Тони.

Пеппер смерила его взглядом.

— Слышал когда-нибудь про объединенный родительский фронт?

— Не-а, — сказал Тони. — А что это? Звучит, как что-то жутко скучное.

— Завтра у него школа, — повторила Пеппер, однако ее сопротивление дало слабину. Она уже жалела о том, что отправилась в эту поездку вместе с Тони и бросила Питера на Мстителей. Из-за этого она чувствовала себя отвратительным родителем.

— Я возьму с собой учебники и все остальное! _Пожаааалуйста?_ Ну только в этот раз, Пеп?

— О, ну хорошо, — в конечном итоге сдалась Пеппер. — Полагаю, один пропуск ни на что не повлияет. Но только на этот раз. И ты пообещаешь, что сделаешь всю домашнюю работу. И уж я прослежу, чтобы ты _действительно_ практиковал свой французский.

Лицо Питера озарила широкая улыбка.

— Шикарно!

— Надо только придумать, как тебе добраться сюда. Ты мог бы приехать завтра на первом поезде. Займет какое-то время, но зато в воскресенье ты полетишь назад с нами…

— Дааа… кстати об этом… Ты будешь рада узнать, что я уже нашел решение. Потому что прямо сейчас я сижу в грузовике Хэппи, так что буду у вас уже через пару часов!

— Ты… _что?_

***

Громко выругавшись, Хэппи вдавил по тормозам, выруливая на обочину, где и остановился. Он вылетел из машины и быстрым шагом обогнул грузовик, открывая задние двери.

Питер робко захлопал глазами, все еще удерживая телефон в руке.

— Привет!

— Ага… он тут, — сказал Хэппи в гарнитуру. — Я разберусь с ним.

Он указал пальцем на Питера.

— Ты — тащи свою задницу на переднее сиденье. Ты хоть представляешь насколько опасно вот так сидеть в фургоне?

***

На часах была уже почти полночь, когда Хэппи и Питер прибыли в отель. Пеппер и Тони, одинаково нахмурившись, ждали их в вестибюле.

— Спасибо огромное, Хэппи, — сказала Пеппер, протягивая ему карту-ключ. — Присоединишься к нам завтра на обед?

— Да, — сказал Хэппи, кидая на Питера угрюмый взгляд. — Вы Стиву сообщили? А то он с ума сойдет, когда заметит, что ребенок пропал.

Тони лишь отрывисто кивнул, на что Хэппи тоже кивнул и, взяв карту-ключ, без единого слова удалился.

Наконец, Пеппер и Тони сосредоточили все свое внимание на Питере, который нервно переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Простите за это, — улыбнулся он. — Но вы же сами сказали, что я могу приехать, верно?

— Мы забронировали тебе номер, — отрезала Пеппер, протягивая вторую ключ-карту.

— Круто!

Тони громко треснул кулаком по столу, отчего Питер слегка вздрогнул.

— Это _не_ круто. То, что мы дали тебе на ночь крышу над головой еще не значит, что мы не в бешенстве!

— Ну я же извинился! — воскликнул Питер. — Или что, ты хочешь увидеть это в письменном виде?

— Я _хочу_ , чтобы ты хотя бы попытался сказать искренне! Прятаться в фургоне… ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это опасно?

— Да понимаю я, — сказал Питер нетерпеливо. — Хэппи два часа распинался об этом.

Тони продолжал, словно и не слышал его:

— … Не говоря уж о том, что ты решил просто взять и без разрешения приехать в Монреаль, хотя завтра у тебя уроки.

— Вы _разрешили_ мне!

— Когда ты уже был на полпути сюда!

— Это то же самое! — воскликнул Питер. Он выглядел расстроенным.

— Это _совершенно_ не то же самое, — спокойно сказала Пеппер. — Обманом заставить нас согласиться на то, что ты уже сделал… часть меня хочет посадить тебя на ближайший же автобус до Нью-Йорка.

— Ну и ладно! — выплюнул Питер. — Я бы не приехал, если бы я знал, что вы будете такими придурками.

— Эй! — гаркнул Тони, указывая пальцем на Питера. — Это перебор, шкет.

Пеппер протянула карту-ключ Питеру.

— Возьми ее, иди в свою комнату и оставайся там! И до завтрака я видеть тебя не хочу.

— Чертовы тираны! — огрызнулся Питер, хватая карточку и, топая ногами, уносясь прочь.

Тони смотрел ему вслед, прежде чем повернуться к Пеппер.

— Не хочешь переговорить с ним до того, как мы отправимся спать?

— Ну нет уж, — протянула Пеппер низким, угрожающим голосом. — Я хочу, чтобы он немного помучался. Во сколько отправляется первый поезд до Нью-Йорка?

Тони вытащил телефон.

— Я посмотрю. Но если честно, я не уверен, стоит ли отправлять его домой. Он будет зол на нас, а мы на него, и на ближайшие три дня нас будет разделять четыре сотни километров, и мы даже не сможем обсудить все это. Я не в восторге от этой идеи.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

***

На следующий день, около семи часов утра, Тони и Пеппер чинно спускались в буфет на завтрак. Время было еще раннее, и в ресторане было относительно тихо. Но, очевидно, Питер встал еще раньше, потому что он уже занял самую угловую кабинку и в данный момент поглощал свой завтрак.

Когда Питер заметил их, он торопливо опустил вилку, настороженно глядя на них.

Слегка кивнув Пеппер, Тони позволил ей первой присесть на диван, прежде чем занять место рядом с ней.

— Доброе утро. Как спалось? — спросил он беспечно.

Питер кинул на него затуманенный взгляд.

— А сам-то как думаешь?

— Я вот лично спал как младенец, — сказал Тони. — Апельсиновый сок, Пеп?

— О, да, пожалуйста. Можешь еще передать мне салфетку?

— Для тебя — что угодно, моя дорогая.

— Вы можете уже просто накричать на меня? — выпалил Питер, умоляюще глядя на них. — Я облажался, ясно? Ну можете отвесить мне подзатыльник или типа того? Я не могу справиться с этим… Ты _знаешь_ , что я не могу так…

Пеппер кинула на него ледяной взгляд.

— Я еще не услышала извинений.

— ПРОСТИ! — воскликнул Питер. — Прости, прости, прости, прости, прости…

Наконец, Пеппер позволила улыбке смягчить черты ее лица.

— Как ты думаешь, это было искренне? — спросила она у Тони.

— Я бы сказал, что да, — вынес вердикт Тони.

Питер протяжно выдохнул.

— Ребят, вы меня убиваете…

— Это называется объединенный родительский фронт, — сообщил ему Тони. — Очевидно.

— И извинения приняты, — добавила Пеппер. — Давно ты тут сидишь?

Питер все еще выглядел расстроенным, глаза его были прикрыты.

— Эммм… около часа.

— И чем ты занимался?

— Ел.

Пеппер выгнула бровь.

— Ты ел целый час?

— Я вчера не поужинал.

— Хмм, — нахмурилась Пеппер. — И ты не захватил никакой еды в свое _«путешествие»_?

— Я знаю… я сглупил, и я сам в этом виноват… бла-бла-бла…  
— Ты сглупил, да, — согласилась Пеппер. — Но ты мог бы упомянуть об этом. Мы были в ярости, но мы не собирались морить тебя голодом в качестве наказания. Это было бы неприемлемо.

— Ну… — начал Питер, но почти сразу же оборвал себя и поспешил снова подхватить вилку, — это уже неважно, — пробормотал он. — Эм… в общем… я возвращаюсь на автобусе или как?

— Мы не будем отсылать тебя домой.

— Вы… не будете? — этих огромных, полных надежды глаз было бы достаточно, чтобы растопить любое сердце.

Однако Пеппер не собиралась признаваться в этом, потому что она, вроде как, должна быть все еще зла.

— Нет. Мы хотим оставить тебя здесь, чтобы мы могли присматривать за тобой. И пока ты здесь, ты можешь использовать это время, чтобы научиться чему-нибудь.

— Да, — добавил Тони. — И именно поэтому ты напишешь сочинение. «Почему отправляться зайцем в Монреаль было плохой идеей и десять вещей, которым я научился, пока был там». Минимум пять страниц. На моем столе к понедельнику.

Питер изумлённо распахнул рот.

— Это же дурацкая шутка, так?

— Хочешь десять страниц?

— И на французском? — ухмыльнулась Пеппер.

— Ладно… но _ты_ уж слишком откровенно наслаждаешься этим, — сказал Питер, указывая на нее вилкой.

— Ну так я же тиран, — парировала Пеппер.

У Питера хватило совести выглядеть смущенным.

— Я не это имел в виду, — пролепетал он, начиная гонять по тарелке свою яичницу.

— Решать тебе, — сказал Тони. — Либо сочинение, либо следующий поезд в Нью-Йорк.

— Ну хорошо! — воскликнул Питер. — Я напишу твое глупое сочинение.

— Я буду добавлять по странице за каждый твой язвительный комментарий! — предупредил его Тони.

— Я напишу твое сочинение, — поспешил поправиться Питер.

— Отлично, — кивнул Тони.

— И мы убедимся, что тебе будет чему тут поучиться, — сказала Пеппер. — После завтрака ты пойдёшь в Музей естественных наук Редпат, а после обеда можешь сходить в библиотеку и попрактиковать свой французский в их Языковом Центре.

Вот теперь Питер был в замешательстве.

— Ты наказываешь меня… походом в музей и в библиотеку? Ты же помнишь, что я задрот, верно?

— Мне придумать другое наказание?

— Нет, — торопливо ответил Питер, — я пойду туда, — он отодвинул тарелку и посмотрел на них сквозь ресницы. — Так… вы больше не злитесь на меня?

— Нет.

— Окей, — пролепетал Питер, слегка поерзав, — тогда можно я…? Мы можем…? — он запнулся, но Пеппер уже прекрасно поняла, о чем он пытается попросить.

— Иди сюда, — сказала она, раскидывая руки и заключая Питера в теплые объятия.

Тони обошел стол, чтобы присоединиться к ним, крепко сжимая их обоих в своих руках.

— Мы любим тебя, хулиган, — сказал он, и Питер слабо хихикнул.

— Нужно поесть, — сказал Тони Пеппер несколько секунд спустя. — Нам через полчаса уже уходить.

Они снова сели ровно, и Тони отошел от стола, чтобы принести себе и Пеппер немного вафель.

— И куда вы сегодня идете? — спросил Питер.

— Целый день будем на технологической конференции, — ответила Пеппер, не испытывая совершенно никакого восторга по этому поводу.

— А когда вы вернетесь?

— К ужину.

— Значит, ужинать мы будем вместе?

— Да.

— Отлично, — довольно кивнул Питер. — Я ведь _действительно_ соскучился по вам.

Пеппер несколько секунд молча изучала его взглядом. От такого пристального внимания Питер почувствовал себя неловко, поэтому он поспешил опустить голову и отвернуться.

— Тебе кажется, что мы слишком много работаем? — спросила Пеппер в конце концов.

— Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так…

— Я сама иногда думаю об этом… — призналась Пеппер, отпивая апельсиновый сок.

— Почему? — спросил Питер, в замешательстве нахмурившись. — Если не брать во внимание ваши деловые поездки, в основном вы работаете из дома, так что вы всегда рядом.

— Работаем.

Питер беспечно пожал плечами.

— Ну да, но я всегда могу поработать с Тони в его мастерской, и я знаю, что в любой момент могу обратиться к тебе с каким-то вопросом, неважно, как сильно ты занята. И мы ужинаем каждый день вместе. Поэтому я так сильно и скучал по вам. Не потому что я не вижу вас, как раз наоборот: я так привык к нашим общим ужинам, что я почувствовал себя жутко странно, когда остался один на один со Стивом.

— Ну хорошо, — медленно произнесла Пеппер, чувствуя себя уже немного лучше.

— Мне подарить тебе кружку «Лучшая мама на свете»? — с ухмылкой спросил Питер.

Пеппер опустила свой стакан сока и окинула Питера взглядом, который содержал в себе удивление, раздражение и любовь одновременно.

— Ты такой добросердечный.

— К разговору о добрых сердцах, — воскликнул Тони, внезапно появляясь рядом с ним, — та-дааа! — он поставил тарелку, полную вафель в виде сердец перед Пеппер.

— И, слушай, — добавил он, присаживаясь рядом с ней, — если уж Питер отправляется рассматривать достопримечательности, то может я…

— Нет! — перебила его Пеппер, приступая к вафлям.

— … но нас тут двое, а им нужен только…

— Не вздумай оставить меня одну на этой конференции! — предупредила его Пеппер. — Ты идешь со мной.

— Это обязательно?

— Да. Сегодня мы работаем, завтра мы работаем, в воскресенье мы все вместе пойдем рассматривать достопримечательности.

Тони заворчал что-то под нос, и Питер широко улыбнулся.

***

А в следующий понедельник Тони нашел на своем столе аккуратно сложенное сочинение с удивительно длинным названием:

«Дорога до Монреаля: аргументативное сочинение о плюсах и минусах объединенного родительского фронта, или: _un essai argumentatif sur les avantages et les inconvénients de présenter un front commun face à un enfant._ Питер Паркер. Мир вам».


	30. Попроси то, что ты хочешь

— Что думаешь?

Тони повернул планшет экраном к Питеру, чтобы показать ему картинку. Питер поднял глаза, отрываясь от своей домашней работы, но все еще продолжая жевать карандаш.

— На что я смотрю.

— Наш новый pied-à-terre в Испании.

— Я вижу лишь огромную кучу песка.

— Ну, _пока что_ это пустырь, но я собираюсь построить там что-нибудь, куда мы сможем поехать в отпуск. Слушай, мы тебя что, плохо кормим?

Питер встретился с ним взглядом, слегка недоуменно нахмурившись.

— Что?

— В холодильнике все еще есть что-то из еды, тебе не нужно съедать все наши карандаши.

Питер скорчил ему рожу. Тони ухмыльнулся, прежде чем повернуть планшет к себе, пролистывая несколько фотографий.

— Идеальное место, прекрасный вид, миленько и уединенно… Я думаю сделать пять спален, на случай, если мы захотим позвать гостей.

— Мы можем добавить бассейн?

Тони вскинул взгляд на Питера, который подпер голову рукой, совершенно забыв про домашнюю работу.

— Ты хочешь бассейн?

— И джакузи, — добавил Питер.

Уголки губ Тони дрогнули в улыбке.

— Ну, похоже, что _кто-то_ знает, чего он хочет. Портативная джакузи или стационарная?

— О, _да_ , — воскликнул Питер, — я же каждые выходные покупаю джакузи и точно знаю, какая между ними разница. У меня будет своя спальня?

— Конечно.

— А можно мне одну из этих крутых круглых водяных кроватей?

— Может ты составишь список? — предложил Тони слегка удивленно. Для кого-то, кто всегда предпочитал спать в самой крошечной спальне во всем здании, Питер, похоже, не возражал против некоторой роскоши. Питер, который, к слову, все еще продолжал жевать карандаш.

Тони уже давно научился распознавать этот явный признак беспокойства, так что он смерил подростка строгим взглядом.

— Не хочешь рассказать, из-за чего ты так нервничаешь? Пока ты не перекусил его пополам?

Питер бросил карандаш на стол, раздраженно фыркнув.

— Разве не могу я спокойно заняться своей домашкой?

— Слышал когда-нибудь об отравлении свинцом? Карандаш может убить тебя.

— В карандашах содержится графит, а не свинец, — сообщил ему Питер слегка высокомерно. — Ты можешь убить кого-то карандашом только если проткнешь его им.

— Ты можешь просто рассказать мне, что тебя беспокоит?

Питер снова опустил взгляд на учебники, начиная рассеянно рисовать что-то на полях своей тетради по математике.

— Дарси уходит на пенсию, — пробормотал он в конце концов.

На мгновение Тони замер. Затем заблокировал планшет и отложил его в сторону.

— О. В смысле, прямо сейчас? — он нечасто встречался с Дарси, но он знал, что Питер очень привязан к своему терапевту.

— Нет. Через несколько месяцев. В январе. Ее заставляют выйти на пенсию, говорят, что она слишком старая. Хотят нанять кого-то нового.

— Хочешь, я натравлю на них своих адвокатов?

Питер смерил его мрачным взглядом.

— Я ведь не шучу, — добавил Тони.

Питер ничего не ответил, продолжая вырисовывать свои каракули.

— Ну, она собирается начать частную практику на дому, — нерешительно признался он, — так что я, эм, мог бы ходить на сеансы к ней. Но тогда, сам понимаешь, они больше не будут бесплатными. Правда это всего дважды в месяц, и… ну… ты богат. Так что я подумал, что ты не будешь возражать.

— Дважды в месяц? Я думал, что ты ходишь к ней каждую среду.

— Это было до лета. Но мне уже лучше, так что мы сократили сеансы.

— О, — воскликнул Тони, немного расстроенный тем, что он не знал этого.

— Так я могу ходить к ней, верно? — спросил Питер. — Я понимаю, что не смогу остаться с ней _навсегда_ , но она мне действительно нравится… Чего ты лыбишься, как идиот?

Тони неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Мне нравится, что ты попросил у меня то, что ты хочешь. Хоть и немного нерешительно. Разумеется, ты можешь ходить к ней.

— Просто частная терапия _действительно_ довольно дорогая штука.

— И все же ты не испытывал мук совести, выпрашивая у меня джакузи и водяную кровать, — поддразнил его Тони.

Питер улыбнулся, продолжая рисовать. После нескольких минут молчания он вдруг спросил:

— Ты думаешь, это странно, что я прохожу терапию?

Тони моргнул.

— Нет, конечно нет. С чего бы я стал думать так?

— Не знаю… — пробормотал Питер. — Мы ни разу не обсуждали это с тобой.

— Ну, я не хотел давить на тебя, — медленно ответил Тони. — Но мы можем поговорить об этом, если хочешь.

Питер ничего не сказал, так что Тони продолжил, спрашивая о том, что _действительно_ давненько уже интересовало его.

— Чем ты с ней занимаешься? Просто… разговариваешь?

Питер покачал головой.

— Мы играем. Обсуждаем мою домашнюю работу. Я имею в виду ту, которую она мне задает. Она дает мне всякие тесты, которые я должен заполнить.

— А меня вы обсуждаете? — спросил Тони. Стоило ему задать вопрос, он понял, что это прозвучало немного настороженно. Наверное поэтому Питер одарил его понимающей улыбкой.

— Каждый. Чертов. Раз, — сказал подросток.

Тони снова принял самодовольный вид.

— Полагаю, только хорошее. Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп и так далее.

— Мы говорим о том, как твое высокомерное поведение призвано, на самом деле, скрыть глубоко укоренившееся чувство неуверенности, — притворно-невинно ответил Питер.

Тони легонько ткнул его в плечо.

— Хулиган.

Питер лишь улыбнулся.

— Но она же не знает о Человеке-пауке, верно?

Питер покачал головой.

— Нет. Но в целом это, как правило, неактуально. Мы в основном обсуждаем другие вещи.

— Твой дядя знал, что ты ходил на психотерапию?

Улыбка Питера угасла.

— Ага… — сказал он печально.

— И _он_ думал, что это странно?

— Конечно. Но он считал странным все, что я делал, так что это неважно.

— Это не странно, — заверил его Тони. — Это… храбро.

Питер улыбнулся ему, прежде чем потянуться за резинкой, чтобы стереть все каракули, что он успел начертить на своей домашней работе.

Тони воспринял это как знак того, что Питер сказал все, что хотел, так что он вернулся к своему прежнему занятию, вновь начиная просматривать фотографии на планшете.

Смахнув ошметки резинки, Питер некоторое время смотрел на планшет в руках Тони, прежде чем снова заговорить:

— Мы можем построить огромную горку, которая будет спускаться с крыши прямо в бассейн?

— Нет, — ответил Тони. — Вот _теперь_ ты заходишь слишком далеко.

— Да ладно! Будет шикарно же!

Закинув руку Питеру на плечи, Тони притянул его к себе ближе, взъерошив ему волосы свободной рукой.

— Прости, шкет, — сказал он, — но такова жизнь. Ты не можешь _всегда_ получать все, что попросишь.


	31. Научная ярмарка

— … потому что возбужденное ядро, которое не распалось тем или иным способом, обычно опускается до более низких энергий за счет излучения фотонов в гамма-диапазоне. Но иногда оно застревает в метастабильном состоянии, которому требуется намного больше времени, чтобы… Ты еще со мной, Питер? — Брюс протянул руку и щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Питера.

Питер заморгал и, подняв на него взгляд, робко улыбнулся.

— Прости. Задумался над кое-чем другим.

— Это я уже понял, — ласково улыбнулся Брюс. — Мне продолжать, или это уже бесполезно?

— Вообще-то, — протянул Питер, — ты не мог бы взглянуть на мой проект для научной ярмарки? Она будет через несколько недель, но я уже его закончил.

О, научные ярмарки. Во времена молодости Брюса школы не пытались организовать что-то подобное, так что Брюсу приходилось просто экспериментировать в подвале своего дома, сводя тем самым своих родителей с ума. Эх, если бы он тогда знал, что в конце концов он будет буквально жить в собственной лаборатории, где он может слушать Моцарта, пить травяной чай и носить мягкие пушистые носки столько, сколько ему заблагорассудится, экспериментируя со всем, что придет ему в голову.

— Я был бы рад посмотреть на него.

***

Питер вернулся несколько минут спустя, поставив свой проект на стол Брюса.

— Это ЛЕГО робот.

— Интересно, — сказал Брюс, поправляя очки и закатывая рукава своего вязанного свитера, прежде чем наклониться над столом и слега подтолкнуть робота. — Это один из тех, с датчиками распознавания цветов, которые могут ходить по черной линии?

— Концепция схожая, — кивнул Питера. — Это робот, который может автономно исследовать помещение и обнаруживать следы опасных химикатов. В нем есть пористый кремниевый чип, который временно меняет цвет, когда касается химикатов, а затем _вот этот_ датчик регистрирует смену цвета. Ну, в общем, его можно использовать для обнаружения химикатов без необходимости подвергать опасности людей.

Брюс уставился на него. Очень долго. Так долго, что Питер даже слегка занервничал.

— Где ты раздобыл датчик? — спросил Брюс в конце концов.

— Я… сделал его? — неуверенно ответил Питер, который выглядел так, словно опасался, что сделал что-то не так. — Я использовал слабый свет, который отражается от кремниевого чипа, а затем добавил фотодиод, который преобразовал этот свет в электрический импульс. Когда чип меняет свой цвет, его свет отражается по-разному, за счет чего меняется и напряжение тока… По-твоему, в этом есть хоть какая-то польза?

— Если бы я составлял сейчас выпускной альбом, под твоей фоткой я написал бы «скорее всего придумает лекарство от рака».

— Это было бы круто, — совершенно серьёзно ответил Питер. — Так значит, ты думаешь, что он неплох?

— Я думаю, что они могли бы прямо сейчас вручить тебе докторскую степень, — сказал Брюс, аккуратно приподнимая робота, чтобы изучить его со всех сторон.

Питер слегка покраснел.

— Он не _настолько_ хорош.

— Нет, это просто фигура речи, — согласился Брюс. — Но он все равно _действительно_ очень хорош. Если я не ошибаюсь, эта штука произведет фурор на ярмарке.

— О, — протянул Питер, уже не настолько радостно. — Ты правда так думаешь? В смысле… это же просто ЛЕГО.

— Это не так важно, — заверил его Брюс. — Дело в самой идее. Если бы ученые могли использовать такой датчик и пористый кремний и построить более мощного робота, он был бы полезен во многих областях науки — да даже в исследовании Марса! Я очень сомневаюсь, что кто-то из твоих одноклассников представит что-то хоть отдаленно соответствующее этому уровню.

Питер лишь задумчиво хмыкнул в ответ. Брюс посмотрел на него поверх очков и понимающе улыбнулся.

— Не хочешь быть в центре внимания?

— Наверное, мне стоит сделать вместо него модель Солнечной системы… — пробормотал Питер, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, — как тебе такое?

— Как план, который совершенно противоречит здравому смыслу, — выразительно сказал Брюс, осторожно опуская робота обратно на стол. — Это было бы пустой тратой отличной идеи.

— Я не собираюсь _тратить_ ее… Просто, если ты считаешь, что люди могут использовать ее, тогда, может, нам стоит отправить ее куда-нибудь?

— Я думаю, что смогу связаться с учеными, которые изучают свойства и области применения пористого кремния, — кивнул Брюс. — Я с радостью расскажу им о твоей идее вне зависимости от того, захочешь ты использовать ее на ярмарке или нет.

— Круто.

***

Несколько дней спустя Тони неожиданно заявился в лабораторию Брюса.

— Ты знал о школьном проекте Питера? — требовательно спросил он.

Брюс отставил чашку чая и слегка склонил голову к плечу.

— О каком именно? О его исследовании ДНК по биологии, о его роботе для научной ярмарки, или о его сочинении о характерных схемах засухи по географии?

— О роботе, разумеется, — рявкнул Тони, — и что за бред про схемы засухи? Стоп, неважно, не интересует, — он начал шагать по комнате. — Очевидно, Питер спроектировал достойного Нобелевской премии робота, но теперь он даже не хочет брать его на ярмарку!

— Ах, — кивнул Брюс. — Значит он решил все же остановиться на модели Солнечной системы?

— Это _ты_ подговорил его на это?

— Нет. Но, возможно, я немного его напугал, — признался Брюс. — В любом случае, я не думаю, что это так важно.

Тони фыркнул.

— Это же всего лишь научная ярмарка, Тони, — сказал Брюс. — И Питер не хочет выделяться. Но это не значит, что он отказывается от своих идей. Более того, он уже попросил меня связаться с учеными, которые могли бы использовать его изобретение.

— Но эта штука могла попасть на все обложки! — заныл Тони, очевидно, совершенно упустив из виду слова Брюса. — А модель Солнечной системы? Да его одноклассники засмеют его!

— Может быть, ты переживаешь из-за этого сильнее, чем он? — мягко заметил Брюс. — Чашечку чая ройбуш?

***

Когда Питер в следующий раз спустился в лабораторию Брюса, чтобы поработать над домашним заданием, он выглядел намного более смурным, чем в прошлый раз. До научной ярмарки оставалось два дня, и что-то подсказывало Брюсу, что он прекрасно знал, из-за чего у Питера плохое настроение.

— Тони сказал, что я должен принести робота на ярмарку, — сказал он несчастно, когда Брюс спросил его об этом. — Ты тоже думаешь, что я должен сделать это?

— Я думаю, что ты слишком нагружаешь себя из-за такого пустяка.

— Но Тони сказал, что это не мой уровень!

— Да, — мягко улыбнулся Брюс. — Тони имеет привычку излагать свое мнение как неоспоримый факт, особенно в тех случаях, когда он больше всего неправ.

— Ты думаешь, что он ошибается?

— Я думаю, что он представляет себя на твоем месте. Когда Тони создает что-то уникальное, ему нужно, чтобы весь мир узнал об этом, потому что это Тони. Скорее всего, он просто не до конца понимает, что ты не против того, что люди будут использовать твои идеи, не поднимая вокруг этого шумиху. Вероятно, ему кажется, что это будет несправедливо по отношению к тебе — ведь он просто заботится о тебе. В любом случае, у тебя будет еще немало возможностей показать миру свои таланты. Тебе только шестнадцать.

— Так ты считаешь, что мне лучше _не_ брать эту штуку на научную ярмарку?

— Ты неправильно меня понял, — сказал Брюс, слегка покачав головой. — Я не считаю, что один вариант лучше, чем другой. Просто делай то, что хочешь ты, а не то, чего от тебя хотят другие. Будешь чай с корицей?

***

— Вот, — решительно заявил Питер Мстителям, поставив 3D модель Солнечной системы, со всеми планетами и их траекториями вокруг Солнца, на стол. — Вот это я возьму с собой на научную ярмарку, вот так.

— Симпатичный Нептун, — похвалила Наташа наугад.

— А это что? — спросил Брюс, указывая на круглый плоский картонный предмет, который Питер все еще держал в руке. На нем было множество линий и цифр и несколько вращающихся частей.

— Это астролябия.

— Чего? — уточнил Тони.

— Астролябия, — нетерпеливо повторил Питер. — Это очень важный инструмент, который использовался в древности для идентификации планет. В его основе лежит стереографическая проекция и поворачивающаяся панель. Я воссоздал его, чтобы показать, как он работает, на примере моей модели Солнечной системы. Моя версия включает в себя тригонометрические весы и тимпан для преобразования экваториальных координат в эклиптические и наоборот.

Тони, который, очевидно, не понял и половины из его объяснений, лишь уставился на него, разинув рот.

— Ну, это отличная идея, милый, — сказала Пеппер.

— Мне тоже так кажется, — довольно кивнул Питер, поднимая свою модель со стола. — Пойду нанесу последние штрихи.

Дождавшись, когда Питер покинет гостиную, Тони нетерпеливо повернулся к Брюсу.

— Как думаешь, он попадет теперь на обложку?

Брюс не смог сдержать смешок.

— Не знаю, Тони. Посмотрим. Кто-нибудь желает чашечку ромашкового чая?


	32. Дубль два

Тони понял, что он конкретно облажался, когда открыл глаза и увидел над собой знакомый потолок больничной палаты. Первое задание: пошевелить пальцами ног. Получилось, что ж… по крайней мере, он не парализован ниже пояса. В голове был легкий туман, что, должно быть, было побочным действием какого-нибудь обезболивающего. А еще он ощущал какую-то тяжесть на груди, но она не причиняла неудобство. Он опустил взгляд и рассмотрел копну растрепанных, каштановых волос, которая могла принадлежать только одному человеку.

— Пит? — прохрипел он, но ребенок не пошевелился. Слегка вытянув голову, Тони увидел, что тот крепко спит. Питер растянулся на кровати рядом с Тони, положив голову ему на грудь и обхватив его одной рукой.

Он выглядел нормально. Немного изможденно, но в целом нормально.

Тони еще не вспомнил, что именно произошло… но он точно помнил, что Питер был рядом с ним, когда это случилось.

Прикрыв глаза и размеренно выдохнув, Тони попытался прочистить туман в голове и восстановить события, которые привели к этому.

— Пятница, сколько я здесь нахожусь?

— Со вчерашнего дня, — тотчас же проинформировала его Пятница.

Точно… он забрал Питера из школы и повез его за мороженым… а что потом? … Что-то насчет взбесившегося паучьего чутья… А затем был взрыв… И Питер сказал ему… Нет, стоп, это он сказал Питеру ждать его…

Дверь приоткрылась, и Пеппер застыла в проеме, удерживая руку на дверной ручке и глядя прямо на Тони.

— Как он?

На секунду Тони подумал, что она спрашивает его о Питере, но Пятница спокойной ответила:

— Стабилен и в сознании.

— И вполне способен отвечать за себя самостоятельно, — добавил Тони слегка заплетающимся языком.

Казалось, Пеппер тотчас же как-то сдулась и, войдя в палату, прикрыла за собой дверь.

— Разумеется, судя по голосу ты в полном порядке.

Тони потер лоб.

— Только что вспомнил, что на меня здание упало.

— Да, — кивнула Пеппер. Резкими движениями она начала разглаживать складки на простыни, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

Тони нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить, что произошло дальше.

— Питер вытащил тебя, — объяснила Пеппер, словно прочитав его мысли. — И привез сюда.

Тони задумчиво хмыкнул, снова опуская взгляд на ребенка.

— Он пострадал?

— Насколько я поняла, он заработал неприятный ожог на руке. Но все зажило еще до того, как он вернулся в башню.

Тони осторожно погладил Питера по руке, чтобы _окончательно_ убедиться, что его ребенок действительно цел и невредим.

— Он разве не должен быть в школе? — спросил он после небольшой паузы.

Пеппер снова поджала губы, кинув взгляд на лицо Питера.

— Да, — сказала она, — но он был очень… расстроен. Учителя отправили его домой.

— Из-за чего он расстроился? — спросил Тони, все еще напрягая свой мозг в попытке вспомнить хоть что-нибудь еще из вчерашних событий. — Он был в опасности?

Пеппер пристально уставилась на него, словно пытаясь понять, действительно ли он это серьезно.

— Он расстроился, потому что ты пострадал, дубина. Он видел, как взорвалось здание с тобой внутри.

— О. Точно, — Тони слегка смутился. — Но я порядке?

— Сейчас да, — сказала Пеппер. — Твой костюм сделал большую часть работы. Но на некоторое время твой реактор вышел из строя, так что ты был на волоске. Брюсу и Хелен удалось тебя подлатать.

— А что это было-то?

— Взрыв газа, — ответила Пеппер. — Да. Великий Железный Человек чуть не был сражен не руками суперзлодея с невообразимой суперсилой, а простой утечкой газа, — сказала она без тени юмора в голосе.

— Питер предупредил меня, что что-то не так в здании, мимо которого мы проезжали, — мало-помалу воспоминания начали возвращаться, — а затем Пятница зафиксировала нетипично высокий уровень метана. Я все еще вытаскивал людей, когда… блядь. Кто-нибудь погиб?

Пеппер покачала головой.

— Четверо раненых. Не считая вас двоих.

— Это просто гребаное чудо.

— Ты спас их, — сказала Пеппер, и на этот раз на ее губах мелькнула едва заметная улыбка.

— Мой костюм пережил это?

— Вероятно, потребуется небольшой ремонт. Мы оставили его в мастерской, — Пеппер наклонилась вперед и медленно провела рукой по волосам Питера. Тони не упустил обеспокоенное выражение на ее лице.

— А _ты_ в порядке? — спросил он у нее.

— Да, — сказала она. — Но было довольно страшно.

— Прости меня.

Пеппер потянулась вперед и ласково поцеловала его в щеку.

— Теперь ты в порядке, — сказала она. — Поспи пока.

***

Когда Тони проснулся в следующий раз, за окном была уже глубокая ночь, а в комнате царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим жужжанием приборов. Но стоило Тони повернуть голову, он обнаружил, что в палате он не один. Кто-то сидел на подоконнике, выделяясь темным силуэтом на фоне ночного неба.

— Питер!

Ребенок вскрикнул и с глухим _бух_ рухнул на пол.

— Ауч! — проворчал он, кидая сердитый взгляд на Тони.

— Ты хоть знаешь, который час? — требовательно спросил Тони.

— Десять минут четвертого, — ответил Питер.

Тони нетерпеливо фыркнул.

— И почему же ты не в кровати?

— Не мог заснуть, — пробормотал Питер, поднимаясь на ноги. — Как ты?

— Надеялся увидеть несколько приятных морфиновых галлюцинаций, — пошутил Тони. — Но, я думаю, все еще впереди.

Питер впился в него пристальным взглядом.

— Не смешно.

— Ну _немножко_ все же смешно.

— Нет, не смешно, — отрезал Питер. — Ты голоден? Пить хочешь?  
Тони выгнул бровь.

— Ты теперь моя медсестра?

— Просто скажи уже, хочешь ли ты жрать! — огрызнулся Питер.

— Может, перестанешь уже злиться?

— Тогда ты перестань сыпать тут своими дурацкими шуточками! — выплюнул Питер.

— С каких это пор тебе не нравятся мои шутки?

— С тех пор, как ты чуть не умер, идиот!

— Ну, сейчас-то я в норме, — заверил его Тони. — Нет никаких причин так расстраиваться.

— ДА ПОШЕЛ ТЫ! — закричал Питер; его кожа покраснела от ярости, а голос задрожал. — Мне пришлось откапывать твое бессознательное тело из-под груды камней, и Пятница сказала мне, что если твой реактор в ближайшее время не исправят, то ты можешь УМЕРЕТЬ, а ты говоришь мне НЕ РАССТРАИВАТЬСЯ?

— Окей…! — произнес Тони успокаивающе, — _Окей_ … иди сюда, — он протянул руку Питеру, и Питер нехотя сделал несколько шагов к нему, вся его поза кричала о том, как он обижен. Тони нагнулся вперед и схватил Питера за рукав пижамы, притягивая его ближе.

— И кстати, чтоб ты знал, мне _никогда_ не нравились твои шутки, — заметил Питер, шмыгнув носом. — Они банальные, и дурацкие, и… и чванливые.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Тони и потянул Питера за руку. — Давай же…  
Сдавшись, Питер забрался на кровать и свернулся калачиком рядом с Тони.

— Если кто-то из вас _тоже_ умрет, я не уверен, что смогу справиться с этим, — пролепетал он.

— Нет, ты справишься, — уверенно сказал Тони, приобнимая Питера рукой. — Тебе будет хреново, и хреново будет очень долго. Но столько людей заботятся о тебе, и рано или поздно ты найдешь то, что поможет тебе жить дальше.

— Я не это хотел услышать! — пожаловался Питер. — Я хотел, чтобы ты пообещал, что не умрешь!

— Хоть я и понимаю, что я _действительно_ величайший человек из всех ныне живущих, — беззаботно сказал Тони, — я не властен над жизнью и смертью. Так что я просто не могу пообещать тебе, что не умру. И никто из нас не может. Да я могу завтра же подавиться орешком!

— Ну, разве _это_ не потрясающий способ утешить кого-то? — пробормотал Питер.

Тони вздохнул, пытаясь придумать, как лучше всего объяснить это. Как родители подготавливают своих детей к тому, что всегда существует возможность смерти? А подготавливают ли они _вообще_? В конечном итоге, он решил просто быть честным.

— Я не знаю, что я должен сказать, — признался он. — Я не хочу расстраивать тебя, но и нести всякую чушь я тоже не хочу. Разумеется, я постараюсь не умирать, но это может случиться с каждым из нас, так все это работает.

Питер что-то пробурчал себе под нос.

— Если тебе от этого станет легче, — продолжил Тони, — у меня теперь определенно намного больше причин оставаться в живых, чем раньше. Потому что теперь у меня есть ты. Но когда люди попадают в беду, я должен помочь им. И если кто и может меня понять, то это ты, я прав?

— Я _действительно_ понимаю… — пробормотал Питер. Он перекатился на бок и закинул руку на Тони, принимая ту же позу, в которой Тони обнаружил его, когда впервые проснулся. — Просто я испугался. И я никогда раньше не видел Пеппер плачущей… И не слышал, чтобы Брюс так громко кричал. Ты должен оставить подробные инструкции о том, как работает этот твой дуговой реактор.

До этого момента Тони даже не понимал, как сильно эти события повлияли на остальных. Внезапно он задумался, а что бы _он_ почувствовал, если бы это ему пришлось выкапывать тело Питера из-под обломков, и от одной только мысли об этом в животе все скрутило, и он прижал Питера к себе еще ближе, целуя его в копну непослушных волос.

— Прости, что напугал тебя.

— Ничего… я тебя прощаю.

***

После этого разговора они, должно быть, заснули, потому что в следующий раз Тони очнулся, когда солнечный свет струился сквозь оконные шторы, в голове было уже намного чище, а Пеппер и Брюс нависали над ним.

— Как он? — спросил Брюс.

— Стабилен, в сознании и, как я полагаю, вполне способен отвечать за себя самостоятельно, — подытожила Пятница.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Пятница.

— Боли в груди нет? — уточнил Брюс.

— Не-а, — покачал головой Тони. — На самом деле, чувствую себя лучше, чем когда-либо. Не помню, когда я в последний раз так долго спал. Ты неплохо справился с реактором, дружище. С меня должок.

— С тебя их уже сотню набралось, — заметил Брюс. — Ну, тогда я тебя оставлю.

Едва он ушел, Пеппер присела на край кровати, и Тони потянулся к ней, чтобы взять ее за руку.

— Я знаю, что уже говорил это, но мне правда очень жаль.

Она лишь улыбнулась.

— Все нормально, Тони. Ты всегда должен спасать мир, ведь именно в этого человека я когда-то влюбилась, — она наклонилась вперед и осторожно потормошила Питера. — Питер? Пора вставать, милый.

— Мммммнмхмм… Ктрый ч’с…? — пролепетал он сонно, поднимая голову с груди Тони.

— Почти семь, — ответила Пеппер. — Пойдешь сегодня в школу?

Питер медленно выпрямился, поднимая руку, чтобы немного пригладить свои растрепанные волосы.

— Ага… пойду.

— Хорошо, — сказала Пеппер и, протянув руку, сжала его плечо, прежде чем снова повернуться к Тони. — Полагаю, бесполезно будет уговаривать тебя не нагружать себя сегодня?

Тони на мгновение задумался.

— Полагаю, бесполезно будет уговаривать _тебя_ взять на сегодня отгул? Ну, знаешь, чтобы мы могли выбраться куда-нибудь на ужин и отпраздновать то, что я все еще жив?

Пеппер улыбнулась.

— Хммм… считай, что уговорил.

— Отлично, — Тони откинул одеяло. — Идем, Пит. Я отвезу тебя в школу. А после уроков я заберу тебя, и мы сходим поесть мороженое, идет? Назовем это дубль два.

— Дубль два! — согласился Питер, рванув вперед, чтобы еще разок крепко обнять Тони. — Идет… я в душ. Увидимся на завтраке! — и он пулей унесся прочь из комнаты.

— Я тоже пойду оденусь, — сказал Тони. — Встретимся внизу.

— Да, — кивнула Пеппер и, наклонившись, ласково чмокнула его в щеку. — Отпразднуем, что все мы живы.


	33. Мышка, жук и сом

Наташа с довольным вздохом опустилась в кресло, раскрывая книгу по русскому фольклору, которую Клинт подарил ей на прошлой неделе. Она уже несколько раз пыталась приступить к чтению, но каждый раз что-то происходило, не давая ей закончить даже первую главу. Но на этот раз она никому и ничему не позволит помешать ей насладиться богатым и волшебным миром русских сказок, даже…

— Романофф!

Черт.

Не поднимая глаз, Наташа чуть глубже осела в кресле, приподнимая книгу так, чтобы ее лицо было полностью скрыто за ней. Она слышала, как Тони подошел к ней ближе, но все равно упрямо не поднимала глаз, даже когда он остановился прямо напротив нее.

— Романофф!

—  _Ну что?_

— С Питером что-то не так, и Пеппер дома нет, а мне нужно срочно уйти на конференцию.

Наташа медленно опустила книгу. Она обещала себе, что ничто не сможет отвлечь ее от чтения книги — но Питер был исключением.

— А что с ним не так?

— У него… нет настроения.

Наташа смерила его совершенно невпечатленным взглядом.

— Я пытался развеселить его, но ничего не получается! — пожаловался Тони. — А мне не нравится, когда он такой. Я рассказал ему штук двадцать разных шуток, а он лишь еще больше разозлился на меня.

— Ну надо же, — протянула Наташа, снова поднимая книгу и переворачивая страницу. Тони всегда был немного диктатором, когда дело касалось Питера, особенно если ребенок казался хотя бы _чуточку_ расстроенным. И это было очаровательно, правда. А еще это немного бесило.

— Он сказал, что с ним все в порядке, и он просто грустит. Но такого не бывает!

— А ты что, _никогда_ не грустил безо всякой причины? — с любопытством уточнила Наташа. — Какая беззаботная у тебя должно быть жизнь.

Тони нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой.

— Ты можешь просто пойти к нему и применить свою магию или что там у тебя? Ну типа, когда ты заставляешь туз бубен исчезнуть? Мне пора, я уже опаздываю.

***

Питер сидел на балконе, свесив вниз ноги и прислонившись лбом к деревянным перилам, наблюдая за потоком машин. Он не показался Наташе каким-то особенно печальным. На самом деле, он выглядел даже скорее мирным.

— Тут прохладно, — заметила она, выходя на балкон.

Питер не шелохнулся, но Наташа видела, как он протяжно выдохнул.

— Тони прислал тебя сюда рассказать мне анекдот? Меня _не нужно_ веселить, ясно?

— Приму к сведению, — сказала Наташа и, порывшись в кармане, вытащила оттуда старую открытку, которую она хранила у себя уже много лет. — Я тут принесла тебе кое-что.

Питер поднял взгляд и взял в руки открытку, изучая картинку на лицевой стороне. Это был красочный рисунок женщины, летящей над лесом на метле.

— Это Баба-Яга, — объяснила Наташа.

Питер уставился на открытку, проводя пальцем по изображению.

— Кто такая Баба-Яга?

Наташа, вытянув ноги, присела рядом с ним.

— Баба-Яга — это все и сразу. Иногда это демон, а иногда — богиня. Иногда она творит пакости просто ради веселья, а иногда она — чистое зло. Но мне всегда больше всего нравились истории, в которых она выступает дружелюбным духом, который помогает протагонисту на его пути.

— Это как?

— Давным-давно жил был мальчик, который никогда не смеялся, — начала Наташа напеваючи, сходу углубляясь в историю. — И неважно, какие усилия все для этого прилагали. И однажды его отец, уже потерявший всякую надежду, пообещал назначить главой огромной технической корпорации того, кто заставит его сына улыбнуться. И стоило ему только объявить об этом, тут же со всего королевства в башню начали стекаться желающие: принцы и принцессы, дворянки и аристократы, солдаты и простые жители. Они рассказывали шутки и смешные истории, жонглировали и показывали фокусы, но мальчик так ни разу и не улыбнулся.

А вместе с ними в той же башне жила одна русская женщина. Она жила там так давно, что еще помнила времена, когда этот мальчик _постоянно_ улыбался. Так что она решила найти то, что заставит мальчика рассмеяться.

— А я и не знал, что эту женщину интересует должность главы огромной компании, — выгнул бровь Питер.

— О, нет, компания ее совершенно не интересовала, — объяснила Наташа. — Она всего лишь хотела, чтобы мальчик снова начал улыбаться. И вот она отправилась в путешествие через огромный лес, и вдруг перед ней появилась Баба-Яга. Она поделилась с Бабой-Ягой своей историей, а та дала ей мышку, жука и сома и сказала, что эти животные помогут ей решить ее проблему. Так что женщина вернулась вместе с мышкой, жуком и сомом в башню, и они все вместе поднялись на одиннадцатый этаж, где мальчик одиноко сидел на балконе.

Сначала женщина отправила к нему мышку. Несколько минут спустя мышка вернулась и сказала: «Я поговорила с ним!». И женщина посмотрела на мальчика, но он все еще не улыбался. Тогда она отправила к нему жука. Несколько минут спустя жук вернулся к женщине и сказал: «Я поговорил с ним!». И снова женщина посмотрела на мальчика, но тот все еще не улыбался. Последним женщина отправила к нему сома. Прошло еще несколько минут, и когда сом вернулся, он сказал: «Я поговорил с ним!». Женщина в последний раз взглянула на мальчика, но тот так и не улыбнулся.

Тогда женщина разъярилась и сказала животным: «Вы все бесполезны! Вы должны были развеселить его!». Но мышка лишь покачала головой и сказала: «В наши обязанности никогда не входило смешить его». А жук сказал: «Мы должны были лишь объяснить ему, что не бывает постоянно счастливых людей». И сом кивнул и добавил: «И что грустить иногда — это нормально». И тогда женщина, наконец, поняла, что у всех бывают моменты необъяснимой печали, но они проходят. И что грустить иногда — это действительно нормально.

Питер все еще не улыбался, но в глазах его появился веселый блеск.

— Тогда может быть женщине стоит отправить мышку, жука и сома к отцу, чтобы объяснить _ему_ это.

— Ох, женщина пыталась, — заверила его Наташа. — Но отец просто очень упрямый человек.

— Подумать только.

— Который очень сильно заботится о своем сыне и хочет, чтобы тот был счастлив, — добавила Наташа.

Питер снова опустил взгляд на открытку.

— Точно, — пролепетал он.

— … но эта история на самом деле не об отце, — продолжила Наташа.

 — Конечно…

— Самое главное, что сын понял, что иногда грустить — это нормально, и не важно, что думают на этот счет другие люди, — сказала Наташа.

Питер нахмурился, но вопрос, который мучил его, не имел ничего общего с грустью или радостью.

— А как сом забрался на одиннадцатый этаж? — спросил он.

— Ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я объяснила тебе логику в сказке?

— Ну, поскольку ты только что ее выдумала — да.

— Ничего я не выдумывала, — притворно оскорбившись, возразила Наташа, — это народная сказка, которой уже не один век. Все персонажи в ней вымышлены, и любое совпадение с реально живущими или когда-либо жившими людьми случайно.

— Конечно, — повторил Питер покорно, — могу я оставить ее? — он указал на открытку.

— Разумеется.

***

Когда Тони вернулся с конференции, гостиная на одиннадцатом этаже была полна жизни и веселья. Стив и Брюс играли в пул. Питер сидел на диване и, улыбаясь от уха до уха, соревновался с Сэмом и Пеппер в Марио Карт. Они даже не услышали, как он вошел. Наташа, которая сидела за кухонным столом и читала какую-то русскую книжку, единственная заметила его приход и поприветствовала его кивком.

Тони поставил дипломат на стол и с облегчением кивнул ей в ответ.

— Отличная работа, — сказал он, кидая выразительный взгляд на Питера.

— Я ничего не сделала, — заверила его Наташа.

— Что значит ты ничего не сделала?

— Я не знаю, что сказать тебе. Прошло несколько часов, и он просто повеселел, безо всякой причины. Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь пытался объяснить тебе, как работают эмоции?

Тони проигнорировал колкость.

— Так он в порядке?

— Он и был в порядке, — заверила его Наташа. — Грустить иногда — это нормально. Не может человек быть постоянно в приподнятом настроении. Но так мило, что ты так сильно переживаешь из-за этого.

Тони выпятил подбородок.

— Я не _переживаю_ , Романофф. Я просто _наблюдательный_.

Наташа улыбнулась.

— Оу, Тони. Не стоит оправдываться. Ты знаешь, иногда переживать — это нормально.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Ну, — протянула Наташа, подаваясь вперед и складывая руки на коленях, — давай я расскажу тебе сказку про мышку, жука и сома…


	34. Истинный дух Рождества

— Проклятье, ну и холодрыга там, — объявил Тони на всю комнату едва покинув лифт. — Я больше не выйду из дома до конца дня. Нет, забудьте, я не выйду из дома как минимум до марта.

Его аудитория — состоящая из Питера, Сэма, Наташи и Брюса, — не выглядела и вполовину так сочувствующе, как Тони ожидал.

— Расслабься, не все так плохо, — сказал Сэм.

— Легко вам говорить, — проворчал Тони. — Только посмотрите на себя: сидите тут за столиком и попиваете чаек, как кучка старых англичанок.

— И это говорит парень, у которого есть свой собственный рецепт горячего какао с зефирками, — сострил Питер.

Тони игриво ткнул его в плечо.

— Горячий какао — это напиток настоящих мужичин, и не позволяй никому утверждать обратное, — он снял куртку и кинул ее куда-то в сторону дивана, после чего налил себе огромную кружку дымящегося кофе, прежде чем присоединиться за стол к остальным.

— Тониии…? — начал Питер голосом, который он обычно использовал только для того, чтобы попросить о чем-то.

— Уммм?

На лице Питера появилось то самое щенячье выражение, которому Тони никогда не мог сопротивляться.

— Ты скоро купишь рождественскую елку?

Тони выгнул бровь.

— Еще даже не декабрь.

— Декабрь будет уже _завтра_ , и буквально все вокруг уже успели развесить свои украшения.

— И когда ты говоришь «буквально»…

Питер его проигнорировал.

— В прошлом году Рождество здесь было просто ужасным. Я ничего не сказал тогда, потому что на тот момент жил здесь не так долго. Но вы даже не зажгли ни одну свечу! Устроили только этот пафосный ужин, который даже не сами готовили. А я привык к нормальному Рождеству, ясно?

— Хочешь сказать, ты праздновал Рождество с дядей? — спросил Тони, думая о том, что это как-то не вяжется с его представлениями о Бене Паркере.

— Нет, с моими родителями. А после этого — с Недом и его мамой. Ты мог бы поучиться у них. Накануне праздников их дом просто не узнать. И я хочу, чтобы тут было так же.

Тони был _совершенно_ не впечатлен этой перспективой.

— Мы можем повесить чулки и украсить все мишурой, — продолжал Питер со всем большим и большим энтузиазмом. — И мы поставим огромную ель, и украсим ее, и расставим повсюду свечи, и развесим гирлянды, и купим огромное чучело оленя! Что думаешь?

— У меня аллергия на хвойные, — сказал Брюс.

— А я не очень люблю все эти традиции, — добавил Тони.

— В некоторых странах восточной Европы елки украшают пауками и паутиной, — заметила Наташа с ухмылкой.

— Питер боится пауков, — напомнил ей Тони.

— Ребят, ну вы такие зануды! — пожаловался Питер. — И я _не_ боюсь пауков.

— Не переживай, Пит, — сказал Сэм, наставив на него палец. — Я тебя отлично понимаю. Нам бы тут не помешало немного рождественского настроения.

— Ладно, ладно, — проворчал Тони, все еще довольно равнодушный к этой идее. — Я могу нанять кого-нибудь поставить нам искусственную елку, если ты так хочешь.

— Нам не нужно никого нанимать, — возразил Питер. — Я хочу сделать все сам, в этом-то и смысл!

— Боже… — пробормотал Тони, делая огромный глоток кофе.

— Да ладно, Тони, — протянул Питер немного раздраженно. — Для меня это важно. Тебе даже делать ничего не нужно, просто дай свое согласие.

— Ладно… просто возьмите уже мою кредитку, — воскликнул Тони, швыряя карточку Сэму. — Берите, что хотите, мне плевать. Счастлив?

— Да уж, _вот это_ истинный дух Рождества, — съязвил Питер.

— Вперед, Пит, — сказал Сэм, хватая кредитку и вскакивая на ноги. — Возьми свою куртку. Будет весело!

Бросив на Тони последний, уничижительный взгляд, Питер соскользнул со стула и потопал к лестнице, продолжая бухтеть себе под нос.

— И что я на этот раз натворил? — пробормотал Тони.

***

Сэм отвез их обоих в какой-то модный магазин _l’occidant_ , название которого подсказал им Тони. Питер, казалось, чувствовал себя так же неуютно, как и Сэм, ступая по огромному магазину с мраморными полами и гигантскими стеклянными витринами.

Питер наморщил нос, глядя на хрупкое хрустальное украшение на ближайшей витрине.

— Ну и какого хрена мы тут делаем?

Сэм слегка улыбнулся, пряча руки в карманы.

— Тони сказал, что всегда покупает здесь рождественские подарки.

— Это место буквально смердит богачами, — беззастенчиво выпалил Питер. Он опустил взгляд на ценник. — Черт… Если мы поедем в обычный магазин, то сможем за те же деньги купить коробок десять.

Сэм согласился с ним, но все же не мог не задать один вопрос.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь купить _десять_ коробок рождественских украшений?

— Я хочу украсить _весь_ одиннадцатый этаж, — пояснил Питер. — Я хочу, чтобы он выглядел — как это говорят? — так, словно Рождество набухалось и заблевало нам всю гостиную.

— Ясно, — кивнул Сэм, и на его лице появилось крайне серьёзное выражение. — Нам понадобится машина побольше.

***

«Это сто процентов того стоило», — заключил Сэм, глядя на восторженное выражение лица Питера. Они нашли, вероятно, самый дешёвый, самый безвкусный магазин рождественских украшений, и для Питера, очевидно, это было воплощением мечты.

— Там розовая елка! — Воскликнул мальчик, бегая из одного угла магазина в другой. — Смотри… Сэм, смотри, это же надувной снеговик! О боже… Это сидушка на унитаз с лицом Санты!

Они практически опустошили магазин. Заснеженные сосновые шишки, бумажные звезды, разноцветные искусственные ели, гирлянды, гигантские леденцы, ленточки и бантики, огромные свечи и кучи, кучи коробок с пластиковыми игрушками всех цветов и размеров. Питер возбужденно подпрыгивал, пока они запихивали все это в машину, а голова пластмассового оленя торчала из окна.

***

— Интересно, как отреагирует Пеппер, — размышлял Сэм, выруливая с парковки у магазина.

— Готов поспорить, она будет не против, — сказал Питер. — Она-то не мертва внутри, в отличие от Тони.

Сэм захохотал, качая головой.

— Итак, что для тебя празднование Рождества? Еда, подарки, вся эта мишура?

—  _В-С-Е,_  — подтвердил Питер выразительно. — Рождественские фильмы, рождественские песни, рождественский ужин…

— Что-то мы ничего такого не слышали от тебя в прошлом году.

— Ну, да… в прошлом году я в это время все еще пытался переварить тот факт, что Тони не собирался отправить меня в тюрьму. Я был не в том настроении, чтобы упоминать рождественское печенье и прочую хрень. Смотрел когда-нибудь «Чудо на 34-й улице»?

Сэм предположил, что он имеет в виду фильм.

— Нет, о чем это?

— Там был парень, которого наняли в торговый центр на роль Санты, и он осчастливил целую кучу людей, пока его не арестовали, но в конце концов оказалось, что он…

— Эй, без спойлеров! — рявкнул Сэм, перебивая его. — Я сам потом посмотрю.

***

Они сложили все в лифт, который поднял их на одиннадцатый этаж. Единственным обитателем гостиной оказалась Пеппер. Она сидела боком в кресле, свесив ноги с подлокотника, и читала, — кто бы мог подумать, — книгу о программировании.

— Так ты коротаешь свободное время? — спросил Сэм.

— И тебе здравствуй, — ответила она, глядя на коробки и пакеты за их спинами выгнув бровь.

Сэм подумал, что стоит предупредить ее.

— Мы собираемся разукрасить весь этот этаж.

Пеппер, нисколько не удивившись, кивнула.

— Тони упоминал об этом.

Питер огляделся.

— А где сам Тони?

— Ему нужно было сходить кое-куда, — сказала Пеппер. Ответ прозвучал немного уклончиво, и Сэм удивленно вскинул брови, на что она лишь улыбнулась.

Питер этого не заметил.

— Как ему угодно… — проворчал он, отворачиваясь, чтобы схватить охапку украшений.

Они начали с установки трех искусственных елок и украшения их всеми возможными игрушками, что они купили. Только эта часть заняла у них почти час, даже несмотря на помощь Пеппер.

— Нам нужно подкрепление, — заявил Сэм. — Пятница, где там Роджерс? Он будет счастлив как свинья в апельсинах, если мы пригласим его помогать нам с этим.

— Я проинформирую его о вашей текущей деятельности, — отрапортовала Пятница.

— Да, поди, проинформируй его _о нашей текущей деятельности_ , — передразнил ее Сэм.

Питер ткнул его пальцем.

— Не издевайся над Пятницей!

— Я думал, что ты ее ненавидишь?

— Не ненавижу! — возразил Питер, слегка обеспокоенно поднимая взгляд на потолок. — Пятница, я тебя не ненавижу, ты просто должна перестать постоянно ябедничать на меня.

— Принято к сведению, — ответила Пятница. — И мистер Роджерс уже спускается.

***

Как оказалось, Стив относился к рождественским украшениям _очень_ серьезно. Особенно, когда речь заходила о возможных пожароопасных ситуациях.

— Знаешь, что? Будешь у нас отвечать за свечи, — сообщил ему Сэм, окончательно устав от потока «полезных» советов Стива.

Вчетвером они умудрились украсить каждую поверхность гостиной различными декорациями.

— Не думаю, что эта комната до сегодняшнего дня хоть раз видела рождественские украшения, — заметил Сэм. — Как вы праздновали Рождество в еще до-Мстительное время?

Но Сэм так никогда и не узнал ответ на этот вопрос. Потому что в это мгновение двери лифта распахнулись и явили их взгляду самую потрясающую вещь, которую они когда-либо видели.

— ХО-ХО-ХО, Веселого Рождества! — прогрохотал Тони, всплеснув руками и вываливаясь из лифта. Он был полностью облачен в костюм Санты, включая чёрные сапоги, огромный живот и пушистую, белую бороду.

Это было последнее, что Сэм ожидал увидеть сегодня.

И уж конечно же он не ожидал, что Питер отбросит все, что до этого мгновения держал в руках, и с криками «О БОЖЕ МОЙ ЭТО ЖЕ САНТАААА» рванет вперед, чтобы повиснуть на шее Тони.

Тони, очевидно застигнутый врасплох, лишь рассмеялся. Затем он прочистил горло и, снова войдя в роль, заговорил низким, грохочущим голосом:

— Хорошо ли ты вел себя в этом году?

— Ничуточки! — заявил Питер, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Но ты выглядишь потрясно! — он слегка отстранился и ущипнул Тони за накладной живот. — А я-то думал, что ты не любишь традиции?

— Не люблю, — сказал Тони. — Но я решил: если это важно для тебя — это важно и для меня.

Питер улыбнулся и снова обнял Тони, обхватив руками его огромный живот и зарывшись лицом в его пушистую бороду.

Они оба обернулись, когда комнату озарила вспышка фотоаппарата.

— Прости, Тони, — ухмыльнулся Сэм, убирая свой телефон. — Мне нужны были доказательства на случай, если когда-нибудь придется шантажировать тебя.

— В следующий раз приложи побольше усилий, — сказал Тони, опуская бороду, чтобы было легче говорить, — в интернете есть фотки со мной и похуже.

— Как тебе украшения? — спросил Стив.

— Очень… — Тони на мгновение запнулся, — … цветастенько, — сказал он в конце концов, потрепав Питера по волосам. — Думаю, я смогу смириться с этим.

—  _Вот это_ истинный дух Рождества, — сказал Питер, но на этот раз его слова сопровождались счастливой улыбкой.

— Я думаю, что мы закончили, — сказала Пеппер, отряхнув руки.

— Ага. Привыкайте, — протянул Питер. — Все это будет здесь до следующего месяца.

— Как по мне, выглядит чертовски хорошо, — заявил Сэм, оглядываясь вокруг.

— Итак, что дальше? — спросил Стив.

Сэм снова повернулся к остальным и, выгнув бровь, посмотрел на Тони.

— Ну, Санта… Как насчет того, чтобы угостить нас всех горячим какао?


	35. Ремонт на тридцать седьмом этаже

Пеппер нашла Питера на потрепанном диване в заброшенном офисе на тридцать седьмом этаже с книгой в руках. Его куртка и рюкзак неряшливо валялись на полу. Все помещения в этой части тридцать седьмого этажа совсем недавно были опустошены, поскольку здесь вот-вот должен был начаться ремонт. И Пеппер совершенно не удивилась тому, что Питер уже облюбовал это местечко.

— Ты умеешь находить тихие уголки, — сказала она, стряхивая с себя мокрое пальто. День выдался ненастный, и дождь громко барабанил в окно офиса.

— А как _ты_ нашла меня? — спросил Питер.

— Пятница.

— Так и думал. Ябеда. Ты меня искала?

Пеппер кинула пальто на стол, не выпуская из рук большой бумажный пакет.

— Нет, просто было интересно, где ты.

— Ходила по магазинам?

— Ходила, — широким движением Пеппер вытянула из пакета лимонно-зеленое платье и вытянула его перед собой. — Скажи мне вот что: как, по-твоему, это платье будет смотреться на женщине на шестом месяце беременности?

Широко распахнув глаза, Питер выронил книгу.

— Ты _беременна_?

— Что? Нет! — Пеппер убрала платье и опустила взгляд на свой живот. — Похоже, мне стоит поменьше увлекаться брауни Брюса, мда?

— Я не об этом… — выпалил Питер, покраснев, — я просто… я подумал, что ты таким образом пыталась намекнуть мне, — он снова подхватил книгу, разглаживая помявшуюся страницу.

Пеппер покачала головой, с улыбкой складывая платье.

— Это для моей хорошей подруги. Мы вместе изучали бухгалтерский учет. И мы с Тони не пытаемся забеременеть. И, и, если _бы_ я все-таки забеременела, неужели ты думаешь, что я ждала бы до шестого месяца, прежде чем сказать тебе?

— А почему нет? — пожал Питер плечами. — Это твой ребенок. Ты можешь рассказывать об этом тогда, когда пожелаешь.

Пеппер присела рядом с ним на диван, ласково целуя его в макушку.

— Ну, _ты_ тоже мой ребенок!

— Угу… — сказал Питер, закрывая книгу и прижимая ее к груди. — На всякий случай, я очень хорошо умею обращаться с детьми. Я постоянно нянчился с детьми моих соседей, когда жил в Квинсе. И мне действительно это нравилось. Ну, кроме той части, где дядя воровал у меня все заработанные мной деньги. Я даже умею менять подгузники!

— Ну, значит ты знаешь о детях намного больше, чем я, — улыбнулась Пеппер. — Но, как я уже сказала, мы с Тони не планируем ничего такого.

— Из вас бы получились отличные родители.

— Нам достаточно того, что мы твои родители…

— Да-да, — нетерпеливо перебил ее Питер, — я просто говорю, что я пойму, если вы захотите…эм… _настоящего_ ребенка.

— Хорошо, Пиноккио, — поддразнила его Пеппер.

Питер закатил глаза.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Питер, ты не менее настоящий, чем любой другой ребенок, которого мы могли бы завести. Решение усыновить кого-то настолько же значимо, как и решение забеременеть.

— Обычно, наверное, так и есть, — кивнул Питер, — но в моем случае вам _пришлось_ сделать это из-за моих паучьих способностей. Вы позволили мне остаться, потому что я был проблемой, которую необходимо было решить. Не притворяйся, что это не так.

— Да, — согласилась Пеппер, глубже откидываясь на подушки и покрепче прижимая к себе Питера, прежде чем тщательно подобрать следующие слова: — В твоих словах есть доля правды. Наши обязательства перед тобой отчасти были продиктованы обстоятельствами. В тот момент я просто хотела дать тебе крышу над головой и направить тебя на правильный путь. Тогда я и представить не могла, что полюблю тебя так сильно, как сейчас.

Питер густо покраснел и понурил голову, слегка заерзав.

— Почему ты всегда говоришь мне такие приятные слова… — пробормотал он.

— Ты чувствуешь себя неловко, когда я говорю тебе приятные слова? — уточнила Пеппер.

— Типа того…

— Почему?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Не знаю.

— А я думаю, что знаешь.

Питер несколько секунд колебался.

— Все это кажется мне глупым совпадением, — признался он в конце концов. — Если бы меня не укусил тот паук, и я не объявился на вашем «радаре», я до сих пор спал бы на складе с вещами. Если бы уже не оказался в тюрьме. Я ведь не должен был жить здесь, мне просто повезло.

— И что?

Питер, казалось, слегка растерялся.

— И… Что же такого я сделал, чтобы заслужить такую удачу?

— Ты ведь знаешь определение слова «удача», верно? — сухо спросила Пеппер, медленно поглаживая Питера по спине. — Заслуги здесь ни при чем. В конце концов, _каждый_ заслуживает семью и дом. Но удача… это лишь то, что происходит в нашей жизни. Есть взлеты, а есть падения. В твоей жизни уже было предостаточно неудач. Я бы сказала, что удаче уже давно пора было заглянуть к тебе. Единственное, чего мне хотелось бы — это чтобы ты появился в нашей жизни раньше, и мы смогли бы позаботиться о тебе, когда ты был младше.

Питер вздохнул.

— Да, мне тоже. Хотя, если уж мы говорим о желаниях, я бы хотел, чтобы мои родители вообще не умирали. Это было бы круто, наверное. Без обид.

— Никаких обид. Если бы я могла вернуть их тебе, я бы не раздумывая сделала это.

— Спасибо, Пеп, — пробормотал Питер, снова поерзав, чтобы положить голову ей на плечо. — Я очень рад быть здесь.

— Ну, отлично. Потому что мы подходим друг другу. Мы семья. Вот так. И никаких новых детей.

— Окей, — сказал Питер, — но я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, что, если у вас _будет_ ребенок, я буду помогать и все такое.

Пеппер очень хотелось закатить глаза. Ну сколько еще раз ей нужно повторить, что она не планирует заводить детей? Но, очевидно, спорить с Питером бесполезно.

— Ну хорошо, — просто сказала она. — Это очень мило с твоей стороны.

Казалось, Питера удовлетворил ее ответ. Он сел ровнее и потянулся за своим рюкзаком, запихивая в него книгу.

— Итак, когда они собираются начать тут ремонт? — спросил он, снова поворачиваясь к Пеппер.

— Думаю, в понедельник.

— Черт, — ругнулся Питер, — придется найти себе новое место.

Пеппер улыбнулась.

— В здании на 93 этажа это не должно быть _уж очень_ сложно.

Питер медленно покачал головой.

— У меня такая странная жизнь, — вздохнул он.

Пеппер хихикнула.

— Это точно, милый.


	36. В кабинете директора

_Питера вызвали к директору. Ты можешь забрать его?_

Наташа моргнула, читая появившееся у нее на экране сообщение, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Пеппер, которая, сидя рядом с ней за одним столом, увлеченно писала отчет, что-то напевая себе под нос.

— Ты получила сообщение от Тони? — спросила она.

— Какое сообщение? — уточнила Пеппер, и Наташа развернула к ней свой телефон.

Пока Пеппер читала сообщение, выражение ее лица с головокружительной скоростью сменялось с удивления на беспокойство, а затем и на раздражение.

— Нет, ну ты можешь в это поверить? — пробормотала она, снова возвращаясь к своему компьютеру и яростно кликая на кнопки, запуская видео-звонок.

Мгновение спустя лицо Тони появилось на экране ее ноутбука.

— Да, дорогая?

— Тони… что значит Питера вызвали к директору?

— О, — Тони был слегка в замешательстве. — Он подрался. Стоп, я ведь не отправил это сообщение _тебе_ , верно? Мне казалось, я отправил его…

— … _Наташе?_

Тони мог с уверенностью сказать, что Пеппер все это совершенно не обрадовало.

-Ну… ну, я подумал, что ты занята на этом своем собрании, дорогая.

— Я _действительно_ занята, — огрызнулась Пеппер, кидая взгляд на часы. Через десять минут ей нужно выходить на собрание. — Но это работа для родителей, Тони! В следующий раз в первую очередь связывайся со мной. Я могу отменить собрание. Кстати… а почему _ты_ не поехал за ним? Я думала, ты просто шляешься по магазинам за трусами и носками.

— Во-первых, молодец, что не закончила это предложение после слов «по магазинам», мне кажется, что Романофф обязательно должна была узнать обо всех деталях. Во-вторых, — Тони на мгновение запнулся — … директор… ну… я уже встречался с ней, и… _она страшная_.

Пеппер прищурилась.

***

Неудивительно, что буквально пятнадцать минут спустя Тони, ворча себе под нос, вышел из машины напротив Мидтаун Тех. Хэппи придержал для него дверь.

— Хочешь, чтобы я подождал тебя тут или пошел с тобой?

— Можешь пойти со мной, — сказал Тони. — Притворишься моим адвокатом.

Тони хорошо запомнил дорогу к кабинету директора. Коридоры, к счастью, были пустынны, но всякий раз, когда они проходили мимо открытых дверей, Тони видел, как ученики вытягивали шеи и тыкали своих друзей, стоило им заметить его. Он поспешил ускорить шаг.

В маленькой приемной перед кабинетом миссис Хэмсли сидели всего два человека. Первым был ассистент миссис Хэмсли, у которого буквально перехватило дыхание, а ручка выпала из ослабевших пальцев, стоило ему увидеть Тони.

Вторым был Питер, который совершенно не обратил на Тони внимания и лишь продолжал неподвижно сидеть, скрестив руки на груди. Оценив его оборонительное выражение лица, Тони понял, что ребенок не собирается сотрудничать.

— Расскажешь мне, почему ты здесь? — спросил Тони, присаживаясь рядом с ним.

— А ты как будто не знаешь, — проворчал Питер.

— Я знаю только, что была драка. С кем? — спросил Тони и, не получив никакого ответа, уточнил: — Имя начинается на «Ф»?

— А с кем, блядь, еще? — ощерился Питер.

— И почему же мистер Флэш не сидит рядом с тобой и не ждет _своих_ родителей, чтобы получить нагоняй от директора?

— Потому что я всегда во всем виноват? — предположил Питер.

Тони не упустил из виду, как ассистент миссис Хэмсли закатил глаза и тихонько фыркнул.

Питер, однако, тоже это заметил, и незамедлительно сжал кулаки.

— Не лезь не в свое дело!

— Не хочешь постараться немного успокоиться, прежде чем разговаривать с директором? — предложил Тони.

— Какое мне дело, что эта подстилка думает обо мне? — вполголоса крикнул Питер, и в этот самый момент дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появилась миссис Хэмсли, окинув комнату взглядом поверх очков. Лицо ее было сурово, а волосы уложены в тугой пучок.

Лицо Питера тотчас же заалело, и он понурил голову, отводя взгляд. Очевидно, ему все же _хоть немного_ , но было дело до того, что миссис Хэмсли думает о нем.

— Мистер Старк, — поздоровалась миссис Хэмсли, пронзив его взглядом насквозь. Она никоим образом не показала, что слышала слова Питера, — спасибо, что приехали так быстро. Почему бы нам не начать с вас?

А это прозвучало ну очень загадочно.

— О… эм, только с меня? — уточнил Тони.

— Я приглашу мистера Паркера через несколько минут, — сказала она.

Тони на полном серьезе подумывал о том, чтобы потащить за собой Хэппи, но, похоже, ему придется отправиться в логово льва в полном одиночестве.

— Без проблем, — соврал он, поднимаясь на ноги.

***

— Итак, насколько все плохо? — спросил Тони, опускаясь на стул.

Миссис Хэмсли поджала губы.

— На этот раз мистер Томпсон ушел относительно невредимым.

— Из-за чего они повздорили?

— По словам мистера Томпсона, мистер Паркер напал на него в столовой «безо всякой на то причины». Мистер Паркер отказался поделиться своей версией событий.

— Полагаю, он решил воспользоваться своим правом хранить молчание, — сказал Тони, — пока его адвокат не прибудет сюда. И он, кстати, здесь, если вы не заметили. Лучший адвокат в городе. Так что если вы планируете отстранить его…

Миссис Хэмсли, казалось, начала терять терпение.

— На данный момент я не вижу причин для отстранения. В целом, меня очень радуют перемены в поведении Питера. Похоже даже мистер Ли немного потеплел к нему. И я знаю, что миссис Аберкромби так же очень довольна его успехами.

— Простите… — начал Тони. — Миссис Аберкромби? Это имя мне ни о чем не говорит. Какой предмет она ведет?

Миссис Хэмсли моргнула, слегка растерявшись.

— Она… ну, она наш штатный психолог.

— Оооо, — протянул Тони. — Дарси?

— Дарси, — подтвердила миссис Хэмсли. — На мгновение я уж испугалась, что Питер никогда не рассказывал вам о ней. Однако она уходит на пенсию после Рождества.

— Я слышал об этом, — кивнул Тони. — Если вы не собираетесь отстранить его, тогда зачем же вы меня позвали?

— Я надеялась хорошенько напугать мистера Паркера, — невозмутимо ответила миссис Хэмсли. — Но кроме этого есть еще кое-что, что я хотела бы обсудить с вами. Как вы знаете, Питер очень способный ученик. После того, как он пропустил семь месяцев школы, мы были вынуждены оставить его на второй год. Однако уже несколько месяцев он учится на одни пятерки, не прилагая к этому почти никаких усилий.

Тони кивнул.

— На самом деле, я сомневаюсь, что он вообще отставал по программе. Все те месяцы, что он не посещал школу, Питер буквально поселился в библиотеке. Я почти уверен, что он многому научился там.

— Понятно. Ну, если бы Питер перешел в более продвинутый класс, он смог бы учиться вместе со своими сверстниками.

— Я думаю, это пошло бы ему на пользу, — согласился Тони, ощущая, как медленно его охватывает энтузиазм. Кто бы мог подумать, что он покинет это место с _хорошими_ новостями? — Он смог бы вернуться в класс Неда. Он не особо сблизился со своими новыми одноклассниками: мне показалось, что он не из тех, кто с легкостью заводит друзей.

— Это так, — подтвердила миссис Хэмсли. Она медленно постучала ручкой по столу, окидывая Тони оценивающим взглядом, — однако в таком случае ему придется так же посещать уроки и с мистером Томпсоном, — добавила она спокойно.

— Ох, — вдохнул Тони. Об этом он как-то не подумал.

— Если это приведет к еженедельным потасовкам в коридорах и кабинетах, это точно не пойдет на пользу репутации мистера Паркера.

— И что это значит?

Миссис Хэмсли элегантно пожала плечами.

— Пока — ничего. Полагаю, нам просто придется приложить больше усилий и пристальнее наблюдать за ним. Посмотрим, как все сложится.

— Отлично, — сказал Тони, хлопнув в ладоши. — Давайте сделаем это. Где мне подписать?

Губы миссис Хэмсли наконец-то изогнулись в улыбке.

— Может для начала спросим мнение Питера?

— Точно, — слегка смутился Тони. — Хорошая идея.

— Разумеется за эту драку ему будет назначена отработка, — сообщила миссис Хэмсли. — Если только у него не найдется хорошего оправдания его сегодняшнему поведению.

— Зная Питера, могу предположить, что он просто согласится на отработку.

Миссис Хэмсли поднялась со своего стула.

— Полагаю, вы правы.

***

Когда они вышли в приемную, людей там оказалось чуть больше, чем они ожидали.

Питер все так же неподвижно сидел на своем стуле. Он выглядел так, словно мечтал о том, чтобы пол под его ногами разверзся и поглотил его. Хэппи сидел на соседнем с ним стуле и, ссутулившись, читал газету. А рядом с ними аккуратно в ряд сидели Стив, Сэм и Брюс. На Стиве были очки и шляпа, Сэм нацепил на себя солнечные очки и толстовку, а голову Брюса украшала бейсбольная кепка. Ассистент миссис Хэмсли беззастенчиво пялился на них, очевидно видя их дурацкую маскировку насквозь. Он выглядел так, словно вот-вот готов был грохнуться в обморок.

— И что вы все тут делаете? — спросил Тони.

Стив поднял взгляд от брошюры, которую увлеченно читал.

— О, эм… мы все получили сообщение от тебя о том, что кто-нибудь должен забрать Питера.

— О… точно, — пробормотал Тони, внезапно вспомнив о том, что он отправил это сообщение всей команде, в надежде, что хоть кто-нибудь откликнется. — Совсем забыл об этом. А Пеппер не сказала вам, что приезжать уже не нужно?

— Почему она должна была сказать нам? Нас даже не было в башне.

— Я был на важном мероприятии в другом конце города, Тони! — раздражено добавил Брюс.

— Виноват, — признал Тони. — Но я рад узнать, что могу рассчитывать на вас, если вдруг мне потребуется ваша помощь.

— Мы вместе сражались с инопланетянами, но только _это_ заставило тебя понять, что ты можешь рассчитывать на нас? — спросил Сэм язвительно.

Тони фыркнул.

— Не то чтобы ты прикрыл меня в прошлый раз; ты был в двух кварталах к западу, пока я сражался с теми парнями.

— Потому что _ты_ дал мне неверные координаты, мистер Гений-плэйбой-филантроп!

— Ребят, вы можете решить свои личные проблемы в другое время? — пожаловался Питер. — Я хотел бы покончить с этим и вернуться наконец домой! У меня куча домашки!

Миссис Хэмсли прочистила горло.

— Мистер Паркер, почему бы вам не присоединиться к нам? Я постараюсь не затягивать.

***

Они снова сели на свои места, и Тони, не дожидаясь миссис Хэмсли, повернулся к Питеру.

— Расскажешь мне, что сделал Флэш?

— На этот раз — ничего, — проворчал Питер. — Он просто косо посмотрел на меня, и мне не нравится его глупое лицо.

Тони почувствовал легкое разочарование. Питер был достаточно умен, чтобы понимать, что можно и нельзя. Он знал Питера, и _знал_ , что это просто его способ выпустить пар, но так же он понимал, что рано или поздно эти драки действительно приведут к отстранению или даже исключению.

— Отработка, — сказала миссис Хэмсли спокойно. — На неделю, с завтрашнего дня.

— На неделю? Я толкнул его всего _один раз_.

— Беспричинно, очевидно, — парировал Тони раздраженно. — Ты только подожди, пока Пеппер не услышит об этом!

Питер выглядел так, словно он изо всех сил пытался сдержать смех.

Миссис Хэмсли, очевидно, не хотела больше тратить на это время, так что она немедленно приступила к следующему вопросу. Питер выглядел немного растеряно, выслушивая ее предложение о переходе в более продвинутый класс.

— Эээээм…. Зачем…?

Миссис Хэмсли выгнула брови.

— Ты отлично справляешься со всеми своими предметами, так почему нет? Я удивлена, что ты сам ни разу не поднимал этот вопрос.

— Я даже не подумал об этом… — признался Питер. — И я не знаю, как это должно работать.

Миссис Хэмсли тут же достала какие-то документы.

— Некоторое время у тебя будет увеличенная нагрузка. Тебе придется посещать одновременно два курса английского языка, но мы позволим тебе пропустить математику и сразу же перейти к алгебре, если ты будешь самостоятельно заниматься на рождественских каникулах. Я уже составила для тебя расписание, — сказала она, протягивая ему документ.

— О, вау… — пролепетал Питер немного ошеломленно, изучая расписание.

— Неплохо для подстилки, верно? — холодно заметила миссис Хэмсли.

Питер густо покраснел.

***

— Нед сказал, что половина школы уверена, что они видели, как Мстители прогуливались по коридору, — заметил Питер по дороге в башню.

Тони сидел на переднем сиденье рядом с Хэппи. Брюс вернулся на свое мероприятие, так что Питер оказался зажат на заднем сиденье между Стивом и Сэмом. Его взгляд был прикован к телефону.

— Но другая половина уверена, что все это просто сплошной обман, так что думаю, у нас все хорошо.

— Да, у нас все хорошо, — сказал Тони. Его голос буквально сочился ядом. — И не страшно, что всем нам пришлось тащиться в кабинет директора, потому что ты затеял очередную драку.

— Я не виноват, что ты взбаламутил всех, кто есть в твоей телефонной книжке. Похоже, мне повезло, что к нам не присоединился Тор, или доктор Стрэндж, или, боже упаси… Ник Фьюри!

Тони шпильку проигнорировал.

— Сегодня же начни подготовку к новым урокам.

— И не собираюсь. Алгебра — легкотня.

Тони резко развернулся и, стянув свои очки, ткнул ими в сторону Питера, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Я не позволю тебе похерить свое образование. Позволь мне быть предельно ясным: ты БУДЕШЬ заниматься дополнительно. По всем предметам. Если тебя хоть _когда-нибудь, КОГДА-НИБУДЬ_ отстранят за драку, я превращу твою жизнь во время этого отстранения в ад. Бесконечный список дел по дому. Никаких друзей. Никакой техники. И никакого Человека-паука.

— Никакого Человека-паука?!

— НИКАКОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА-ПАУКА!

— Это уже перебор, — проворчал Питер, ссутулившись.

— Ну тогда сделай так, чтобы тебя не отстраняли! — рявкнул Тони. — Это не так уж и сложно! И в следующий раз, когда меня вызовут к директору, я _отправлю_ за тобой Фьюри. Это достаточно мотивирует тебя?

От такой перспективы Питер даже слегка побледнел.

— Да хорошоооо! — воскликнул он. — Боже…

— Радуйся, что у тебя есть родитель, которого волнует твое образование, — посоветовал ему Стив.

— Вот именно, — пробормотал Тони, снова натягивая свои очки. — Кого-то же должно оно волновать…

— Меня волнует! — возразил Питер.

— Ну тогда в следующий раз прежде чем разбить кому-то голову за то, что он «косо посмотрел на тебя» подумай о том, как отстранение скажется на твоем желании поступить в хороший университет.

— Ладно, я не буду драться, — сказал Питер, прежде чем его взгляд стал задумчивым. — А что, если он ударит меня первым?

Тони беспечно махнул рукой.

— Тогда, несомненно, можешь врезать ему в нос.

— Тони! — воскликнул Стив, в то время как Сэм разразился хохотом.


	37. Отцовский разговор

— Я хочу пригласить завтра кое-кого в башню, — сказал Питер однажды вечером, когда они втроем уселись за стол.

— Ты имеешь в виду кого-то еще, помимо Неда? — уточнил Тони. Питер никогда раньше не приглашал кого-то в башню, так что это определенно что-то новенькое.

— Угу, — ответил Питер, и выражение лица у него стало крайне смущенным. — И было бы здорово, если бы ты постарался вести себя рядом с ней _настолько нормально, насколько это возможно_.

— Это как? — спросил Тони, прежде чем высунуть язык и скосить глаза, — плиятно паснакомица, дефуска Питела… — невнятно пролепетал он.

— Я серьезно, Тони! — воскликнул Питер, слегка покраснев. — И кто говорил что-то о девушке?

Тони размашисто махнул вилкой.

— Да ладно… «вести себя настолько нормально, насколько это возможно»? Это тема для подружек. И вот _этот_ взгляд? Ты втюрился, шкет.

— Пеппер! — захныкал Питер.

Пеппер с улыбкой налила себе еще один бокал вина.

— Мы будем совершенно очаровательны, — пообещала она, подмигнув Тони. — Не так ли, милый?

— Я всегда очарователен, — Тони с силой ткнул ножом в картошку, разрезая ее пополам. — Итак. Как долго ты уже прячешь от нас свою подружку, мм?

— Она _не_ моя подружка, — упрямо возразил Питер. — Мы просто тусуемся вместе.

— Тусуетесь? — эхом повторил Тони.

— Хреново прозвучало, — пошел на попятный Питер. — Я просто… Ладно, сдаюсь, она мне нравится, ясно? Но между нами нет ничего такого, так что пожалуйста, _пожааалуйста_ не упоминай это слово на «п», когда она будет здесь завтра.

— Ну хорошо, — согласился Тони. Похоже они вошли в эту неловкую «появление подружек» фазу в жизни Питера. И честно говоря, он с нетерпением ждал этого момента. Он улыбнулся, отправляя очередной кусочек блюда в рот.

И он понятия не имел, что Пеппер, поставив свой бокал вина на стол, решит окончательно испортить ему вечер.

— Питер, твой дядя проводил с тобой «беседу»? — спросила она.

Тони поперхнулся и громко закашлялся.

Питер выглядел настолько же испуганным, насколько ощущал себя Тони.

— Да! — воскликнул он, но что-то в его голосе выдало его, и Пеппер с подозрением прищурилась. — Он _проводил_! — настаивал Питер.

Однако Тони вынужден был согласиться, что это совершенно не вяжется с тем, что он знал о Бене Паркере.

— Ну хорошо, — сказала Пеппер этим своим «как скажешь» голосом. Она бросила на Тони многозначительный взгляд, который Тони перевел как «Я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, что тебе необходимо разобраться с этим». От подобной перспективы его слегка затошнило, и он залпом опустошил свой бокал вина.

***

Тони нервно ходил по своему кабинету, прижав телефон к уху. И почему Клинта никогда не бывает в башне, когда он так нужен?

— Привет, Тони! — в голосе Клинта слышалось веселье. — Вы дозвонились в Клинт Бартон Корпорейшн! Для обсуждения Мстительных дел нажмите «один». Для получения «папсовета» нажмите «два».

— Два, засранец ты этакий! — рявкнул Тони в трубку.

Клинт хихикнул.

— Отлично, что случилось?

— Питер завел себе подружку, и Пеппер хочет, чтобы я поговорил с ним. Что мне ему сказать?

— Откуда мне знать? Моему старшему восемь, мне еще не приходилось разбираться с подобной хренью.

Тони почувствовал себя немного сбитым с толку. Если Клинт не может ему помочь, то кто тогда?

— И как мне это узнать?

— Я не знаю… доверься своим инстинктам.

— Я не могу, потому что мои инстинкты призывают меня позволить Питеру делать все, что он пожелает, но это неправильно.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что так сказала Пеппер!

— И…? Может Пеппер ошибается.

Это прозвучало настолько нелепо, что на мгновение Тони потерял дар речи.

— Ошибается. Ошибается?

— Пеппер, в первую очередь, очень педантична. А ты — более снисходительный, беспечный. У вас разные взгляды на воспитание, но оба этих взгляда одинаково важны. В конце концов, воспитание — это постоянная импровизация. Лично я не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы позволить Питеру самостоятельно разобраться со всем этим. Ему шестнадцать, и он сообразительный малый. И если честно, я сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь сказать ему что-то, чего он еще не знает. Просто дай ему понять, что он может прийти к тебе с любыми вопросами. Понимаешь… Пообещай ему, что постараешься не вести себя как саркастичная свинья, если ему когда-нибудь потребуется твой совет.

— Ты должен стать следующим доктором Филом, чувак, — сказал Тони на полном серьезе.

***

— Так как ее зовут? — спросил Тони, присаживаясь на диван рядом с Питером.

Питер, отвлекшись, оторвал взгляд от книги и с легким подозрением посмотрел на Тони.

— ЭмДжей, — пробормотал он в конце концов. — И я не скажу тебе ее фамилию, потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты прогуглил всю ее историю.

— Я знаю, что ее зовут ЭмДжей, и что она учится в твоей школе, — сказал Тони, загибая пальцы, — ты действительно думаешь, что мне потребуется больше двадцати секунд, чтобы узнать ее полное имя? … Не переживай, я не собираюсь делать это, — подчеркнул он, заметив, что Питер слегка побледнел. — Я просто говорю, что тебе не стоит сомневаться в моих потрясающих способностях.

— Ты имеешь в виду в способностях Пятницы, — заметил Питер.

— Я спроектировал Пятницу, так что все ее заслуги _ipso facto_ являются моими заслугами.

— Аргумент принят, — пробормотал Питер, снова концентрируясь на своей книге.

Тони нервно постучал пальцами по подлокотнику дивана, прежде чем, наконец, спросить:

— Питер, у тебя… у тебя уже была… _близость_ с кем-нибудь?

 — Я не знаю, — незамедлительно ответил Питер холодно. — А Скип считается?

Тони тотчас же почувствовал, как кровь схлынула у него с лица.

Питер, очевидно, заметил это.

— Прости, — выпалил он поспешно. — Это просто шутка… И мое извращенное чувство юмора. Прости.

— Не извиняйся за это, — выплюнул Тони, прикрыв глаза и сделав несколько глубоких вздохов. — Проклятье… я совершенно забыл про _этого_ ублюдка.

В глазах Питера промелькнул веселый блеск. Для Тони до сих пор оставалось загадкой то, как ему иногда удавалось так легко справляться со своими травмами.

— Значит первый твой сексуальный опыт был негативным, — заключил он.

— Да, но это _ничего_ , Тони, — сказал Питер, снова смутившись. — Я уже разговаривал об этом с Дарси. И у нас в школе проводилось сексуальное обучение, ясно? Я знаю… эммм… _как все работает_. Хочешь еще что-нибудь добавить?

— … Не заделай ей ребенка, — выдавил Тони.

Питер криво ухмыльнулся.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что если у тебя когда-нибудь _появятся_ вопросы, ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне, идет? Я обещаю, что буду вести себя нормально.

— Типа так? — спросил Питер, прежде чем скосить глаза и высунуть язык. — Пител, ты мозес погофолить со мной опо _фсеееем_!

— Ой, прекращай, хулиган.

***

ЭмДжей оказалась девчонкой с темными глазами и мужественным лицом. Она была примерно на фут выше самого Питера. Казалось, Питер даже слегка побаивался ее, и Тони его отлично понимал. ЭмДжей напоминала ему молодую версию Наташи, а это было… немного зловеще.

Они расположились за кухонным столом, и Пеппер уже минут десять пыталась вести светскую беседу.

— О… еще чаю? — спросила она.

— Да, пожалуйста, — торопливо ответил Питер. Он все еще выглядел встревоженным и продолжал бросать подозрительные взгляды на Тони.

Дождавшись, когда Пеппер выйдет из-за стола, Тони повернулся к ЭмДжей.

— Слушай, я уверен, что ты отличная девчонка, — сказал он, — но позволь мне кое-что прояснить. Этот ребенок — мой сын во всех смыслах этого слова. Если ты когда-нибудь причинишь ему боль, я разыщу тебя и надеру тебе зад. Если кто-нибудь из других Мстителей не доберется до тебя раньше.

Питер пнул его под столом.

— Тони, какого хрена? — он готов был сгореть со стыда.

— Я просто решил с ней тоже провести «беседу», — парировал Тони невинно.

— Я не обижу Питера, — спокойно ответила ЭмДжей. — Он слишком хорошенький.

У Питера буквально отвисла челюсть; таким красным Тони еще никогда его не видел. Он широко улыбнулся и, потянувшись через стол, пожал ей руку.

— Добро пожаловать в семью, ЭмДжей.


	38. Червячки с зубами

— Прошу прощения, могу я увидеть мистера Тони Карка?

Тони резко вскинул голову и только сейчас заметил Роуди, который появился посреди их гостиной с огромным букетом в руках.

Он торопливо вскочил на ноги, заключая друга в объятия.

— И какой же идиот впустил _тебя_ сюда?

— Я не виноват, что твоя служба охраны — чистая профанация.

— И ты принес мне цветы, очаровашка?

— Они для Пеппер, придурок.

Тони широко улыбнулся и радостно хлопнул его по спине.

— Присаживайся. Я не знал, что ты вернулся в город.

— Ты же знаешь, я стараюсь скрывать от тебя как можно больше.

— Чтобы компенсировать тот факт, что гигабайты сверхсекретной военной информации этой страны уже хранятся у меня на жестком диске? — парировал Тони.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — ответил Роуди угрюмо. — Честно говоря, я не уверен, что мое начальство обрадуется, если прознает об этом визите. Так что, чтобы избежать проблем, давай оставим это в тайне.

— Конечно. Будем с тобой Ромео и Джульеттой. Ты голоден? У меня тут остатки пиццы.

Они присели за стол. Роуди отложил цветы и окинул взглядом комнату.

— Я знаю, что давненько сюда не приезжал, но, боже, я не ожидал, что это место _настолько_ изменится.

Тони смущенно хихикнул.

— Угу… ребята захотели немного украсить к Рождеству, — он тоже обвел глазами комнату. — Это все Питер и Сэм затеяли.

— Точно, — кивнул Роуди, смерив его каким-то странным взглядом.

Словно по сигналу, дверь распахнулась, и Питер ворвался в комнату с самым грозным выражением лица. Его шнурки были развязаны, а куртка вывернута наизнанку. Он швырнул рюкзак в угол и скинул куртку, позволяя ей упасть на пол.

— Все учителя сегодня были ну просто натуральными придурками! Можно было бы подумать, что они сделают наш последний день в году веселым, но нееет! Ты хоть представляешь, сколько домашки мне задали на каникулы? Повезет, если у меня найдется хоть немного свободного времени на патрули!

— И тебе здравствуй, — сказал Тони. — Ты куртку, кажется, уронил.

Питер резким движением поднял куртку с пола.

— Ну спасибо, что понимаешь мою боль! Должен был догадаться, что ты ну слииишком стар, чтобы понять все то дерьмо, с которым приходится иметь дело современным старшеклассникам.

Тони уже собирался сказать что-то язвительное, что включало бы в себя слово «мелодраматический», когда услышал, как кто-то рядом с ним громко прочистил горло.

Он повернулся к Роуди, который смотрел на него выгнув бровь.

— О, точно. Знакомство. Роуди — это Питер Паркер. Пит — это мой хороший друг Джеймс Роудс.

— Да похрен! — выплюнул Питер, разворачиваясь на каблуках и спешно выбегая из комнаты.

На некоторое время повисла гробовая тишина.

— Ты ничего не забыл мне рассказать? — спросил Роуди в конце концов.

Тони моргнул.

— В смысле? Я уверен, что упоминал про Питера несколько раз.

— Упоминал. Сказал, что Человек-паук сюда переехал. Ты только забыл упомянуть, что он ребенок.

— Ой. Косяк.

— Откровенно говоря, это даже облегчение, — сказал Роуди. — Должен признать, я и не знал, что думать, когда несколько месяцев назад ты сказал мне: «Питер и Стив сейчас строят Сокол Тысячелетия из ЛЕГО». И рождественские украшения теперь тоже имеют смысл. А что его родители думают насчет того, что он живет здесь?

— Ээээмммм… — протянул Тони, с каждой секундой ощущая себя все более и более неловко, — если ты про его биологических родителей, то они мертвы. А если ты про его законных опекунов… то ты сейчас смотришь на одного из них, — он упрямо избегал взгляда Роуди, полностью посвятив свое внимание куску пиццы.

На мгновение Роуди буквально потерял дар речи, прежде чем, наконец, выдавить:

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что второй опекун — Пеппер, а не Стив или кто-нибудь вроде него, потому что если ты вдруг забыл упомянуть о том, что обзавелся совместным опекунством с кем-то из Мстителей, клянусь богом, я…

— Разумеется это Пеппер! — нетерпеливо перебил его Тони.

— То есть, хочешь сказать, что все эти месяцы, когда я спрашивал тебя «что нового?», ты думал, что всякая чушь про соколов тысячелетия и проклятых _кусачих червей_ намного важнее, чем тот факт, что ты теперь официально являешься родителем?

— Просто все случилось так быстро, — признался Тони. — Я словно _стал_ родителем намного раньше, чем по-настоящему _почувствовал_ себя родителем, понимаешь? Но теперь мне кажется, что я неплохо справляюсь. И он отлично поладил с остальными Мстителями.

— Он явно не горел желанием поболтать со мной.

— Ничего личного. Он просто не любит незнакомцев.

— Окей, — кивнул Роуди. — Начни с самого начала. Расскажи мне все.

И Тони рассказал. Он рассказал Роуди о том письме, что он получил от Питера, о том, как он выследил его и предложил ему стажировку, как он узнал про Человека-паука, про Бена Паркера и склад, как они усыновили Питера и заставили его вернуться в школу.

— Боже, Тони, — протянул Роуди, едва Тони закончил. — Ты не умеешь жить обычной жизнью, верно?

— К счастью — нет. Сколько ты меня знаешь? Сам-то помнишь, как мы познакомились?

Роуди был его соседом снизу в общежитии МТИ, и встретились они, когда Тони случайно прожег дыру в своем полу.

— Да, — кивнул Роуди, — ты раскурочил мне потолок.

— Ну, зато через эту дыру было удобно общаться.

— Да ладно, ты и недели не выдержал в том общежитии, пока твои предки не купили тебе домик по соседству.

— Че-то я не помню, чтобы ты тогда был этим недоволен! Да ты проводил больше времени в моем бассейне, чем на лекциях.

— У нас тут, кстати, появились слушатели.

Тони обернулся и увидел, как Питер выглянул из-за угла.

— Ты вернулся?

— Я голодный, — проворчал Питер, с подозрением поглядывая на Роуди.

— Ну тогда бери тарелку, тут есть еще немного пиццы. Роуди не кусается.

Питер медленно приблизился к ним.

— Последний день учебы, мда? — спросил Роуди.

— Угу… — сказал Питер, присаживаясь так, чтобы Тони оказался между ним и Роуди, явно рассчитывая на то, что Тони защитит его, если у Роуди появятся какие-то стремные идеи. Тони не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Тебя разве не радует небольшой перерыв? — продолжил Роуди. — В свое время я бы танцевал от радости в свой последний учебный день.

— Я не люблю каникулы… — пролепетал Питер, прежде чем запихнуть весь кусок пиццы в рот.

— Ты же знаешь, что еду можно кусать, верно? — заметил Тони.

Питер умудрился показать ему язык, несмотря на забитый едой рот.

— Хочешь, займемся чем-нибудь интересным на следующей неделе? — спросил Тони. Он совершенно забыл о том, как сильно Питер ненавидит каникулы, пока тот не упомянул это.

Питер пожал плечами, выковыривая артишоки из следующего кусочка.

— Клинт пообещал взять меня в поход.

— Поход? Сейчас _декабрь_.

— Он сказал, что в этом все веселье.

В словаре Тони «веселье» определенно не было равно «замерзнуть до смерти в лесу». Но Клинт обычно знал, о чем говорит.

— Звучит здорово.

Роуди одарил его понимающей улыбкой.

— Так кто вы, кстати? — внезапно спросил Питер, все еще слегка подозрительно и даже немного грубо.

— Мы с Роуди познакомились в колледже, — сообщил ему Тони. — Столько всего было. Я рассказывал тебе о нем. Он — Воитель.

— О, так это вы? — воскликнул Питер, окидывая Роуди уже совсем другим взглядом. — Есть какие-нибудь классные истории?

***

— … и вот я беру танк, лечу вместе с ним ко дворцу генерала, бросаю под ноги, и такой: «БУМ, у вас что-то упало?».

Питер захлопал в ладоши, рассмеявшись так громко, что едва не рухнул со стула.

— Бум! — прокричал он.

Роуди выглядел довольным. Он кинул на Тони взгляд, словно говоря: «Мне нравится этот ребенок». Тони фыркнул. Этого парня так легко задобрить.

— Джеймс!

Роуди широко улыбнулся и вскочил на ноги, едва Пеппер вошла в комнату.

— Как я рада видеть тебя! — воскликнула она.

— Взаимно, — спокойно ответил Роуди, протягивая ей букет.

— Ооо, наконец-то появился мужчина, который дарит мне цветы, — сказала Пеппер, и глаза ее насмешливо блеснули, когда она кинула взгляд на Тони.

— Пойду принесу вазу, — торопливо выпалил Питер, соскальзывая со стула, очевидно, радуясь представившейся возможности покинуть комнату.

— Что ж, полагаю, в последнее время у вас было немало дел? — негромко уточнил Роуди, кидая выразительный взгляд в удаляющуюся спину Питера.

Пеппер задумчиво свела брови.

— Разумеется Тони уже упоминал про Питера, верно?

Роуди фыркнул.

— Ты же знаешь, как он обычно общается. Это просто бред сумасшедшего. Единственное, что я понял из его слов, это то, что Питер — просто еще один Мститель, присоединившийся к команде, — он поспешил вытащить телефон. — Вот, смотри, его последнее письмо: _«Чертовы кошки, чуть не задавил сегодня кошку, тут же раньше не было столько кошек, да? Как там армия, все еще не развалилась? Брюс едва не взорвал башню на этой неделе. Понятия не имею, кто дал ему эту бутылку нитроглицерина. Видел тебя вчера в новостях. Все еще считаю, что серый — не твой цвет. Кстати, Питер завел себе подружку, в принципе, это Наташа»_ , — серьезно, что вообще это значит? Я думал, что он говорит о нашей Наташе, но сейчас это кажется мне маловероятным… —  _«Только что увидел по телеку, что у некоторых видов червей бывают зубы, ты представляешь? Подумал, что стоит предупредить тебя, вы же там в армии вечно ползаете во всякой грязище»._  — Вот видишь, с чем мне приходится работать?

Пеппер прижала ладонь ко рту в попытке скрыть смех.

— Хорошие друзья не позволят своим друзьям быть укушенными червями, — выразительно заметил Тони.

На этот раз Пеппер беззастенчиво расхохоталась.

***

— Приезжай поскорее, приятель. Не надо ждать для этого несколько лет.

Роуди кивнул, встряхнув руку Тони.

— Посмотрим, получится ли у меня выкроить минутку. А пока продолжай держать меня в курсе дел с помощью этих своих писем. Ну, знаешь, о всяких штуках, вроде червячков с зубами или недавно усыновленных детишках. В общем, обо всем, что покажется тебе важным, — он сжал ладонь Тони. — У тебя хороший ребенок, он мне нравится.

— Это только потому, что он посмеялся над твоими историями.

— От тебя не убудет, если _ты_ тоже будешь время от времени смеяться над ними.

— Тогда расскажи смешную историю.

Роуди медленно покачал головой, прежде чем подхватить свою сумку и развернуться к двери.

— Пока, придурок. Не обижай Пеппер.

— Пока-пока. Спокойной ночи. И пусть червячки не кусают тебя.


	39. Десять пальцев и два глаза

— Эй, могу я поговорить с вами кое о чем? — Тони и Пеппер подняли глаза на Клинта, который опустился в кресло напротив них. — Дети на выходные останутся с родителями Лоры, так что я предложил Питеру пойти со мной и Лорой в учебный поход. Что скажете?

— Что такое «учебный поход»? — спросила Пеппер.

— Эммм… обычный поход в лесу, без удобств, построим себе убежище. Всякое такое. Питеру очень понравилась эта идея.

Пеппер выглядела немного встревоженной.

— А разве сейчас не слишком холодно для похода в лес?

Клинт беспечно махнул рукой.

— С правильным снаряжением поход можно устроить даже если вокруг метровый слой снега. Он научится разводить костер, строить убежище. Это полезные навыки.

— На случай зомби-апокалипсиса? — уточнил Тони сухо.

Клинт нахмурился.

— Только потому что _ты_ полностью потерял связь с матушкой-природой еще не значит, что Питер должен повторить твою судьбу.

Он повернулся к Пеппер, которая все еще выглядела обеспокоенной.

— Пеппер, я постоянно хожу в походы.

— Но ты — это… _ты_. А Питер — ребенок. Ты бы позволил своим собственным детям провести ночь в лесу?

— Да, как только им исполнится двенадцать. На самом деле в нашей семье это своего рода обязательный обряд взросления, — сообщил ей Клинт.

— Я просто переживаю, что Питер не будет чувствовать себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы сообщить тебе, если ему… не комфортно.

Клинт пожал плечами.

— Тогда пошли с нами.

— Я не это имела в виду, — торопливо пошла на попятный Пеппер.

— Пеп, пускай пойдет, — предложил Тони. — Питер большой мальчик, он может позаботиться о себе. И у него появятся новые приятные воспоминания.

— Ох, ну хорошо, — сдалась Пеппер в конце концов. — Только помни о его ускоренном метаболизме, ясно! Ему необходимо много есть, чтобы держать себя в форме, особенно когда на улице холодно.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Клинт терпеливо. — Я обещаю, с ним все будет хорошо. И я прослежу за тем, чтобы все десять пальцев остались нетронутыми.

— И оба глаза, пожалуйста, — попросил Тони.

— А вот _этого_ я не могу пообещать, — пошутил Клинт.

— Не смешно… — проворчала Пеппер.

***

— Вот мы и на месте, — сказала Лора, бросая свою сумку прямо на землю посреди поляны. — Здесь подойдет.

— Угу, — сказал Питер, осматриваясь. — Спасибо, что взяли меня с собой.

Клинт широко улыбнулся.

— Нельзя прожить всю жизнь, ни разу не переночевав под открытым небом.

— Я десятки раз спал под открытым небом, — сообщил ему Питер. — Но в большом городе — это ведь не то же самое, что в лесу.

— Хмммм, — задумчиво протянул Клинт, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Может разница и не _настолько_ велика. Ты делал для себя убежище?

— Ага… типа того.

— Окей, тогда с него и начнем. Умение строить убежище — это один из самых важных навыков на случай, если тебе когда-нибудь придется провести ночь в лесу. У нас есть веревка, ножи, у меня еще маленький топор, а в остальном мы должны использовать то, что сможем найти. Итак… ты за главного.

Питер выглядел озадаченным.

— Я… _я_ за главного?

— Ага, где предложишь разбить лагерь?

Питер посмотрел на него так, словно Клинт выжил из ума.

— Я не знаю! У меня не получится.

— Все получится, — заявил Клинт решительно. — Давай же, скажи нам, что делать.

Питер подергал себя за рукав, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Я все испорчу.

— Нет, не испортишь. Ты же каждый день строишь что-то в мастерской Тони. Ты справишься.

— К тому же, тут и портить нечего, — добавила Лора. — У нас впереди целый день. Нам не обязательно делать все правильно с первой же попытки.

— Если все пойдет наперекосяк, виноваты будете _вы_ , за то, что оставили меня за главного, — объявил Питер.

— Мы готовы рискнуть.

— Окей… — сказал Питер. — Ну… почему бы нам не вернутся к тому упавшему дереву? Мы можем построить шалаш вокруг него.

— Отличная идея.

***

Следуя указаниям Питера, они построили шалаш, аккуратно приложив толстые ветви к упавшему дереву и связав их веревкой, а также выкопали под ним неглубокую яму, чтобы все трое могли там разместиться.

Они немного отошли, окидывая взглядом свою работу.

— Ну, мы закончили? — спросила Лора.

Питер посмотрел на шалаш, почесав в затылке.

— Не знаю. Дождь обещали?

— Нет. Но может быть немного ветрено.

— Значит, надо изолировать его, — заключил Питер.

— Отличная идея, — согласился Клинт. — Как?

— Листья? — предложил Питер.

Клинт кивнул.

— Окей.

— Или можно просто использовать слой грязи.

Клинт снова кивнул.

— Отличная идея.

— Хватит повторять «отличная идея», когда я говорю то, что ты и так уже знаешь!

Глаза Клинта весело блеснули, а Лора хихикнула.

***

Когда солнце начало клониться к горизонту, Клинт показал Питеру, как развести костер. Лора все еще сидела в их недавно достроенном убежище, напевая себе под нос и раскладывая их спальные мешки.

Пока Питер тыкал в костер палкой, Клинт порылся в своем рюкзаке и, выудив оттуда котелок, протянул его Питеру.

— Это для ужина. И нужно будет потом еще воду вскипятить. Пеппер всучила мне целую кучу грелок. Я пытался объяснить ей, что они нам не понадобятся. Но я боюсь, что она жутко обидится на меня, если мы не воспользуемся ими.

Следом он вытащил несколько консервных банок.

— А что, мы не будем охотиться, чтобы добыть себе еду? — пошутил Питер.

Клинт улыбнулся.

— Я подумал, что для первого раза это будет перебор. Это тебе, кстати, — он протянул Питеру перочинный ножик. — Это часть обряда взросления. В нем есть и консервный нож. Итак, теперь ужин — официально твоя обязанность.

Питер повертел ножик в руках.

— Я смогу оставить его?

— Ага.

— Спасибо, — Питер аккуратно развернул консервный нож, — поможет отпугнуть бомжей, если они захотят занять наше место, — широко улыбнулся он.

Клинт лишь покачал головой, выкладывая остальные припасы.

Он внимательно следил за тем, как Питер осторожно открывает банку за банкой.

— Могу я спросить кое-что о том времени, когда ты жил на улице? — спросил он, спустя некоторое время.

— Окей… — протянул Питер с опаской, поднимая на него взгляд.

— Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь. Мне просто любопытно, почему ты не спал в приюте для бездомных?

— Нет уж, — сказал Питер, снова сосредотачиваясь на консервах. — Если ты не хочешь подхватить какой-нибудь устойчивый к антибиотикам штамм туберкулеза, или сдохнуть во сне от удара ножом, тебе стоит держаться от приютов подальше. Это я усвоил довольно быстро. В любом случае, как только я понял, что могу спать на складе дяди, все стало уже не так плохо.

С последним Клинт был не совсем согласен.

— Скажем так, сейчас все хорошо, — заключил он.

— Именно.

Клинт подкинул в костер еще немного дров. На некоторое время воцарилась тишина.

— Спасибо, что не устраиваешь из этого трагедию, — сказал затем Питер. — Тони… обычно, когда я рассказываю ему о своем прошлом, он вечно заводится, а потом угрожает засудить кого-нибудь.

— Он заботится о тебе.

— Я знаю. Это немного раздражает, но в то же время, мне это нравится.

— Именно это чувствуют все дети по отношению к своим родителям, — заверил его Клинт.

***

Было что-то особенное в том, чтобы спать под звездами. Свернувшись в своем спальнике, Клинт медленно проваливался в сон, прислушиваясь к звукам ночного леса.

Рядом с ним раздался тихий голос:

— Клинт. Ты спишь?

— Хм? Еще нет… что такое?

— Слишком жарко. Можно я выброшу эту грелку, ладно?

— Ладно, только не говори Пеппер.

— Идет.

***

— Мы вернууууулись!

Тони поднял взгляд от газеты и увидел, как Питер и Клинт заходят в гостиную. На левом глазу Питера красовалась повязка.

Тони нахмурился.

— Зачем тебе _это_?

— Хммм? О, я просто глаз потерял. На меня сова напала. Но все десять пальцев у меня целы!

Тони переводил взгляд с Питера на Клинта, губы которых расплылись в идентичных ухмылках.

— Ха-ха, — протянул он мрачно. — Лучше сними это, пока Пеппер тебя не увидела, иначе она больше никогда не доверит тебя Клинту и Лоре.

Питер стянул повязку, небрежно бросая ее на колени Тони.

— Можешь пожертвовать ее Фьюри.

— Хулиган, — сообщил ему Тони. — Хорошо провел время?

— Ага.

— Ты поблагодарил Клинта и Лору за то, что они пригласили тебя?

Питер закатил глаза.

— Да, _папа_ , — ответил он язвительно, прежде чем плюхнуться в кресло.

Тони с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Питер, не мешкая, схватил свой ноутбук и открыл его, восстанавливая связь с остальным миром, одновременно при этом выуживая телефон, чтобы проверить сообщения. Ну, в конце концов, он все еще подросток.

Он повернулся к Клинту.

— Останешься на ночь?

— Да, вернусь домой завтра.

— Отлично, — сказал Тони, и на лице у него засияла ухмылка. — Поставлю для тебя палатку на крыше.


End file.
